Crépuscule
by VanRah
Summary: Suite de Kingdom Hearts II: Les Porteurs de la Keyblade auront à faire face à un nouveau péril mettant en danger les mondes. Cette histoire est un peu plus axée sur Riku mais sera également une conclusion en ce qui concerne les aventures de tous.
1. Carte 0

**Carte 0 : Le noir**

… Si froid… Il avait si froid… Tellement que sa peau lui brûlait atrocement. La morsure de l'eau glacée lui rongeait les chairs.

Il avait essayé, lutté mais rien n'y avait fait.

Maintenant, il luttait seulement pour survivre, pour ne pas retomber dans cette eau noire et mortelle.

Il était si épuisé que seules quelques forces parvenaient encore à maintenir ses doigts déchiquetés refermés sur cette roche sombre aux aspérités tranchantes sur laquelle il avait échoué avec peine dans l'espoir de ne pas se noyer. Ses jambes et une partie de son dos étaient encore englouties dans l'onde maléfique. Ses yeux entrouverts essayaient encore de percevoir quelque chose dans cette atmosphère hostile et obscure. Sa respiration saccadée se frayait un chemin tortueux entre ses dents serrées pour se transformer en fine buée blanche.

Il était exténué mais il essaya encore une fois, une ultime fois aux vues du peu de forces qui lui restait, de se hisser complètement sur la roche plate où il avait trouvé maigre refuge lors de cette tempête démente qui l'avait avalé lors de sa chute, mais peine perdue. Cela ne fit que griffer une fois de plus son visage, ses doigts abîmés, rouvrir ses plaies. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes.

Il se laissa retomber inerte sur la roche dure, comprenant que la fin n'était sans doute pas bien loin pour lui. Il fixa sa main posée près de son visage, le protégeant bien mal du vent déchaîné, cette main écorchée qui avait tenu une chose sacrée et puissante, noire comme l'ébène et les ténèbres, brillante comme le jour.

Son nom lui était venu de là.

Cette main qui avait réussi à ouvrir toutes les portes pour retrouver cet être cher, cette personne qui symbolisait pour lui ses souvenirs, ses espoirs, son courage, sa foi. Car dans les yeux de cette personne, son reflet lui apparaissait comme celui qu'il avait tant cherché à paraître, tant espéré être en réalité, un garçon généreux, sensible, juste, protecteur, un garçon sur qui on pouvait compter et qui ne trahirait jamais les siens.

Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'un sourire douloureux s'étira sur ses lèvres mangées, mordues à de nombreux endroits.

C'était ça, un imposteur, il n'était en réalité qu'un imposteur, lui qui avait tant voulu briller et se montrer à la hauteur des espoirs que les gens avaient mis en lui, il n'avait fait que plonger encore et encore dans ces ténèbres qu'il exécrait. Il avait trompé tous ceux qu'il aimait, il s'était menti à lui-même.

Finalement, cette fin solitaire au milieu de nulle part n'était que justice pour cette carcasse prisonnière des moindres élans de son cœur.

Son regard devint vide.

S'ils s'étaient parlés, lui avaient-ils pardonné tout cela ?

Sûrement que oui, eux, ils baignaient dans cette lumière qu'il avait tant cherché à atteindre et qu'il avait effleuré pendant quelques instants du bout des doigts, avec lui, le porteur de lumière, avec elle son souvenir, avec eux son courage et sa force.

Pendant quelques minutes, son épée s'était teintée du même éclat que celle qui illuminait constamment l'épée de cet ami pur qu'il avait trahi, rejeté de toutes ses forces par jalousie, dépit, envie.

Lui, la face sombre du Porteur de Lumière, il allait peu à peu s'éteindre.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue blanche.

Il priait pour que malgré tout cette douleur disparaisse.

Il avait honte, encore et encore, il avait peur de cette fin solitaire et ça le faisait encore plus souffrir de savoir que jusqu'au bout il n'aurait pas été à la hauteur.

Après tout, cette fin ne devait pas être autre que celle-là, pour lui ; cet être lâche et vil.

Il se recroquevilla encore plus, se sentant plus que jamais misérable et sali.

Lentement, ses yeux se scellèrent, sa respiration se fit plus hachée et dangereuse.

Lentement, ce corps impie se décidait à mourir.


	2. Carte 1

**Carte 1 : Le récif**

Elle plia soigneusement les vêtements qu'elle venait de repasser. Ils étaient encore fumants sous ses doigts fins. Elle sourit, elle aimait ce contact du tissu chaud des vêtements de son frère. Les toucher, c'était comme s'il revenait à la maison. Son regard s'attrista. Bien sûr, il ne reviendrait plus, elle le savait, elle l'avait senti. Elle était comme lui, un peu sorcière, un peu chamane, même si elle le cachait aux autres de toutes les manières possibles, elle sentait ces choses-là.

Elle rangea doucement les vêtements dans la commode de bois brut.

Maintenant, elle vivait seule. Enfin, seule, avec cette boule de poils jouant les terreurs mais au cœur beaucoup trop tendre pour en être une réellement. Elle l'avait recueilli des mains de son frère avant sa toute dernière mission qui lui fut fatale. Son frère, ce soldat de l'ombre oeuvrant pour la paix des mondes au nom du Royaume de la Lumière, lui avait un jour tendu ce petit lionceau tremblant et mal assuré, dernier survivant d'une terre disloquée dont les fragments avaient été dispersés sur l'Atlas des mondes comme poussière au vent. Il l'avait sauvé in extremis alors que lui aussi allait disparaître.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et ne pu s'empêcher de s'accroupir à côté de lui somnolent près de la chaudière de la pièce centrale, sur un amas de couvertures, supportant mal le froid de l'hiver arrivant à grands pas. « Pourtant, il a une grosse fourrure », pensa-t-elle en souriant et en passant sa main sur son museau humide. Il se mit à ronronner.

Kovu, son nom signifiait « espoir » dans la langue des siens. Oui, c'était un espoir car un jour, elle le savait, ce petit lion reviendrait parmis son peuple auprès de cette terre dont il était l'héritier, car un jour, un jour viendra où apparaîtra un porteur de lumière, celui dont le cœur pur parviendrait à appeler ce que son frère avait manié jadis, une Keyblade, celui qui par la force de son cœur arriverait à protéger les mondes des Sans-Cœurs et de leurs avatars, celui dont la lumière salvatrice serait si grande qu'elle rejaillirait par delà les frontières redonnant vie aux mondes déchus. Cette mission que son frère n'avait pu mener à bien, quelqu'un l'achèverait, elle le savait. Peut-être était-ce même déjà accompli, car il y a 2 ans de cela, elle avait perçu dans les ténèbres une vibration, un écho lointain, ce même écho résonnant avant de l'épée de son frère. Elle allait réapparaître, plus puissante et plus belle que jamais, elle allait accomplir des miracles. Depuis, la jeune fille avait ressenti par maintes fois sa détermination faillir, mais à chaque fois, son éclat avait percé l'obscurité en un gage de salut pour les peuples en péril.

Le porteur de la Keyblade avait alors sans doute réussi défiant tout, un courage sans faille, sans ombre. Son pouvoir de prescience lui avait permis de percevoir cette victoire tant espérée, une victoire qui marquerait un répit dans cette bataille sans fin contre les Sans-Cœurs.

Il fallait attendre maintenant, attendre que les mondes meurtris puissent retrouver la force de se relever de leurs cendres. Ca prendra du temps, mais ils s'en renaîtront sans doute plus forts et plus beaux que jamais parce qu'ils auront été touchés par la lumière de cet être légendaire, le porteur de la Keyblade.

Kovu bailla et lui mordilla les doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils. Celui-là alors, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer comme un lionceau et la mordait par jeu. Elle retira ses doigts meurtris pour les passer sur la tête de l'animal. Celui-ci attrapa entre ses deux pattes sa main et se mit à la lécher consciencieusement. Elle se mit à rire et le prit dans ses bras. Que serait elle devenue sans lui, seule sur cette terre sombre ? Bien sûr, le village était proche et ses habitants gentils envers cette orpheline mais rien ne remplaçait un ami véritable, rien ne remplacerait son frère.

Sa maisonnette de bois était éloignée du reste du village et construite sur le bord de mer, son frère adorant cette dernière et son statut d'émissaire du Royaume de Lumière étant secret, ils devaient demeurer à l'écart des autres personnes pour ne pas susciter peur et méfiance, pour les protéger de cette connaissance sur les mondes et les périls qu'ils encourent face aux Sans-Cœurs.

Elle aurait pu chercher un autre endroit où habiter, plus près des commodités. Mais laisser cette maison que son frère avait bâtie de ses propres mains lui paraissait impensable.

Kovu blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou en ronronnant doucement. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la pièce de séjour, regardant à travers le carreau le ciel sombre. Il y avait eu tempête cette nuit. La mer pouvait être aussi dangereuse que belle. Elle priait souvent pour qu'aucun bateau ne vienne à s'échouer, pour que personne ne vienne à disparaître, laissant derrière lui quelqu'un qui pleurerait encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes du tout, comme elle l'avait fait lorsque l'être qu'elle aimait le plus s'était absout en poussière, son étoile s'éteignant brusquement et pour toujours. Ceci, elle ne le souhaitait à personne.

Un éclair jaillit, déchirant le ciel noir. Elle enfonça la tête dans ses épaules, cherchant le contact rassurant de la fourrure tiède et sombre du petit lion qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Mais celui-ci se dégagea soudainement, sautant sur le sol et courrant vers la chatière construite à son égard dans la porte massive d'entrée.

-« Kovu !! », s'écria-t-elle, « reviens ! Ne sors pas, il va bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir ! Kovu !! »

Mais rien n'y fit. Kovu se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent. Elle ne compris pas tout de suite cet attrait soudain pour l'humidité da la part du petit félin mais devinant qu'il désirait qu'elle le suive (bon gré, mal gré) dehors lorsqu'il agrippa entre ses dents et avec insistance l'ourlet de sa robe, quitte à le découdre en tirant de toutes ses forces.

-« Daccord ! D'accord ! Je viens ! Attends seulement que j'enfile mon manteau sinon, je vais mourir de froid avec le temps qu'il fait dehors ! »

Elle passa avec rapidité son manteau de velours brun et ferma les lanières en sortant de la maison. Elle fut accueillie par un vent froid qui lui fit amèrement regretter la chaleur de son foyer. Mais déjà, Kovu s'éloignait vers la plage, en miaulant pour attirer son attention. Elle courut pour le rejoindre et lui emboîta le pas. Ils gagnèrent ensemble la partie rocheuse de la baie, une partie qu'elle détestait car les rochers noirs et affûtés étaient connus pour avoir envoyé par le fond bien des navires et pris la vie de nombreux marins avant sa naissance. Maintenant, personne ne se risquait encore à voguer au large de cette crique par peur de ces récifs mortels. Son cœur se mit à battre. Et si un navire s'était échoué ? Pourvu que non…

Elle escalada le premier rocher surplombant le récif afin de prendre un peu de hauteur. Son regard clair et anxieux fouilla l'espace.

Rien. Rien que des vagues et le bruit de l'écume se découpant sur les dents des rochers. Elle soupira, soulagée. Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsque soudain son regard accrocha quelque chose dans le paysage. Une forme claire au milieu des roches noires.

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre.


	3. Carte 2

**Carte 2 : La pluie**

Ce fut un miaulement de Kovu qui la ramena à la réalité. Quelqu'un s'était échoué sur une roche tranchante en proie aux vagues cinglantes. Elle sauta de rocher en rocher, se tordant les doigts d'anxiété. Elle atteignit enfin le lieu où gisait le corps inerte du rescapé.

Elle retint sa respiration.

La moitié de son corps était engloutie dans les flots dont la violence devenait de minute en minute de plus en plus inquiétante à cause de l'orage menaçant. Son bras gauche était replié près de son visage dont les traits étaient masqués par des cheveux clairs, les doigts blessés entrouverts.

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le cou du naufragé. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une peau glacée. Lentement, elle sentit son pouls faible et irrégulier. La vie ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Doucement, elle dégagea les mèches trempées pour découvrir son visage. Elle sursauta. Ce visage était irréel, une peau si blanche que chaque griffure paraissait sur elle être une souillure. Ce visage aux traits si fins, c'était celui d'un garçon ne semblant pas être bien plus âgé qu'elle. Ses yeux scellés étaient soulignés de cils noirs épais.

Un souffle maigre s'échappait encore de ses lèvres mangées.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son angoisse. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là, il avait tenu bon jusque là alors à son tour de tout faire pour le sauver.

Elle agrippa les vêtements gorgés d'eau gelée de l'inconnu et, rassemblant ses forces, le hissa péniblement hors de l'eau, priant pour que son état ne lui permette pas ressentir la douleur du contact écorchant de la roche râpeuse sur laquelle elle devait traîner son corps. Elle maudit sa taille menue et son manque de force. Elle faillit pleurer lorsque les aspérités de la roche agrandirent la plaie sanguinolente de son flanc droit, lorsque la douleur atroce réveillée traversa son état d'inconscience lui arracha un cri affreux.

Elle parvint à le traîner sur quelques mètres, loin du péril, juste à temps car quelques secondes plus tard, une vague puissante et furieuse venait s'écraser sur la roche, broya tout ce qui aurait pu se trouver dessus.

La jeune fille reprit son souffle. Elle devait faire vite, ils ne devaient pas rester plus longtemps près de cette mer déchaînée en proie aux rafales de vent glacé. Pourtant, elle le savait, jamais elle n'arriverait à porter ce garçon jusqu'à la partie sablonneuse de la crique et encore moins jusqu'à chez elle. Et chercher du secours maintenant, le laisser seul pourrait lui être fatal.

Elle chercha désespérément un moyen quand son regard rencontra celui fiévreux de Kovu.

Peut-être que c'était cela la solution. Elle l'appela avec une voix tremblante. Le petit lion la rejoignit et flaira d'un air interrogateur ses doigts maculés de sang de l'inconnu. Elle savait que cela lui était interdit, que peut-être ce qu'elle allait faire pourrait appeler les ténèbres, mais elle voulait en prendre le risque.

Elle murmura au petit lion : « Pardonne-moi, il faut absolument que tu m'aides, je ne suis pas assez forte pour le sortir de là toute seule. Kovu, ça ne te fera pas mal, je te le promets. Je te rendrai ton apparence après, tu as ma parole. Aide-moi, s'il te plait. »

Le lionceau lécha le bout de ses doigts. Elle sourit. Kovu comprenait tout même s'ils ne se parlaient pas en un même langage, il lui semblait entendre sans cesse sa voix.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour s'isoler du hurlement du vent, du tonnerre des vagues. Elle chercha en elle le pouvoir que son frère lui avait légué par le sang, le pouvoir d'accomplir des miracles. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais eu besoin de faire appel à des formules, leur volonté suffisait à faire naître la lumière. Si son frère en avait été capable pour sauver les mondes, alors elle aussi devait s'en rendre capable pour sauver une vie, celle de cet inconnu.

Enfin, elle émit son souhait.

-« Kovu, s'il te plait, élève toi ! »

Le petit lion fut entouré d'un halot lumineux. Il miaula. Sa voix se transforma en un rugissement rauque tandis que sur son cou poussait à une vitesse folle une crinière noire et dense. Du petit lionceau malicieux qu'il était il y a à peine quelques minutes, il devint un lion imposant à la carrure impressionnante. Le halot disparut. Kovu devenu roi fixa un instant ses pattes d'où sortaient maintenant de longues griffes acérées s'enfonçant dans la roche sombre. Il fixa d'un air un peu étonné la jeune fille qui était à la fois devenue mère et amie pour lui. Comme elle paraissait petite maintenant !

Il approcha son museau de cette joue contre laquelle il aimait se blottir. Elle passa une main minuscule sur son museau. Il ouvrit sa mâchoire pour lui mordiller le bout des doigts mais se ravisa vite. Maintenant, il pouvait certainement la blesser s'il faisait cela, et se contenta de frotter sa tête doucement contre celle de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air exténué, essoufflée. Mais elle souriait. Il redressa la tête. A présent, il avait la force nécessaire pour la protéger. Il la retint alors qu'elle se relevait en titubant un peu.

-« Kovu, aide-moi », lui supplia-t-elle d'une voix devenue souffle alors qu'elle essayait de soulever encore une fois le corps de ce garçon qui était bien plus grand qu'elle.

D'un geste sûr, il plaça son museau sous l'épaule qu'elle avait réussie à décoller du sol et d'un geste puissant, fit basculer le garçon sur son encolure. Il attrapa délicatement entre ses mâchoires le bras gauche du garçon, le bloquant. La jeune fille n'avait plus qu'à le hisser complètement sur son dos. Il s'allongea sur le sol humide afin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle fit passer la jambe droite du garçon le long de son flanc. Il se redressa alors sans effort loin du sol gelé, relâchant l'étau qu'il avait exercé sur le bras de l'inconnu afin d'éviter qu'il ne retombe sur la roche dense.

Il tourna la tête vers son amie, demandant l'autorisation de s'éloigner de ce lieu dangereux. Elle avait l'air tellement fatigué, arriverait-elle seule à quitter cet endroit ?

-« J'y arriverai, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle passa sa main tremblante dans sa crinière noire. Il hocha la tête. Il lui faisait confiance. Il reprit dans sa gueule le bras de son fardeau. Il lui paraissait si léger qu'il avait peur que les bourrasques ne le fassent s'envoler au loin. Il ajusta sa prise. Il se détendit comme un ressort en un bond formidable passant d'un coup la barrière rocheuse dont l'escalade lui avait paru si pénible auparavant. Il atterrit sur le sable, s'assurant encore une fois que l'être dont il avait la garde reposait bien sur son dos.

Il se retourna vers les rochers et attendit. Lentement mais sûrement, son amie parvenait à gravir un à un les rochers qu'il avait franchis d'un bond. » Ca irait mieux dès qu'elle n'aurait plus à gravir cela » pensa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'inconnu qu'il portait. Son visage était tourné et reposait entre ses épaules. Il sentait le contact de cette peau plus morte que vive, cette odeur de sang mêlé au sel de l'eau de mer qui l'avait appelé. Un souffle ténu lui parvint. Il allait tenir bon.

Chez ce garçon, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait ressentit quand cet homme l'avait sauvé, une force sauvage, une rage de vivre, un sens de la justice incroyable et une gentillesse profonde, ces émotions qui caractérisaient celui dont l'âme avait été dérobée par les Sans-Cœurs devenant ainsi une ombre parmis les ombres, le porteur de la Keyblade qui n'était plus. Son attention se reporta sur la falaise où apparaissait lentement la silhouette de son amie franchissant difficilement les derniers rochers pour atterrir sur le sable dur. Elle regagna d'un pas hésitant le lion. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle reprit son souffle péniblement. « Ca ira maintenant » pensa le lion restant cependant à sa hauteur pour la surveiller du coin de l'œil.

-« Kovu, dépêchons-nous, la maison n'est plus très loin. »

Elle se remit à courir malgré son épuisement laissant le lion décontenancé. Elle faisait des efforts bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du en faire après ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Cette magie sidérale, héritée du seul être dont la force de son cœur avait réussi à appeler un Keyblade double, 2 sabres jumeaux opposés et complémentaires, ce frère mort en sauvant la lumière des autres, scellant les mondes de sa magie, ce frère qui avait des pouvoirs si grands qu'il avait réussi à sauver l'âme des mondes disparus en les contenant en un cœur puissant et indomptable d'un être dont les souvenirs permettraient un jour de redonner vie à ces terres morcelées.

Quand il l'avait ramené, il avait ressenti la présence de son roi, celle de sa princesse, l'existence des autres aussi, symboles de leur monde disparu devenus pour être sauvés orbes d'invocation.

Un lourd tribut mais l'espoir de vie après la mort, d'une renaissance miraculeuse. Il attendrait lui aussi son heure, respectant ce qu'il avait vu dans ce regard singulier aux reflets de miel de Saïro, le frère de la jeune fille qu'il protégeait à son tour par promesse, par honneur, par amitié. La promesse d'un avenir.

Il resserra ses mâchoires sur le bras du naufragé et s'élança sur les talons de son amie.

Derrière lui, une pluie battante se déversa avec rage, traversant tout tandis que les éclairs jaunes zébraient ce ciel se fondant avec une mer furieuse et noire.


	4. Carte 3

**Carte 3 : Les yeux verts**

Kovu miaula encore une fois. Elle le regarda de ses yeux fatigués. Elle voyait sur son masque de l'inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas cela, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu non plus que tout ça n'arrive. Son regard se reporta sur le visage du garçon qu'ils avaient recueilli proche de la tempête, entre la vie et la mort. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance et son état était plus que critique. Elle vit à travers la fenêtre jouxtant le lit de son frère sur lequel Kovu avait déposé l'inconnu les éclairs intenses déchirer l'air. La tempête faisait rage, la pluie furieuse battant le verre épais des carreaux. Le seul médecin du village ne viendrait pas par cette furie jusqu'à cette masure perdue près du rivage. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle aussi avait très peur lorsque les éléments se déchaînaient de la sorte, seule la présence de Kovu à ses côtés l'empêchait de se recroqueviller à terre en tremblant. Elle tira les rideaux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à ça pour le moment, elle était déjà assez effrayée par l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait l'inconnu pour rajouter en plus cette peur incontrôlée due à l'orage tonnant au dehors.

Ses mains tremblaient. Elle les plongea dans l'eau chaude de la bassine qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Elle saisit le linge blanc qui y baignait et le tordit pour essorer le trop plein d'eau. Le linge fuma à l'air libre. Elle épongea le front trempé de sueur de l'inconnu, replongea le tissu dans la bassine, l'essora de nouveau et le déposa sur le front brûlant. Elle dégagea les mèches qui s'étaient retrouvées prises entre la peau et le tissu, ces mèches fines qui balayaient le visage de l'inconnu et masquaient résolument ses yeux scellés par la fièvre.

Elle soupira. A ce moment, elle n'était pas certaine que le garçon puisse survivre. Ses nombreuses plaies avaient été maintenues ouvertes par leur séjour prolongé dans l'eau salée, plusieurs de ses côtes avaient été brisées, leur saillie et l'état de maigreur marqué signaient un épuisement intense. Elle avait eu grand mal à refermer une à une coupures, griffures, arrachements que portait la peau pâle. Sous certains bandages et pansements, une ombre pourpre s'étalait signant que les saignements n'allaient pas cesser immédiatement. Chaque endroit de sa peau était glacé à part le front et le haut de ses joues qui brûlaient d'une fièvre maligne. Ses dents étaient resserrées en un étau que seuls quelques râles éphémères arrivaient parfois à rompre. Il souffrait. Elle avait eu beau nettoyer ses plaies, le sel avait fait des dégâts importants en rongeant les berges et en infectant certaines d'entre elles plus profondes. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, il fallait maintenant attendre et c'était une torture pour elle que de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Elle se maudissait pour ne pas avoir l'étendue des pouvoirs de son frère car Saïro lui, aurait su quoi faire, il aurait eu la force d'écarter au moins cette douleur afin que le corps délivré de ce fardeau puisse mettre tout en œuvre pour réparer les tissus abîmés mais elle n'en avait pas la faculté. Elle se mordit les lèvres. La main aux ongles cassés passée sur la couverture trembla. Le garçon grelottait de froid. Sa fièvre ne baisserait donc jamais ?!

Elle se leva et contourna le lit sur lequel l'inconnu avait finalement échoué. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une armoire dont les portes grincèrent quand elle les ouvrit. Elles n'avaient pas fonctionné depuis longtemps. Elle tira de l'étagère du haut une couverture épaisse. Refermant les battants du meuble, elle rencontra le regard moiré de Kovu. Il se tenait à sa place, sur le tabouret de bois qu'elle avait déposé au chevet du garçon pour le veiller. Assis, les quatre pattes bien rangées, la queue pendant dans le vide et se balançant de temps à autre. Elle sourit. Kovu lui montrait que lui aussi pouvait veiller le malade, qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer un peu.

Elle alla vers le lit et étendit la couverture sur les draps recouvrant déjà le corps froid du naufragé. Elle fit passer la main droite du garçon par-dessus. Elle se retourna et prit Kovu dans ses bras. Il était redevenu lionceau peu de temps après qu'ils aient franchis le pas de la porte de leur petite maison, mais il l'avait beaucoup aidée tant pour ramener du récif le garçon que pour le déposer sur le lit appartenant autre fois à son frère. Il passa sa langue râpeuse sur sa joue et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule en ronronnant.

-« Désolée Kovu, mais je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, moi, je ne suis qu'un peu fatiguée, lui, il va… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. « Mourir », c'était ce qu'elle allait prononcer comme une sentence mais faire sonner ce mot lui avait paru horrible, comme si elle privait en un instant le garçon des seules étincelles de vie qu'il possédait encore.

Elle renouvela le linge passé sur son front. Son regard se reporta sur cette main déposée sur les draps. Le bout des doigts était griffé, une entaille profonde sillonnait la paume. Cette main était grande. Les doigts étaient refermés comme si, résolument, ils enserraient une chose avec une force incroyable et intarissable si bien que les ongles cassés entraient dans la peau. Elle passa sa main pour essayer de déverrouiller cette prise convulsive. Elle eu soudain un haut le cœur.

-Flash-

Une porte se refermant lentement. La lumière ne se faisait plus que rayon. Derrière se tenait un jeune garçon au regard désespéré. Lui, se trouvait dans la lumière, derrière cette porte qui allait priver ceux se tenant de l'autre côté de ses battants de l'espoir du jour, les plongeant à jamais dans les ténèbres. Le jeune garçon lutta pour garder la porte ouverte. Elle qui allait être engloutie dans l'obscurité perçut quelqu'un auprès d'elle, elle se trouvait aux côtés de… Oui, c'était l'inconnu qu'elle et Kovu avaient sauvé. Elle vit son regard turquoise plonger avec désespoir dans celui effrayé du garçon resté de l'autre côté. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre les battements sourds du cœur de l'inconnu. Il était mort de peur. Mais par courage, il souriait à celui qui tentait vainement de le secourir de toutes ses forces. Elle l'entendit murmurer : « C'est bon, Sora, arrête, les Ténèbres ne sont pas pour toi. », juste avant de le voir s'arque bouter contre la porte, accélérant sa fermeture.

Le jeune garçon hurla : « Riku !! »

-« Dépêche-toi Sora ! Les Sans-Cœurs vont bientôt accéder à cette porte alors scelle l'entrée du Kingdom Hearts !

- non ! Pas sans toi ! Je vais te sortir de là ! Je vais trouver un moyen ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi ! »

L'inconnu sourit péniblement.

-« Prends soin d'elle. »

Le jeune garçon le regarda une dernière fois. Il savait, l'inconnu aussi. Une vie détruite, en contre partie, la sauvegarde de millions d'autres. Le tribut était lourd mais il devait être payé pour la survie de tous les autres mondes.

Il hocha la tête et dépêcha la fermeture des portes immenses du royaume interdit. Alors que leurs visages ne se voyaient pratiquement plus, il murmura : « Je trouverai un moyen, je te le promets, alors attends moi, Riku… »

Elle vit une larme couler sur la joue blanche de l'inconnu quand la porte se verrouilla complètement, lorsque tout espoir fut annihilé en même temps que le bruit de la serrure actionnée retentit.

Derrière eux, des milliers de crissements se faisaient entendre. Elle vit avec horreur tous ces yeux brillants sortant de formes noires abjectes. Des Sans-Cœurs, par centaines. L'inconnu recula plaquant son dos contre la porte close qu'avait tenue son ami dans l'espoir d'y puiser des bribes de son courage infaillible. Elle vit son regard affolé, ses yeux verts agrandis par une terreur sans nom. Ses dents claquaient d'effroi. Une victime pour la survie de millions d'autres.

-« Sora… »

-Flash-

Elle se redressa péniblement tant cette vision l'avait atteinte, elle l'avait ressentie comme un coup violent au creux de l'estomac. Le haut le cœur ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut à la salle de bain pour y vomir. Ce garçon avait… il avait approché cette entité à l'origine de tous les cœurs, le Kingdom Hearts, ce royaume que nul ne devrait jamais convoiter sous peine de rompre le fragile équilibre entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Comment avait-il pu… le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti avec ce garçon quand les ténèbres s'étaient refermées sur lui, sur eux, lui tordit l'estomac.

Elle se pencha à nouveau au-dessus des toilettes et vomit une nouvelle fois. Et lorsque ce malaise infernal cessa enfin de la torturer, elle se releva encore tremblante. Ce garçon avait été enfermé dans l'unique lieu où tout ce qui était sacré devenait impur, où tout ce qui était blasphème prenait des allures de paroles d'évangile, là où les ténèbres et la lumière s'unissaient pour donner naissance aux cœurs des êtres. Cet endroit où les Sans-Cœurs étaient maîtres de tout devenant ni bons ni mauvais, juste l'ingrédient nécessaire au commencement de tout. Ce que ce garçon avait du vivre pour arriver jusqu'à elle était sans nom. Combien de temps avait-il passé là dedans, espérant ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de lumière pour le rassurer, combien de fois avait-il donc été obligé de combattre pour survivre ? A quoi avait-il bien pu penser lorsque sa liberté avait été scellée en même temps que les portes saintes du Kingdom Hearts ?

Elle savait, elle avait vu. Il avait pleuré. Pour survivre, il avait du devenir ténèbres.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle en avait perçu chaque contraction secouant son corps transi de peur.

Elle s'approcha doucement du garçon. Les griffures sur sa joue droite saignaient encore. Elle défit le pansement qu'elle avait placé sur ses plaies. L'une des griffures, la plus profonde, partait de la mâchoire et mordait la peau jusqu'au front. C'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas touché plus sérieusement l'œil droit qu'elle ne l'avait fait, se contentant de l'érafler pour mieux atteindre les chairs de la joue et du front.

Le plus délicatement possible, elle nettoya une nouvelle fois les éraflures et plaça dessus un nouveau bandage propre.

Son regard glissa sur les paupières résolument closes du garçon.

Elle sourit.

-« Ainsi donc, tu as les yeux verts !... Tu en as de la chance… Riku. »

Et elle se mit à pleurer.


	5. Carte 4

**Carte 4 : La Voix Inaudible**

Lentement, lentement, la fièvre baissait. La jeune fille espérait beaucoup de cela mais elle savait pertinemment que ça ne signifierait pas la guérison pour autant. Pourtant, elle voulait plus que tout enlever ce poids supplémentaire entravant l'amorce d'une éventuelle rémission. Elle s'était beaucoup appliquée depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le garçon sur le récif, la veille. Elle avait réussi à enrayer le saignement continu de la plupart de ses plaies. Pour les autres, elle espérait que ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps.

Elle était restée assise des heures au chevet du malade, lui parlant, n'osant pas le quitter plus de quelques minutes pour s'occuper de son lionceau désoeuvré et inquiet à son sujet car elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente une nouvelle fois ce vide qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait vu son ami disparaître derrière cette porte opaque. Le garçon était dans un état plus que lamentable mais au-delà de ça, son esprit avait certainement du endurer de nombreuses tortures plus atroces les unes que les autres. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il refusait de refaire surface de son inconscience…

Elle écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre ouvrant le mur contre lequel était placé le lit du malade d'un revers de main. Dehors, la rage de la tempête était toujours présente. La pluie balayait par rafales furieuses le verre épais du carreau. Elle soupira. Ce temps n'arrangeait rien. Elle aurait voulu faire venir le médecin du village mais avec ce typhon résolument abattu sur la côte, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Elle avait essayé, en vain, de soigner les tissus blessés avec son pouvoir qui s'était exprimé la veille afin d'accélérer temporairement la croissance de Kovu. Peine perdue, il semblerait que le fait d'avoir utilisé son don avait asséché toutes ses forces et ses possibilités de refaire appel à son pouvoir. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, son frère avait complètement tort lorsqu'il avait affirmé que des deux, elle était la plus forte et que son don était le plus grand. Lui, il aurait certainement su sauver cet inconnu depuis longtemps, lui épargnant des heures de souffrance gratuite. A côté de lui, elle faisait office de pure incapable.

Elle se mit en colère contre elle-même mais se ravisa vite. Une personne dégageant de l'animosité était sans doute la dernière chose dont le garçon avait besoin.

Elle alla changer l'eau refroidie de la bassine. L'inconnu avait cessé de grelotter mais sa peau demeurait malgré tout glacée et inerte. Elle remplit à l'évier le récipient d'eau chaude. Elle jeta par la même occasion les bandes souillées de sang qu'elle avait changées lors des derniers soins prodigués. Elle revint aux côtés du garçon, enleva le linge déposé sur son front, le trempa dans l'eau tiède, l'essora et le déposa de nouveau sur le front pâle.

Elle pensa, en écartant les mèches argentées de son front, que ses cheveux étaient fins, bien trop fins pour un garçon, comme le reste de son visage à l'ovale parfait. Elle glissa furtivement les doigts le long de la griffure profonde de sa joue droite qui terminait de sécher à l'air libre. Une griffure noire sur une peau blanche. Cette fois encore, les paupières scellées ne s'ouvrirent pas. Elles ne s'ouvriraient peut-être plus.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux dénués de vie de l'inconnu en une faible prière : « S'il te plaît… Reviens… Riku… »

-Flash-

L'horizon s'étalant comme une coupure brillante entre la mer rougie par le soleil couchant et le ciel où s'étalaient les derniers rayons de l'astre disparaissant. La brise soufflait faisant voler les cheveux argentés de l'inconnu. Assis sur le tronc coudé d'un arbre, face à cette ligne de fuite, les couleurs du ciel et de la mer se reflétaient dans son regard vert perdu dans cet horizon lointain, inaccessible. Le bruit des vagues nonchalantes rythmait sa respiration calme. Ici, dans ce décor sauvage, il semblait se fondre parfaitement dans ce paysage s'endormant peu à peu. Peut-être était-ce là-bas que tout avait commencé, là-bas, sur cette île qui paraissait être ses racines.

Un bruit léger. L'inconnu savait. L'autre garçon était arrivé à sa hauteur, sans rien déranger, comme si lui aussi fusionnait avec cette atmosphère paisible, ce prélude d'une vie et d'une aventure.

Il prit appui de ses deux mains sur le tronc courbé et d'un geste leste, passa facilement de l'autre côté. Il ratterrit sur le sable en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière pâle. Il s'adossa au tronc penché, posant ses mains sous sa nuque. Il croisa sa jambe droite devant l'autre.

L'inconnu sourit. Cet ami précieux, ce rival éternel, cette moitié d'un tout lui manquant, cet être à qui il voulait tant ressembler, c'était son complémentaire, celui qui chassait de sa présence les idées noires qui avaient tendance à s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Il murmura : « Que ce monde est petit… »

Le garçon releva la tête, cligna des yeux, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil leur faisant face. Son regard était bleu comme l'azur et le ciel serein.

-« J'aimerais découvrir d'autres mondes… A ton avis Sora, pourquoi est-on né ici, sur cette île si petite ? Je veux dire, n'as-tu jamais songé qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres mondes que le notre ? D'autres dans lesquels tout serait différent, tout serait possible ? »

Une voix se fit entendre. « Sora ! Riku ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Une jeune fille délicate aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux courts aux reflets rougeâtres arriva en courrant. Elle se fit une place entre les deux garçons et reprit son souffle.

« Riku était en train de se demander s'il pourrait un jour partir d'ici. »

L'inconnu regarda son ami.

« Pas toi Sora ? N'as-tu pas envie de découvrir d'autres mondes ? »

Le garçon se mit à rire, un rire clair, il secoua ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

« Bien sûr que si, Riku, j'aimerais découvrir ces mondes ! Mais pas seul ! J'irai les explorer avec vous, avec toi et Kairi. »

La jeune fille souri. L'inconnu se leva. « Alors, c'est décidé, dès que le radeau sera prêt, nous partirons ensembles ! Ce sera notre plus grande aventure ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rire. « Et comment fera-t-on si nous sommes attaqués par des monstres sanguinaires ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns lui sourit. « Il ne nous arrivera rien tant que nous serons ensembles ! Et puis, Riku et moi, on sera là pour te protéger, pas vrai Riku !? »

L'inconnu hocha la tête. Ses yeux brillaient. La jeune fille secoua la tête et éclata de rire.

« Alors, nous resterons ensembles pour toujours. »

-Flash-

L'inconnu avait les yeux rivés au sol. Il s'écria en secouant la tête. « Après ce que j'ai fait, comment pourrais-je les regarder en face ?! »

-Flash-

Une place illuminée de décorations festives. Il faisait nuit. Une porte marquée « troisième district » en lettres bleues.

« Je vois que tu as bien d'autres préoccupations, maintenant que tu as de nouveaux amis ! »

Le garçon aux yeux bleus se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il serra les poings.

« Non ! Riku ! C'est faux ! Je vous ai cherchés partout ! Je t'ai cherché quand nous avons été séparés ! Je t'ai cherché, toi, et Kairi ! »

L'inconnu sourit. Ce sourire ne lui appartenait pas.

« Mensonges ! En fait, tu ne fais que te pavaner, maintenant que tu as la Keyblade ! Le reste, tu t'en fiche complètement !

- Riku !! »

-Flash-

Une pièce vaste et délabrée, des vestiges d'une technologie disparue et brisée. Au sol, des dalles rouges avec une étole disloquée violette les recouvrant. Derrière, un immense symbole, une serrure fragmentée et incomplète dont la lumière mauvaise éclairait le jeune garçon penché sur le corps sans vie de son amie.

« Kairi ! Kairi ! S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux !! »

L'inconnu se tenait debout devant l'emblème des Sans-Cœurs, la porte des ténèbres. Une voix rauque s'échappa se sa gorge, cette voix qui n'était plus la sienne.

« Ainsi donc, tu es venu, Sora ! »

Le garçon releva ses yeux clairs vers l'inconnu.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!!

- Rien, ce n'est nullement ma faute si elle est dans cet état, mais de la tienne, Sora ! Pour ouvrir la serrure menant au Kingdom Hearts, la dernière serrure, il me faut le cœur des 7 princesses car seules les princesses de Cœur peuvent ouvrir le passage qui me mènera vers le Kingdom Hearts ! Et pour cela Kairi va m'aider ! Car elle est l'une d'entre elles, c'est la septième !

- Kairi… est une princesse ?!... Riku !! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Rends son cœur à Kairi !!

- Imbécile ! C'est toi qui dois lui rendre son cœur !!

- Qu'est-ce que racontes !!

- Imbécile !! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?!! Depuis le début, le cœur de Kairi est en toi !! »

Le garçon vacilla. Son regard se porta sur le corps inerte de celle qu'il avait tant cherchée.

« Kairi… Est en moi ?!... »

Le visage de l'inconnu se fendit d'un sourire mauvais. Il s'élança vers le jeune garçon écroulé à terre. Dans sa main droite une Keyblade noire étincelait.

Quelque part, une voix faible s'éleva, sa voix. _« Non ! Sora ! »_

La Keyblade obscure allait s'enfoncer dans le corps du jeune garçon quand celui-ci l'arrêta in extremis, le stoppant de sa propre épée, sa propre Keyblade. Il se releva, s'arque boutant contre son ami déchaîné. Il le repoussa avec force. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux devenus noirs et sombres de son ami. Il murmura entre ses dents :

« Tu n'es pas Riku !! Qui es-tu ?!! »

Les lèvres de l'inconnu bougèrent seules, mues par une force invincible.

« Mon nom est Ansem, le chercheur des Ténèbres. Et je vais t'éliminer, porteur de la Keyblade !! »

-Flash-

Sora, ce garçon pur, l'élu de la Keyblade, cet ami fidèle envers et contre tout. Entre ses mains, la Keyblade sombre née du Cœur des princesses captives, celle dont le pouvoir permettait d'ouvrir le cœur des gens. Il regarda son amie sans vie, celui à qui il vouait une amitié et une admiration sans bornes, ceux qui l'avaient soutenus. Son regard s'attrista, perdant sa couleur claire. La peur passa dans ses yeux bleus.

_« Non ! Sora !! Sora !! »_

Il se redressa, offrit son sourire rassurant comme ultime testament.

_« Sora !!!... » _

Et d'un geste sans ombre ni hésitation, il enfonça la lame dans son propre cœur.

_« SORA !!!... »_

Des éclairs jaillirent de son cœur brisé, s'envolant, mus par une volonté propre. Ils allaient rejoindre leurs possesseurs, redonner vie aux princesses privées de leur cœur. Un fragment doux et fragile, à la lueur éclatante, s'éleva au dessus du jeune garçon pour se fondre dans l'enveloppe vide de celle qu'il avait appelée Kairi, sa princesse. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir celui qu'elle aimait s'effondrer, touché à mort. Elle courut à lui. Ses mains ne purent saisir que des milliers de grains de poussière scintillante et magnifique, la seule chose qui restait encore de Sora. Il venait de disparaître.

Dans les ténèbres, l'inconnu se tenait debout, les yeux agrandis. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Des larmes virent ruisseler sur ses joues. Petit à petit, il déclina, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le visage caché dans ses mains. Des sanglots douloureux secouèrent son corps meurtri. _« Sora…Sora !... Je ne voulais pas… Sora !... Sora !... » _

La jeune fille tendit la main. Mais devant elle, le monde dans lequel elle avait été projetée explosa en fragments transparents.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des murs de bois, une commode sur laquelle trônait une photo prise à la dérobée de son frère et une lampe de petit enfant, de celles qui projetaient sur les murs des ombres dansantes aux couleurs chatoyantes, aux teintes de verre poli. Cette lampe dont son frère n'avait jamais voulu se séparer malgré ses protestations. Elle sentit un contact tiède dans sa main. Elle baissa les yeux. Sa main était passée dans celle du garçon. Elle se souvint. Elle l'avait vu. Elle avait appris. Il l'avait projetée dans ses cauchemars. Il lui avait avoué et puis l'avait rejetée comme un organisme étranger dans un corps sain. La jeune fille comprit. Le garçon avait demandé de l'aide mais si faiblement que sa voix en était restée inaudible, même pour elle. Mais elle l'avait su. Parce qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer dans le noir, masquant ses yeux dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais revoir le film de cette existence trahie.

Il avait laissé échappé ses souvenirs et puis s'était refermé sur lui-même de peur d'être blessé, encore. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu faire pour se retrouver ainsi au cœur de celui de ce garçon ni comment elle avait été capable de ressentir la moindre de ses émotions comme si elle avait elle-même été l'acteur de ce passé qui n'était pas le sien, mais maintenant, elle avait enfin trouvé où elle devait aller chercher le garçon, pendant un instant, elle en avait découvert la clef.


	6. Carte 5

**Carte 5 : Le monde qui n'a pas de fin : Illusiopolis**

Elle enleva doucement sa main glissée dans la paume de celle de l'inconnu. Elle se leva et fit les 100 pas dans la pièce. Une boule de peur comprimait son estomac et sa gorge. Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle ignorait comment elle allait pouvoir intervenir dans un monde illusoire où elle n'avait pas sa place. Arriverait-elle seulement à retrouver ce garçon, et non cette copie noire qui lui avait mutilé à jamais son cœur en un stigmate indélébile ? La marque des Sans-Cœurs. Elle l'a connaissait que trop bien, après tout, son frère les avait si souvent combattus… Si son pouvoir lui permettait apparemment de le faire, avait-elle seulement le droit d'entrer dans ses souvenirs, elle, une parfaite inconnue ? Elle briserait peut-être les seules choses encore debout. Et que lui dirait-elle alors, le moment venu ?

Elle se souvint alors du jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille, cet autre porteur de lumière. Malgré toutes les menaces émises par son ami sous l'emprise de cette force et de ce cœur qui n'était pas le sien, il lui avait sourit.

Ce sourire qui était resté gravé dans la mémoire de ce garçon aux yeux turquoises, ce sourire était sa planche de salut. Alors elle comprit. C'est là qu'elle irait, avec ses maigres forces pour le ramener vers cette lumière dont il ne pouvait qu'effleurer la grâce.

Elle alla dans la petite salle de bains, se passa sur le visage un peu d'eau. Machinalement, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Des cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux aux reflets gris. Comme elle avait l'air fatiguée… Elle avait eu l'impression de se vider complètement de ses forces lorsqu'elle avait fait appel à la magie pour changer Kovu en un lion dont l'aide avait été plus que précieuse. Elle se savait en possession du même pouvoir que celui de Saïro, son frère, mais à bien plus petite échelle et pour l'instant, elle n'avait pratiquement jamais eu besoin de faire appel à lui et dans le cas contraire, jamais pour accomplir une telle chose. Elle doutait même qu'il lui resta assez de forces pour mener à bien le but insensé qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle redoutait cette épreuve, retourner piétiner encore une fois les souvenirs du garçon lui semblait horrible, comme un crime impardonnable. Elle hésitait, ne savant pas combien de pours il pourrait y avoir face au nombre incroyable de contres qu'elle trouvait à cette alternative. C'était contre nature. Elle n'avait simplement pas le droit de faire ça.

Un contact chaud contre sa cheville la sortit brusquement de ses réflexions. Le lionceau avait la tête levée vers elle, le regard ardent. Elle se baissa, lui ouvrant ses bras. Il sauta et se cala contre elle, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule en ronronnant. Cette présence lui redonna un peu de courage dont elle se savait manquante. Elle caressa longuement le petit museau de son ami. Son poil doux et chaud avait gardé la même odeur que celle qu'il portait quand il était arrivé chez elle, l'odeur de la terre, de l'herbe, de la savane à laquelle il appartenait. Kovu passa sa langue râpeuse sur sa joue. Elle le regarda. Il pencha la tête en même temps qu'elle sur le côté. Elle se mit à rire. Le masque du lionceau sembla s'étirer en un sourire mutin. Elle retourna alors dans cette pièce qui sentait la mort. Elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle serra Kovu dans ses bras.

« Kovu, tu resteras près de moi, hein ?... »

Elle crut entendre : « Je resterai. »

Elle sourit, laissant s'échapper l'animal de son étreinte. Il atterrit avec aisance sur le tabouret qu'elle avait laissé au chevet du malade. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol. Elle ne se sentait pas prête mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser de penser à elle. Elle tendit alors une main hésitante vers celle beaucoup plus grande qui reposait sur les couvertures. Le sursauta au contact de la peau si froide. Elle tint bon et referma ses doigts sur ceux de l'inconnu.

-Flash-

Un monde noir. Tout était noir. Elle leva la tête. Le ciel était bas, il allait se mettre à pleuvoir. Elle passa ses mains le long de ses bras. Elle frissonna. Le fond de l'air était glacé. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois cet espace infini dans lequel elle avait pénétré. Elle reconnut des édifices hauts à la couleur sombre. Des immeubles. Elle était dans une ville où rien ni personne ne semblait exister car aucun bruit hormis sa respiration et le sifflement du vent ne lui parvenait. Cette ville était éclairée de faibles lueurs, quelques enseignes à la lueur pâle mais aucune fenêtre, aucune vitrine n'était allumée. Elle fit quelques pas attendant en vain au détour d'une ruelle silencieuse et vide une présence quelconque qui ne venait pas. Elle n'appela pas non plus, craignant ce qu'elle pressentait dans cet air humide. Ici, c'était sans aucun doute un autre monde, un endroit impeuplé ou plutôt un espace où les ténèbres regagnaient en maître. Elle hâta le pas. Elle aperçut soudain, se découpant sur un ciel noirâtre un palais blanc aux reliefs alambiqués. Et au-dessus de ce château suspendu dans l'espace brillait une lune dont la luminosité était quasi anormale aux vues de la couleur du ciel masqué de nuages bas, elle concédait à la ville d'en dessous cet éclairage blafard que ni les enseignes, ni les lumières posées ça et là dans la cité ne parvenaient à reproduire. Cette lune, c'était… Elle l'avait déjà vue, comme dans un rêve dont on ne se souvient plus de la fin ni du début, elle l'avait déjà vue auparavant, elle en était certaine. C'était ça, le Kingdom Hearts.

Elle courut dans sa direction, s'orientant dans cette cité creuse juste en regardant sans cesse ce royaume, se rapprochant de lui.

Elle arriva enfin aux portes du château d'ivoire semblant découler du Kingdom Hearts, le protégeant, l'accaparant. Devant elle s'étalait un fossé vertigineux. Elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de continuer sa route.

Son regard accrocha quelque chose compris dans un renfoncement d'un mur sculpté par l'érosion. Une chose noire. Son cœur battit furieusement. Elle se tordit machinalement les mains. Elle avait peur. Elle s'approcha lentement sans bruit, retenant sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux, mal habitués à la pénombre régnant dans ce monde comme un poison, puissent en préciser les contours.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. La pluie commença doucement à tomber, intarissable, lavant tout, même le cœur.

Elle le reconnut malgré cette forme qui masquait ses traits, malgré la couleur de cette peau brune étrangère, malgré cette taille qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il lui tournait le dos, appuyé contre ce mur de granit obscur, assis sur le sol comme s'il était tombé là sans avoir réussi à se relever, les genoux remontés contre son menton, essayant peut-être de replier ce corps inconnu trop grand dont il était prisonnier. Il était vêtu d'un manteau noir sur lequel ruisselait cette pluie fine, le capuchon rabattu sur ce visage qui n'était depuis longtemps plus le sien.


	7. Carte 6

**Carte 6 : Le Monstre et La Chimère**

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement. C'était peut-être trop tard. Elle avança lentement vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et tendit sa main. Elle retint une fraction de seconde son geste mais elle se ressaisit, elle ne devait plus hésiter. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effrois. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent rien. Sa main passa au travers de ce bras qu'elle avait voulu toucher. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle remarqua alors avec angoisse que les gouttes de pluie passaient littéralement au travers de sa peau pour s'abattre sur le sol, sur l'inconnu. Comment était-ce possible ? Auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait été entraînée malgré elle dans l'univers du garçon, il lui avait semblé qu'elle était un acteur à part entière dans les scènes qu'elle avait vues. Elle avait senti, touché, elle les avait vécues comme si elle et le garçon n'avaient jamais été qu'une seule et même personne. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas agir ici, dans ce dernier acte ? Tout était fini, elle avait échoué.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle était désolée, tellement désolée, que ses larmes n'arrivaient pas à se tarir. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place ni son rôle à jouer dans tout ça, ce n'était qu'une étrangère.

Elle essaya d'essuyer ses joues trempées de sa main. Un éclair déchira le ciel, lui arrachant un cri muet. La peur la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Sa main heurta quelque chose. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Elle… Avait touché…

Elle baissa les yeux en direction de ses doigts. Elle vit ceux de l'inconnu refermés sur els siens. Son regard glissa sur le visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle y vit un regard rouge inhumain dans lequel elle découvrit une expression mélancolique et déchue. L'inconnu la voyait donc ?

Elle chercha en vain à prononcer les mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu lui dire mais sa voix scellée ne fit que la trahir. L'inconnu la fixait toujours, essayant de savoir si elle était une de ces illusions malsaines et trompeuses qui lui avaient arraché morceau par morceau son cœur d'autrefois. Elle maudit son incapacité une fois encore, baissa la tête, sentant bien que les larmes allaient recommencer à couler le long de ses joues. Elle secoua faiblement la tête, demandant pardon de toutes ses forces.

Il la regardait. Ses yeux avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur éclat et ne discernaient plus que les ténèbres. Il avait tenté de se racheter mais savait bien que tous ses sacrifices ne seraient rien comparés à la faute qu'il avait commise. Il avait sciemment abandonné son ami, brisant à chaque nouvelle rencontre en quelques mots arrogants la détermination de ce frère qu'il admirait tant, il avait tenté de priver celle qu'il avait aimée de son cœur, il s'était fait déposséder du sien. Cette apparence honteuse lui allait parfaitement. Il avait cru pouvoir effacer les ténèbres en cherchant désespérément la lumière, celle de Sora. Sora qui s'était ouvert le cœur pour les sauver, lui et Kairi, lui, il n'avait pas hésité. Ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois, dans plusieurs mondes. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer que c'était lui. Même ça, il n'avait pas été capable de le faire. Il avait voulu tout lui révéler quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face sur ce plateau enneigé surplombant cette cité impériale chinoise, il n'y avait alors que lui et Sora. Sora qui l'avait cherché pendant si longtemps, remuant ciel et terre, bravant et ouvrant toutes les barrières des mondes inconnus pour ne recevoir de temps en temps que quelques indices insignifiants sur sa quête. Il n'avait jamais abandonné. Il aurait voulu répondre à son regard espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas se tromper. Il avait fui, il avait eu honte de tout, de ses actes, de cette apparence hideuse qu'il avait dû revêtir pour essayer à son tour de sauver cet ami cher et qu'il n'arrivait désormais plus à quitter. Il avait échoué ici, le lieu où tout devait se terminer. Il savait qu'il devait achever ce qu'il avait commencé, quitte à disparaître pour de bon. Mais il n'avait pas eu la force de faire un pas de plus dans cette ville à l'obscurité étouffante et il s'était écroulé dans ce renfoncement d'un mur sale, épuisé, en proie aux élans impitoyables de cette ombre de cœur qui lui restait. Il avait souhaité que cela se termine vite. Que tout se finisse enfin.

Et il avait senti ce contact chaud dans sa main froide. Il l'avait vue. Cette fille, agenouillée devant lui, faisant fi de cette pluie qui le transperçait lui jusqu'aux os. Il avait d'abord songé à un Sans-Cœur ou à un Simili. Mais quelque chose en lui avait soufflé de la regarder encore, lui murmurant avec certitude qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la race des ténèbres. Elle était menue, paraissait si fragile. Des cheveux noirs lui couvraient ses épaules fines, une peau très claire, des yeux aux reflets argentés remplis de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle pleurait… Pour lui ? Il lut dans ce regard beaucoup de peine. Elle essaya de parler mais rien ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de douleur, de tendresse, de tristesse, de compassion. Elle pleurait… Pour lui.

Il resserra ses doigts, emprisonnant dans le sienne une main si petite qu'elle aurait très bien pu appartenir à un enfant. Cette présence miraculeuse qui avait trouvé le courage de le regarder lui, le damné, il s'accrochait à elle de peur de se noyer complètement dans ses propres ténèbres. Il sursauta violemment, prenant conscience soudainement de l'infamie qu'il commettait. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Avait-il seulement le droit de la toucher, elle dont la peau claire et pure dégageait cette même lumière que celle de Sora ?

Il retira brusquement sa main, se rappelant son apparence, celle du Sans-Cœur maître qui avait orchestré toute cette tragédie, Ansem ou plutôt son disciple maudit, Xéhanort.

Il sourit péniblement. Quelle pauvre créature était-il devenu !... Aussi pathétique qu'horrible.

Lui demander de rester était au-dessus de ses forces et se l'interdisait comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable péché. De toute façon, elle aussi allait disparaître, comme tous les autres, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il se replia sur lui-même encore plus, détournant la tête de cette chimère inaccessible qu'il désirait maintenant oublier comme tout le reste. Il ferma les yeux. De toute façon, il ne voyait déjà plus.

-« Riku !... »

Une voix, dans ce silence obstiné. Une voix faible mais dont le timbre lui avait paru merveilleux. Il sentit quelque chose contre lui. Cette chose le protégeait de la pluie, sa présence réchauffait sa peau glacée. Il n'avait plus froid. Il senti cela. Un parfum étrange, celui de l'air lorsque la lune brillait au-dessus de la mer d'huile alors qu'il la contemplait autrefois avec son ami sur ce rocher dominant l'île où il était né. Le parfum de la nuit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit qu'un morceau de tissu rouge. Des cheveux noirs. La chimère, cette fille toute menue, avait passé ses bras trop courts autour de son cou, posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle dont l'apparence ne demandait qu'à être protégée avait pris dans ses bras le monstre qu'il était devenu. Il voulut se débattre, l'écarter une bonne fois pour toutes de lui mais cette présence dont il avait été privé depuis si longtemps tint bon. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Il l'entendit enfin.

« Tu n'es pas comme lui, souviens toi de ce que tu étais avant… Tu n'es pas seul, souviens-toi !... Riku. »

Ah oui… Avant… C'était… C'était…


	8. Carte 8

**Carte 8 : L'Eveil**

Le lionceau se redressa. Le garçon endormi venait de bouger. Il s'assit sur la petite table de nuit où il avait élu domicile, les pattes parfaitement alignées les unes par rapport aux autres, sa queue se balançant dans le vide tel un serpent. Il pencha la tête de côté en un air interrogateur.

Lentement, l'inconnu ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était floue, encore embrumée de cette longue inconscience dans laquelle son état catastrophique l'avait plongé. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver l'intégrité de ce sens.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond fait de poutres massives et basses.

Où était-il ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa droite. Au-dessus de lui, une fenêtre creusée dans un mur de bois délimitée par des rideaux courts en dentelle blanche au travers desquels il observa la pluie s'abattant de manière monotone sur les carreaux. Il ignorait tout de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et pourtant, il ne ressentait nulle peur ni anxiété oppressante comme il les avait déjà connues lors de tout ça, là-bas, dans cette ville fantôme, axiome de vie et royaume de mort. Ici, l'air était tiède. Là-bas, il avait toujours eu froid. Il entendait le crépitement d'un feu réchauffant la pièce. Il était allongé dans un lit aux draps bleus.

Qui l'avait mis là ?

Il se rappelait seulement s'être retrouvé avec Sora aux portes du Néant, après leur victoire ô combien difficile sur le maître des Similis et de l'Organisation XIII, Xemnas. Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux, seuls dans cette fin de monde, près de cette mer d'huile jalonnant ce fragment de terre sur lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés échoués, seuls mais ensembles et heureux.

Lui avait goûté pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps à la quiétude. Sora était resté près de lui.

Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait toujours jalousé.

Sora lui avait répondu en fronçant les sourcils : « Pourquoi donc ? Riku, euh… Tu sais, j'ai mes problèmes moi aussi.

-Quoi par exemple ? »

Il avait souri.

« Ben… Vouloir être comme toi. »

Le garçon l'avait fixé à la dérobée. Il avait enfin compris cette chose pourtant si simple qu'il avait enrayée lorsqu'il avait douté et plongé dans les ténèbres.

L'amitié.

-« Pff !! C'est vrai qu'il y a du bon à être moi, quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais !

-Hein ?! C'est-à-dire ?

- … T'avoir toi, pour ami.

-Bah dans ce cas, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, parce que moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose que tu ne possèderas jamais. »

Sora. Le porteur de la Keyblade dont le pouvoir pouvait sceller les mondes les protégeant, la clef unique de toutes les terres, l'être dont le cœur avait ouvert l'ultime porte, celle libérant la lumière et dissipant à jamais les ténèbres, la Porte de la Lumière. Ils l'avaient franchie ensembles et après… Après… Plus rien.

Le garçon ne se souvenait que du goût salé de l'eau dans laquelle il avait été prisonnier, de cette douleur lui vrillant le corps et de ces souvenirs noirs le noyant dans un océan de doutes.

Maintenant, il était ici, dans cette pièce inconnue à l'atmosphère rassurante. Et Sora ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ils avaient été séparés lorsqu'ils avaient passé la porte sainte, il avait alors senti la présence de son ami se détacher de la sienne. Avait-il eu autant de chance que lui ? Sûrement, lui, c'était l'élu, le maître de la porte unique. Alors peut-être que celle-ci avait jugé celui trempé de ténèbres indigne de la lumière et l'avait renvoyé ici en rédemption. Il ne savait plus. Mais il sentait que où qu'il soit, son ami était en vie et c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant. Rien d'autre.

**Réponses aux coms :**

**DuncanHeart :** Et ben maintenant que tu as un petit mot (et surtout que tu as pris le temps de le faire aussi, merci mille fois -), la case manquante est donc comblée ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements, et vraiment aussi d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour le faire (je sais que c'est astreignant, mais ça me motive vraiment).

Merci encore !

Je suis contente que le fait de prendre Riku (Ri-chan, maintenant, ça fait des mois qu'on se connaît, lui et moi, donc, ce sera Ri-chan…) comme héros ne choque pas trop.

Pour la propriétaire de Kovu, et bien ce sera pour bientôt (chapitre 10).

J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.

Au risque de me répéter, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir laissé un petit mot, je dirais que la fic est en fait en deux parties (puisque je viens juste de la mettre sur ce site, alors elle n'en est qu'au tout début, mais elle est très avancée sur Fanfic-fr… - Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était beaucoup trop long, que personne ne suivrait parce que les chapitres étaient trop grands. Dommage pour moi qui me donne la peine de les travailler et de les écrire en plus de mon boulot d'étudiante. Mais c'est vrai que dans la seconde partie, Destati, certaines cartes comme la 20 font plus de 40 pages….)

J'espère que ça ne t'aura pas découragée…TT

**Skyaraneth :** Excuse-moi pour ta propre fic (désolée !!!!... TT), mais tu sais, tu peux quand même la faire, ce ne sera pas pareil que moi, tu as tes propres idées !

Comme pour DuncanHeart, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton com et aussi pour tes encouragements.

Pour les sentiments des persos, j'essaie de faire le plus réaliste possible afin que l'on puisse s'identifier à eux et qu'au final, on puisse en ressortir un petit quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir d'exemple (enfin… Si j'arrive à ce résultat, je serais super contente !)

Pour la suite, et bien la voici donc ! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant (qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes d'orthographes aussi… Je relis, mais bon, il en reste toujours…TT), et surtout que le nombre de pages ne te donne pas envie d'abandonner (la fic est en deux parties, et les chapitres de Destati, la seconde partie, font, pour certains, plus de 40 pages…. Non !!! Ne t'enfuis pas !!!)

Bisous !


	9. Carte 9

**Carte 9 : La Fille qui demandait Pardon**

Il se redressa lentement en serrant les dents. Il s'aperçut, avant qu'une douleur atroce ne lui déchire les poumons, qu'il avait eu plusieurs plaies sur les avant-bras, sa main droite était bandée. Les vêtements qu'il portait ne lui appartenaient pas, ils étaient un peu trop grands pour lui. Il parvint à rester assis en respirant à petites amplitudes, il avait terriblement mal à son flanc et à son thorax droits. Il passa sa main sur cette zone transfixiante. Là aussi, un bandage lui avait été posé. Quelqu'un l'avait soigné.

Il entendit un cliquetis léger et dirigea son regard dans sa direction.

Il crut au départ que l'animal assis sur la table de chevet installée près de son lit était un gros chat mais il ravisa vite son jugement en voyant la forme de ses oreilles, l'ossature massive de ses épaules. Ce n'était rien de moins qu'un lionceau dont la queue fouettant impatiemment l'air avait effleuré une bassine de fer blanc posée à côté de lui.

Mais où était-il donc pour qu'un tel félin soit laissé comme ça, en liberté ?

Il s'aperçut aussi qu'un tabouret avait été installé près de son lit.

Quelqu'un l'avait donc veillé.

Le lionceau se ramassa sur lui-même et d'un geste calculé au millimètre près sauta sur les couvertures, ne prêtant pas attention à l'étonnement quelque peu inquiet du malade. Il miaula.

Le garçon suivit du regard la direction de cet appel injonctif.

Il sursauta, découvrant alors sa présence qu'il n'avait nullement remarquée jusqu'à présent. La petite chimère était là. Ses traits étaient identiques à ceux qu'elle lui avait offerts dans son rêve. Elle était ramassée à même le sol, les genoux remontés sous sa poitrine l'un de ses bras les entourant et sa tête posée dessus. Une de ses mains avait refermé ses doigts sur un pan de la couverture bleue épaisse, lui imprimant des plis légers. Son dos reposait contre le pied du lit. Les longues mèches noires de ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules et le tissu rouge de sa robe.

Elle s'était abandonnée à la fatigue après tout cela, lorsqu'elle avait su que tout irait bien pour lui. Son visage fin était encore marqué par les heures de veille et d'angoisse qu'elle avait passées au cours de cette dernière nuit.

Elle lui parut d'une extrême fragilité si bien qu'il n'osait presque plus respirer de peur que son souffle ne la fasse éclater en mille morceaux ou bien disparaître comme elle l'avait fait dans les méandres de ses cauchemars. Qu'elle était petite, encore plus que l'image qu'il avait eu d'elle, si menue, elle ressemblait à l'une de ces poupées de porcelaine précieuses et chétives.

Le garçon resta là, interdit, se demandant une fois encore si ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas une nouvelle fois.

C'est le lionceau qui le sortit de cette contemplation. Il miaula avec insistance vers la jeune fille et pressa son museau contre sa joue. Elle sursauta, tirée sans ménagement de son sommeil harassé, arrachant un sentiment teinté d'anxiété et de confusion au garçon.

Pourtant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, seule sa voix faible et fatiguée se fit entendre.

« Kovu… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger… Reste sage. »

Mais le petit lion ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et réitéra son geste, l'appuyant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus.

« Ca va !... Ca va !... C'est bon, j'arrive ! »

Elle se redressa lentement, se frottant les yeux. La peau de sa joue était encore marquée par les plis du tissu de sa robe contre lesquels elle s'était endormie. Elle ramena une longue mèche de cheveux noirs et ondulés derrière son épaule. Elle regarda Kovu assis en face d'elle sur le lit. Il inclina la tête et se mit à ronronner.

Elle ne sut pourquoi son regard fut attiré vers l'endroit où la main inerte de l'inconnu était posée sur la couverture. Elle s'arrêta, interdite. Les doigts étaient resserrés sur les plis du tissu épais. Elle leva la tête.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps, elle parce qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas préparée à l'éventualité qu'il ne se réveille un jour, lui parce qu'il n'avait pu s'arracher à la contemplation de cette chimère à l'apparence si réelle et se retrouva comme un enfant pris en faute.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, aucun n'osant faire le premier pas, se répétant que peut-être, l'être qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était qu'une illusion.

Kovu mit fin à tout cela en s'approchant de la main de l'inconnu et sans aucune forme d'hésitation, planta posément ses petites dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir dans la peau blanche. Le garçon cria sous le coup autant de la surprise que de la douleur.

« Kovu !! », s'écria la jeune fille affolée et rougissant, « Kovu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !! Arrête !! Kovu !! »

D'un geste rapide, elle écarta les mâchoires du lionceau, libérant ainsi le garçon qui frotta sa main endolorie. A l'endroit où l'animal avait planté ses dents, de petites gouttes de sang commençaient déjà à perler sur le dos de la main. La jeune fille prit le lionceau sous ses pattes de devant et le fit descendre promptement du lit. Elle se retourna vers le garçon l'air paniqué.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! Je suis désolée ! D'habitude, il ne fait pas ça, enfin, pas avec les autres personnes !... En général, ça m'est réservé… »

Le garçon la regarda, étonné, ne sachant comment réagir. Lui qui avait vécu si longtemps seul dans les ténèbres, il avait perdu l'habitude de ce contact avec d'autres personnes.

Le jeune fille courut vers l'encadrement de la porte, disparut pendant quelques secondes, puis revint avec une boite en fer blanc qu'elle posa sur le sol. Elle en sortit des bandes, un morceau de tissu blanc qu'elle imbiba de lotion désinfectante. Elle s'arrêta à côté du garçon, rougissant.

« Euh… Pardon… C'est pour… Enfin… Votre main… »

Le garçon desserra sa prise et découvrit la zone tuméfiée de sa main.

« Encore désolée », bredouilla-t-elle, « euh… ça va piquer un peu… »

Elle passa le tissu sur la plaie, faisant aussi doucement que possible afin de ne pas aggraver la brûlure occasionnée par le produit sur les berges de la plaie. Puis elle enroula par-dessus la gaze. Elle referma la boîte après avoir rangé les reliquats des bandes ayant servie aux soins. Elle sourit, confuse.

« Euh… Et voilà !!! »

Le garçon regarda sa main avec interrogation. Elle s'en aperçut et s'empressa d'ajouter s'excusant encore : « Oh euh, je sais que ce n'est pas très bien fait, mais je pense que ça tiendra… Pardon. »

Pour la première fois le garçon parla. Sa voix était aussi unique que son visage aux traits fins, claire mais sombre à la fois, rassurante mais hésitante. « C'est toi… qui a fait ça ?... »

La jeune fille resta interdite lorsque ses paroles sortirent. Mais elle se ressaisit vite alors que le garçon lui montrait l'un de ses bandages lui couvrant le bras. Elle baissa la tête en un acquiescement hésitant. Elle allait s'excuser encore pour sa maladresse, ayant conscience que sûrement ses soins étaient loin d'être parfaits mais l'inconnu la coupa.

« Merci », dit-il simplement.

Elle releva la tête. Le garçon la fixait de ses yeux turquoises devant lesquels retombaient les mèches fines argentées de ses cheveux. Ce regard était irréel, on pouvait y lire chacune des émotions du garçon, il était d'une pureté incroyable.

« Un regard qui ne peut pas mentir », pensa-t-elle.

Elle y vit un mélange complexe de gène, d'amusement, de gentillesse, d'interrogation, de crainte, de gratitude. Elle sourit, étant cette fois-ci certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix, celui de tout faire pour sauver la vie de cet inconnu. Ce regard à l'alchimie subtile était sa plus belle récompense.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant à travers le carreau la pluie s'écouler mollement sur le verre poli.

« On est où ici ?... Comment… Suis-je arrivé ici ?... »

La jeune fille cala un doigt sur sa joue, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, par où commencer.

« Heu… Et bien, vous êtes chez moi, enfin, dans ma maison. C'est petit, mais c'est chez moi !! »

Elle avait dit ça avec beaucoup de fierté. Le garçon prit un air quelque peu amusé par cette réponse infantile, malgré lui. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas et il pensa de toutes ses forces que c'était tant mieux, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de froisser cette fille aux allures de poupée parfaite et délicate mais apparemment maladivement timide d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger. Il ne désirait pas l'effrayer de peur qu'elle ne l'abandonne et ne le laisse seul à nouveau. En cela, il hésitait à lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, ne sachant d'ailleurs comment les formuler tant elles se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il pestait contre sa maladresse maudite à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle parle, encore et encore, pour emplir cet air tiède régnant dans la pièce, pour combler son incapacité à avoir des rapports normaux avec les gens, parce qu'il trouvait cette voix cristalline superbe à côté de la sienne stupidement grave et brutale, abîmée par les ténèbres dans lesquels il avait vécu pendant si longtemps.

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'elle le fixait d'un air interrogateur. La méfiance s'empara de lui tel un poison. Sa voix se fit rauque et sèche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Pardon !! Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas rester à ma place… Pardon. »

Elle baissa la tête d'un air gêné. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il chercha des mots pour s'excuser mais ce ne fut pas lui qui les prononça.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir embarrassé comme ça… Je sais que c'est indiscret… Mais ce sont… C'est à cause de vos yeux. »

Le garçon eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au creux de l'estomac. Ah oui, ce regard maudit ne faisant que mentir au monde entier. Elle aussi, malgré sa candeur, avait remarqué ce regard, celui d'un traître doublé d'un lâche. Il baissa les yeux, espérant enterrer leur vile présence derrière les mèches argentées de ses cheveux.

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

« Vos yeux sont magnifiques. »

Il la regarda à la dérobée, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Non, elle était sincère, avec ses joues rougies de confusion devant ce compliment lui ayant semblé maladroit et inapproprié en une telle situation, l'ayant mise dans l'embarras, elle tordit un peu ses doigts repliés sur un pan de sa robe rouge traversée de rayures écossaises noires.

Elle murmura d'une toute petite voix : « Pardon. »

Elle lui ressemblait, à lui, à Sora.

Il sourit.

« Merci. »

**Réponses aux coms :**

**DuncanHeart :** Et ben maintenant que tu as un petit mot (et surtout que tu as pris le temps de le faire aussi, merci mille fois -), la case manquante est donc comblée ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements, et vraiment aussi d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour le faire (je sais que c'est astreignant, mais ça me motive vraiment).

Merci encore !

Je suis contente que le fait de prendre Riku (Ri-chan, maintenant, ça fait des mois qu'on se connaît, lui et moi, donc, ce sera Ri-chan…) comme héros ne choque pas trop.

Pour la propriétaire de Kovu, et bien ce sera pour bientôt (chapitre 10).

J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.

Au risque de me répéter, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir laissé un petit mot, je dirais que la fic est en fait en deux parties (puisque je viens juste de la mettre sur ce site, alors elle n'en est qu'au tout début, mais elle est très avancée sur Fanfic-fr… - Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était beaucoup trop long, que personne ne suivrait parce que les chapitres étaient trop grands. Dommage pour moi qui me donne la peine de les travailler et de les écrire en plus de mon boulot d'étudiante. Mais c'est vrai que dans la seconde partie, Destati, certaines cartes comme la 20 font plus de 40 pages….)

J'espère que ça ne t'aura pas découragée…TT

**Skyaraneth :** Excuse-moi pour ta propre fic (désolée !!!!... TT), mais tu sais, tu peux quand même la faire, ce ne sera pas pareil que moi, tu as tes propres idées !

Comme pour DuncanHeart, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton com et aussi pour tes encouragements.

Pour les sentiments des persos, j'essaie de faire le plus réaliste possible afin que l'on puisse s'identifier à eux et qu'au final, on puisse en ressortir un petit quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir d'exemple (enfin… Si j'arrive à ce résultat, je serais super contente !)

Pour la suite, et bien la voici donc ! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant (qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes d'orthographes aussi… Je relis, mais bon, il en reste toujours…TT), et surtout que le nombre de pages ne te donne pas envie d'abandonner (la fic est en deux parties, et les chapitres de Destati, la seconde partie, font, pour certains, plus de 40 pages…. Non !!! Ne t'enfuis pas !!!)

Bisous !


	10. Carte 10

**Carte 10 : Loup**

Il avait été extrêmement surpris, au point de passer ses doigts sur ses joues comme s'il ne redécouvrait que seulement maintenant l'existence des muscles lui ayant permis cela.

Sourire. Depuis combien de temps le garçon n'avait-il pas souri comme ça, spontanément ?

La jeune fille se mit à rire devant son air décontenancé, elle avait le droit, ce miracle, c'est elle qui l'avait engendré, elle qui ressemblait à une fillette naïve avec ses grands yeux gris.

Cependant, le sort de son ami disparu lui revint à l'esprit, le frappant de plein fouet. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

A lui. Mais aussi à Sora.

« C'est Kovu qui vous a trouvé, là-bas, sur le récif qui jalonne la plage… C'était hier. Vous étiez sur la partie rocheuse de la crique qui jouxte cette maison, sûrement à cause de cette tempête qui s'est abattue sur toute la côte depuis deux jours. Kovu vous a ramené ici. Vous avez eu de la chance, avec cette tourmente, vous auriez pu ne jamais regagner la côte… »

« De la chance » ? Ca oui, il en avait eu. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait pu atterrir dans cette partie du monde qui lui était inconnu, ni où il avait bien pu puiser cette force indomptable qui lui avait permis de maintenir son corps hors de cette eau noire bouillonnante pendant ce temps qui lui avait parut être une éternité, mais oui, il avait eu de la chance.

Son regard se repporta vers le petit lion qui s'était étendu sereinement sur le tapis de laine épaisse recouvrant le parquet sombre. Ce dernier, une oreille en avant l'autre en arrière, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Le garçon se demanda comment, par quel miracle, ce petit animal avait bien pu faire pour le porter alors que leur gabarit respectif était sans commune mesure l'un par rapport à l'autre.

Il allait clairement poser la question à la jeune fille mais se ravisa. Après tout, elle avait bien été capable d'entrer dans ses cauchemars pour venir lui tendre une main salvatrice. Cette jolie chimère, qui était-elle donc pour avoir en elle ce pouvoir, celui de pénétrer dans le cœur des gens ?

Elle avait été étonnée, surprise, apeurée, mais jamais elle n'avait eu de mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle avait vu cette apparence hideuse qui l'avait fait prisonnier de son propre cœur. Elle n'avait jamais baissé les yeux.

Lui baissa les siens de honte. Il vit ses mains. Dans sa paume droite se tenait une entaille profonde à l'endroit où sa peau avait été en contact avec sa Keyblade. Le métal pur avait laissé sa marque dans les chairs lors de son dernier combat. Qu'aurait-il fait sans elle, toute puissante, lui, tremblant sans cesse de peur sous sa carapace stoïque ôtant tout sentiment humain apparent ?

La jeune fille lui demanda, l'air désolé : « Vous avez mal ? »

Il secoua la tête. Et voilà, il avait encore réussi à donner de l'inquiétude à quelqu'un.

Q'aurait-il fait, lui, s'il avait été à sa place ?

Ah oui, il aurait souri, encore et encore, il aurait dit que tout allait bien, il se serait montré bien plus fort qu'il ne l'était sans doute en réalité, pour donner aux autres l'image de quelqu'un d'imbattable, sur qui on pouvait compter quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que c'était lui et personne d'autre qui avait le pouvoir de créer la lumière.

Le garçon serra les dents, se faisant violence, contre cette tendance morbide à flancher, à ne voir que le mauvais côté des choses, contre cette nature pessimiste qui l'avait fait basculer en un point de non retour. Lui aussi, et pour une fois pour toutes il allait apprendre à être fort, pour que jamais plus quelque part, quelqu'un ne se fasse du souci pour lui.

Il releva la tête. Ses blessures le lançaient maintenant qu'il était complètement sorti de son état de torpeur. Il avait du mal à respirer profondément sans que ses poumons ne lui rappellent leur état précaire et douloureux.

« Y avait-il quelqu'un… Avec moi… je veux dire… »

La jeune fille secoua la tête tristement.

« Non, ils n'étaient pas avec vous, ni lui, ni elle. »

Ah oui, elle avait vu, elle avait lu au travers de lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait où allaient ses tourments. Il était déçu, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait rassuré. Ca signifiait que ce qu'il avait ressenti quand ils étaient sortis ensembles des ténèbres, sa présence qui s'était détachée de la sienne, était vérifié.

Au moins, son ami n'avait pas eu à essuyer cette tempête.

Il sourit dans son for intérieur.

Oui, tant mieux car Sora, malgré tout et quoi qu'il en dise, était un nageur bien moins doué que lui.

Il regarda la jeune fille qui se mordait les lèvres, ne sachant comment il allait réagir face à cette nouvelle. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié la convenance.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?... »

Elle parut étonnée de cette question qui la mettait en avant de manière inattendue. Ses joues pâles se teintèrent d'un rose délicat. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa robe.

Sa voix fut toute petite et chétive : « L… Loup… Enfin… Comme l'animal…Je sais que c'est bizarre… Heu… Vous pouvez vous moquer si vous voulez, je sais que ça ne me va pas du tout… »

-« Non ! Non ! Ce… C'est bien comme ça… »

Le garçon rougit à son tour, se sentant gauche. Le petit lion profita du silence gêné régnant dans la pièce soudainement pour sauter d'un bond léger sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Elle s'écria :

-« Ah ! Oui ! Pardon ! Lui, c'est Kovu. »

Le garçon remercia silencieusement la petite bête pour son intervention, comblant son embarras en reportant l'attention de Loup sur lui. Le lionceau souleva l'une des mains de la jeune fille pour y glisser sa tête en dessous, quémandant avec insistance une caresse.

Le garçon sourit. Un petit enfant gâté qui aimait trop sa mère, sa grande sœur ou son amie, voilà ce à quoi il ressemblait.

La jeune fille lui gratta le poil sombre entre ses épaules. Le petit lion se mit à ronronner en fermant les yeux.

-« Vilain garçon, tu es impossible ! », lui dit-elle d'un air courroucé avant de s'adresser à l'inconnu, un peu embarrassée : « Il s'excuse, vous savez, pour votre main, enfin… Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il s'excuse vraiment.

- En effet, il n'en a pas l'air du tout. »

Ils rirent ensembles.

La jeune fille avait appris le nom du garçon dans ses cauchemars, elle aurait voulu le savoir de sa propre voix. A son tour, elle risqua cette question d'une voix menue.

Le garçon la regarda un peu étonné, ses lèvres bougèrent machinalement.

-« Anse… »

Il se tut, comme si quelque chose en lui venait de stopper net ses paroles automates. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent un moment une réponse à donner, celle qui lui enlèverait ce poids comprimant sa gorge. C'était bizarre, depuis tout ce temps qu'il avait passé revêtu de la peau d'un autre, il avait pris l'habitude de porter son nom, oubliant presque le sien qu'il cherchait maintenant dans ses souvenirs.

L'image de son ami lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Il était debout face à lui, c'était quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce château scellant le monde qui n'a pas de fin, Illusiopolis. Ces lèvres formèrent deux syllabes qui étaient tout pour lui.

Il prononça en même temps que ce souvenir qui était resté là, dans son cœur, ce qui marqua définitivement sa renaissance :

-« Riku. »


	11. Carte 11

**Carte 11 : Le Village Caché : Ellendora**

Des voix lointaines. Le garçon les entendait comme dans un rêve. La fatigue le serrait toujours, verrouillant ses muscles, réveillant quelques fois une douleur aiguë ici et là.

Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux. Il faisait jour, il devait être encore tôt à en juger par la couleur du ciel encore sombre. Quelques rayons discrets du soleil commençaient à peine à filtrer au travers des rideaux blancs tirés de la fenêtre appartenant à la chambre que la jeune fille lui avait cédée. Il passa une main morne sur son front moite. Il se sentait toujours fiévreux.

Il tourna la tête. Sur le sol, une sacoche de cuir noir trônait.

Les voix se rapprochèrent. L'une d'elles était grave et râpeuse. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer dans son encadrement un homme d'un certain âge d'une haute stature, le visage portant des rides au front et au coin de ses yeux vifs, une barbe drue jalonnant menton et tempes. L'homme portait un gilet brun sans manche enfilé sur une chemise blanche à carreaux. Une main rugueuse fourra dans la poche de son veston une montre à gousset limée sur ses bords.

L'homme s'exclama en voyant le garçon : « Et bien ! Et bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Il avait un léger accent inconnu.

« Et comment te sens-tu mon garçon ? Fatigué ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. L'homme se mit à rire.

« Et bien pas étonnant hein ? Après ce qui t'est arrivé ! »

Il s'installa sur le tabouret que Loup avait laissé posé à côté de son lit, prenant sa sacoche sur ses genoux,se mit à fouiller dedans avec application.

-« Loup m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'était arrivé, et tu veux que je te dise, t'as sacrément eu de la veine mon garçon, heureusement qu'elle s'y connaît en soins, la petite, parce qu'avec de telles plaies et le risque d'infection dû au sel, t'aurais pu y passer.

-Vous êtes médecin ?

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Et oui ! Un vieux médecin mais encore bon à quelque chose, tu peux me croire ! Allez ! Donne-moi ton bras que je puisse prendre ta tension. »

Le garçon lui tendit son bras gauche autour duquel le médecin enroula son garrot à l'odeur de vieux cuir et dont le gonflement crissa un peu. L'homme ressortit de sa poche sa vieille montre et l'observa un moment d'un air dubitatif. Puis il referma le boîtier de celle-ci et dégrafa son tensiomètre, les rangeant respectivement dans sa poche et dans sa sacoche.

« Hum… Ce n'est pas très brillant tout ça, ta tension est encore bien basse ! Bon ! Je vais te prescrire quelque chose pour ça, ça te requinquera. Loup ! Viens voir ! »

La jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte s'approcha. Le médecin se leva en même temps, griffonnant d'une écriture à grosses boucles sur son ordonnancier, il déchira la première feuille et la lui tendit. Il lui montra les prescriptions qu'il avait fait figurer sur le papier.

« Voilà ! Tu lui donnes ça deux fois par jour et si possible après le repas, jamais à jeûn, c'est pour limiter le risque d'infection. Ca, ce sont des compléments alimentaires, contre l'anémie. Hum… Le dernier, tu feras attention, il peut donner des nausées voire des vomissements alors si c'est le cas tu l'arrêtes et tu prendras celui-ci mais seulement dans ce cas, parce qu'il est bien pour ce qu'il a, il est très efficace. Si tu suis les prescriptions, il sera sur pieds avant que tu ais le temps de dire « ouf ! », enfin, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Bon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour les bandes, j'ai refait les pansements et il ne faudra les changer que d'ici trois à quatre jours, donc soit il viendra me voir à la clinique, soit je repasserai. Ca va ?! »

Il passa sa main noueuse sur la tête de la jeune fille qui acquiesça, prenant pour la peine un air important qui fit sourire le garçon. Le vieux médecin se tourna vers lui, lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Et beh ! Mais tu crois que j'en ai fini avec toi, mon gars ?! Tu ne t'imagines pas peut-être que je vais partir sans t'avoir fait cette bonne petite injection d'antibiotiques que j'ai préparée tout à l'heure spécialement pour toi pendant que tu dormais, au moins ?!Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, il faut bien te la faire baisser, cette fièvre, non ?! Et puis, je n'ai encore tué personne, alors redonne-moi ton bras, plus vite j'ai commencé, plus vite j'ai fini ! Allez ! Et sans grimace ! Tu es un homme non ?! »

Le garçon serra les dents quand la seringue lui entra dans la peau. La jeune fille, elle, qui détestait ça, détourna les yeux. Le médecin pressa ensuite un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool à l'endroit où le bout de l'aiguille lui avait percé la peau.

« Voilà ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas la fin du monde ! »

L'homme se leva, rangeant ses instruments dans sa sacoche et glissant celle-ci sous son bras. La jeune fille lui tendit son manteau.

L'homme la remercia tandis qu'ils sortirent de la chambre du garçon. Celui-ci regarda au travers de la fenêtre. Il cligna des yeux alors que les rayons naissants du soleil l'éblouirent. C'était une belle journée. Il fixa ses avant-bras recouverts à nouveau de bandes dont l'agencement était différent de celui posé par Loup.

Il entendit encore la voix forte du médecin et celle menue de la jeune fille alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison, lui pour aller sans doute visiter ses autres patients, et elle pour le raccompagner.

-« Merci Monsieur Sutherstell. C'est gentil à vous d'être passé en plus de vos visites prévues pour aujourd'hui et surtout comme ça, d'aussi bonne heure. Encore merci Monsieur.

-Oh, ce n'est rien va ! Tu as bien compris pour les prescriptions, hein ?!

- Oui, tout est noté. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux l'admettre à la clinique ?...

-Pour l'instant, son état est stable, et puis il s'en remettra vite, tu as fait le plus dur, il a une forte constitution mais j'aimerais mieux éviter de devoir lui faire exécuter un voyage long et fatiguant à dos d'animal d'ici à la clinique ! Tu sais bien que le village est éloigné et malheureusement à cause des plateaux entourant Ellendora, on ne peut pas joindre ta maison au village par transport mécanique, alors je préfèrerais qu'il reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez en forme pour venir de lui-même, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, bien sûr, j'ai juste un peu peur… Je ne suis pas très douée pour les soins…

-Alors si besoin est, tu viens me chercher et c'est moi qu ferais le déplacement, mais avec ce que je t'ai donné, il ira mieux, il n'y aura pas de soucis, fais moi confiance, petiote ! Bon, je vais y aller.

-Docteur !... Euh… Pour le coût de la consultation, je…

-C'est bon va ! On en reparlera plus tard ! Allez, on se revoit au village ! »

Le garçon perçut le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. La jeune fille passa dans la pièce de séjour, posa l'ordonnance sur la table. Elle s'accroupit et claqua doucement des doigts.

« Kovu ! Kovu ! C'est bon, tu peux sortir maintenant, il est parti, allez ! Viens, Kovu ! »

Le petit lion, qui s'était caché derrière la grosse horloge massive, pointa son museau à l'air libre, observant à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que l'homme à la voix forte avait disparu de la pièce, puis se dégagea de sa cachette en se faufilant dans l'interstice entre le mur et le meuble à l'odeur de cèdre pour rejoindre la jeune fille. Elle lui gratta la tête. Puis elle se releva et prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

La voix claire mais encore emprunte de fatigue du garçon se fit entendre.

« Entrez !... »

Elle passa la porte en tournant la poignée ronde déclenchant un cliquetis léger. Le garçon était assis, le dos appuyé contre le bois du lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Son regard se reporta vers la jeune fille qui entrait dans la pièce, suivie de près par le lionceau miaulant dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

-« Ah, euh… Bonjour !! »

Ah oui, c'était toujours comme ça chez elle lorsqu'elle était intimidée, ses expressions se faisaient gamines. Le garçon réprima un rire, n'osant pas encore forcer sur les muscles de son thorax contus et déjà douloureux rien qu'à la respiration.

-« Bonjour », dit-il en replaçant une mèche grise derrière son oreille et dégageant un peu ses yeux embrumés de sommeil.

-« Vous allez mieux ? »

Le garçon grimaça un peu, frottant son bras.

-« J'ai toujours eu horreur de ça. »

Elle sourit.

-« Moi aussi, et puis, le docteur Sutherstell n'est pas celui qui fait le mieux les piqûres dans la région, pour ça, son infirmière est beaucoup plus douce… Mais, c'est un mal pour un bien… Je veux dire… Comme ça, vous irez mieux plus vite !...

-Sans doute, avec ce traitement de choc… »

La jeune fille sourit, un peu gênée, elle lissa machinalement le devant de sa robe unie mais toujours dans les tons de rouge.

-« Je lui ai demandé de passer, parce que je me faisais du souci… Vous savez, je ne m'y connais pas tant que ça en soins, alors… J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si quelqu'un de compétent venait. Il a fait aussi vite que possible pour passer, mais…Vous dormiez encore… Désolée…

-« Encore » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Et bien, ça fait deux jours… Votre fièvre a repris, et votre état n'était pas très bon… Mais dans peu de temps vous irez beaucoup mieux ! Monsieur Sutherstell est un très bon médecin, faites lui confiance s'il vous plait…

-Deux jours… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…

Loup changea de sujet, pensant que peut-être le fait de parler d'autre chose que de l'état encore assez mauvais du garçon pourrait le dérider un peu.

Elle se tourna vers la petite fenêtre, écartant l'un des rideaux et laissant passer la lumière du jour qui croissait de seconde en seconde. La tempête avait laissé place à une très belle journée.

-« C'est bien, avec un temps pareil, Kovu pourra mettre enfin le nez dehors ! Comme l'orage a duré deux jours, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour mes meubles sur lesquels il fait ses griffes de futur lion quand il ne sait pas trop quoi faire d'autre… »

Le garçon sourit, trouvant cette idée drôle et se mettant à la place de Loup, étant de tout cœur avec elle pour la sauvegarde du mobilier contre les assauts acharnés d'une petite mâchoire dont la force était inversement proportionnelle à la taille, le sachant mieux que personne vu qu'il en avait fait les frais.

Ca lui faisait du bien de parler de choses paraissant aux yeux de tous sans intérêt mais pour lui, c'était quelque chose de précieux, c'était le premier pas vers son retour à une vie normale à laquelle il devait maintenant se réadapter progressivement.

Et puis, ce n'était pas pareil lorsqu'elle les décrivait, elle, il avait l'impression de les vivre, de les voir bouger sous ses yeux, d'assister à la moindre des actions qu'il avait manquées, c'est un peu s'il se rééduquait peu à peu à travers elle à la vie courante, celle où il n'y avait pas sans cesse ces ténèbres qui lui enserraient les mains, la gorge, forçant chacun de ses gestes et brimant chacun de ses souhaits.

-« Quand vous irez mieux, je vous montrerai la plage, c'est joli, surtout après une tempête, c'est malheureux à dire, mais après chaque cycle de destruction, il y a une renaissance bien plus belle. C'est comme ça, ça l'a toujours été… Et puis, à côté d'ici, il y a sur un pan de la falaise des petites mouettes avec le bout des ailes toutes noires qui ont élu domicile juste sur cette partie de la côte, j'espère qu'elles vont bien à cause de la tempête, elles sont si mignonnes ! »

Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« Mais… Ne le dites à personne, c'est une espèce très rare, alors c'est mieux si personne ne sait pour elles, leur meilleure protection est d'avoir l'homme loin d'elles, surtout qu'elles ne sont pas sauvages, la dernière fois, l'une d'elle est venue se poser sur mon épaule, vous voyez ?!... »

Il la regarda, souriant avec elle, attendant avec toujours plus d'impatience ses prochaines paroles. Celles de cette poupée parfaite dont les intonations et les expressions étaient si belles.

-« Vous aimez la mer ?

-Oui, je l'aime beaucoup…C'est d'elle que tout a commencé. »

Elle prit un air étonné, ne saisissant pas le sens de ses dernières paroles. Elle joignit ses deux mains devant elle.

-« Alors tant mieux, parce que ma maison est sur le bord de mer alors… »

Elle rougit un peu. Elle pensa qu'elle avait de la chance, car elle, elle adorait la mer parce que son frère l'aimait beaucoup trop, alors elle avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier autant que lui.

Elle sentit un contact doux au niveau de sa cheville. Le petit lion frottait son dos contre le bas de sa jambe, lui signifiant ainsi sa présence. Il faisait toujours ça, conscient que de par sa petite taille, il encourait toujours le risque de se faire écraser une patte par mégarde.

Il s'assit aux pieds de la jeune fille. D'un geste gracieux, il se lécha le bout de l'une de ses pattes pour la passer ensuite sur ses oreilles pour en lisser le poil en guise de toilette minutieuse.

Puis il prit son élan et sauta sur le lit, et, faisant fi de l'hésitation du garçon, s'approcha de lui et frotta son museau sur les draps avant de s'allonger complètement, se calant près de lui, en ronronnant.

-« Ah non, Kovu ! », s'écria la jeune fille, « tu ne vas pas rester dedans, pas aujourd'hui, il fait trop beau pour ça ! Et puis, tu n'es pas malade, toi ! »

Elle inclina un peu la tête vers le garçon en signe d'excuse.

« Il a horreur du froid alors il ne veut pas mettre le nez dehors malgré le soleil sous prétexte que le fond de l'air est froid !... »

Le garçon sourit, avança la main vers la tête du petit lion, arrêtant son geste arrivé à a hauteur pour lui laisser le temps de lui flairer le bout des doigts. Le lionceau, après délibération, agrippa la main qui lui était présentée entre ses deux pattes de devant, l'attira vers lui et lui mâchouilla le bout des phalanges. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, son pouce se dégagea pour venir passer sur le museau sombre et humide du lionceau qui finit par lui lécher avec application la main. Finalement, il avait été adopté après un examen sévère qui laisserait sans doute pendant un petit moment son résultat sur le dos encore bandé de sa main.

Le garçon prononça alors ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il avait rencontré dans la réalité Loup.

« Pardon de déranger comme ça… Je suis désolé pour tout ça… »

Elle sursauta, interrogeant des yeux le regard fuyant du garçon.

« Oh Non ! Non ! Ne dites pas ça ! Je … Je suis contente que vous soyez là… C'est… C'est un peu comme si Saïro était revenu !

-Qui est « Saïro » ?

-Oh pardon ! Saïro est mon frère. Mon grand frère ! Ce… C'est lui qui m'a donné mon nom… Loup… C'est parce qu'il adorait l'animal…

-Alors, c'est à lui ça ?... »

Le garçon lui montra les vêtements un peu trop grands pour lui qu'on lui avait passés. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Il sera fâché, je crois qu'après ça, ça va être inutilisable… Ce sera dur d'enlever les tâches de sang qu'il y a dessus.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il en d'autres, de pyjamas.

-Ton frère… Il n'est pas avec toi ?... »

La jeune fille cessa de rire, enroula une mèche noire autour de ses doigts blancs. Elle eut un petit mouvement de tête confus. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Et bien, il est parti pour un long voyage, si on pouvait le dire comme ça… »

Elle changea vite de sujet.

« Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois aller au village, vous savez, pour les médicaments… Euh… Je vous laisse sous bonne garde, Kovu n'est pas grand mais il mord fort… Je n'en n'ai pas pour très longtemps… Pardon, excusez-moi de prendre congé aussi brusquement, mais je n'avais pas vu l'heure… Reposez-vous bien… »

Elle s'excusa timidement et sortit de la pièce refermant la porte doucement. Le garçon l'entendit quitter la maison, perçut le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sentier l'éloignant de la petite bâtisse. Il passa la main sur la tête du lionceau.

« Elle a fui, hein ? »

Le petit lion miaula.

« Et toi alors… Tu la laisses partir comme ça ? Tu ne la protèges pas ? »

Kovu ronronna.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je lui fasse du mal ? J'en ai si souvent fait, tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que je reste ici… »

Le petit lion riva ses yeux verts dans ceux sauvages du garçon. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas peur de ça, il savait que le garçon ne ferait jamais ça. Il sentait contre lui ses mains encore brûlantes. Il avait toujours de la fièvre. Il donnait du souci à Loup, mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit là avec elle. Kovu n'en demandait pas plus. Il savait bien que lui ne pouvait pas remplacer ni même combler le vide qu'avait laissé Saïro. Le garçon lui, avait cette même aura autour de lui, douce et forte, fragile mais intarissable. Pour elle qui n'avait jamais eu d'autres parents que son frère aîné, il la comprenais mieux que personne ayant été lui aussi devenu d'un seul coup orphelin de tout : elle avait raison, c'était un peu comme avant, quand ils étaient une famille.

Loup passa facilement le col. Le chemin montait jusque là mais maintenant, ça serait plus facile, ce ne serait plus que de la descente. Elle s'arrêta à la jonction entre la petite route tortueuse et le chemin de terre élargi par les hommes du village. Elle observa pendant quelques minutes le paysage. Il était encore tôt, la brume se levait à peine dans la vallée, dévoilant au fur et à mesure un petit village paisible implanté dans un cirque naturel composé de hautes collines, certaines devenant montagnes délimitant une petite vallée dans laquelle s'était construit le village caché d'Ellendora. Ici, et bien que le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis deux heures, ses rayons ne traversaient que maintenant le rempart naturel de pierres offert par les hauts plateaux verdoyants encerclant la vallée.

De là où elle se tenait, en hauteur, elle put distinguer le clocher aux tuiles rouges, l'église étant le seul édifice dont le toit avait eu la permission de porter de tels apparats, les autres bâtisses devant se contenter des courantes tuiles d'ardoise grise.

Cette tradition était restée, en rapport avec les anciennes croyances, avant, ce village reculé de tout et se suffisant à lui-même était un lieu caché dans lequel se rassemblaient plusieurs fois pendant l'an des personnages hauts en couleur tels que mages, sorciers guérisseurs, devins et autres personnes expertes en sciences occultes. Pourtant, avec l'avancée du temps, le village avait progressivement vu ces êtres déserter ses bancs et ses places, remplacés par des gens simples qui avaient petit à petit scellé dans les livres de contes et de légendes populaires ces anciennes pratiques. Cependant, il restait tout de même un certain patrimoine inaltérable au fond du cœur des gens.

Loup commença à descendre vers le village, d'abord doucement car le chemin s'était fait rude aux pierres mal scellées et roulant sous le pied, et puis en fin de parcours, elle se mit à courir. Petit à petit, elle perçut des voix joyeuses, les places étaient animées. Aujourd'hui, lundi, c'était jour de marché. Le village bouillonnait comme un microcosme étalé dans chaque rue.

Elle évita les passants et les marchands, en répondant d'un grand signe de main à ceux qui lui lançaient ici et là au gré de sa passe un bonjour sonore. Elle gagna rapidement les arcades couvertes aux murs bâtis de pierres de meulière qui étaient le chemin le plus rapide et le plus facile d'accès les jours de fête et de marché pour les passants afin d'éviter la constante confrontation avec charrettes et animaux de traits, permettant de joindre chaque place du petit village.

Elle arriva devant la pharmacie ancienne dont l'odeur des meubles et étagères en pin embaumait toute la ruelle. Elle poussa la porte. Là aussi, il y avait de l'agitation, les clients servis rapidement par toute la famille Lemercy, du grand-père apothicaire à la petite fille qui rangeait constamment les nouveaux arrivages de médicaments dans la réserve qui était devenue à la longue son refuge.

Elle fut servie par la mère Lemercy, une femme forte au verbe haut mais énergique et se voulant toujours du côté des justes.

-« Et béh, Loup ! Tu es malade ?! Pauvre petite ! Je lui ai déjà dit à l'autre là, la mère Bary ! Porter ici et là ses commandes, ce n'est pas un travail pour toi ! Tu t'es déjà brûlée avec le four de sa maudite boulangerie ! Ah ! Là ! Là ! Mais avec ton joli minois, elle aurait pu au moins te mettre à la vente, cette vieille chouette ! Allons bon ! J'en ai du travail, moi, si tu veux ! Quand tu en auras marre de la vieille Bary, viens donc me voir ! »

Loup sourit poliment, tandis que la grosse femme héla avec une voix puissante couvrant celles de tous les clients qui s'empressaient au comptoir sa fille qui accourut, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier, se voyant remettre l'ordonnance, elle regagna aussitôt la remise pour y rester quelques minutes, puis revint avec un petit sac en papier gonflé. La mère le lui prit des mains, lui remettant au passage son bonnet de dentelle blanche droit sur ses cheveux blonds et le tendit à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci remercia, donnant en échange des pièces sous forme de petits losanges dorés. Elle prit sa monnaie, la fourra dans sa poche et cala le sachet au creux de ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers la porte où était suspendue la clochette signant l'entrée ou la sortie des clients d'un tintement sonore.

« Eh ! Loup ! Tu réfléchis hein ?! »

Loup sourit et fit un geste de la main à la pharmacienne avant de se sauver dans la ruelle. En fait, elle savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas l'offre de cette femme bourgeoise. En effet, lorsque son frère avait disparu, seule la vieille boulangère avait pris sa défense et lui avait offert de travailler pour elle moyennant un maigre salaire mais lui suffisant à elle et à son petit compagnon. Elle avait de la tendresse pour tous ces gens mais essayait de ne pas s'y attacher, car elle savait bien comment étaient les choses dans un si petit village. Saïro évanoui dans la nature, la rumeur avait fait le tour des maisons, grossissant à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait prononcer par une personne. Même si c'était dans la nature de l'homme, elle, elle se sentait à jamais à part de tout ça, elle préférait la solitude et le silence au bruit et à la compagnie, la présence sincère de son lionceau à celle polie des gens.

Les seules personnes avec lesquelles elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise étaient la vieille boulangère taciturne et le médecin qui évitaient tous deux de lui prodiguer les mêmes conseils creux répétés sans cesse, de lui poser des incessantes questions sur sa manière de vivre maintenant qu'elle était seule, sur son frère, ce sans cœur qui abandonnait si souvent sa sœur pour des voyages de plus en plus longs.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se livrer aux autres. Saïro l'avait fait et c'est ce qui lui avait valu d'être sans cesse mis à l'écart par les autres redoutant cet être étrange sachant lire dans les étoiles, parler aux bêtes, deviner dans les traits des gens leur passé, leur futur. Un écart poli mais blessant. Elle s'en voulait d'être ainsi, son frère leur avait pardonné si facilement, en souriant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire complètement de cette envie de fuir les gens, pour ne pas avoir à entendre leurs mots écorchants lancés à tout va, leurs regards entendus. Elle les aimait comme une famille adoptive mais fictive, elle les craignait tout autant.

Elle se dirigea vers son refuge, la boulangerie. La vieille Bary montait le rideau machinalement. Loup l'aida à baisser le store. La vieille avait mis le four en marche et commençait déjà à y mettre la fournée du matin. Enfin, le bruit incessant avait fait place aux tintements discrets des ustensiles, du gros four de pierre noire qui crépitait doucement. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de livraison mais Loup resta quand même quelques minutes, histoire d'aider la vieille femme à disposer sa devanture. Quand elle eut fini, elle acheta avec la monnaie qu'il lui restait du pain et trois brioches. La femme haussa un sourcil aux vues de la quantité.

Elle dit d'un ton malicieux qu'elle ne réservait qu'à sa petite employée : « Tu vas grossir, Louroux. »

Loup sourit et se mit à rire. Mme Bary était la seule personne au monde à l'appeler ainsi à cause du fait qu'un jour où elle avait été imprudente avec le grand four à pains, elle s'était brûlée quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient viré au roux.

Elle aimait beaucoup la vieille femme. On avait beau dire, il n'y avait pas meilleur pain dans tout le village. Cependant, la boulangère était évitée à tout prix par les gens en raison du fait qu'elle était la dernière sorcière du village, le vestige de son passé occulte et masqué par tous les moyens par les gens qui se disaient « de science » ou « comme il faut ». Personne ne savait son âge, tout le monde l'avait toujours connue vieille et ridée mais l'œil observateur et un bon sens inégalé. Et malgré sa mise à l'écart, elle menait son existence sans tenir compte des qu'en-dira-t-on, comme le faisait Saïro, avant.

La vieille emballa le tout dans un paquet chaud qu'elle tendit à Loup. Elle y avait ajouté une brioche de plus. Loup s'en aperçut.

« Et oui, tu as une bouche de plus à nourrir maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Louroux ! »

La vieille savait, de toute façon, il était difficile qu'un évènement pointe le bout de son nez dans la région sans qu'elle ne le devine d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle n'était pas sorcière pour rien !

« Et comment il s'appelle ?

-Riku.

-C'est bien, c'est bien.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que « Riku » signifie « Terre ». La terre peut bien être noire ou brune, elle est toujours bonne, elle donnera toujours ses fruits, quelque soit le temps qu'elle exige pour les faire mûrir. Les hommes ne peuvent pas vivre sans elle.

-Dites, Madame, vous croyez que ça ira ?

-Pourquoi Louroux ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je crois que…

-Qu'il ne vient pas de ce monde ? Pour sûr Louroux, et pour preuve, ce monde a réagi à sa venue en déployant tempête et orage. Le fait qu'il ne découle pas à ce monde est une certitude. Mais Saïro non plus, ne lui appartenait pas, et ça a été, non ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Bien sûr, son frère avait été l'être qu'elle avait le plus admiré au monde et ce, depuis qu'elle était née.

« Mais je veux dire… Il faudra bien qu'il retourne dans le monde auquel il appartient…

-Pff ! Déjà arrivé, tu veux qu'il s'en aille ?

-Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, mais pour lui, et aussi pour l'équilibre de son monde, il ne pourra pas rester ici indéfiniment.

-Effectivement, sa place n'est pas ici, quelque part, un vide doit être comblé et en attendant, un monde sommeille. Mais pour l'instant, attends, rétablir l'équilibre des mondes ne doit pas se faire à la légère. Il arrivera un moment où tu sentiras qu'il sera nécessaire pour lui de rebrousser chemin et de reprendre la place qui est la sienne dans l'espace et le temps. Mais pas avant. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, la vieille Mira est là ! Elle te dira quand. Allez Louroux, sauve-toi, tu as du chemin à faire pour rentrer, et puis tu sera surprise de voir que peut-être ça va déjà beaucoup mieux.

-Comment ça ?

-il semblerait que la terre puisse se guérir très vite toute seule pourvue qu'on lui donne un petit coup de pouce. File maintenant ! »

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle gagna la porte et se retourna. La vieille disposait ses baguettes dans le gros panier à pains. Elle lui tournait le dos.

« Madame ! Vous saviez que j'y arriverais, hein ?

-A quoi, Louroux ? A changer ton gros chat en quelque chose d'utile ou à allez là où personne n'avait encore pu aller, dans le cœur des gens ? »

Elles se regardèrent. La jeune fille vit la malice teinter les yeux vifs et bruns de la vieille femme qui tapa ses mains blanchies de farine généreuse sur son tablier noué autour de sa taille, soulevant de petits nuages de poussière blanche opaque.

Puis elle baissa la tête en signe de salut et sortit de la petite boutique vide pour s'engouffrer dans la vie grouillante du village.


	12. Carte 12

**Carte 12 : L'Alankal**

Des yeux de fauve dément, des canines blanches et acérées. Quand il souriait, elles se faisaient proéminentes. Mais était-ce un sourire ou plutôt l'esquisse d'une expression aussi indéchiffrable que son regard tantôt aussi glacé que les neiges noires de cette terre aride où il régnait en maître, tantôt aussi brûlant que le soleil ardent dévastateur qui ne laissait rien pousser en ce monde sec et desséché ?

Son bras gauche était recouvert d'une cuirasse de fer rouge semblable à de la lave en fusion, grimpant sur sa peau, de son poing à son épaule, sanglée par une lanière de cuir sombre qui enserrait son hémi thorax opposé pour regagner son attache postérieure au niveau de cette protection dont le dessin avait été copié et fait à partir de l'ancien gardien du monde dans lequel il avait élu domicile, un dragon de feu millénaire. En guise de trophée pour cette victoire sans partage et écrasante, il l'avait dépossédé de sa peau aussi résistante que l'acier le plus dur, si bien qu'elle en prenait l'aspect.

Son poing enveloppé dans cette gaine infernale à l'odeur de mort était doté de griffes longues et courbes donnant à sa main l'aspect venimeux d'une serre implacable.

Son autre main portait un gant noir épais, cachant cette rainure qu'elle portait en sa paume, une cicatrice que même par delà la mort, elle été restée indélébile.

Il baissa ses yeux dorés vers ses doigts dénudés de protection au niveau de leurs phalanges distales, lui permettant de ne rien perdre de son sens du toucher quand il combattait, quand il tenait son sabre d'une longueur impressionnante, aussi noir que les plumes de cette centaine de corbeaux qu'il avait abattus un jour, pour nourrir ses chiens affamés.

Il referma le poing, faisant crisser la matière de son gant, celle des sangles qu'il portait sur son bras droit masquant la peau. Depuis quelques temps, cette ancienne blessure le relançait. Ca signifiait que l'être qui la lui avait offerte au prix de sa vie lui en voulait toujours autant.

Cette douleur subite et exagérée par son geste brusque élargit les commissures de ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier. Enfin… Depuis tout ce temps qu'il sommeillait, qu'il attendait ce moment, son heure arrivait à grands pas… Cette idée traversa le trou béant qu'il avait au milieu de la poitrine, faisant vibrer les bords de cette empale qu'il avait à la place du cœur… Tout son être en frémissait de plaisir, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bougé que lorsqu'il amorça son premier pas hors de cette cellule où il était enfermé depuis toutes ces années et dont les barreaux venaient de se rompre au son de cette vibration, omettant de masquer son aura dévastatrice, le monde entier autour de lui gémit de douleur et de désespoir.

Il sortit progressivement de cette salle obscure où il avait sommeillé, avançant, le pas souverain, vers le rideau de velours rouge qui séparait sa geôle du reste de ce manoir où il avait choisi de demeurer. La demeure des rois de ce monde.

Les autres se retournèrent alors qu'il apparut dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient rassemblés, d'abord masqué d'ombre puis celle-ci repoussée avec puissance par cet être implacable. Un frisson parcourut leur être, personne n'osant croiser ces yeux dont l'expression était incroyablement douce, chacun sachant bien que cette façade cachait quelque chose de complètement débridé, au bord même de la folie.

Ils étaient neuf en tout, le chiffre maudit. Certains étaient d'une taille impressionnante, d'autres, plus petits, dégageaient une aura noire et malsaine.

Il les observa tous, les uns après les autres, prenant à chaque fois un temps infini pour les détailler minutieusement, pour graver en sa mémoire leur physionomie, le rythme de leur respiration. Qu'ils étaient lents ! Lui, même après cette longue léthargie dans laquelle il était tombé, distinguait leurs mouvements au ralenti comme si un film passait devant lui la bande retardée par un mécanisme automate. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu les massacrer tous, jusqu'au dernier, et ce, sans avoir à dégainer son sabre.

Mais bon, il était d'humeur joyeuse, aujourd'hui marquait le jour de sa renaissance, et puis, ces pions seraient bien assez forts pour ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux.

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant son passage.

« Seigneur », murmurèrent-ils, inquiets, impatients, déjà morts.

Il marcha jusqu'au centre de la vaste salle pavée d'un damier noir et blanc, s'avançant dans la seule partie de la salle où se tenait la lumière dans laquelle il rentra. Il écarta les bras, rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, il partit d'un grand rire clair, tournant sur lui-même lentement, se noyant avec délectation dans cette lumière qu'il avait attendue si longtemps. Comme c'était bon… Comme c'était chaud… Ses longs cheveux bleus voletèrent autour de lui, retombant en cascade sur ses larges épaules, sur son vêtement noir l'enserrant, le bridant, cousu avec pour tissu le cuir prélevé de cette race dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom peuplant le dernier monde qu'il avait asservi, pour pressions des boutons blancs taillés dans les os de ses ennemis. Comme il se sentait libre ! Ce sentiment emplissait le trou qui ornait sa poitrine, le comblant presque tant il était exacerbé à l'extrême.

Puis il passa devant ses esclaves pour gagner la petite fenêtre de la vaste salle. Il sentit leur frayeur au son de ses pas. Il s'approcha de l'ouverture ornée de vitraux travaillés aux couleurs stupidement criardes. Il fit une grimace. Il avait horreur de tout ça, toute cette ornementation qui louait le bonheur futile de la vie. Ces valeurs n'étaient plus les siennes. Il avait tout donné, son être tout entier pour ce qu'ils appelaient les « sentiments ». En retour, on l'avait empalé sur le fil de sa propre épée. Cette symbolique de quiétude lui donna envie de vomir.

Ils sursautèrent. Ils avaient suivi sa déambulation sans partage le long des limites de cette salle, la Salle du Conseil Suprême. Comme cet être était étrange, seul souverain incontesté des Alankals, il n'en restait pas moins un total étranger pour eux qui le respectaient autant qu'ils le craignaient. Il était si versatile, si instable dans ses humeurs que chacun redoutait le moindre de ses gestes comme la peste, pouvant signifier la mort. Leur mort. Celle de tout.

Pourtant, seul cet homme à l'esprit malade et torturé par un feu destructeur pouvait être celui qui les dominait tous, quelle que soit leur classe, leur rang. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais ressenti son aura purgatrice avant sa venue dans ce monde, mais chacun avait compris que quelque soit le nombre de ses adversaires, il en sortirait toujours vainqueur, laissant derrière lui une véritable boucherie.

Il s'était approché de la petite fenêtre calée dans un renfoncement du mur couvert de tapisseries épaisses et brodées de scènes poétiques, mythiques. Il l'avait fixée d'un air absent et froid. Puis sans crier garde, il avait bandé son bras gauche, celui recouvert de cette armure aux sons farouches ressemblant à chacun de ses mouvements à des cris féroces et lamentables, les griffes d'acier s'étaient enfoncées dans les vitraux délicats, les faisant voler en mille morceaux. L'homme arracha avec une fureur mal contrôlée les morceaux de verre restant collés au bois de la fenêtre, les jetant au sol et terminant de les réduire en poussière en les écrasant de ses chaussures aux semelles cloutées épaisses. Puis il se pencha dans l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer sauvagement, l'air s'engouffrant dans la salle et faisant pâlir les bougies des lanternes, dégagèrent les mèches courtes de sa frange, dénudant son front lisse dont la peau était gravée par une cicatrice cruciforme.

Il s'accouda au rebord, croisant les bras, noyant son regard de démon dans le paysage calme et serein de cette matinée. C'était l'hiver, tout était enseveli sous une couche de neige blanche. Il esquissa une mine de dégoût.

L'un d'eux se risqua à interrompre cette contemplation, ramenant l'esprit de l'homme dans cette pièce tout à coup devenue petite, beaucoup trop pour lui.

« Seigneur, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue. Votre sommeil a certes duré bien longtemps, mais nous sommes rassurés de voir que rien n'a su altérer votre force. »

Lentement, l'homme tourna la tête vers cet importun qui venait de troubler ses pensées. L'esclave eut un mouvement de recul tant ce qu'il pu lire dans ce regard l'effraya. Quelque chose de bestial, dissimulé par un masque souriant docilement. Le serpent avait déjà commencé sa mue.

L'homme se redressa, réajustant l'attache du long sabre scellé par des attaches sacrées aux signes anciens gravés dessus en une inscription occulte. L'Amnivore, le dévoreur de cauchemars et de vie, la Flamme de Mort, le sabre légendaire que seul un être unique pouvait porter, car il avait été reforgé à partir des cendres des deux Keyblades jumelles qui avaient ouvert et scellé la porte début et fin de tout, la Porte de la Lumière.

Il sourit. Après tout, cette journée morne était magnifique, car il venait de reprendre vie, alors, il épargnerait cet imbécile qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Bien sûr que sa force n'avait pas failli, elle ne faillirait jamais, car elle venait d'elle, cette enveloppe qui était morte il y si longtemps, mais lui, avait survécu, portant en son sein ce stigmate et ce désir de vengeance, de faire taire à tout jamais ceux qui avait osé lui prendre sa destinée.

Pour l'heure, il était encore tôt, beaucoup trop pour faire ce pour quoi il était resté parmis les vivants, il allait s'acquitter de sa tâche, celle de faire régner l'ordre dans tous ces mondes qui ne représentaient rien pour lui, il devait défaire tout ce qui altérait leur quiétude. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de Sans-Cœurs qu'il avait massacré, broyant cette parcelle d'âme qu'il leur restait dans son poing, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus de réincarnation pour eux. Il ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de défenseurs de la lumière qu'il avait exécutés.

Quand il s'était endormi, la paix des mondes était assurée, son rôle était devenu inutile. Mais il avait senti cette vibration fendre l'air et l'espace. Quelqu'un, quelque part avait transgressé les lois impartiales régissant l'équilibre de tout, ouvrant, fermant à sa guise les serrures pour une quête dont le but ne le préoccupait guère, seul lui importait le résultat. Le fragile équilibre avait été rompu pendant un temps court mais déjà suffisant pour corrompre un peu plus l'origine de tout, le Kingdom Hearts. Quand les Sans-Cœurs avaient envahi les mondes, l'obscurité avait pris le pas sur la lumière alors il avait rayonné, devant lumière.

Maintenant, la lumière avait pris le dessus sur les ténèbres, alors il allait devenir aussi noir que la mort.

C'était aussi simple que ça, lui était l'assassin de l'ombre, le gardien suprême de Kingdom Hearts, il faisait taire ceux qui avaient violé son royaume. Lui était la Loi, celle du Tout.

Il se retourna vers ses sujets, des Alankals, comme lui, mi-hommes, mi-âmes, ceux dont le devoir consistait à offrir à la cause la plus noble l'une des clefs légendaires qui se faisaient maîtres de toutes les portes, afin que toujours l'équilibre soit conservé entre les ténèbres et la lumière.

C'était des guerriers munis d'un savoir légendaire, déléguant le Pouvoir avec parcimonie. Eux, ils n'étaient pas comme lui, ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps à peser le pour et le contre, ils s'étaient faits devancés par cet être qui avait forcé leur garde, donnant naissance à une Keyblade trop sainte pour être tenue dans les mains d'un simple humain. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre cela, n'ayant pu lutter contre la volonté propre de cette épée mystique qui avait disparu depuis des siècles sans faire parler d'elle, ne pouvant être libérée que lorsque la volonté de son possesseur choisi fusionnait avec le souhait de l'épée. Pour l'instant, seul un être en avait été capable.

Alors, ils n'avaient pas prêté attention à cet écho puissant qui avait résonné dans le temps et l'espace. Lui l'avait ressenti au plus profond de ses chairs. Et maintenant, c'était à lui qu'incombait la mission de remettre les choses à leur place.

Ultima devait regagner ses scellés, son éclat était trop intense pour que les ténèbres puissent résister. Leur disparition ferait pencher irrémédiablement la balance du côté de la lumière.

Déjà, il sentait Kingdom Hearts s'effriter, bientôt, il s'écroulerait, et toute existence serait rayée du Livre de Vie, aucune renaissance ne deviendrait possible.

C'était ça le but de son réveil, c'était pour ça qu'il allait de nouveau apporter la paix en ne laissant derrière lui que le Chaos. Il en tremblait de plaisir, Amnivore allait pouvoir enfin se repaître des âmes de ceux qui avaient bravé la Loi. Il la sentait frémir d'impatience contre lui malgré le fourreau qui la maintenait scellée. Lui aussi allait enfin combattre. Le combattre.

Les autres se regardèrent en silence, leur air désolé et emprunt de pitié pour celui qui allait périr le plongea dans une colère sourde. Après tout, tout ça était de leur faute.

-« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Quel est le nom de mon ennemi ?

-…Sora. »


	13. Carte 13

**Carte 13 : Le Vide**

« Le vide… Il n'y a rien, rien hormis ma respiration. Je l'entends uniquement parce que son origine soulève les muscles de ma poitrine. A part cela, il n'y a rien. Ici, c'est le néant.

Je me sens tomber, inerte, comme une pierre dense dans ce trou béant qui m'a englouti. Je sens le vent battre mes tempes, soulever mes vêtements mais rien ne m'empêche de dévaler cet abîme dans lequel je sombre.

Je ne sais plus si mes yeux sont ouverts ou s'ils sont clos, je suis plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale avec pour seul guide ma mémoire et pour seule chance de salut mon espoir.

Je suis bien incapable de freiner cette chute interminable, mes doigts ne saisissant que les ombres passant en fantôme entre mes phalanges.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur. Mon cœur est comme happé par l'oubli.

J'ai oublié depuis quand je suis en train de m'effondrer dans cette obscurité insatiable, je ne sais plus si je suis en vie ou si mon corps est mort. Mon temps est en suspend.

Seul ce sentiment perdure, celui d'un être incomplet dont l'existence restera entre deux univers jusqu'à ce que cette moitié égarée lui revienne enfin.

Seule cette image continue de défiler devant mes yeux aveugles, celle d'un coucher de soleil irradiant une mer merveilleuse et scintillante, tu es là, assise sur le ponton de bois, les pieds dans l'eau, tes yeux bleus tournés vers moi qui te contemple timidement, ne sachant encore si j'ai le droit de briser cet instant de mes paroles gauches.

Tu rayonnes, moi, je me fane.

En moi, une part de vide est créée à jamais, une part de doutes et de peurs que par vanité je dissimule dans l'espoir de nous voir un jour réunis tous les trois sur cette île où tout a commencé, où nos destins se sont enchevêtrés.

Seuls tes mots me retiennent encore à cette réalité : « surtout, reste comme tu es, ne change pas, Sora. » »


	14. Carte 14

**Carte 14 : Point du Jour et Ultima**

La vieille l'inspectait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, gardant un silence qu'il jugeait hostile aux vues de son air sévère et renfermé. A vrai dire, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, sentant chez elle un mélange de ténèbres et de lumière broyées ensembles et revêtant comme une enveloppe son aura.

Son poing se serra, faisant saillir les tendons des muscles de ses doigts, sur le dos de sa main. Ils se dévisageaient à présent les yeux dans les yeux, chacun essayant de percer à jour le mystère qu'il sentait entourer l'autre.

Le garçon se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi Loup l'avait amené ici, chez cette vieille femme qui semblait plus proche d'une cartomancienne que d'une boulangère avec tous ses jupons se superposant et recouverts d'un tablier blanc, seule chose qui la rattachait encore un peu à sa soi-disant profession. Autour de son cou, plusieurs pendentifs folkloriques aux inscriptions étranges se chevauchaient, teintant faiblement à chacune des respirations de la vieille femme.

Il chercha du regard Loup. Elle se tenait près de la porte de la boutique dont le store s'était refermé après leur entrée comme un fait exprès, lui coupant toute forme de retraite possible.

Elle avait le regard perdu, absent de toute émotion. Un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Il serra les dents. C'était elle. C'était cette vieille femme qui avait fait ça. Son regard vert vira au rouge sous la colère qui grondait en lui comme un feu dévastateur. Il ignorait ce quelle avait bien pu faire à Loup, mais il n'allait certainement pas la laisser continuer impunément.

Il avait l'habitude. C'était toujours la même chose. D'abord, son cœur ralentirait ses battements comme s'il accumulait à chaque temps de latence de la puissance qu'il diffuserait par la suite dans ses veines. Puis il sentirait une décharge lui parcourir les muscles de son bras, enfin, les vaisseaux de sa main se dilateraient, se faisant proéminents sous ses chairs tandis qu'une chaleur intense se rassemblerait dans sa paume en un éclair vif pour donner naissance à son épée, celle qui avait répondu à son appel lorsqu'il était enfermé dans ses ténèbres, fendant les Sans-Cœurs qui agrippaient ses vêtements, éteignant ceux dont les griffes étaient déjà plantées dans sa poitrine, fouillant avec rage dans son cœur. Il l'avait nommée ainsi, cette étincelle de vie et de lumière qui avait fait pâlir ses doutes et ses ombres comme le premier rayon du soleil donnant naissance au jour. Sa Keyblade portait le nom du prémice de sa révolte contre lui-même : Point du Jour.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, lui ouvrant son cœur, l'appelant de toute son âme pour dissiper une fois de plus les ténèbres.

Mais elle fut plus rapide que sa prière muette. La vieille femme saisit entre ses doigts devenus étau ce poing dans lequel se tenait la cicatrice laissée en dédommagement de son dévouement et en signature d'un pacte éternel par son épée, comprimant les articulations et les muscles.

Le garçon recula d'un pas, essayant de desserrer cette prise infernale qui lui coupait toute défense et toute contre-attaque, le vidant peu à peu de ses forces déjà amoindries par son état précaire.

« Allons mon garçon, es-tu sûr que cette alternative est bien sage ? Tu viens à peine de te remettre d'un long combat il me semble… Regarde-toi, ta respiration est encore haletante, ta main gauche protège involontairement ton flanc droit et ton épaule te fait souffrir, n'est ce pas ? Elle pend lamentablement, dénuée de toute attache… Et, à moins que tes côtes ne soient déjà consolidées, il me paraît bien difficile pour toi de mener ne serait-ce qu'un seul combat. Tu n'arrives même pas à tirer sur tes muscles pour respirer convenablement. Alors, rends-toi à l'évidence, tu n'es pas en état, même moi qui suis bien vieille, je pourrais te tuer aussi facilement que si tu étais un oisillon tombé du nid, alors, cesse cela, c'est inutile. »

Le garçon lutta de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de ce piège dans lequel l'avait entraîné son impatience mais ce sursaut de vigueur ne parvint qu'à le vider encore plus vite de ses forces, l'obligeant à mettre un genou à terre.

Damnation ! Qui était donc cette femme pour le vaincre aussi facilement qu'un enfant ?! Il releva les yeux vers elle, l'image de Loup suspendue dans l'espace comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour elle lui revint à l'esprit, emplissant son cœur de rage. La veille le regarda avec dédain, lui adressant un sourire narquois.

« Finalement, tu es peut-être meilleur que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Elle leva enfin le scellé qu'elle avait apposé sur le poing du garçon. Celui-ci, libéré soudainement de cette pression qu'avait exercé sur lui l'aura menaçante et omnipotente de la vieille, se sentit tout à coup complètement dénué de tout en un instant. Il tomba à genoux, les mains appliquées sur le sol en appui secourable, trempé de sueur, le souffle court et douloureux soulevant avec peine ses côtes brisées. La cicatrice qui se formait seulement maintenant sur son flanc masquant sa plaie béante lui lança une violente douleur. Il plaqua sa main sur ce lambeau de peau lancinant afin de soutenir les tissus dans l'espoir de voir cette fichue douleur diminuer.

La vieille choisit cet instant pour se pencher au-dessus de lui, lui sifflant avec ironie : »Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu non ? Jamais on n'écoute la vieille Mira qui est pourtant de bon conseil ! Il est encore trop tôt pour jouer à chat avec moi, mon garçon. Attends au moins d'être un peu plus dangereux q'un poussin égaré voyons ! »

Il s'écria avec colère, maudissant son impuissance : « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Loup ?!! »

Elle parut étonnée. « Loup ? Mais rien voyons, j'ai juste suspendu son temps, histoire de pouvoir m'entretenir avec toi sans être dérangée, c'est tout ! Elle est adorable, mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ignore encore pour l'instant, mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour elle, elle va très bien ! Pour le moment, tu devrais plutôt te faire du souci pour toi, mon ami.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Juste voir à quoi ressemblait l'élu de Point du Jour. »

Le garçon se figea, frappé de stupeur, sa respiration se bloquant tout à fait au creux de ses poumons. Comment était-elle au courant de ça ? Comment avait-elle deviné ? Personne hormis Sora ne savait reconnaître l'aura spécifique au porteur de la Keyblade noire. Alors, comment avait-elle fait pour deviner une chose qu'il avait si bien cachée aux yeux de tous que personne, pas même les Sans-Cœurs ni les Similis qui surpassaient ces deniers en art du combat n'avait réussi à percer l'écho de sa Keyblade à lui, née du Néant ? Comment avait-elle fait, elle qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais rencontrée, pour déceler le nom qu'il avait chuchoté à son épée, seul, dans l'obscurité ? Qui était-elle pour être capable de lire l'invisible et d'entendre l'inaudible ?

Il murmura complètement perdu : « Qui êtes vous ?... »

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore, son regard prenant des teintes dorées : « Une sorcière, la dernière de ce monde, je suis Mira Bary, la Fileuse de Temps, plus connue sous le nom d'Alankal Sari, « Celui qui contrôle les méandres du Temps ». »

Elle se redressa tout à fait, réajustant son tablier sans jamais quitter pour autant le regard désemparé du garçon des yeux. Elle se radoucit, voyant la détresse en sa personne. « Allons, allons, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Relève-toi, un porteur de Keyblade ne doit pas traîner dans la poussière. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Il la regarda avec méfiance.

« Allons ! Plus vite mon garçon, mon temps n'est pas éternel en soi ! »

Il hésita à prendre cette main qui l'avait auparavant vidé de toutes ses forces. Mais il se rappela le sourire doux de Loup quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle travaillait pour gagner sa vie chez une femme qu'elle avait décrite comme étant aussi bonne qu'une grand-mère pour elle, quand elle lui avait demandé timidement de bien vouloir l'accompagner, maintenant qu'il était assez rétabli pour pouvoir à nouveau profiter de ses propres mouvements, afin de venir rencontrer cette personne qu'elle semblait adorer.

Loup n'avait pas pu se tromper, pas à ce point-là.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de saisir fermement la main que la vieille lui tendait.

« J'aime mieux ça, tu t'es enfin repris, mon garçon. »

Elle souriait chaleureusement. Le garçon la détailla avec interrogation. C'était si étrange, elle ressemblait à une grand-mère ordinaire, fragile avec son sourire empli de gentillesse mais il avait bien vu et ressenti de quoi elle était réellement capable sous ce masque de petite vieille inoffensive, elle savait être plus terrible que l'eau des torrents.

Elle réarrangea sa coiffure en lissant quelques mèches s'étant échappées de son chignon.

« Alors, Riku, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais rencontré d'Alankal auparavant !

- Alankal ?...

- Oh là là ! Je vais avoir du pain sur la planche, mais bon, après tout, c'est moi qui ai précipité tout ça, je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

- Que… Que voulez vous dire par « précipiter tout ça » ? »

Elle se mit à rire, écartant les bras à l'horizontal, les paumes levées vers le ciel.

« Mais tout ! Ton voyage, ton arrivée dans ce monde, tout ça est mon œuvre, Riku ! »

Il serra les dents. C'était donc de sa faute s'il avait perdu son ami et sa terre, s'il avait failli mourir dans cette eau noire et infecte qui l'avait fait souffrir mille morts, si Loup avait dû endurer tout ça, si elle avait dû voir des choses que personne ne devraient connaître, si elle était maintenant devenue comme une statue de marbre immobile et sans vie. Et elle avait le culot de lui annoncer ça avec une pareille désinvolture !?

La vieille lut cette rage sourde au fond de ses prunelles vertes virant au gris métallique.

-« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu devrais commencer par me remercier avant de me haïr, je t'ai sauvé la vie après tout.

- Sauvé ?!! Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Vous avez tout fait pour me tuer, là, dans mon cœur, et dans mes chairs ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Loup, je…

- Loup ? Bien sûr, mon garçon, Loup. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Ecoute moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Ton ami et toi, vous avez bien découvert la Porte Sainte, la Porte de la Lumière mais tu as dû toi-même ressentir la chose, la Porte n'acceptera que celui dont le cœur est lavé de toute noirceur, celui qui peut prétendre s'en rendre pour quelques instants maître, en l'occurrence, le porteur de la Keyblade. Toi, tu as certes combattu, mais ton cœur s'est laissé envahir par les ténèbres. Et même si tu les as vaincus, ces derniers ont apposé leur marque en toi, héritage de leur passage en toi.

La Porte t'a rejeté et si je ne t'avais pas fait franchir l'espace, en ce moment, tu errerais dans l'univers des mondes sans jamais pouvoir atteindre quelconque terre d'exil pour prendre repos. C'est la sentence pour ceux qui ont perdu face à leur propre cœur.

Grâce à mon pouvoir, j'ai pu intervenir à temps pour stopper la volonté de la porte et pouvoir t'amener ici, dans ce monde reculé de tout. Mais ça n'a pas été sans mal, et tu as dû en subir les conséquences. J'en suis désolée, il est bien difficile de lutter contre la porte Unique. »

Le garçon la regarda. Son visage était redevenu celui qu'il avait découvert en arrivant dans ce petit magasin, un visage sincère et chaleureux, emprunt de sagesse. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et réorganiser dans sa tête les révélations que venait de lui offrir la vieille Mira. Il savait au fond de lui que ce qu'elle lui avait avoué était vrai, il avait ressenti chaque détail qu'elle lui avait exposé sans en connaître l'origine qu'elle lui expliquait à présent.

Une question lui brûla les lèvres.

« Et Sora ?... Que lui est-il arrivé ?...

- Il va bien, il a pu regagner son monde sans encombre. »

Il soupira. Quel soulagement ! Au moins lui était sain et sauf. Il sourit douloureusement.

« Il doit sûrement me chercher, cet idiot, tel que je le connais…

- Pas tout à fait. Pour lui aussi, tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre. Comment dire… La Porte, axiome de Kingdom Hearts, écrit le destin des cœurs naissant au sein de ce dernier. Le tien était d'errer, le sien, de vivre sans sa moitié une fois votre combat achevé contre le maître des Similis. Ca a toujours été ainsi, c'est la raison pour laquelle vos chemins se sont tant de fois croisés sans jamais rester soudés. Mais mon intervention ayant modifié ton présent et ton futur, ceux de ton ami le seront certainement en contrepartie aussi. Car vous êtes les deux faces d'une même entité, le Porteur de la Keyblade. En ce moment, tout ce qui correspond à « Sora » sommeille, il attend ton retour pour reprendre son existence dans le temps. C'est mon pouvoir, celui de geler le temps.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Sora…

- Ne t'en fait pas, je te l'ai dit, il va bien. Cependant, pour te sauver, il fallait que je parvienne à bouleverser l'équilibre imposé dans les mondes par Kingdom Hearts. Ca ne se fait pas à la légère, pour ne pas rompre totalement cet équilibre, j'ai bloqué ton parcours et donc celui de ton ami, celui de votre monde. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand tu retourneras dans ton monde. Tout repartira comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé, personne ne se rendra compte qu'à un moment où à un autre, tu as disparu.

- Mais… Et pour la Porte ? Pour le Kingdom Hearts ? Et pour ce monde-ci ? Il n'aurait jamais dû m'accueillir…

- En effet, tu as raison, il ne devait pas, j'ai un peu forcé les choses. Kingdom Hearts doit être en ce moment en train de changer ton histoire et c'est ce que je voulais. Le reste, ne t'en occupe pas, c'est mon affaire.

- … Pourquoi moi ?

- Pour Loup. »

Le garçon agrandit son regard sylvain, le reportant sur la jeune fille figée près de la porte de la boutique.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « Pour Loup » ?... Qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans ?

La vieille lui sourit d'un air mystérieux.

« Mais tout voyons, c'est grâce à elle que tu as pu sortir des ténèbres. Personne ne pouvait dissiper les ombres enserrant ton cœur à part elle. »

Le garçon la fixa à la dérobée, ne sachant encore comment prendre ses paroles au sens confus pour lui. La vieille prit un air étonné.

« Quoi ? Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

- De quoi parlez-vous, à la fin ?! »

Elle rit, amusée. « Ce n'est pas grave, tôt ou tard, tu comprendras mon garçon qu'une Keyblade peut servir à autre chose qu'à passer de monde en monde et à combattre les Sans-Cœurs. »

Elle posa ses mains sur le comptoir, rangeant par réflexe les sachets en papier servant à contenir les gâteaux et pâtisseries qu'elle confectionnait par métier. Le garçon resta immobile, au milieu de la salle, le front soucieux, essayant une fois plus de saisir ce qu'elle avait voulu lui transmettre par ses dernières paroles. Elle le regarda avec amusement, semblant rire silencieusement du désarroi dans lequel elle l'avait plongé.

« Mon garçon, que sais-tu de ta Keyblade ? »

Il recula d'un pas, surpris de cette question posée de but en blanc. Il resta un moment silencieux, essayant de rassembler ses idées afin de formuler une réponse qui lui semblerait proche de sa réalité.

-« Point du Jour m'a donné la force de continuer, encore et encore, elle m'a permis de retrouver Sora, de l'aider à combattre les Sans-Cœurs et les Similis.

- En cela, penses-tu qu'elle soit différente de la Keyblade de ton ami ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Sora… Sa Keyblade, elle…

- Ultima ne dégageait pas les mêmes ondes que Point du Jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête. Non, la Keybalde de Sora regorgeait d'une puissance intarissable, une force infinie qui enveloppait son ami, témoin de son courage sans limite. Mais Point du Jour elle, elle était plus fine, plus grave, plus discrète. Il émanait d'elle une énergie douce et rassurante, une chaleur qui lui avait sans cesse redonné courage lorsque son cœur se sentait faillir, lui montrant la voie dans les ténèbres. Une lueur pâle mais infaillible, vacillante mais toujours présente. Elle lui ressemblait, hésitante mais douée d'une volonté incassable.

-« Il existe de nombreuses Keyblades, chacune naissant un jour du cœur de celui qui a fait appel à leur pouvoir, en cela, chaque être possède en lui la force de créer une Keyblade, chaque Keyblade possède un porteur potentiel et chacune d'entre elles est différente des autres, symbolisant le cœur de son porteur. Mais si elles sont légions, peu d'entre elles trouvent un être dont le cœur résonne à l'unisson avec le leur, peu de Keyblades peuvent se matérialiser, acceptant de servir un être qui les a désirées, car seul un souhait pur peut leur insuffler la vie.

C'est pour ça que les porteurs de Keyblades sont si rares, ce sont des élus, ceux dont la volonté est telle que leur souhait prend la forme d'une épée légendaire capable d'accomplir des miracles, car leur puissance est telle que leur porteur pourra sauver les mondes ou bien les plonger dans le Chaos.

Ainsi, la forme des Keyblades est unique, l'aspect et le pouvoir est une symbiose du cœur du maître et de celui de son épée, celle-ci choisissant par exemple d'accroître sa force, la puissance de ses sorts occultes, sa vitesse au combat, son courage. Leur apparence ne change pas et restera la même quoiqu'il arrive, fidèle au souhait muet de leur possesseur.

Mais il existe une exception et rien qu'une seule à cette règle établie par le Kingdom Hearts, deux Keyblades découlant d'une même entité guerrière et ayant leur volonté propre, se battant aux côtés de leur porteur comme une arme douée de raison, se faisant force lorsque l'être qu'elles ont choisi ressent de la faiblesse, délivrance lorsqu'il porte en lui un sentiment de pitié. Ce sont les seules Keyblades jumelles toutes puissantes existantes, si indomptables que même Kingdom Hearts ne peut forcer leur volonté, elles sont uniques, leur aspect évoluant avec le cœur de leur porteur.

- Lionheart, Dragon tapi, Souvenirs perdus…

- Exactement, autant de noms et d'apparences revêtues par une Keyblade unique et invincible avant de forger sa forme finale en tant que Keyblade suprême…

- Ultima.

- Oui, ton ami est le détenteur d'une des deux Keyblades mythiques. C'est un miracle car généralement, elles ne se séparent jamais, restant unies sous la bannière d'une seule personne. Mais ton ami a eu la force de faire appel à elle et de maîtriser sa puissance illimitée, celle d'Ultima, la Flamme de Courage Infini, et ce, malgré son jeune âge.

- Et… Pour l'autre… Je veux dire… Vous venez de dire qu'Ultima n'était pas seule… »

La vieille se mit à rire.

« Voyons mon garçon, ce que tu peux être naïf, je te l'ai dit, ton ami et toi, vous êtes les deux faces d'un même miroir. Mon Dieu ! Si je t'ai sauvé, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Car la deuxième Keyblade légendaire est ta propre épée !

- Point du Jour ?! Vous vous trompez, elle n'a pas la puissance d'Ultima.

- Elle ne la possède pas parce que tu ne veux pas la lui donner. C'est simple, il ne tient qu'à toi de lui offrir le même éclat que celui dont brille l'épée de ton ami.

- Mais… Elle est incapable de changer d'apparence et je … »

Il se tut. Bien sûr. Avant. Cette épée. C'était celle qui avait transpercé le cœur de Sora. Avant. Elle n'avait pas d'ailes sculptées sur sa garde. Avant, elle était sombre comme la nuit. Elle l'avait suivi dans sa folie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Avant, son nom était…

-« Amnivore.

- Amnivore ? », elle fronça les sourcils, « quel méchant nom tu lui avais donné, un nom affreux. Pauvre enfant… Elle qui défendait ta lumière, tu l'as affublée d'un nom horrible, celui d'un sabre maudit dont on doit taire l'existence. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'avait pas le même aspect ! Une telle Keyblade ne peut que sceller sa puissance avec une telle malédiction jetée à son encontre ! Une Keyblade telle qu'Ultima ou sa jumelle réagit à ce que ressent son élu, prenant la forme offerte par son cœur. Le tien devait être bien tourmenté pour l'appeler ainsi. »

Oui, c'était quand son cœur lui avait été volé et noyé dans les ténèbres infinis. Il ne savait alors plus qui il était en réalité, Riku, ou bien cette ombre nommée Ansem ? Seul son désir de sauver Sora de l'oubli dans lequel l'avaient plongé les membres de cette sombre Organisation XIII avait modifié l'aspect tordu de son épée. Point du Jour avait été forgée par ce souhait timide mais invincible. Elle avait toujours été là, même lors de sa descente aux enfers, revêtant sa main en un bouclier fidèle, le rassurant et l'encourageant sans cesse à poursuivre cette quête insensée. Elle aussi, il l'avait donc blessée, l'humiliant en ne la considérant rien de plus qu'un objet de vengeance, la souillant d'un nom horrible qui avait modifié jusqu'à son apparence, la rendant laide et décharnée.

Son regard s'assombrit de peine.

Il ouvrit sa main droite, cherchant cette marque, cette cicatrice témoignant de leur bataille commune, souvenir de son allégeance à un être qui avait maintes fois perdu la foi.

Il voulait tant se racheter, aux yeux de tous, il devrait ainsi donc commencer par cette épée qui lui avait été fidèle jusqu'au bout. Il voulait lui demander pardon, à elle aussi, lui demander de bien vouloir encore de lui après tout ça, se battre encore à ses côtés, encore un peu.

Pour ça, il devait apprendre.

« Quel… Quel est son nom… ? Son vrai nom… »

La vieille femme sourit, appuyant sa joue contre sa paume de main.

« Ultimécia. Son nom est Ultimécia, la Lueur d'Espoir Eternel. »


	15. Carte 15

**Carte 15 : Le Kingdom Hearts**

Le garçon resta quelques minutes interdit, les yeux perdus dans l'espace qui l'entourait, à la recherche d'un point quelconque qui aurait pu soutenir son attention, le soustraire quelques instants à cette vérité démente que venait de lui dévoiler la vieille femme.

Lui, le traître, avait eu entre ses mains souillées et maculées d'encre noire, la signature des ténèbres, une Keyblade aussi pure que celle de Sora, l'élu ?

Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, un mensonge de plus le concernant. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Non pas qu'il doutait de sa propre épée, il avait foi en elle, mais de là à affirmer que l'on pouvait la mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec Ultima…

La vieille femme soupira.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu doutes de mes paroles, tu t'en rendras compte seul, même si tu as déjà pu le constater, il est difficile de croire une vieille radoteuse comme moi dont tu ignores tout, je me trompe ?

-« Constater » ?

- Et oui, Ultima et Ultimécia réunies, n'êtes vous pas parvenus à accomplir un miracle ton ami et toi ? Leur puissance rassemblée, leur éclat a pourfendu les ténèbres si bien que tous les mondes en furent ébranlés. Quand elles se sont unies entre les mains de celui que tu appelles Sora, il n'y avait aucun doute que le Simili maître n'avait plus aucune chance. C'était joué d'avance, son destin a été scellé à partir du moment où la Lueur d'Espoir et la Flamme de Courage se sont rangées aux côtés de l'élu. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

Elle avait raison.

Sora et lui avaient eu beau franchir tous les obstacles, poursuivre le Simili de Xéhanort à travers l'espace, quand ce dernier s'était retrouvé enfin en face d'eux, cessant sa fuite pour gagner le Kingdom Hearts, il ne leur avait laissé aucune chance, anéantissant petit à petit leur courage, leurs forces en leur portant des coups toujours plus puissants, toujours plus critiques. Son pouvoir était tel qu'aucune de leurs attaques portées cependant de toutes leurs forces ne semblait l'affaiblir ni même l'atteindre.

Ils avaient senti le désespoir les envahir, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient en train d'échouer dans leur ultime combat.

La lumière avait vacillé, les ténèbres gagnant inexorablement du terrain, froidement, méthodiquement, comme une machine bien huilée dont les rouages grinçant se mettaient progressivement en marche, enclavant tout espoir dans ses entrailles.

Il se souvenait, Sora avait douté lui aussi.

Cette faille dans laquelle le Simili maître s'était engouffré avait agrandi encore l'abîme qui se creusait entre leur force vaine et celle écrasante de leur ennemi.

Il l'avait forcé à lâcher sa Keyblade, le privant de son arme et le rendant totalement sans défense, il l'avait enserré dans ses limbes, le vidant de sa vie.

Il revoyait le visage de son ami déformé par la douleur, ressentant encore cette peur viscérale qui l'avait empoigné le secouant de toutes parts quand il avait compris que tout se jouerait en ces quelques minutes, les seules qui symbolisaient l'essence de vie de Sora, celles où il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec cet avatar de Xemnas, son ombre qui le repoussait sans cesse loin de son ami voué à une mort inéluctable et horrible.

C'était à ce moment que d'un revers de main haineux, le Simili lui avait fracturé ses côtes comme s'il avait brisé du simple verre, privant de son souffle avec une facilité déconcertante celui qui avait réussi malgré tout à lui soustraire sa proie.

Et puis le regard assombri de Sora avait changé.

Il s'était illuminé d'un éclat intense et indomptable.

Un écho avait retentit dans les ténèbres qui se refermaient sur eux, les étouffant petit à petit. D'abord, comme un tintement léger puis cet appel était devenu un rugissement puissant qui avait couvert le rire dément du Simili, emplissant tout l'espace, le dévorant avidement.

Il avait su.

Sora, c'était lui, c'était elle, cette épée qui se faisait la voix de son cœur, vibrant dans sa main comme un être vivant résonnant à l'unisson avec sa propre Keyblade qui avait fait sauter ses scellés pour rejoindre sa semblable.

Il ne l'avait pas retenue, il n'aurait pas pu, il la lui avait tendue, obéissant à cette sensation étrange qu'il ne pouvait expliquer et qui comprimait l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il avait compris instinctivement dès l'instant où Sora l'avait saisie, tenant entre ses mains l'Alpha et l'Oméga. Cette pression écrasante émanait de lui, sublimée par les deux épées axiomes de son cœur, dominant et dissipant d'un trait inaltérable l'aura de leur ennemi. Sora était devenu alors plus puissant que n'importe qui au travers de tout l'Atlas des mondes, balayant la nuit, ouvrant l'obscurité de ses coups, faisant jaillir l'aube et la lumière, il avait abattu Xemnas en ne laissant de lui qu'un souvenir, la seule marque de son existence révolue.

Le garçon ferma les yeux un moment, afin d'enfouir derrière ses paupières closes le déroulement de cette scène qui repassait encore et encore dans sa mémoire.

La vieille femme avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Elle l'avait toujours su.

Il sursauta, réalisant soudain la portée de cette pensée. C'est vrai, après tout, il ignorait tout d'elle, ne sachant rien de plus que ce que Loup lui avait dit sur elle. Pourtant, à part son âge identique à cette description bien succincte, elle était à l'opposé de ce que son apparence laissait présumer. Comment pouvait-elle connaître chaque détail qui modelé leur destin, à tel point que s'en était complètement fou ?

Il la dévisageait maintenant, elle qui était accoudée nonchalamment au comptoir de sa boutique, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, lui distillant progressivement ce qu'il avait au fond de son cœur. Elle semblait soudainement être devenue un puit de mystère sans fond.

Brusquement et interrompant le flot de ses pensées, elle se redressa, tournant la tête vers la jeune fille encore suspendue dans le temps, arrêtée dans son geste en saluant son aînée lors de son entrée dans la petite boulangerie comme si elle était soudainement figée sur place.

Le garçon suivit la direction de son regard. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, s'attendant à ce que la vie revienne hanter les veines de la jeune fille.

Mais rien.

Malgré son espoir de la voir se mouvoir à nouveau, elle restait là, comme une poupée précieuse entreposée dans un rayon de soleil délicat se déversant dans la pénombre de la petite boutique.

Son cœur se serra.

La vieille posa les mains sur ses hanches, en secouant la tête.

« Et bien, et bien, il va falloir que je me dépêche, mon petit tour de passe-passe commence à s'effriter, je suis même étonnée qu'il est marché aussi longtemps sur elle, enfin !... »

Elle réitéra sa question.

« Mon garçon, sais-tu ce qu'est qu'un Alankal ? »

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent. Ce mot à la sonorité étrange lui rappelait bien quelque chose, mais quoi ?... Où avait-il eu vent de cette appellation obscure ? Il fouilla pendant un court instant dans ses souvenirs sans parvenir à déterminer l'origine de cette figure que lui affichait à l'esprit la vieille.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et dit en se redressant :

« Alors, écoute bien et rappelle toi dorénavant la signification de ce qui est synonyme de mort pour les Sans-Cœurs et leurs Similis. Un Alankal est ce que tu pourrais appeler une chimère, c'est un esprit guerrier fusionné dans un corps quelconque, le tout formant une unité, l'Alankal. Quant un être se fait déposséder de son cœur, il donne naissance généralement à un Sans-Cœur symbolisant les reliquats de son enveloppe charnelle et à un Simili qui est le vestige de son cœur. Ceci est une loi mise en place en premier lieu par Kingdom Hearts, afin d'établir un équilibre entre les cœurs naissant et ceux disparaissant. Les Alankals sont le rebus de cette règle prédéterminée, en effet, si le cœur et l'enveloppe ont pour ainsi dire un équivalent dans la mort, qu'arrive-t-il donc à l'esprit ? Celui-ci est condamné à errer sans jamais entrer dans le cycle de la réincarnation ce qui donnait lieu à des anomalies autant au niveau de la lumière qu'aux niveau des ténèbres dont la vie et l'anéantissement dépendent de Kingdom Hearts. Mais si rien ne peut contrôler le cœur, rien ne peut défaire l'esprit, le patrimoine de l'être qui a vécu, aimé, détesté, espéré. Kingdom Hearts n'a pas été en mesure de contrer cette vérité parce que d'une part ses propres règles sur lequel il se construit ne lui donne pas le pouvoir de faire ça, et d'autre part, parce que les esprits libérés ont formé d'eux-mêmes une entité nouvelle, l'Alankal. »

Le garçon passa une main sur son front, tentant d'éradiquer une céphalée aiguë lui enveloppant le crâne comme un étau.

« Attendez… Quand on meurt, on laisse échapper l'esprit… Mais le corps lui, sert de manne aux Sans-Cœurs, vous l'avez dit ! »

Les yeux de la vieille femme prirent des teintes or et feu.

« Je l'ai dit. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'un être aussi informe que les Sans-Cœurs puisse acquérir la totalité de l'enveloppe d'une personne dont le cœur est si puissant que l'avatar ou son Simili résultant se distinguent par une force considérable et une apparence particulière ? Le cas de Xéhanort est différent, lui, il a voué son âme aux ténèbres qui l'ont englouti jusqu'au la dernière goutte de sa substance vitale, il en n'en a résulté que du désespoir et du malheur. Mais la plupart des Sans-Cœurs ou des Similis surpuissants, ceux dont je te parle, sont nés d'une personne dont le destin n'était pas de devenir pâture aux ténèbres. Pour ceux-là, leur âme est tellement forte que seule une petite partie est conservée par les ténèbres en dédommagement pour l'intensité de lumière dont ils ont éclairé leur monde pendant leur existence. Le reste, ce qui réchappe de l'obscurité, constitue la matière première pour donner naissance à un Alankal.

- Vous voulez dire que même après la mort, celui qui s'est fait dépossédé de son cœur peut recouvrer la vie en tant qu'Alankal pour peu que son cœur soit assez fort ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais c'est complètement absurde ! Je n'ai jamais entendu d'histoire aussi folle depuis…

- Que tu as découvert l'existence des Similis ? Et bien, tu ne te poses pas beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui a passé un si long moment dans les ténèbres ! Tu devrais savoir qu'en ce bas monde, chaque élément fait partie d'une triade spécifique, un ensemble de trois membres, c'est ainsi qu'est régi le monde, toujours par trois, afin de conserver un semblant d'équilibre.

Ainsi, toi et tes amis, vous avez été trois au départ et à l'arrivée, le Royaume de Lumière a envoyé trois de ses émissaires pour sauver la paix des mondes, la forme ultime de ton ami scindant sa force et fusionnant son esprit avec ses compagnons, la forme suprême si tu préfères, requière trois cœurs. Toujours trois parties, trois entités complémentaires, le jour, la nuit, le crépuscule. Les ténèbres n'échappent pas à cette règle, quand ils s'emparent d'un cœur, ils doivent faire vivre en compensation trois éléments, les Sans-Cœurs, les Similis, et les Alankals. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, son visage prit un air soucieux et renfrogné.

« Les Alankals sont mauvais alors…

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est une conclusion intéressante aux vues des incidents provoqués par les Sans-Cœurs et les Similis. C'est une bonne question à laquelle il n'est pas évident de répondre. Car vois-tu, les Alankals, en plus de posséder une enveloppe, détiennent leur propre esprit, celui de la personne décédée qu'ils étaient avant de devenir chimère, enfin, du moins, ses souvenirs. Ils sont capables de discerner le bien du mal. De plus, leur mise à mort leur a conféré des pouvoirs surprenants, agissant à la fois sur la lumière et les ténèbres car ils baignent dans les deux mais ne leur appartiennent pas pour autant. Parce que le corps privé de sa charpente conserve néanmoins la mémoire du cœur absent qui a forgé son destin, parce que l'esprit même rongé par les affres qui l'ont modelé contre sa volonté garde en lui les traces de sa liberté inaliénable, l'Alankal est une entité à part et évoluée. Pour te répondre en ce qui concerne sa nature profonde, je ne sais pas, ça dépend un peu de l'Alankal.

- Mais alors, quel est leur rôle dans le cycle des mondes s'ils ne font partie de rien ? Si vous m'en avez parlé, c'est bien pour une raison ! Pour ma part, j'ignorais tout de leur existence avant, ça veut bien signifier qu'ils sont inutiles au destin des mondes !

- Inutiles ? Tu es assez direct, même si ça fait un peu mal d'entendre ça… Mais au moins, tu es sincère ! Les Alankals sont parsemés ça et là dans l'univers, c'est un peu le résultat de toutes les actions produites et décrites au sein du Kingdom Hearts, ils sont là parce que les règles du Kingdom Hearts ne pouvaient pas s'appliquer à eux, ce sont des régulateurs, ils naissent d'un trop plein de lumière ou de ténèbres, au choix. En réalité, c'est un peu grâce à eux que l'équilibre des mondes reste établi, permettant au Kingdom Hearts de conserver son intégrité, sans quoi, il disparaîtrait. Tu en as peut-être déjà rencontrés, qui sait, au cours de ta quête, mais ils est rares qu'ils se révèlent, ils se cachent, se fondant dans les mondes qui les accueillent. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de leurs conditions de vie, tu m'as demandé quel était leur rôle, et bien ce ne sont ni plus ni moins que les gardiens du Kingdom Hearts.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu as bien entendu. A défaut de pouvoir dicter leur existence, Kingdom Hearts garde un contrôle sur eux en en faisant ses gardiens.

- Mais pourquoi alors n'ont-ils pas agi lorsque le Kingdom Hearts a été menacé ?!

- Ils ont agi. Ils vous ont offert la Keyblade, la première, portant le sceau du Royaume, Chaîne Royale, l'ébauche, le moyen pour vous de donner naissance à votre propre épée, celle façonnée par votre cœur. Sans Chaîne Royale, sans ce réceptacle dédié à recevoir l'âme de vos Keyblades, vous n'auriez peut-être pas su comment engendrer vos épées respectives.

- C'est insensé…

- A ton avis, comment, d'un seul coup, cette épée s'est-elle retrouvée entre vos mains ? Au départ, sa forme ne changeait pas, mais elle était la seule à pouvoir contrer les Sans-Cœurs et les Similis. Vous comptiez sur elle uniquement pour sauver les mondes, pour vous sauver, mais c'est tout, au début et sans expérience d'aucune sorte, sans savoir dans quelle bataille vous vous étiez engagés, comment auriez-vous pu donner vie à une Keyblade aussi puissante que celle qui orne aujourd'hui ta main ou le poing de ton ami ? Les Alankals vous ont offert une lame en laquelle vous avez eu confiance, et puis, petit à petit, vous avez cru en vous et en votre coeur, acquiérant les qualités nécessaires pour faire vibrer le métal sans vie de cette ébauche de clef et vous l'avez sublimée sans en avoir conscience, la remplaçant par une Keyblade qui vous était réellement destinée. Sans ça, peut-être ne seriez vous jamais parvenus à créer votre cause et ce, même si vous possédiez cette chose qui faisait de vous, qui fait de vous des élus. »

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent.

Il se perdait à présent dans les méandres de ses pensées dont le flot tourbillonnait sans relâche dans sa tête. Il ne savait comment stopper cette débandade de souvenirs, d'interrogations, d'hypothèses toutes plus folles et absurdes les unes que les autres qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

En fait, les affirmations de la vieille femme remettaient pour ainsi dire tout en question, ses certitudes, les fondements de ce qu'il avait appris à ses dépens aux heures les plus sombres de sa vie, ses doutes. Il se sentit mal et dut s'appuyer contre le mur du magasin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre tant cette sensation de mal être était forte et malsaine, lui retournant l'estomac. Car si elle avait réponse à tout, si elle semblait tout connaître, pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à cette femme qui était…

« Vous aussi, vous êtes un Alankal. »

La vieille plongea son regard brun dans celui sauvage du garçon.

- « Oui, je suis un Alankal.

- Alors pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?

- Parce que je veux te prévenir, je veux vous prévenir ton ami et toi, que les gardiens du Kingdom Hearts sont sur vos traces.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Ils nous ont donné la possibilité de sauver leur royaume, non ?! C'est ce qu'on a fait ! Ils devraient être reconnaissant pour ne pas s'être sali les mains dans toute cette histoire !

- La lumière engendre les ténèbres, l'ombre fait vivre la lumière, c'est une loi irrévocable en ce monde, la loi du Kingdom Hearts. Mais que se passerait-il si la lumière prévalait sur l'obscurité au point de la dissoudre ?

- L'équilibre…

- Serait rompu. Voilà ce que craint le Kingdom Hearts et donc ce que les Alankals combattent, toutes les causes, même aussi justes soient-elles qui altèrent l'équilibre des mondes en soufflant sur celui de leur royaume. Vous avez certes anéanti la menace qui pesait sur Kingdom Hearts, mais vous avez dissipé les ténèbres en ne laissant que lumière. Vous êtes devenus à votre tour une menace pour le Kingdom Hearts.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Que désire-t-il à la fin ?!

- Votre mort, celle de votre cœur. Toi en te faisant errer à jamais dans le néant, ton ami, Sora, en le privant de son être complémentaire. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il souhaite cela, il a déjà essayé de vous défaire avant aujourd'hui, quand vous avez combattu le Sans-Cœur maître Ansem, enfin, celui de Xéhanort, le Kingdom Hearts avait déjà tout mis en œuvre pour accomplir son dessein, toi en te faisant prisonnier de ses propres entrailles, Sora en le séparant de celle qui constitue la charpente de son âme, la jeune fille, Kaïri. Mais il a échoué et a pallié à cet échec en profitant de l'existence de la Porte de la Lumière que vous avez franchie. Le Sans-Cœur de Xéhanort n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur un point, Kingdom Hearts est fait de lumière, mais aussi et surtout de ténèbres… Maintenant, il a mis ses gardiens en marche pour accomplir ce en quoi son existence est vouée, détruire et faire renaître. »

Elle fit le tour du comptoir et posa sa main sur l'épaule su garçon qui frissonna affreusement à ce contact étranger.

La vérité avait été dite mais elle faisait mal, elle lui faisait mal, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il avait peur, horriblement peur de ce qui était en train de grincer autour de lui, les rouages de ce monde dont il ignorait encore le nom, se mettant en marche inexorablement, avalant tout sur son passage. Son cœur se serra atrocement, l'obligeant à se courber sous la douleur induite.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les sacrifices qu'ils avaient du faire pour survivre et continuer malgré tous les obstacles leur barrant sans cesse la route, juste pour pourvoir se retrouver ensembles, encore une fois, tous les trois, comme avant. Il sentait encore les griffes infectes des Sans-Cœurs agripper sa peau, cette terreur constante dans laquelle il avait vécu, cette voix rauque résonnant en permanence dans sa tête brimant ses pensées et qui avait peu à peu remplacé la sienne dans sa propre gorge, cette enveloppe qu'il avait dû revêtir et qui l'avait enserré de toutes part comme un carcan de plomb, il avait entraîné Sora et Kaïri dans sa chute.

Et Sora, il avait dû être ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû devenir, un combattant se devant d'être fort, sans reproche, sans peur, lui, celui des trois qui devait auparavant toujours être rassuré, le rêveur qui ne savait pas être celui qui donne les ordres, trop peu sûr de lui pour ça, à lui, le droit de doute et de douleur lui avait été supprimé en même temps qu'il avait saisi la Keyblade pour se défendre, entrant alors dans cette fatalité que nul ne pouvait arrêter dès lors.

Kaïri, elle, s'était faite déposséder de son cœur, transformée en poupée inerte et passive, enchaînée à ses chairs et impuissante, elle avait été emmenée ensuite au cœur de la citadelle blanche et privée de sa liberté dans un lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir, avec des créatures qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître.

Il baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Faudrait-il endurer une fois de plus tout ça ? Il n'en n'avait plus le courage, vidé, épuisé, meurtri, mais le seul fait de penser que Sora allait devoir de nouveau combattre, délaissant sa nature généreuse pour en reprendre une qui n'était pas la sienne, que Kaïri pourrait de nouveau être en danger lui était insupportable.

Eux, ils n'étaient pas comme lui, ils ne méritaient pas ça.

Kaïri était trop douce pour ça, quant à Sora, son cœur clément et sa trop grande gentillesse faisaient de lui un être blessé sous son sourire constant, se devant de passer outre ses sentiments pour sauver ses amis, quitte à se salir les mains pour ça, à tuer encore et encore au nom d'une justice qui venait de s'effondrer avec les paroles de cette femme, de cette Alankal, celle qui faisait partie de leurs bourreaux.

Il avait envie de hurler, encore et encore, de montrer à cette divinité aveugle, le Kingdom Hearts, que eux aussi avaient le droit de vivre, qu'ils étaient maîtres de leur destinée et non pas de vulgaires pantins que l'on supprime par le feu en guise d'exemples pour aboutir à ses fins.

« Ecoute-moi, je t'ai dit cela parce que je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'à lui. Je suis peut-être un Alankal, mais je n'adhère pas aux règles de Kingdom Hearts, ce sont des lois absurdes et beaucoup trop abjectes à appliquer, elles demandent des sacrifices beaucoup trop importants au nom d'une paix illusoire.

- Qu… Qui… « Lui »… ?

- L'ancien émissaire de ce que vous appelez le Royaume de Lumière, le frère de Loup, Saïro.

- Qu… Que lui est-il arrivé ?...

- Le Kingdom Hearts l'a effacé comme si c'était une simple erreur car il avait transgressé ses lois, au nom d'un idéal, il a subi le sort que réserve Kingdom Hearts à ceux qui s'élèvent contre lui, le sort qu'il prévoit pour vous aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-il devenu ?...

- Je l'ignore mais je ne veux pas qu'il se produise de nouveau cette horreur. Loup serait trop malheureuse.

- Loup, elle…

- Elle sait ce qui s'est passé, elle ignore comment, pourquoi, mais elle n'est pas idiote, elle a les mêmes capacités de prescience que son frère. Elle l'a senti disparaître, elle sait. Saïro m'était une personne chère, malgré le fait que tu doutes que nous ayons un cœur, j'étais triste, j'avais perdu un ami très précieux, mais Loup, elle, a perdu un frère et sa seule famille.

-… Si les Alankals ressentent, alors pourquoi ne stoppent-ils pas tout ça ?

- Parce que malgré le fait de posséder des pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement, ils ont peur, parce que aussi forts qu'ils deviennent, Kingdom Hearts aura toujours des envoyés plus puissants qu'eux qui finiront par les détruire pour de bon pour trahison. Nous sommes déjà morts, mais nous avons peur de disparaître.

- Et vous ?...

- Moi ?… Moi aussi, j'ai peur, bien sûr mais même si je ne suis qu'une chimère, j'ai ma fierté, je préfère vivre peu de temps en étant libre que de vivre des centaines d'années entravée par des actes dont j'aurais honte. Ne savoir déjà pas comment, sous quelle forme nous allons réchapper de la destruction de notre cœur est terrible, peu d'Alankals conservent leur corps d'origine qu'ils reconstruisent eux-mêmes à partir de morceaux d'enveloppes errantes privées d'âme. La plupart des résidus d'esprit ne peut que se réfugier dans des corps d'emprunt rejetés par le Kingdom Hearts par acquis de conscience envers nous. Moi-même, la partie gauche de mon corps a dû être recomposée. Et encore, je suis chanceuse, la moitié droite est d'origine. Elle est ce qui me reste de moi. »

Disant cela, elle écarta le col de sa chemise blanche dégageant la partie basse de son cou. Le garçon y vit une cicatrice violacée découpant l'épaule de la vieille femme, à partir de laquelle la peau prenait une teinte putride de chaires en décomposition. Elle referma prestement les boutons après cela, cachant sous l'épaisseur du tissu cette enveloppe honteuse et mutilée.

« Pas très joli, hein ?... Riku, les serrures des mondes scellés ne tiendront pas longtemps face aux pouvoirs des Alankals. Ils vont bientôt être envahis de chimères qui anéantiront tout ce qui porte en lui une trace de votre passage et de votre existence pour enfin vous effacer, vous. Il faut sceller ces serrures une bonne fois pour toutes, avec le pouvoir des deux Keyblades indépendantes de Kingdom Hearts pour… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Elle se retourna vers la porte de la boutique. Le garçon suivit son regard devenu anxieux. Dans la lumière, Loup commença lentement à bouger, comme une automate que l'on venait tout juste de remonter. Sa respiration reprenait ses amplitudes normales. En même temps, Kovu qu'elle avait amené avec elle et prisonnier lui aussi de l'enchantement de la vieille femme, reprenait ses esprits, terminant la course qu'il avait entamée vers la boulangère qu'il connaissait sans se rendre compte qu'il avait été pendant un moment suspendu dans le temps.

La vieille femme prononça, comme pour marquer le glas de cette renaissance : « Mon temps est révolu. »

La jeune fille, totalement libérée de l'envoûtement, termina alors la phrase qu'elle avait débutée en entrant dans la boutique :

« … Venue avec Riku, il va mieux aujourd'hui… Euh… Pardon… Vous avez peut-être des livraisons à faire, je suis bête, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'aujourd'hui c'était mercredi… Et c'est le jour où vous avez le plus de travail, je suis en retard pour les livraisons, et en plus de vous faire perdre votre temps, j'ai insisté auprès de Riku pour qu'il vienne malgré le fait qu'il soit encore fatigué… Je suis bête… Pardon… »

La vieille sourit à Loup comme si de rien n'était, jetant un regard d'avertissement envers celui qui dissimulait mal son étonnement. Le garçon comprit, il ne devait pas révéler à la jeune fille ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Ce n'est rien, ils attendront, ces vieux clients ont beaucoup de temps alors, s'ils n'ont leur pain qu'un peu plus tard, ils devront s'y faire ! Ils n'auront qu'à se plaindre, c'est d'ailleurs ce que certains d'entre eux font le mieux, alors, ce ne sera pas un problème que de rajouter de l'eau à leur moulin. »

Puis elle se tourna pour s'affairer derrière le comptoir, emballant, recomptant les pains spéciaux et les brioches mises de côté ou préparées spécialement pour l'occasion pour les gens ayant passé commande la veille, barrant à chaque fois le descriptif sur une petite liste qu'elle avait sorti d'une poche de son tablier après s'être assurée que le décompte y était. Puis elle regarda en direction du garçon, sa voix reprenant son calme habituel : « Alors, comme ça, tu te nommes Riku… C'est bien, c'est bien. »

Loup, qui se tenait près de lui, lui murmura : « Elle est un peu spéciale… Elle m'a dit la même chose quand je lui ai parlé de vous pour la première fois… Oh, euh… Elle avait deviné, elle est un peu sorcière, c'est difficile de lui cacher des choses, enfin, ce genre de choses…. Pardon si j'ai mal fait… »

Elle remarqua alors son teint blême, les gouttes de sueur perlant sur les tempes, sa respiration saccadée.

« Pardon… Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ça, c'était trop tôt, je suis désolée… »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle. Comme c'était étrange ! Il y a quelques secondes encore, elle était changée en une poupée sans vie. Mais à présent, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux inquiets et ce visage qu'il avait trouvé magnifique, elle avait été la seule chose qui avait réussi à le sortir de son cauchemar, la seule qui était restée avec lui dans ses ténèbres. Sa présence et son insouciance chassaient peu à peu ses craintes. Il sourit, secoua la tête et murmura en reprenant peu à peu son souffle : « Ça va… Ne t'en fait pas… »

La vieille femme se releva et posa sans ménagement sur son comptoir les paquets à livrer. Il y en avait effectivement beaucoup.

« Voilà, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour porter tout ça.

- Deux ?

- Béh oui, Louroux ! Je l'ai fait venir pour ça, il a l'ai costaud, non ? Alors il fera très bien l'affaire, ça sera son dédommagement pour la brioche de l'autre fois. »

Les yeux de Loup s'agrandirent. Elle reprit d'une petite voix naïve : « Mais moi, je pensais que vous me l'aviez offerte !

- Offerte ? Louroux, j'ai un commerce à faire tourner moi ! Où je vais si je distribue gratuitement mes marchandises, hein ?!

- Mais vous auriez dû me le dire, je vous l'aurais achetée, la brioche !

- Quoi ? Mais tu doutes du fait qu'il pourra peut-être t'être utile à quelque chose ? »

Loup rougit violemment.

« Mais non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je …

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air malade avec sa peau toute blanche, de nos jours, les personnes en bonne santé n'ont pas une peau aussi claire qu'un verre de lait !

- Mais… Euh… Moi, je ne trouve pas que ça fait malade, c'est joli… »

La vieille lança une œillade complice au garçon resté bouche bée devant cette joute verbale, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il en prenait pour son grade.

- Tu vois, tu as bien fait d'atterrir chez elle, ça doit être la seule personne au monde à apprécier les gens couleur cadavre, alors mon garçon, n'hésite plus, ne laisse pas passer ta chance, cette petite est un spécimen unique adorant les gens chétifs, débarquant d'on ne sait où, bourrés de problèmes, et surtout, surtout, à la peau cadavre-qui-fait-joli.

- Ne… Ne dites pas ça, s'il vous plait…

- Ce n'est pas vrai pardis ? Moi, je l'aurais déjà mis à la porte de chez moi il y longtemps, ce fourbe qui ose rester chez les gens sans payer de loyer, qui mange mes provisions sans demander la note et qui a l'air tellement mal en point que l'on ne pourrait rien en faire parce qu'avec une telle tête de déterré, c'est comme s'il était déjà mort d'épuisement rien qu'en entendant le mot « travail » !

- C'est faux, moi je…

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu les dis, tu n'es peut-être pas la seule à apprécier ton Riku tout pâle, ton gros chat aussi, semble l'a-do-rer, la preuve !

- Hein ?

- Il a déjà mordu dedans… Eh oui, mon petit, tout n'est pas perdu pour lui, il pourra toujours t'aider à nourrir ton gros chat, tu vois ?! On a réussi à en faire finalement quelque chose d'utile, en fin de compte !! »

La jeune fille rougit encore plus, ne sachant plus quoi répondre pour démentir tant elle était gênée. Elle finit par cacher son visage dans ses mains en s'excusant tant et plus si bien que la vieille se mit à rire suivie du garçon dont les noires pensées s'envolaient peu à peu en même temps que la jeune fille retrouvait sa place dans son univers.

**Petite réponse aux coms**

**DuncanHear****t **Et bien la suite, la voici. (je vais arrêter de publier trop de chapitres à la fois donc. Non, je rigole.) Mais c'est vrai que le rythme de parution se fera un peu plus lent à partir de maintenant, c'est juste que le début ne comprenait pas de cartes très très longues (en comparaison à celles constituant la suite.)

Encore merci pour tes encouragements !

Bisous !

**Yune : **Coucou !! (sur un autre support, mais c'est toujours toi !!... Moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! lol)

Quand j'ai vu le pseudo, tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire mais je me suis écriée, « Woua ! Il y a un copieur de chez copieur !! Tu le crois ça ?! (correspondante de l'instant en question, Orochi qui passait par là.) Il y a une personne qui a repris le pseudo de Yun !! Mais c'est qui celui-là ?! Qui vole le nom de Yune d'abord !!? »….

Ben en fait, c'était toi. (Van ou le ridicule ne tue pas.)

En tous cas, rétrospectivement, ça m'a bien fait rire, cette histoire !

Comme ça, du coup, tu relis les chapitres, non ? (j'essaye au passage de corriger les fautes de frappe, mettre des espaces… Et oui, avant, je ne connaissais pas la touche « entrée » de mon clavier d'ordi, il faut croire…--)

Moi aussi, ça me fait un sacré retour en arrière, puisque là, on n'en est qu'aux prémices… Et puis il y a Mira, l'un de mes persos préférés, et ça me tue (sans mauvais jeu de mots) qu'elle décède à la fin…. Des fois, je me dis qu'il n'est pas bon que j'apprécie un perso, c'est toujours pour lui la porte ouverte aux souffrances morales et physiques, si ce n'est pas la mort elle-même qui vient frapper à sa porte.

Bon, en fait, je voulais mettre la fic sur ce site, vu que bientôt, le fanzine sera mis en vente (attention Van la vénale, ne faites pas attention à ce qui va suivre, ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles…), c'est nul à dire, mais je voulais qu'il y est un peu plus de monde qui ait envie de voir ce que ça donnerait en planches. (je l'avais bien dit, maintenant, tout le monde va dire que je ne suis qu'une arriviste et une intéressée…TT)

Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour éventuellement faire un site dessus (l'ancien fanzine en avais un, mais il y avait aussi l'une des fanzineuses qui savait comment on faisait… Et moi, non, en plus de ne pas avoir le temps pour ça.)

Donc, on se débrouille comme on peut.

Désolée pour ça.

Mais je suis toujours aussi touchée par tout le temps que tu prends à lire mes (fautes d'orthographe) fics et je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci beaucoup pour tout, parce qu'en un sens (et sûrement beaucoup de celui là), c'est grâce à toi que je suis arrivée aussi loin dans Crépuscule et dans Destati.

Bisous !


	16. Carte 16

Carte 16

**Carte 16 : Le Théâtre aux Pantins Cassés**

Elle marchait à côté de lui en silence. En fait, elle n'osait pas le briser, redoutant que ses paroles, qu'elle jugeait inutiles et bruyantes, n'incommodent le garçon. Elle se sentait gênée pour deux. Les allusions de sa patronne avaient sûrement dû le mettre mal à l'aise, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui en voulut pour ça. Elle jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil furtif vers son visage, espérant y lire autre chose que cet air fermé et intouchable. Elle baissa les yeux au sol, se tordit machinalement les doigts jusqu'à en blanchir les articulations. Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre, il était fâché, ça se voyait.

C'était de sa faute, elle était bête. En plus de tout le reste, il s'était retrouvé à porter la totalité de ce qui constituait d'ordinaire son travail. C'était encore une fois de sa faute, en sortant de la boutique de la vieille Mira, elle avait stupidement trébuché. Le garçon avait rattrapé de justesse les paquets qu'elle avait sur le coup laissés tomber, avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le sol.

Depuis, il l'avait complètement délestée de sa charge, sans doute pour éviter que l'incident ne se reproduise, gâtant cette fois-ci et pour de bon la marchandise. Du coup, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, déçu, excédé, humilié, fatigué de sa présence gauche et inutile. Sûrement. Elle-même se détestait pour ça, cette malchance qui la poursuivait toujours, et qui associée à sa faiblesse ainsi qu'à sa voix ingérante faisait d'elle une personne dont on pouvait aisément se passer, épuisante et ennuyeuse.

Le garçon prenait maintenant sur lui pour accomplir son propre travail et ce, malgré le fait qu'il venait tout juste de se remettre péniblement d'un terrible accident, le mettant plusieurs jours dans un état catastrophique, si bien que certaines heures, il avait même frôlé la mort.

Décidemment, les rumeurs du village disaient vrai, elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien.

Il marchait à côté d'elle en silence. En fait, il ne pouvait le briser, n'arrivant pas à détacher ses pensées de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, de découvrir sur lui-même, sur Sora, sur le Kingdom Hearts pour qui ils avaient combattu. Ils en avaient été les jouets, et maintenant qu'ils se défaisaient des liens que le royaume avait tissés pour eux, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus pantins, il allait les retirer de la scène, faire tomber un rideau de mort sur eux qui ne servaient plus à rien. Rien qui d'y penser lui donnait la nausée. Et Loup, elle aussi avait donc été blessée par tout ça. Bien plus qu'eux, finalement, lui-même ne pouvait songer à la perte de Sora et de Kaïri sans ressentir une peur démente lui écrasant la poitrine, lui tordant les chairs, alors elle qui l'avait vraiment connue, vécue, sachant que l'être qu'elle aimait ne reviendrait plus jamais, qu'il ne passerait plus jamais le seuil de la porte, qu'avait-elle dû éprouver quand ce sentiment atroce s'était emparé d'elle, la clouant sur place comme une écorchée ? Elle l'avait su, personne ne lui avait expliqué, c'était encore plus horrible. Alors, comment pouvait-elle sourire tout le temps comme si de rien n'était ?

Non, il se trompait, elle, elle avait toujours quelque chose de douloureux dans la voix, cette chose que l'on ne pouvait presque pas apercevoir, que l'on piétinait sans y faire attention, toujours, de la peur, non, de la tristesse, non, peut-être… Elle s'inquiétait tout le temps, pour tout le monde. Et ce n'était pas normal.

Il serra les dents. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui sans bruit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il hésitait à lui parler, encore trop atteint par cette vérité infâme qu'il venait d'avaler de force, ne sachant pas comment formuler des paroles autres que celles qui se muaient dans sa gorge, des mots de révolte, de colère, de désespoir. Il lui ferait peur, à elle qui était si fragile. Il préférait se taire plutôt que de lui avouer des choses qui la feraient souffrir, encore. Il faudrait tôt ou tard lui expliquer, pourquoi, comment son frère était mort. La vieille lui avait intimer l'ordre de ne rien lui dire, mais ce n'était pas juste, elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, pourquoi un beau matin elle avait ressenti cette blessure au cœur qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir qu'elle en avait perdu connaissance sur le coup, il faudrait tôt ou tard lui apprendre, à elle aussi, pour en finir avec tout ça, pour qu'elle puisse faire son deuil, enfin.

Mais il ne savait pas comment, c'était dur, il ne s'en sentait absolument pas capable, lui qui avait déjà du mal à exprimer le moindre de ses sentiments, c'était trop lui demander. Pourtant, il ne désirait pas qu'elle l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'ensemble des livraisons reléguées par la vieille femme, bien que volumineuses, ne pesait pas bien lourd pour lui, il avait l'habitude. Mais pour elle qui était si menue, ce devait être difficile. C'était encombrant, la preuve, elle avait bien failli tomber et se faire mal. Les marchandises entassées, le tout était presque plus grand qu'elle, lui masquant son chemin. Et dire qu'elle faisait ça toujours toute seule, sans aide d'aucune sorte…

Il ne se l'était pas demandé, mais Loup, pour gagner sa vie, travaillait. Elle devait sans doute le faire maintenant que son frère ne rentrerait plus à la maison, auprès d'elle. C'était un dur labeur que de marcher dans ces rues pavées de dalles inégales, difficiles à arpenter, les bras chargés de choses lourdes. La vieille avait raison, encore une fois, lui, l'intrus profitait de ce que la jeune fille arrivait péniblement à avoir sans se poser de questions, comme si c'était normal.

Non, ce n'était pas normal qu'une fille aussi frêle doive faire des travaux aussi pénibles et éreintants pour pouvoir espérer continuer à vivre dans cette maison toute petite sur le bord de mer avec son lionceau et ses petites mouettes qu'elle avait apprivoisées, ses rêves mélancoliques, il n'était pas normal qu'elle soit privée d'un être cher comme ça, sans raison, parce qu'un royaume se faisant divinité en a décidé ainsi, il n'était pas normal qu'elle doive souffrir, surtout pas elle.

Lui, il ne pourrait rien y changer, le mal était fait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était peut-être de l'aider un peu dans son travail en se rendant compte combien il était et serait inutile dans tout ça malgré tout, pour qu'elle ne regrette pas trop d'avoir tout tenté pour sauver le traître et maintenant le maudit de Kingdom Hearts qu'il était devenu.

Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer dorénavant, ce qui allait arriver à Sora et à lui, puisqu'ils avaient été reniés par leur royaume. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir. Il essaya de reporter ses pensées sur le décor qui l'entourait. C'était étrange, ce village si petit mais tellement animé, avec cette foule compacte à chaque morceau de rue qu'il arpentait, comme si toutes les personnes de ce monde s'étaient rassemblées en un seul lieu unique par peur de se voir disparaître si elles étaient touchées de solitude. Partout, il y avait de bruit, des gens riaient, s'interpellaient, parlaient à voix haute. C'était un endroit à aimer, avec ses arcades ombragées décorées de suspensions de bois garnies de grosses lampes rondes, ses ruelles sinueuses s'enfonçant entre les bâtisses typiques au toit sombre et aux murs blanchis parsemés de pierres ocres poreuses, ses enseignes bariolées attirant le regard, ses places où couraient les ombres des grands arbres les protégeant et les enserrant et où se tenaient ici et là fontaines, terrasses peuplées de villageois se racontant tour à tour les dernières nouvelles colportées par le vent dans leur contrée. C'était un lieu plein de vie.

Le garçon trouvait cet endroit chaleureux en soi. Pourtant, pour lui qui n'avait que trop vécu sur ce morceau de terre idyllique perdu au milieu des eaux, ou bien seul à travers des mondes qu'il avait traversés sans voir autre chose que sa peine, il avait du mal à supporter tout ce bruit incessant qui lui parvenait comme déformé à ses oreilles, les couleurs vives des rues animées et surpeuplées lui donnaient le vertige. Il se rendait compte que lui qui avait tant souhaité découvrir d'autres mondes, il était bien incapable encore de les apprécier à leur juste valeur, son jugement déformé par une raison l'obligeant à se persuader tel un cliché mis devant ses yeux, que ceci ou cela devait être beau ou agréable, stéréotypé par son envie de ressembler à n'importe qui, ses impressions encore défoncées par ce qu'il avait vécu. En réalité, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de fuir, de retourner dans un lieu où cesserait enfin ce bruit, n'importe où, mais pas ici avec toutes ces personnes s'affairant de manière monotone, répétant sans arrêt les mêmes paroles creuses, le bousculant sans cesse sans y prendre garde, sans une parole d'excuse, trop pressés pour même y penser.

C'était ça, être « normal » ? Cela voulait donc dire « être insignifiant » ?

Ils atteignirent enfin une ruelle éloignée du centre, là où grouillait la vie du village semblable à une fourmilière géante. Le garçon respira un peu mieux. Il avait eu l'impression de suffoquer, d'être étouffé là-bas, lorsqu'ils avaient traversé toutes ces places, toutes ces cours où se pressait une foule compacte et constante.

Il transvasa la totalité de son fardeau sur son bras gauche afin de passer sa main droite sur son front moite et pris d'une pâleur intense sous le coup du malaise qui l'avait asphyxié. Ça irait mieux maintenant que ce bruit assourdissait s'était tu. Il amorça la ruelle tortueuse en pente sévère menant jusqu'au premier client. A côté de ce qu'il venait de subir, cette route pavée très inclinée était une promenade de santé. Déjà, sa vue s'éclaircissait, la sensation vertigineuse qui l'avait pris se résorbait petit à petit à chacun de ses pas.

Il ralenti cependant son allure, pensant que peut-être la jeune fille aurait du mal à le suivre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Son regard ne rencontra que du vide. Il se retourna tout à fait, s'arrêtant, se disant avec inquiétude que sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait peut-être laissée à la traîne.

Elle s'était arrêtée là, au milieu de la ruelle. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres en arrière, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés vers le sol, les doigts crispés sur le tissu de velours pourpre de sa robe.

Elle articula d'une voix faible : « Pardon… »

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent. Pourquoi demandait-elle ça ? Il chercha une explication qui ne venait pas.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? », s'enquit-il inquiet.

Elle rentra encore un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules, se faisant encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était.

« Pour tout… Mme Bary… Et puis… ça. »

Elle lui montra les paquets qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il se rassura. Si ce n'était que ça ! Et puis, pour la vieille patronne qui lui avait ironiquement fait la morale, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était que vérité. Il s'empressa de dire : « Oh, ce n'est pas très lourd, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

Elle secoua la tête et murmura : « Vous êtes gentil… Vous dîtes ça pour me faire plaisir… Mais je vois bien que vous êtes fatigué… Et puis vous… Votre visage… Vous êtes en colère… Pardon, c'est de ma faute… Je suis désolée… »

Le garçon comprit. Lui, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais elle, elle avait remarqué son air soucieux dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. La pauvre, il se mit en colère contre lui-même, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'inquiétude qu'il lui causait en se retranchant ainsi derrière ce silence que lui imposaient ses pensées houleuses et débridées. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il que causer inquiétude et tristesse ? C'était pareil avant, ça l'était toujours maintenant.

Il chercha des mots pour s'excuser, pour lui dire que ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute s'il était comme ça, froid et distant avec les autres. Il avait honte de sa maladresse, il détourna les yeux.

« N… Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !... Tu n'y es pour rien !... Je ne suis pas fâché, c'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à rester avec les gens, je ne sais jamais comment faire quand ils sont avec moi, lorsqu'ils sont autour de moi, je n'arrive plus à respirer…. Heu… Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour vivre autre part que dans les ténèbres en fait… Et puis il y a… »

« Cette vérité, celle que l'on voudrait ne jamais avoir eu à connaître un jour, celle où la personne qui te fait office de grand-mère n'est ni humaine ni même vivante, celle où ton frère est mort pour rien, celle qui t'en rendue comme ça sûrement, craintive et malheureuse. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait désiré pourtant le faire, pour que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toutes, pour que cette pensée macabre cesse de le hanter comme un couperet placé au-dessus de sa tête. Il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Pas encore, elle ne devait pas encore savoir, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer d'avantage, elle qui avait déjà bien trop payé pour avoir côtoyé le Kingdom Hearts, il voulait la protéger, faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ça, même s'il agissait par pur égoïsme.

Elle baissa la tête d'un air malheureux.

« Ce… C'est pareil avec Kovu… Et moi ? »

Il sourit et passa de manière automatique sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Non. Avec eux, ce n'était pas pareil, il se sentait bien. Comme lorsqu'il était avec Sora et Kaïri, alors la peur de l'autre s'envolait.

« Non, avec vous… Ce n'est pas la même chose… Avec vous, je suis bien, j'ai l'impression… D'être humain. »

Elle releva la tête, étonnée. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose, elle sourit délicieusement et se mit à rire, de ce rire léger et cristallin. Lentement, elle redevenait la petite fée qu'il appréciait tant.

Elle le rejoignit en courant. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tendit les mains en direction du garçon qui la regarda avec interrogation.

« Vous savez, je suis forte moi aussi, je peux en porter, des paquets ! »

Il éclata de rire devant cette exclamation gamine et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle se mit tout de même sur la pointe des pieds et prit quelques paquets qu'elle cala par habitude sous son bras, tout en reportant le plus gros entre ses mains laissées libres. Puis elle repartit en trottinant, comme si de rien n'était, en direction d'une maison aux volets bleus un peu effrités. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna et lui fit signe de la main.

Il sourit et la rejoignit lentement, prenant garde à ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur les pavés inégaux constituant le chemin qu'il devait arpenter à présent.

L'accueil fut froid. Ils devaient livrer chez un vieux bonhomme dont les habits étaient limés et dont le visage était marqué par de nombreuses rides profondes. Pas un bonjour ni de gestes de bienvenue d'aucune sorte, rien que ce regard acéré et méfiant envers la jeune fille qui prenait la peine de venir jusque dans son salon pour lui déposer la liste impressionnante de pains spéciaux qu'il avait commandés la veille au soir et par coursier à la vieille Mira, rien hormis des reproches envers la ponctualité de Loup qui avait pâti exceptionnellement de la présence du garçon à ce jour, comme ci cela se produisait depuis toujours. La jeune fille se contenta de garder un sourire sur ses lèvres, ne se défendant même pas par rapports aux paroles cinglantes que lui assénait de temps à autre le vieil acariâtre. Il jeta le même regard suspicieux au garçon qui se tenait poliment dans l'entrée, n'osant dire quoi que ce soit de peur que cela ne retombe sur Loup.

« Décidemment, la mère Bary a le chic pour dégoter les coureurs de rues et les miséreux en tous genres. »

Le garçon serra le poing à cette remarque acerbe, faisant gonfler les veines et les tendons cheminant le long de son avant-bras. Ses yeux verts prirent une couleur de gouffre sans nom. Il surprit alors le regard de la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête. Non, c'est vrai, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, mais quand même…

« Tu vas toujours chez lui comme ça ? », demanda t-il une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la maison du vieux.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Monsieur Craiyaut bougonne tout le temps, mais c'est un bon client, et malgré les apparences, je suis sûre qu'il a bon fond. »

Le garçon la regarda. Comment faisait –t'elle pour ne voir que le bon côté des gens, même s'ils étaient mauvais ?

Cette question, il se la posa pendant tout le temps de la tournée, la tournant et la retournant dans sa tête. Ils étaient allés de pire en pire, partout, il surprenait des allusions et des remarques blessantes sur le passage de Loup. Et elle, elle ne faisait que leur sourire, gaspillant sa gentillesse pour des gens qui ne la méritaient pas. Au fur et à mesure, le garçon se rendait compte qu'en fait, elle était seule dans ce village surpeuplé, parce qu'elle n'appartenait à aucun clan préformé par les familles et leurs relations, vierge de toutes ces petites alliances mesquines que les gens entretenaient entre eux, partout où elle se rendait, sous les sourires polis se dressait la méchanceté qu'il percevait au fond des cœurs déformés des gens. Et elle, elle ne voyait rien de tout ça, restant de bonne humeur malgré les remontrances dissimulées derrière les éventuelles paroles de fausse bienvenue envers elle.

Et le fait que le garçon l'accompagne n'arrangeait rien, au contraire, cela rajoutait à leurs messes basses, il pouvait sentir les regards posés avec méfiance sur lui, le détaillant sauvagement, l'associant avec dieu sait quelles idées malsaines et méchantes. D'où provenait ce parfait inconnu qui se tenait dans leur petit village si tranquille comme si de rien n'était ? Et puis d'où venait-il d'abord, avec cet accoutrement étrange qui était si semblable à celui qu'arborait avant ce maudit sorcier avec ses pensées stupides, son mode de vie qui était une honte pour eux ? Encore quelqu'un qui allait rappeler à cette fille au nom inapproprié représentant un animal dangereux et nuisible son incapable de frère qui ne faisait que passer son temps loin de sa famille pour des raisons obscures au lieu de rester auprès d'elle comme tout bon chef de famille le faisait, comme eux. Quel dommage, alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était de la formater à leur image de personnes respectables ! Mais bon, après tout, que pouvait-on attendre d'une fille de sauvages comme elle ? Et ce garçon avec ses yeux de fourbe n'avait rien à envier à ce frère qui était sans doute mieux loin de leur petite vie respectable, il vaudrait mieux l'éloigner lui aussi, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce genre d'individu qui n'était pas comme eux.

Le garçon courba l'échine, pour Loup, par respect pour elle. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il s'était senti mal dans ce village, au contact de ces personnes. Elles étaient chargées d'un venin noir comme l'ébène, masqué par un visage faussement souriant. Progressivement, ils avaient terminé la tournée, lentement, recevant à chaque fois une parole blessante ou un regard entendu. Il regardait sans cesse Loup, priant pour qu'elle arrête ça, pour qu'elle ne subisse pas ça. Mais elle se chargea de sa mission avec docilité, n'oubliant rien, offrant à chacun un mot rassurant et gentil.

En définitive, son travail, ce n'était pas le poids des commissions qui le rendait difficile, c'était de subir toutes ces humiliations incessantes qui était horrible et dégradant.

Il repensa aux paroles de le vieille Alankal : « Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour porter tout ça. »

Oui, finalement, elle avait surtout pensé à Loup, elle qui devait subir tout ça tout le temps, car même pour lui qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette vie, il ne supportait pas cette animosité permanente, alors elle qui devait la supporter en permanence, ce devait être une véritable torture.

Enfin, ils reprenaient le chemin de la boulangerie, enfin, ils regagnaient cette contre-allée ombragée remplie d'une calme serein et franc, enfin, ils retrouvaient la présence de cette entité au visage humain auprès de laquelle ils se sentaient paradoxalement beaucoup mieux que s'ils étaient en compagnie de gens qui l'étaient réellement.

Loup remit à la vieille l'argent de la course. Celle-ci recompta le tout, en fourra une partie dans la poche de son tablier, et remit sa part à la jeune fille qui remercia poliment.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Très bien, Monsieur Craiyaut ne prendra pas de pain au seigle la prochaine fois, en ce moment, il préfère celui au son. »

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça, avec autant de désinvolture ? Le garçon était révolté. Mais il croisa le regard de la vieille et pu y lire comme un air de défi. « Vois comme elle est forte, regarde bien ce que c'est que d'être sœur d'un élu du Kingdom Hearts ! Comprends-tu maintenant ce qu'est Loup ? Le saisis-tu, toi qui ne soupçonnais même pas à quel point ce maudit royaume pouvait faire mal ? C'est stupide, c'est navrant ce que les hommes peuvent être pourris jusqu'à la moelle, alors dis-toi bien que ceci n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que peut engendrer le Kingdom Hearts, tout comme ce village qui est sous sa bénédiction depuis des lustres. C'est cela, l'héritage de Kingdom Hearts. »

Il baissa les yeux. Il voulait seulement rentrer maintenant, fuir tout ça, ne plus penser à toute cette noirceur qu'il avait côtoyée aujourd'hui, savoir que Loup pourrait être à l'abri, pour qu'elle ne soit plus salie.

Le retour fut morne. Loup riait devant, Kovu la suivant et essayant de sauter d'empreinte en empreinte, dans celles qu'elle laissait sur la terre du chemin, puis dans le sable de la plage, lui la suivant, prenant garde de lui prêter attention lorsqu'elle lui détaillait avec naïveté quelques fleurs simples jalonnant la route, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète encore une fois pour rien, mais il ne pouvait ôter de son cœur cet affreux sentiment qui l'étreignait, un dégoût profond et une colère sourde envers tout ça, un théâtre de pantins cassés, voilà ce qu'était ce monde, un théâtre infâme dont tout dans ce monde était les marionnettes dociles et dont Kingdom Hearts tirait les ficelles avec délectation.


	17. Carte 17

Carte 17

**Carte 17 : L'Orage**

« Dans deux jours. C'est ce qu'a prévu l'Alankal, la vieille Mira. C'est court, c'est soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas. Moi, je n'étais pas préparé à ça, même si je savais que tôt ou tard ça finirait pas arriver, qu'il me faudrait regagner le monde auquel j'appartenais, je n'y songeais que par moments. J'ai honte de dire ça, ma présence ici trouble l'ordre des choses, je suis un intrus, je ne suis pas désiré, comme une pièce rajoutée qui empêche cette grande représentation de continuer son acte dans cette scène appelée vie, sans public, sans avis, n'existant que pour elle seule. Oui, depuis le début, mon existence est une chose qui n'aurait pas dû se greffer à ce monde si parfait et si cruel. C'est comme ça, je n'ai jamais eu de terre qui me soit désignée, n'ayant vécu que par le biais de Sora, celui de Kaïri, je suis un étranger dont la passe était redoutée.

Mais ici, ici, peut-être avais-je enfin trouvé un endroit qui ne me repousse pas, peut-être avais-je ressenti pour la première fois autre chose que cette instabilité qui façonne ma vie, qui l'effrite en un morceau stérile et inutile, ici, j'avais enfin trouvé ce qui est décrit dans les livres d'images que Sora lisait tout le temps lorsque nous étions enfants, une maison, un foyer.

Dans deux jours, je vais repartir sur l'atlas des mondes, repartir vers des lieux qui seront sans doute chargés de mystères et de merveilles, mais ces lieux seront bien arides maintenant. J'ai honte, alors que je devrais penser à mon destin, celui de Sora qui dépend du mien, à celui de Kaïri, à celui du Royaume de la Lumière où vivent nos amis et qui devront subir les conséquences de nos actes pour nous avoir soutenus pendant notre quête, je devrais penser à tout, sauf à ça. Mais ça me rend triste, je crois bien que je suis stupide.

J'ai appris à connaître ce monde, oh, peut-être n'ai-je vu que la surface, peut-être aurais-je dû gratter cette pellicule hostile qui le recouvre, mais ce que j'ai entraperçu me donne envie de vomir. Ce monde, sous ses aspects respectables et charmants est d'une laideur infime. Un monde qui découle du Kingdom Hearts, aussi pourri que peut l'être cette divinité au trognon dépecé et vide de toute clémence et de reconnaissance.

J'ai passé de longs moments avec cette chose qui se fait appeler Alankal. C'est stupéfiant de voir à quel point cette marionnette est construite, avec sous son masque quelque chose de vibrant, un cœur ôté et reconstitué par ses propres moyens aussi généreux que paradoxal sachant être plus humaine que tous ces gens aigris et creux. Elle travaille comme n'importe qui, singe encore une existence normale alors que la moitié de son corps n'est qu'une parodie de chairs, alors que dans sa poitrine bat un cœur fragmenté et recollé avec un espoir irréalisable de le voir ressentir et aimer comme lorsqu'il était la source de vie du corps, le premier, ce souvenir, cette essence volée. Mira, la sorcière d'Ellendora, est un être touchant et écorché, c'est la cicatrice du travail du Kingdom Hearts soulageant sa conscience en lui offrant des miettes de vie afin de continuer à rêver à son idéal maculé d'une blancheur sale.

Saïro aussi, porte-t-il les stigmates de cette utopie où règne le néant ? Qu'a-t-il dû ressentir lorsqu'il s'est fait voler son cœur, lui qui avait donné sa vie pour servir son royaume ?

Je connaissais cette réponse, je l'avais eu en face de moi lorsque Sora s'était transpercé le cœur dans l'espoir de rendre celui de Kaïri, lorsque qu'il nous avait regardés, avec ses yeux remplis de peur, lorsqu'il avait disparu dans cette pluie de lueurs éternelles, lorsque j'avais rencontré son Simili meurtri, cherchant désespérément cette chose qui lui était devenue inaccessible, son cœur.

Car bien que nous les avions combattus, j'éprouve de la pitié pour ces être dénués de leurs émotions, privés de ce qui faisait leur identité, constamment à la recherche d'un semblant d'émotion afin de pouvoir se dire ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avant de disparaître complètement : « Ah… Le voilà ! Je l'ai retrouvé !... Enfin, mon cœur ! »

C'est en cela et à cause de ça que tous ces mondes sont en dangers, envahis par des hordes noires des ténèbres qui déferlent sur eux dans le seul but de pouvoir tenir entre ce qui leur reste de leurs mains mutilées une petit fragment de lumière semblable à ce qui brillait au fond d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient vivants et non des pantins immondes au service d'un royaume sans justice.

Mira était comme ça, elle le savait, mais Mira était fière, parce qu'elle avait eu la chance de garder en elle le souvenir de ce qu'elle était avant, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amour à donner sous ses airs de vieille femme taciturne, jamais elle n'aurait fait du mal aux autres. Avant, elle était sorcière, on venait la consulter pour ses prédictions, pour sa magie protectrice et bienfaisante. Elle avait gardé ses pouvoirs, enfermés dans les coutures de son cœur recomposé, mais aujourd'hui, plus personne ne se souvient de son existence qui avait disparue des esprits en même temps qu'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle était juste boulangère, ne pouvant s'empêcher cependant de mettre dans ses pains et ses confections quelques sorts préservant la santé, rompant la malchance, par habitude, par souvenir de ce qu'elle était avant tout ça, avant sa déchéance.

Elle avait eu le nom d'Alankal Sari, parce qu'elle maîtrisait le cours du temps, un pouvoir rare, tenu par son appartenance à une lignée de sorciers disparus, un pouvoir que son essence flétrie par son déclin avait augmenté au point qu'elle avait la possibilité de stopper le cours du temps, de le façonner pour un court instant en le pliant à sa volonté.

C'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, c'est ce qui m'avait sauvé d'une mort lente et inaudible, c'est ce en quoi le Kingdom Hearts ne pouvait lutter. Elle nous protégeait, elle aurait voulu le faire pour Saïro qu'elle avait aimé comme un fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Mira était morte à l'âge de 20 ans.

De par son pouvoir d'Alankal, elle vivrait pour une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'un élu ne lui donne la mort de par une Keyblade qui serait plus puissante qu'elle, peut-être jusqu'à ce que le Kingdom Hearts ne soit lassé de ses impertinences envers son autorité, qui sait, peut-être que ça ne se fera jamais.

Je l'espère, pour elle qui a le droit de mener sa vie ou ce qu'il en reste comme une revanche sur ceux qui l'en ont privée, pour Loup qui n'a plus qu'elle.

Loup. Comment fais-tu pour rester là, dans ce monde infecte sans ressentir ni amertume ni rancune ? Tu as beau rire des pitreries de ton petit lion, sourire lorsque tes oiseaux fins viennent se poser sur ton épaule, je vois bien que ce n'est qu'une façade, une illusion dont tu te berces sans relâche de peur que le retour à la réalité ne soit trop dur. Parce que tout ici n'est que tromperie, parce que tout ici est bien trop laid pour toi, j'aurais aimé t'emmener loin d'ici.

Tu me demandes sans cesse de te raconter ce que je voyais lorsque j'ai traversé les mondes pour retrouver Sora. Moi aussi, je te mens, je te dis que tout était merveilleux, que tout regorgeait de choses plus belles les unes que les autres, en fait, moi, je n'ai vu que du noir, partout, tout le temps, parce que moi, je ne suis pas Sora, moi, je ne sais pas faire naître la lumière comme lui.

Et toi, tu restes assise à m'écouter, le menton dans tes mains, tes grands yeux se mettant à briller de reflets argentés lorsque je débite avec emphase tous ces mensonges, me croyant parce que tu es naïve et que je suis marqué du sceau des ténèbres. Alors peut-être que c'est mieux si tu ne restes pas avec moi, c'est mieux, parce que je ne veux pas ressembler à tous ceux qui ne savent que te rendre malheureuse. Même si je sais qu'au fond, je suis comme eux, je veux pouvoir me dire que je suis différent. C'est égoïste mais c'est mon souhait envers toi qui est venue me chercher là je ne pouvais plus respirer, qui a rendu à mes yeux aveugles la lumière qu'ils ont tant cherchée.

Dans deux jours, je vais repartir alors, j'aimerais juste ne pas trop te décevoir.

Je suis triste par ce que tu l'es, c'est tout, enfin, je crois. Tu as tant fait pour moi, et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à t'offrir en retour ? Bientôt, qui sait et pour de bon, je vais peut-être disparaître, alors, quand ce moment viendra, s'il vient, je veux pouvoir penser que, pendant ces quelques semaines que j'ai passées ici, je me suis montré à la hauteur, pour une fois.

Mira m'a conseillé de venir habiter chez elle demain soir, pour ce que ce sera la veille de mon départ. C'est elle qui se chargera d'ouvrir un passage, et elle veut être sûre que ma destination ne sera pas erronée, que cette faille qu'elle créera dans l'espace et le temps me mène bien à l'île d'où je viens, l'Ile du Destin. Pour ça, elle a besoin de mes maigres forces, afin d'ouvrir un passage non pas pour détruire, mais pour protéger, je devrais guider mes pas avec mes souvenirs pour revenir dans mon monde. Ainsi, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien ne se passera.

Loup a eu un regard triste. Je sais qu'elle aussi a dû sentir que tout ça allait prendre fin, il y a quelques jours, l'air de ce monde est devenu glacial, l'orage gronde tout le temps, et la pluie balaye tout. Il se prépare à subir de nouveau une griffure dans son espace si bien gardé, il en a décidé ainsi tout seul, se renfermant et réclamant que l'étranger soit rendu à sa terre.

Elle a dû ressentir cela, parce qu'elle aussi est dotée de pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'elle cache tout le temps pour ne pas effrayer les gens, pour ne pas m'effrayer moi.

Moi, ça ne me fait pas peur.

Aujourd'hui encore, il pleut. C'est monotone. Mira a annulé la tournée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ça, mais je suis soulagé, je déteste ça. Kovu est roulé en boule près du poêle, si prêt de celui-ci que son poil sombre en est roussi. Loup termine de fermer les volets de toutes les pièces. C'est vite dit, puisque la petite maison n'en possède que trois, celle de la salle principale qui fait séjour et salle à manger, celle de sa petite chambre et celle de la pièce qu'elle m'avait donnée, auparavant, c'était la chambre de son frère d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger, partout, sur tous les meubles, du bois de lit à la grosse armoire massive, des loups magnifiques y avaient été sculptés avec finesse dans le bois brut. Et Saïro aimait les loups au point de prénommer sa sœur ainsi, en hommage à cet animal sauvage fier et imprenable.

Je ferme les volets de cette chambre à l'aspect sérieux et à la fois très enfantin de part quelques objets que l'on s'attendrait à voir dans une chambre d'enfant et non pas dans une pièce réservée à un adulte, enfin, sauf si celle-ci appartient à Sora qui adore, malgré ses 14 ans, et maintenant malgré ses 16 ans, encore tous ces objets bizarres ayant été façonnés pour des enfants ou ayant appartenus à ces derniers. Il en fait collection sans se lasser, les gardant et les exposant comme des trésors. Il disait que chacun d'eux avait une histoire et qu'il fallait y faire attention, ne pas les briser ni les abîmer, ce serait comme casser le rêve de l'être qui l'a tenu dans ses mains avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans les siennes.

Ici, c'était un peu pareil.

Je refermais la fenêtre. Dehors, au loin, l'orage grondait menaçant. J'entendais Loup rire encore de la trouvaille de son lionceau qui avait déniché sur la plage le matin un crabe tout petit, mais qui s'était défendu comme un diable lorsque, sûr de sa force, Kovu s'était jeté dessus, histoire de lui montrer qui du crabe ou de lui était le roi sur cette plage. Question de territoire sans doute. Au final et même si ce n'est pas la petite bête qui mange la grande, le crabe est sorti vainqueur de ce duel d'une intensité rare, le crustacé dérangé pour faire passer l'envie à ce malotru de recommencer, et Kovu apeuré par une telle dextérité à pincer sa petite peau de lionceau à des endroits qui font mal, pour essayer tant bien que mal de sauver ce qui restait de son honneur de futur lion en s'échappant de ce guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au petit animal qui, entendant le rire de Loup et sachant très bien que ça lui était destiné, s'était redressé les oreilles en arrière, vexé.

Je souris, il était drôle.

Loup poussa les bois qu'elle avait sorti de la remise pour alimenter le feu du poêle. Elle referma la petite porte de fer forgé en s'exclamant : « Voilà, comme ça, tu peux venir, monsieur l'Orage, on est prêts ! »

Elle aussi, elle était drôle, avec ses expressions anciennes et un peu décalées, un peu gamines aussi.

Je lui avais proposé d'aller habiter au village, pour ne pas la déranger plus longtemps. Je l'avais fait plusieurs fois, elle avait toujours refusé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mira m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau une famille. C'est vrai qu'à première vue, ça pouvait y ressembler. Loup était toujours toute seule. Et puis, elle était petite et timorée, elle avait toujours peur de quelque chose, de mal faire. C'était comme ça, peut-être que ça l'était depuis que ça s'était produit, je ne sais pas.

Je me sens un peu coupable, toujours, de profiter ainsi de son hospitalité, en moi-même je sais bien que rien n'aurait été pareil pour moi si j'avais dû aller vivre dans ce village hostile. Ici, c'est vrai, c'est un peu comme si j'avais un foyer, c'était tout le temps chaleureux.

D'un seul coup, un éclair jaillit au dehors, étant si proche de la maison que sa luminosité aveuglante s'était faufilée au travers des interstices laissés libres entre les volets et le mur qui les soutenaient. Tout de suite après, un coup de tonnerre éclata faisant vibrer la charpente de la maison elle-même. J'entendis un bruit de verre cassé. La foudre avait-elle touché quelque chose ? Je sortis de la pièce dans laquelle je me tenais pour voir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Arrivé dans la pièce principale, mes yeux tombèrent sur Loup qui était ramassée sur le sol, le dos courbé, Kovu à ses côtés, l'air inquiet. Ce fut cela qui m'interpella. Je la rejoignis.

Elle se tenait près du vaisselier et elle tourna la tête dans ma direction.

Elle rougit en me montrant les débris d'une assiette rompue sur le sol qu'elle ramassait.

« Ah… Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Quelle sotte je fais ! Je l'ai cassée ! Zut ! La jolie assiette ! Comme c'est dommage ! Je n'ai pas fais attention. »

Puis, s'adressant aux morceaux de faïence qu'elle tenait dans sa main : « Pauvre assiette, je suis désolée, je suis maladroite et te voilà cassée… Pardon… »

Je l'aidai à ramasser les débris qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle sourit, confuse : « Oh, euh, elle m'a échappée des mains alors que j'allais la poser sur la table, ne vous en faites pas. »

A ce moment là, un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, brutal et irrité. Loup sursauta violemment, laissant échapper quelques uns des morceaux qu'elle tenait dans le creux de ses mains, courbant l'échine. Je la regardai avec stupeur. Elle avait peur de l'orage ? Elle surprit mon air interrogateur et se mit à rire gênée : « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je suis vraiment trop maladroite, ça ne va pas ça, Loup, fais donc attention voyons ! »

Je me décidai à lui poser la question directement : « Loup, ça te fait peur, l'orage ? »

Elle prit un air défait, comme une petite fille prise en faute avant de s'écrier : « Ah ?... Non ! Non ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de ça ! C'est juste que ça m'a surprise, je n'ai pas l'habitude que la foudre tombe si près de la maison, mais c'est tout ! »

Donc, avant, tu avais peur. Je l'aidai à nettoyer le sol sans lui poser d'autres questions, à la dernière, elle avait parue être gênée et avait tenté de me faire croire le contraire de ce j'avançais. Après tout, j'ai peut-être tort, c'est vrai que ce n'est plus une petite fille, et puis, malgré ses airs de poupée parfaite, elle était bien plus forte que voulait bien laisser supposer son apparence frêle. Et elle était plutôt du genre à se faire frayeur de tout et de rien.

Toute la soirée, elle fit bonne figure, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sursauter au moindre coup de tonnerre, aussi faible soit-il.

Plus qu'un jour.

Mira avait préparé ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait aménagé une mansarde sous les toits de sa boutique qui lui faisait office également de maison. Aujourd'hui, j'allais loger chez elle, il fallait qu'elle m'explique encore de nombreuses choses sur ce qui allait se passer durant mon voyage et comment je devrai réagir dans ces conditions. Elle avait même, pour l'occasion, fermé son commerce.

Nous étions venus le matin, Loup Kovu et moi, amorçant la pente qui menait de chez elle au village, le vent chargé de pluie sur nos pas. Le village était endormi, désert. Cette apparence morne lui allait beaucoup mieux que celle joviale qu'il arborait habituellement. Pour une fois, cette forme collait avec ce qu'il était réellement.

Nous avions gagné la petite boulangerie. La vieille femme ferma les portes derrière nous, stoppant le froid et le laissant dehors.

« Va tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre, maudit temps ! », dit-elle en poussant le loquet. Elle se tourna en se frottant les mains. Elle nous sourit avec chaleur.

Elle nous fit monter à l'étage, sa base secrète comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Elle me montra la petite pièce qui allait être mienne jusqu'au soir, jusqu'au départ qui se ferait dans la nuit. C'était petit mais accueillant. Je remarquai que des vêtements étaient posés sur le petit bureau qui se tenait contre le mur.

« Je crois que c'est pour toi », me dit l'Alankal avant de disparaître dans le couloir suivi par Kovu, pensant certainement que la vieille allait faire un tour à la cuisine avant de remonter, histoire de pouvoir grappiller un petit quelque chose.

Je m'approchai du secrétaire et dépliai les vêtements. C'était ceux que j'avais eus lorsque j'étais avec Sora, ceux que j'avais lorsque qu'étais arrivé dans ce monde. Les accros et les entailles faits sans ménagement par les maudits sabres de Xemnas avaient été réparés. Tout était comme neuf. Loup. C'était sûrement elle.

Je me retournai vers elle qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Merci, c'est toi, hein ?... »

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant.

« Loup, il ne fallait pas…

- Vous les portiez quand vous êtes arrivé ici, vous devez sûrement y tenir…

- Merci, Loup. »

Elle sourit, mettant les mains derrière son dos.

Mira revint avec une lampe et des bougies neuves.

« Ce soir, il va encore y avoir tempête ! On aura besoin de ça ! Ah ! Quel maudit temps !! »

Plus que quelques heures.

Je restais assis contre le mur. Je ne pensais à rien. Je ne voulais penser à rien. Bientôt, ça se ferait bientôt. Je n'avais pas peur, je faisais confiance à Mira pour ça, elle avait beaucoup d'expérience. Si ce n'est pas ça, alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai cette boule dans la gorge ? Bientôt, je retrouverai Sora, et Kaïri. Et qui sait, peut-être nos amis qui avaient franchis le passage ouvert par cette fille, Naminé, bien avant que l'on ne combatte Xemnas, se trouveront là-bas, eux aussi. Je devrais être heureux.

Je sentis la fourrure chaude de Kovu contre ma main. Lui aussi, il était triste. Il se sentait abandonné. C'était le souhait de Loup. Elle m'avait demandé d'emmener son lionceau avec moi. Elle était sûre que comme ça, il aurait la chance peut-être de retrouver sa terre, elle, elle ne pouvait lui permettre de retourner parmis les siens alors c'était son souhait. Jamais pour elle, toujours pour les autres. C'est vrai que si nous devions retourner dans les mondes scellés auparavant d'une seule Keyblade, par Sora, nous finirons forcément par retrouver sa terre, car lorsque Sora avait défait le Sans-Cœur de Xéhanort, il avait redonné vie aux mondes détruits.

Je fermai les yeux. Tout à l'heure, je lui avais fait mes adieux, ça avait été pénible, parce qu'elle se montrait forte malgré son teint extrêmement pâle et ses yeux triste, alors que moi, j'avais envie de pleurer. Je perdais quelqu'un qui m'était devenu cher, au même titre que Sora ou Kaïri. C'était dur.

La vieille Mira prenait du repos dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle aussi, à sa manière, se préparait à ce qu'elle devrait faire ne temps voulu. Elle rassemblait ses forces. Je baissai les yeux vers Kovu. Il me rendit mon regard de ses yeux verts. Il avait l'air malheureux et perdu. Le pauvre. Je passai ma main sur son museau. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire, calant sa tête entre ses pattes, soupirant.

Un éclair tomba juste devant la boutique, éclairant tout à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Cette fois, la foudre n'était pas tombée loin. Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Vraiment, ce monde était tout sauf accueillant. Je regardais à présent la foudre déchirer le ciel avec une colère non retenue, dans un bruit assourdissant.

Ça ne me déplaisait pas, après tout, c'était bien, cet orage me forçait à partir, ce monde ne voulait pas de moi, je ne voulais pas de lui. Echange de bons procédés. Ça me donnerait moins de mal à le quitter.

Ce monde n'était beau que parce qu'il y avait Mira, Kovu, ces oiseaux si fragiles, et Loup.

Je sursautai. Loup. Elle qui avait peur de l'orage, que ressentait-elle maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne chez elle pour l'empêcher d'avoir peur ? Kovu était là, avec moi, elle était toute seule.

Je me levai brusquement. Kovu me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Reste ici », lui dis-je alors qu'à son tour il se mettait sur ses pattes pour me suivre.

Je sortis de la pièce et entamais la descente de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée lorsque Mira m'interpella :

« Où vas-tu Riku ! C'est bientôt l'heure !

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

- Vous ne pouvez pas repousser le départ ?

- Hélas, pas de plus de quelques heures, je le crains ! Je ne peux pas ouvrir de passages comme ça, il me faut les accords du monde dans lequel on se trouve ! Et celui-ci est tout sauf conciliant, comme tu peux le constater ! Et puis, où courres-tu comme ça ?

- Loup, elle a peur de l'orage.

- Oui, parce que c'est une nuit d'orage que son frère est mort.

- Alors raison de plus ! Faites votre possible pour retarder un peu l'heure du départ s'il vous plait !! »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse, déjà, j'étais dehors. De toute façon, je savais qu'elle en était capable. J'avais confiance en elle.

Je fus accueilli par une pluie torrentielle et un orage dément. Qu'importe, j'avais l'habitude, ce monde avait beau crier, je ne lui répondrai certainement pas.

Je me mis à courir.

Loup n'aimait pas les jours de pluie. Elle n'aimait pas les orages non plus.

Je les détestais aussi parce que c'était un jour de pluie, un jour d'orage que j'avais perdu tout ce qui m'était cher.

Mais moi, je les avais retrouvés.

Loup, elle, avait perdu sa famille lors d'un jour de pluie, alors que le ciel grondait, riant tant et plus de ce destin volé.

Elle, elle l'avait perdue à jamais.

Le reste, je m'en foutais. »


	18. Carte 18

Carte 18

**Carte 18 : La Promesse**

La pluie cinglante délavait les rues pavées du village d'Ellendora, noyant tout. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et menaçant. Ce monde criait, il réclamait réparation. Le vent déchaîné balayait l'espace en hurlant. Des tuiles arrachées s'effondraient sur le sol, se brisant avec fracas. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur sa route sans en tenir compte. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur lui, comme s'il était enveloppé d'une fine couche protectrice, le pouvoir de Mira. Il gagna rapidement la sortie du village sans se retourner et amorça le chemin boueux en pente raide qui s'insinuait dans le haut plateau séparant la crique d'Ellendora. C'était difficile, la pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue sur la région depuis plusieurs jours rendait la voie d'accès glissante et très peu praticable. Le garçon s'arrêta à mi chemin pour reprendre son souffle qui lui manquait. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir la mer dont les flots étaient devenus fous, prenant une couleur noire et profonde. Il écarta d'un geste vif une mèche trempée qui lui barrait le front. Il reprit sa course sans plus attendre. Il n'était plus très loin maintenant. Au dessus de lui, le ciel d'encre était déchiré par les éclairs ardents, le tonnerre rugissait tel une bête sauvage. Enfin, il gagna la crique. Un bruit assourdissant retentit. Il se retourna en sursaut et vit qu'un morceau de la falaise s'était détaché et était venu s'écraser en contrebas sur la plage. Ici, c'était encore pire que dans la vallée, l'orage était d'une intensité rare.

Il passa sans sa retourner devant la crique défoncée, atteignant enfin son but.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant lui, la petite maison au bord de mer portait les stigmates de la tempête. Une partie du toit s'était écroulée, écrasant la remise et le mur formant la cloison de la chambre de Loup. Le garçon se précipita vers la porte d'entrée déformée, affolé. Il dut faire sauter les gonds, la porte ne s'ouvrant plus, coincée par les débris et le gondolement des murs frappés par la tempête.

Il pénétra en trombe dans la petite maison où régnait l'obscurité, appelant la jeune fille, la peur au ventre. La pièce principale était jonchée de fracas de bois, de verre pilé, le poêle avait été balayé et renversé au milieu de la pièce, brisant les meubles qui l'entouraient, brûlant le parquet de bois de ses braises qu'il avait laissées échapper lors de sa chute.

Le garçon cria, forçant sa voix à couvrir le mugissement de l'orage. Il ne reconnaissait rien en cet endroit qui était devenu étranger, un abri de ruines et de souvenirs. Il se mordit les lèvres, le goût du sang lui parvint, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il essaye de refréner cette envie de vomir qui le secouait de toutes parts.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de la chambre de Loup mais peine perdue. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré tous ses efforts, bloquée sans doute par les débris qui s'amoncelaient derrière elle. Il eut beau s'acharner, mettre toute sa force, il ne put la faire céder. Il frappa avec rage le bois clos. Dehors, cette pièce était ensevelie sous les décombres. Il n'en restait rien. Il l'avait vu. Loup. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements anarchiques et sourds de son cœur. Point du Jour jaillit entre ses doigts, vibrante. Pourtant, il baissa les yeux vers elle dont l'écho lui était étranger. Son métal était terne, sa garde rouge prenait une teinte délavée. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son épée était-elle dans un état aussi lamentable ?

Il frotta le métal du plat de sa main. Il ne reçut en échange que peu de chaleur, bien trop peu en comparaison de ce que son épée lui déversait habituellement entre ses doigts.

« Allez !! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant !? Fais un effort s'il te plaît !! Brille pour moi encore une fois, Point du Jour ! »

Cette fois-ci, il sentit enfin le flux d'énergie de sa Keyblade regorger entre ses mains, comme un sursaut. D'un geste puissant, il fit voler en éclats les décombres qui lui barraient la route. Il se fraya un passage difficile entre les meubles défoncés, les planches soulevées et brisées, les morceaux de verre qui jalonnaient le sol. Ce qu'il découvrit derrière cette voie close le laissa sans voix. Tout avait été explosé, écrasé par l'effondrement de la charpente.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non. Pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il s'isola de tout ça, essayant de percevoir en cet endroit détruit une pulsation de vie qui signerait la présence de Loup. Son esprit traversa chaque recoin de la maison, passant d'un endroit à un autre, lentement, méthodiquement, tentant de faire abstraction de ce sentiment infect de mort et de nausée qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Un murmure. Un tremblement. Quelque chose de déformé lui parvint, complètement étouffé par le bruit infernal de la tempête.

« Loup ?! »

Le garçon tourna la tête. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas ici.

Il se faufila entre les débris de ce fut sa chambre, son refuge, brisant ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à déplacer d'un coup sec d'épée. Il courut jusque dans cette pièce qui était restée la seule encore debout. Il sentit une aura puissante et mélancolique envelopper les murs, les protégeant. L'aura de l'ancien porteur de Keyblade. Saïro. Même par delà la mort, il protègerait sa sœur si fragile.

Le garçon posa la main sur la poignée et ressentit une vive décharge se muant en une douleur acérée. Une mise en garde.

Il murmura : « C'est bon, ça va aller, tu peux te reposer. »

La barrière se brisa, libérant l'accès de la pièce dans laquelle s'était réfugiée Loup.

Tout avait été ravagé ici aussi. Le vent s'était engouffré et avait soufflé tout sur son passage. Les livres qui étaient auparavant rangés sur une étagère près du mur du fond étaient éparpillés sur le sol, déchirés, le papier trempé par la pluie se désagrégeait en dentelle.

Il chercha la jeune fille sans l'apercevoir. Ici non plus, elle n'y était donc pas ?! Mais alors, qu'était-elle devenue ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il allait ressortir en catastrophe de la pièce, effrayé, paniqué quand il sentit son épée trembler de manière infime entre ses doigts.

Il se retourna et s'avança lentement dans la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres.

Loup était là, dans un renfoncement de la chambre, dans l'endroit le plus noir. Elle avait les genoux remontés sous son menton, recroquevillée sur le sol, se faisant si petite qu'il ne l'avait même pas devinée la première fois. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans l'espoir que le bruit infernal l'entourant cesse enfin.

« Loup… »

Il n'osait pas bouger, pas s'approcher plus d'elle qui s'était cachée là, loin de tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Loup… »

Ses yeux avaient perdu leurs reflets argentés, ses pupilles étaient si rétractées par la terreur qu'on ne les voyait presque plus. Elle tremblait de toutes parts.

Et il y avait ce sang. Il y en avait partout, sur ses mains, sur son visage, ses bras. Des coupures, des éraflures profondes faites par le verre de la fenêtre dont les carreaux avaient explosé, la blessant encore et encore.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, elle ne le reconnut pas. Il tira sur sa manche, agrippant l'extrémité entre ses doigts et essuya le sang qui avait séché sur sa joue.

« Ça va aller Loup… »

Sa voix n'arrivait pas à se faire réconfortante, il était terrorisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, aussi vide de tout sentiment humain.

Elle sursauta au contact du vêtement trempé et glacé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Machinalement, elle sourit. Elle essaya.

« Tout est cassé… Je… J'ai mal fermé la fenêtre… C'est peut-être ça… Le vent est entré… Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?... Tout est cassé… »

Un sanglot douloureux la tordit en deux, si soudain qu'il lui arracha un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Elle parut étonnée et passa de manière automatique sa main sanguinolente le long de ses yeux, y déposant une traînée rouge.

« Je sui vraiment trop bête… »

Le garçon sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, protégeant son visage coupé de ses mains où s'étalaient des traces de sang poisseux. Elle se mit à sangloter douloureusement contre lui, ne sachant même plus comment faire pour arrêter ça, se demandant si elle devait sourire, s'excuser pour ça ou bien avoir honte de sa trop grande faiblesse. Elle balbutia des mots noyés dans ses larmes, entrecoupés par ses sanglots, incompréhensibles.

« C'est pas grave, ça va aller Loup… »

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée, la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à prononcer.

Elle se mit à hurler, comme si ces mots étaient pour elle un poison brûlant. Elle le repoussa brutalement.

« Ne me touche pas !! Laisse-moi !! Ne me touche pas !! »

Autour d'elle, tout explosa, une vague d'aura incompressible jaillit d'elle, balayant tout sur son passage. Le garçon reçut cette déferlante de plein fouet, il eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage en mettant son bras devant lui. Il sentit une douleur cogner sur sa tempe droite tandis qu'un filet de sang chaud coula le long de sa joue, s'égouttant lentement sur le sol. Son poignet était lancinant, il découvrit en levant les yeux une profonde entaille qui avait sectionné les chairs de l'articulation en une plaie profonde.

Maigres dégâts aux vues du reste des meubles qui avaient été réduits à néant. La porte avait été soufflée et avait volé en éclat sous la pression.

Son regard se reporta sur Loup. La couleur de ses yeux avait mué en un gris acier et vide, perdant peu à peu tout éclat. A ses pieds, de profondes rainures gravaient le sol, témoins de ce qu'elle avait crée autour d'elle.

Il serra les dents. Il n'allait pas rester là à la regarder s'enfoncer dans ce chemin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour s'y être engagé et s'y être perdu. Il savait ce qui adviendrait alors.

Il tendit la main vers elle. L'aura qu'elle dégagea en retour lui déchira la peau. Mais il tint bon, réduisant centimètre par centimètre la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille qui lui hurlait de reculer. Une douleur extrême lui déchira la main dont les os commençaient à se rompre sous la pression d'une puissance folle qui le repoussait loin de Loup.

« Encore un peu, juste un peu, Loup !... Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça, ton pouvoir ?

_Laisse-moi ! Ne t'approche pas, je ne sais plus comment faire pour arrêter ça, alors va-t-en loin d'ici ! Regarde ce qui arrive lorsque l'on reste avec moi !!_

C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout ça !

_Tu te trompes… Tu l'as pensé toi-même. Une chimère, c'est tout ce que je suis. Je ne sais même pas d'où je viens, ce que je suis en réalité, au départ, il n'y avait rien autour de moi… Peut-être que je les avais tués, tous… Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne suis pas Saïro, moi, je ne sais que détruire…_

Loup…

_Je ne lui ressemble pas… Mon pouvoir n'est pas le sien, moi, je suis née monstre… Alors va-t-en ! Ne reste pas là où tu vas mourir, comme les autres !_

Je ne vais pas mourir Loup !!

_Va-t-en, je ne peux plus rien… Les scellés de Saïro sont en train de lâcher… Si tu restes, tu vas mourir !_

Si tu veux me tuer, alors vas-y ! Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te ramener avec moi !

Enfin, le kekkaï céda.

Loup… J'ignore le sens de certaines de tes paroles mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que derrière ta petite voix, derrière ton sourire triste, tu souffres. Tu as tout le temps peur, tu as toujours mal. Au fond de toi dort une chose dont tu redoutes le réveil. Et tu aimes tant voir les gens heureux que tu sacrifies ton bonheur sans cesse pour les regarder rire, de loin. Tu les vois se réunir et former une grande famille, toi, tu restes à jamais seule.

Tu es venue jusqu'à moi pour me tendre ta main alors que tes muscles s'atrophiaient déjà depuis longtemps, tu m'as rendu mon cœur alors que le tien cessait progressivement de battre. Pardon Loup, je sais que c'est égoïste mais je veux pouvoir continuer à rester avec toi. Tu n'as qu'à me détester, je m'en fiche, si pour cela tu cesses de pleurer toute seule dans le noir.

« Ça va aller… Ne pleure plus, Loup… »

Pardon, c'est tout ce que j'arrive à te dire.

Je parviens enfin à toi, mes doigts limés peuvent enfin te toucher.

Je sais que ça te dégoûte, pardon de te faire subir ça, mais même si tu désires que je m'en aille, je vais rester, parce que sinon, si je desserrais mon étreinte, je sais que tu vas t'en aller là où je ne saurais pas te suivre. Alors, je vais te garder là, prêt de moi, te retenir encore un peu, là, tout prêt, contre moi.

Je ressens ta peine, crois-moi, laisse-moi encore un peu prêt de toi. Pour une fois, j'aimerais que ça soit moi qui te protège, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, laisse-moi juste faire ça pour toi.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille sous le vent. J'avais l'impression que si je relâchais ma prise, elle allait disparaître. Elle était si petite, mais ses sanglots, je les ressentais m'ébranler à chacun de leur passage en elle. Sa voix se mua en un cri triste et déchirant, semblable à celui de l'animal dont elle portait le nom.

« Pardon Loup… »

Je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur un pan de mon vêtement, en une prise convulsive.

« N'y va pas… »

Elle se détacha un peu de moi, juste assez pour me montrer son visage blanchi à l'extrême, masqué par des larmes intarissables.

« Je t'en supplie… N'y va pas… Je ne veux pas… Il va te tuer… Kingdom Hearts va te tuer… »

Bon sang! Comment était-elle au courant de ça?! Je souris et lui dit autant pour la rassurer elle que moi :

« Mais non, tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas idiote !! Personne ne me dit rien à moi ! Mais je ne suis pas stupide !! Si Saïro est mort, c'est de sa faute à lui, Kingdom Hearts, c'est lui qui l'a tué et personne d'autre ! Je ne suis pas idiote !!... Je t'en prie, n'y va pas… S'il te plait…

- Je ne mourai pas, tu entends ? Je ne vais pas mourir ! Kingdom Hearts a beau être le Royaume engendrant les cœurs, il ne les façonne pas et il n'a pas le droit ni le pouvoir de les contrôler ! Mon cœur est mien, alors il ne moura pas ! Je vais partir parce qu'il le faut, parce que j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, mais je te promets que je vais revenir, tu entends ? Je reviendrai te chercher et je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, loin de ce monde délavé de fantoches qui te font souffrir et qui ne font que te salir ! C'est une promesse que je te fais, s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance ! Crois en moi, je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

Elle hocha la tête, ravalant avec peine ses larmes, elle parvint à sourire malgré tout.

Elle tourna soudain la tête et murmura d'une voix mal assurée : « Alors… c'est l'heure… »

Brusquement, une lumière éclaira l'endroit où nous nous tenions, dissipant les ténèbres qui nous entouraient, nous aveuglant, figeant le temps autour de nous. Une forme se dessina dans ce halot qui retraçait les contours d'un être en son sein. Mira.

Celle-ci se dégagea de l'éclat provoqué par son pouvoir. Elle posa le pied à terre, tenant entre ses bras un Kovu désorienté et apeuré. Je ne la reconnus presque pas, ses cheveux auparavant blanchis par son grand âge avaient viré en un violet sombre et lisse. Son visage avait perdu tout signe de vieillesse et s'était modelé en un ovale fin et régulier. Sous ses yeux teintés de reflets dorés, de longues marques noires suivaient le contour de ses joues, symbole de son appartenance aux entités appelées Alankals.

Ses vêtements n'étaient plus ceux qu'elle portait en tant que simple boulangère, ils s'étaient changés en une robe noire aux reflets rougeâtres cintrée en dessous de sa poitrine, de longues manches se terminant par de la dentelle compliquée recouvraient ses bras affinés et cachaient en partie ses mains aux ongles allongés.

Je restais sans voix. Etait-ce bien elle, la vieille Mira dont j'avais le souvenir ?

Elle me jeta un regard amusé.

« Tu en fais un tête, mon garçon ! Je pourrais être vexée, on a l'impression que tu as vu un monstre ! »

Sa voix était extraordinairement jeune. C'était prodigieux, seule son aura me permettait de croire encore qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle.

« Mais vous… Vous… Comment… »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux s'allongèrent.

« Pff ! Ma forme d'Alankal te plait-elle ? Pas étonnant, j'étais plutôt jolie lorsque j'étais jeune !

- Vous devriez être beaucoup plus âgée !

- En effet ! Mais être Alankal donne quelques petits avantages comme celui de conserver sous sa forme d'entité celle que l'on a au moment de sa mort ! »

Elle releva le menton.

« Il est temps, la distorsion du temps a commencé. Tu es prêt ? »

Je regardai Loup. Elle hocha la tête lentement.

Je me retournai vers Mira.

« Oui. »

Elle me remit Kovu qui miaula en direction de Loup qui baissa les yeux, essuyant tant bien que mal ses larmes qui recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de son petit lion.

« Loup ! Donne lui le Sélénite ! »

La voix de Mira, bien que claire, était sans appel. Loup passa sa main autour de son cou et en retira une fine chaînette argentée et double, portant à son extrémité une pierre rouge sertie et la tendit à Mira qui sépara les deux chaînes, ce qui brisa net la pierre en deux fragments se complétant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Elle redonna l'une des deux chaînes à Loup, m'allouant la seconde.

« La larme Sélénite, la pierre forgeant le Royaume de Lumière, elle te guidera sur ton chemin. Tôt ou tard, cette moitié appellera sa jumelle pour former son tout. »

Je la regardai alors avec étonnement. Elle me sourit tandis que ses yeux prenaient la couleur de l'or en fusion.

« Tu as fait une promesse, tiens-la. »

Bien sûr. Je me retournai vers Loup.

« Je vais revenir, je t'en fais le serment. Jusque là, crois en moi, Loup. »

Elle me sourit enfin, de cet éclat, le premier que j'avais deviné dans les ténèbres de mon cœur.

Je me tournai vers Mira, l'Alankal qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler le temps.

« Je suis prêt.

- Alors que ton voyage commence ! _Liberi Fatali ! _»

Je sentis mon corps se briser. Les ténèbres se refermèrent sur moi comme un piège. Je serrai Kovu contre moi. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je tombai, encore te encore, en une chute sans fin. Je percevais au loin la voix de Mira égrener les paliers du temps qu'elle levait pour moi, telle une trotteuse sur un cadran gigantesque formé par l'atlas des mondes que je parcourais sans jamais y poser le pied. Dans ma main, le contact tiède du fragment de cette pierre que Loup avait portée autour de son cou, cachée sous le tissu de sa robe éternellement rouge, se faisait plus ardent.

Puis, mes yeux aveugles distinguèrent une lueur dans cette obscurité omnipotente. Enfin, mon cœur entendit cet écho qu'il avait cherché depuis si longtemps. Il battait à l'unisson du sien, mon complémentaire, ma lumière, mon égal, mon ami, Sora.

Soudain l'obscurité fut annihilée par une lumière irradiante. Je fermais les yeux, éblouis. Quand je les rouvris, je vis au dessous de moi une vaste étendue d'eau scintillante sous un soleil éclatant, vers laquelle je glissai sans rien pour me retenir, en une chute interminable vers ce monde, notre monde qui lentement s'éveillait lui aussi, répondant à notre appel.

Je tendis ma main, rencontrai quelque chose. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il était là, regagnant cette terre qu'il avait tant cherchée, pour laquelle il s'était battu, les yeux clos, ses mèches brunes balayant son front pâle, portant encore ce vêtement noir aux pouvoirs insensés lacé de lanières de cuir brunes, l'uniforme du Royaume de Lumière. Autour de son cou brillait l'emblème de sa cause.

Sora.

Je souris. Nous avions quitté cette fin du monde ensembles, nous retournions à la lumière ensembles, comme deux pièces d'un assemblage s'emboîtant parfaitement ensemble, l'une dans l'autre.

Son visage était paisible, l'une de ses mains était posée sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur, ce cœur qui nous avait tous sauvés, qui nous avait donné l'espoir de vivre malgré tout.

Nous tombions vers ce monde qui était le notre, achevant ce que nous avions commencé il y a de cela deux ans, cette quête complètement folle qui avait séparé nos routes, qui nous avait fait grandir peut-être un peu trop vite, qui avait forgé notre force, qui nous avait changés à jamais.

Quelque part, quelque chose était née, éveillant en nous ce sentiment impérissable qui allait façonner notre destin.

Oui, notre voyage ne faisait que commencer. »


	19. Carte 19

Carte 19

**Carte 19 : Le Tribut**

« Bienvenue »… Comme ce mot lui paraissait immonde. Il réveillait en lui une carcasse de sentiments futiles et désagréables. Il fronça les sourcils, resserra pour la peine les sangles qu'il portait au poignet. Cette autre main qui soutenait cette cicatrice lancinante et indélébile. Cependant, il ne put vider son esprit de cette impression de déjà vu stupide et inutile. Tout en ce terme désuet et hypocrite le rendait malade, le ton qu'avait pris cette fille pour le dire, cette joie feinte qu'il avait engendrée chez les deux garçons, ses proies, et surtout cette vague impotente qui le remplissait lui, l'Alankal maître d'une saveur sucrée et écoeurante.

De colère, il retira brusquement son sabre du cœur de cette immonde créature, celle qui avait aidé le porteur de la Keyblade dans sa quête, bon gré mal gré, mais qui l'avait fait quand même. Elle avait approché la « terre » et le « ciel » de trop près, trop de fois, elle portait en elle le souvenir de leur personne.

La créature gémit, rendant un dernier souffle qui lui sembla abject. Elle l'avait déçu, ne résistant pas bien longtemps au fil de la lame de son sabre. Décidément, elle n'avait de maléfique que le nom qu'elle s'était attribué sans en avoir le mérite. Elle avait osé se dresser contre le Kingdom Hearts, essayé de soumettre une divinité à sa piteuse volonté. Quelle aberration ! Cette fin minable n'était pas encore assez honteuse pour lui faire payer cet affront.

Il rengaina Amnivore, après l'avoir longuement admiré. Sa lame noire parée du sang de cette pourriture souillant le sol lui avait fait prendre des teintes miroitantes et superbes. Finalement, le sang de cette sorcière inutile coulant sur le fil de son épée était la seule chose à peu près intéressante et jolie qu'elle sut créer dans toute son existence. Le plus ironique, c'était qu'il avait fallu qu'elle meure pour réaliser ce petit prodige inattendu.

Il se retourna vers elle dont le corps disloqué et morcelé salissait le sol de ce monde envahi de ronces violettes et venimeuses. Il aurait bien aimé tourmenter encore un peu la dépouille de cette affligeante marionnette mais il retint cette envie qui le démangeait affreusement.

Un ordre était un ordre.

Kingdom Hearts voulait un travail propre et rapidement exécuté. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, charcutant avec le plus grand soin le corps de cette sorcière et ce, en un temps record.

Quel dommage, alors qu'Amnivore était si beau maculé de ce sang infect, de ne rien faire de plus… Mais bon, c'était comme ça.

Il pensa que Kingdom Hearts était bien magnanime envers cette créature. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas une divinité miséricordieuse, emplie de pardon ?

Il remit son sabre dans son dos et s'éloigna lentement du lieu où s'était déroulé son jeu favori, la chasse. Bientôt, les fragments de peau qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol de ce monde se consumeraient du feu de son sabre, un feu noir comme la rédemption. Il ne resterait de cette Maléfique qu'un nom cité et raturé dans les archives du Kingdom Hearts.

Il était maussade, cette mission bien trop facile ne lui avait procuré aucune forme de plaisir. Parce que ce n'était pas ça que son sabre réclamait, non, ce n'était pas sa proie qu'il avait dépecée, mais un vulgaire tas de chairs crevées qui avaient juste réussi à lui salir ses vêtements.

Il regagna la zone où lui et ses soi-disants « compagnons » avaient créé un passage depuis leur monde jusqu'à celui-ci. Il s'assit sur une pierre blanche. Qu'ils en mettaient du temps, à terrasser trois fées obsolètes de rien du tous ! Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, en plus, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, à quatre contre trois, alors que fichaient-ils à la fin ?!

Ils avaient sûrement dû hésiter, parce qu'ils restaient fidèles à de stupides bribes de sentiments qui n'allaient même pas ensembles les uns avec les autres, parce qu'ils s'imaginaient encore être ces entités qui avaient péries pour laisser place à ce qui constituait l'Alankal, ils agissaient encore comme tel, d'une manière totalement inutile et hypocrite. A quoi cela servait-il de dévier les coups et de plaindre les ennemis ? Juste à ce faire du mal.

Parce que depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain, alors, comment se mentir à soi-même pourrait-il rendre leur pauvre petite existence meilleure ?

Son regard jaune et éteint balaya ce décor qui constituait la trame de la première étape de leur voyage. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un château élancé dont les hautes tours s'élevaient presque jusqu'au ciel. Les tuiles prenaient de jolies couleurs dans les tons de bleu et de mauve. Là-bas, dans ce palais, demeurait une princesse promise à un avenir funeste, car elle était vouée à périr le jour de son seizième anniversaire. Cette fatalité avait été déviée par trois fées généreuses qui l'avaient offerte pour tromper la mort à un long sommeil éternel que seul son bien-aimé pourrait briser de son courage et de son amour.

Cette malédiction n'avait pas encore été exécutée, la princesse n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge de ses 16 ans. Ça ne saurait tarder. Qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas ses affaires, lui, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, c'était une machine de mort bien huilée qui ne s'enraillait jamais et qui fonctionnait à merveille malgré sa léthargie de plus de 6 ans.

6 ans déjà que le dernier porteur de la Keyblade avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux. Un mal de tête le prit. C'était bizarre, il s'était endormi juste après ça et pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas, la seule chose qui lui restait en mémoire était cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie en son cœur. C'était peut-être ça, l'explication de ce trou béant qui perçait sa poitrine de part en part, laissant ce vide non rempli aux berges lancinantes.

Mais le Kingdom Hearts n'aime pas voir ses marionnettes s'encombrer l'esprit de choses futiles. Il avait sûrement dû lui ôter ses souvenirs qu'il avait jugés inutiles. Après tout, il avait tout pouvoir sur lui.

Pour l'heure, il devait encore satisfaire ses envies, jusqu'à ce que son heure vienne enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve bien à lui.

Pour le moment, il devait encore accomplir les basses œuvres du Royaume qui l'avait formé.

Il soupira.

Sora et Riku. Drôles de noms. Le Ciel et la Terre.

Deux porteurs de Keyblades qui s'étaient rendus maîtres du destin des mondes.

Leur nom étrange et peu commun était inscrit dans sa mémoire incomplète, parce que son Royaume les avait désignés comme étant les prochains sur sa liste.

Son bras droit le lançait encore. Une entaille sévère qu'il n'avait pas jugée utile de soigner, comme si la douleur occasionnée par ses mouvements gênés par cette blessure servait de mise en garde, y était gravée.

Cette Alankal était puissante. Elle avait dévié son sort, retardé sa venue. Et dire qu'il avait presque failli mettre la main dessus !

Quel dommage !

Et puis non, après tout, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Ça aurait été trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Son adversaire désigné n'aurait pas été à la hauteur. Quitte à faire le sale boulot, à mener à bien des missions ennuyeuses, autant qu'il s'amuse un peu. De toute façon, le résultat serait le même, la mort et la renaissance. Alors, ce n'était que mieux si sa proie lui avait échappé, comme ça, la prochaine fois, il serait plus fort, car rien ne lui procurait plus de plaisir que de combattre contre des êtres forts, parce qu'alors, sa victoire n'en aurait que plus de mérite.

Il sourit.

L'Alankal Sari avait montré un pouvoir digne d'intérêt. Elle était même presque aussi puissante qu'il pouvait l'être.

Intéressant.

Elle avait choisi un camp cependant bien dangereux, elle avait décidé en son âme et conscience de s'opposer directement à lui. Il n'allait sûrement pas essayer de la raisonner et de la faire changer d'avis. C'était mieux comme ça, il avait hâte de savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur à ce petit jeu, de qui, du Temps ou du Feu noir remporterait la partie.

Et puis, peut-être que ce combat lui permettrait de ce débarrasser de ce que cette fille lui avait mis en tête, cette parole destinée aux deux garçons qui avaient regagné leur monde, fendant les cieux et ouvrant la mer. Une parole à vomir. Le bonheur le repoussait, ça lui rappelait des fragments de souvenirs qui le rendaient malade.

C'est ça, souriez, soyeux heureux de vous retrouver tous ensembles, ce pourrait bien être votre dernière fois à tous, car bientôt, tout ça ne sera plus qu'une archive consignée dans le grand livre de la vie.

Il ouvrit sa main droite, fixant d'un air absent la paume de sa main marquée d'une rainure profonde. C'était vraiment extraordinaire, même après sa mort, cette cicatrice n'avait pas disparu. De même que ses pouvoirs illimités. Ainsi, s'il le désirait, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il pouvait savoir exactement où se trouvaient ses cibles, ce qu'ils accomplissaient. Il l'avait déjà fait, ressentant une onde puissante le traverser, signant la mise en place et l'ouverture d'un pouvoir exceptionnel et aussi rare que le sien, celui du Temps. L'Alankal Sari était un être qu'il estimait beaucoup, une fois de plus, elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard, profitant d'une faille temporelle provoquée par le monde dans lequel elle avait caché son protégé, masquant son aura en la couvrant de la sienne si bien qu'il avait eu du mal à le localiser et même à déceler sa présence. Ce plan avait mûrement été réfléchi, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger, car une faille temporelle est un labyrinthe que seuls ceux maîtrisant le cours du temps peuvent franchir sans encombres et facilement. Pour les autres, cette épreuve devient un dédale dans lequel il est aisé de perdre la vie. Une mesure de sécurité cachant une faiblesse qu'il avait saisie pour parvenir tout de même jusqu'au garçon. Car lorsque Sari avait déployé son pouvoir, celui-ci avait pris une fréquence surpuissante qui l'avait différenciée de celle de l'aura du porteur de la Keyblade, ne s'accordant plus avec elle et la rendant perceptible.

Il s'était lancé à sa poursuite, il l'aurait même rattrapé si l'Alankal du Temps ne l'avait pas repoussé de justesse, l'écartant de sa proie, permettant au garçon de regagner son monde sereinement, comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait, comptant sur les résistances des mondes envers sa présence hostile pour le bloquer assez longtemps pour permettre à ses proies de lui échapper et d'avoir toujours un peu d'avance sur lui.

Elle aussi, elle était bien naïve. Car après tout, même si elle était l'Alankal Sari, lui il était l'Alankal maître et nul ne pouvait s'opposer à lui sans en payer les conséquences.

Amnivore l'avait effleuré. Oh, pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour lui inscrire une marque difficile à s'en débarrasser. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un petit souvenir qu'il s'était permis de prendre en échange de la vie de sa victime. Un peu de souvenirs, un peu de force aussi, un tribut léger mais payé avec lequel il devrait continuer à vivre.

Après tout, ça ne serait pas normal que lui soit le seul à souffrir de ce que le Kingdom Hearts lui avait volé : son cœur.


	20. Carte 20

Carte 20

**Carte 20 : La Pierre Rouge**

Enfin… Depuis quand n'avait-il pas regardé de coucher de soleil ? Ici, sur cette île qu'ils avaient regagnée après deux ans d'errance entre la lumière et les ténèbres, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Et dire que cette aventure lui avait presque fait oublier combien ce plaisir simple lui était essentiel, valant pour lui tous les trésors du monde. Il avait désiré découvrir d'autres univers que celui-ci, il l'avait fait mais pas de la manière qu'il avait imaginée.

Il était rentré la veille sur ce morceau de terre perdu au large de la mer gigantesque, au milieu du jour, avec Sora. Ils étaient tombés du ciel, rendus à leur destin de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient quitté, en traversant l'espace et en empruntant un couloir offert par le monde lui-même.

Ils s'étaient éveillés lorsque les eaux entourant leur île les avait engloutis, protégeant leur arrivée mouvementée, les obligeant à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle le passage au travers de la Porte de la Lumière trouvée en cette fin de monde les avait plongés.

Lorsqu'ils avaient refait surface, ils avaient d'abord cherché à identifier ce nouveau milieu qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui morne et silencieux qu'ils venaient de quitter. Et puis, au loin, ils avaient aperçu leur princesse de cœur, la septième et dernière clef de tous les mondes, Kaïri. Ils avaient compris. Ils s'étaient regardés, n'osant croire que ce qu'ils espéraient depuis si longtemps se réalise enfin.

Ils avaient éclaté de rire.

Enfin, ils étaient de nouveau chez eux, dans ce monde qu'ils avaient désiré et qu'ils ne voyaient plus qu'en rêve.

Ils avaient regagné le rivage à la nage, ne sachant d'ailleurs même pas comment, faisant fi de la distance qui les séparaient de la jeune fille qui se tenait là-bas, sur cette plage qu'il reconnaissait être la leur, leur souriant et leur faisant signe de la main. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si rien ne changerait.

Sora l'avait devancé, il avait trébuché comme à son habitude et fidèle à sa maladresse retrouvée, parce que malgré tout, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas s'effacer.

Elle leur avait dit ce mot qui signifiait pour eux autant une fin qu'un début : « Bienvenue ».

Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à les accueillir, bientôt, elle fut dépassée, alors qu'elle courrait vers eux, par ceux qui les avaient accompagnés dans leur quête : Donald, le magicien du roi, Dingo, le capitaine de la garde royale et enfin le Roi Mickey lui-même qui avait toujours su le dénouement de ce voyage.

Oui, ils étaient enfin rentrés.

Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil au fond de lui. Il le savait parce que lui-même se le serait plus. Il regardait ce coucher de soleil avec toute l'attention dont il était capable, pour ne rien perdre de ce spectacle qu'il avait tant désiré retrouver. Comme ce monde était calme et apaisant !

Il entendit le sable crisser. Il ne se retourna pas, devinant à qui ces pas correspondaient. Sora prit appui sur le tronc penché de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était assis et le franchit d'un bond. Il s'adossa contre le bois et leva la tête vers le ciel se teintant petit à petit de couleurs rouge et dorées, laissant le vent soulever ses cheveux éternellement en bataille.

« Comme ce monde est petit », dit son ami d'une voix posée.

Il se mit à sourire. C'était ça qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, son esprit qui restait et resterait malgré tout égal à lui-même.

« Mais il fait partie d'un tout plus vaste. »

Il vit les yeux verts de Riku s'étirer en un sourire muet. Il repensa à ses paroles. Et dire que celui qu'il avait toujours pris comme modèle et rival voulait lui ressembler ! En fait, il ne voyait pas trop en quoi être lui avait des avantages : il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'inattentif et de distrait, sans grande force physique, un peu trop petit pour son âge, se faisant peur lui-même par sa propre imagination involontairement débordante, il avait plutôt un don spécial pour s'attirer tout un tas d'ennuis dont il ne savait généralement jamais comment se dépêtrer, et sa trop grande gentillesse lui jouait de vilains tours, le rendant naïf comme c'est pas permis et ce, malgré le fait qu'il le sache parfaitement, c'est dire !...

Non, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il entendait par « toi, tu peux vivre selon ton cœur, tu es libre. »

Riku avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez énigmatique pour lui, parfois, le sens de ses paroles lui était difficile à saisir.

« Au fait, c'était quoi finalement, cette Porte de la Lumière ? »

C'est vrai après tout, ils l'avaient franchie s'en bien en comprendre les rouages. Elle était apparue devant eux comme par miracle.

Riku descendit de son perchoir, sautant près de Sora. Celui-ci fronça un sourcil, se redressant, essayant de se faire plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Quelque part et même s'il adorait son ami, c'était rageant de voir que même s'il avait grandi en ces deux ans de voyage (il dépassait Kaïri maintenant…), Riku avait conservé et même creusé la différence de taille qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux deux.

Ce dernier sourit et désigna le cœur de Sora en guise de réponse à sa question.

« Ça.

- Hein ?

- Pff !... c'est toujours plus près qu'on ne le pense. »

Ils entendirent soudain la voix de Kaïri qui les appelait au loin. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le pont de bois en arrière de la plage où ils se trouvaient. La jeune fille arriva en courrant, quelque chose dans la main. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, reprenant son souffle. Puis elle leur tendit l'objet qu'elle avait apporté, une bouteille dans laquelle était glissé un parchemin portant le sceau du Roi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. A peine rentrés chez eux que leurs compagnons les sollicitaient à nouveau ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois-ci ?

Sora dégagea le message, le cœur battant, le déroulant devant lui. Kaïri et Riku prirent place derrière lui, aussi intrigués que lui par cette missive inattendue.

Une convocation rédigée avec protocole, celui seyant au personnage qui l'avait rédigée, le souverain du Royaume de la Lumière. Ils étaient tous les trois mandés en tant qu'invités d'honneur au royaume dont tous les membres seraient présents et tenaient à l'être pour leur exprimer leur gratitude et leurs remerciements pour leurs services au nom du royaume. Un point final à leur mission. En fait, ils n'avaient fait que leur devoir, ils avaient juste cherché à se retrouver.

Sora vit une lueur briller au fond des yeux verts de Riku. Il sourit. C'était bien lui ça, toujours prêt à vivre de nouvelles choses. En cela, il était sous ses airs calmes bien plus tête brûlée que lui.

Le départ se ferait demain, et ce serait deux compagnons qu'ils connaissaient bien qui viendraient les chercher pour les escorter jusqu'au palais : Donald qui ne laissait rien passer et Dingo son opposé qui au contraire était laxiste au possible.

Sora se mit à rire, un peu décontenancé. D'habitude, c'était lui qui pilotait leur vaisseau, étant un peu le catalyseur dans leur trio, mais les connaissant par cœur et sachant que laisser les deux ensembles pouvait faire de belles étincelles, il se demandait s'ils arriveraient entiers jusqu'à leur île. En parlant de ça, bonjour la discrétion ! L'île était petite alors si les habitants voyaient un beau matin débarquer d'on ne sait où un vaisseau spatial comme ça, ils en entendraient parler jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Mais bon, lui aussi était partant pour ce voyage, pour revoir les amis qu'il avait laissés là-bas. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être pourront-ils faire escale avant ou après la réception dans les mondes qu'il avait parcourus, comme ça, il pourrait saluer ses compagnons y résidant et les faire connaître à Riku et Kaïri. Après tout, tous, à leur manière, ils avaient contribué à rendre possible son but, retrouver ses deux amis perdus.

Et dire qu'il avait rencontré le Père Noël pour de vrai ! Riku en ferait une tête en voyant que ce qu'il avait cherché à lui démontrer, à lui prouver, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables quand ils étaient bien plus jeunes, que ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfants, existait pour de bon ! En y repensant, c'était d'ailleurs de sa faute s'il n'avait pas reçu son présent de Noël, s'il n'était plus inscrit sur la liste du Père Noël ! Il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte, il était impatient de voir la tête qu'il ferait lorsque, 8 ans après, il lui redirait en souriant comme si de rien n'était : « Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! Il existe ! »

Vivement demain car lui aussi savait bien que tôt ou tard, que ce soit par devoir ou par plaisir, il repartirait mais cette fois pour accomplir le rêve qu'ils avaient formulé tous les trois deux ans plus tôt, sur cette même plage, celui de parcourir les mondes ensembles.

Chacun s'y était préparé à sa manière. Kaïri qui était finalement la plus sage des trois, avait prévu le nécessaire pour ce qu'elle avait deviné au fond du regard de ses deux amis incorrigibles : du rechange et des vivres. Pas trop car ils feraient escale au Royaume de la Lumière, mais quand même, on ne sait jamais avec ces deux là. Sitôt revenus de leur périple qu'ils étaient déjà prêts à repartir de plus belle. C'était bien des garçons, ils foncent partout pour découvrir toujours plus de nouvelles choses sans même penser aux conséquences.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle finissait de boucler le sac prévu pour trois, vu que ces deux diables n'allaient penser qu'au voyage et sûrement omettre de préparer quoi que ce soit. Elle sourit. C'était pour ça qu'elle les aimait tant. Elle regarda les murs de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son ancienne chambre. Elle n'était plus revenue dans cette pièce depuis que leur voyage avait commencé. Et pendant les deux ans qui avaient suivi son unique retour, elle avait vécu sur le continent, fermant la porte de cet espace qui lui rappelait sans cesse l'absence de ses deux amis. Mais maintenant, c'était différent, c'était comme avant.

Sora et Riku n'avaient vécu que sur cette île, ou du moins y était depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle lorsqu'elle y avait posé le pied pour la première fois. Eux, ils n'avaient jamais songé à regagner le continent pour s'y installer. Alors elle non plus elle ne le ferait pas, n'y voyant plus aucune utilité en cela puisque son essentiel était là, sur cette île de la Destinée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. Celles que Sora avait fait revivre par la seule force de son cœur. Demain, il ferait beau. Elle joignit les mains en une prière simple qu'elle prononça tout haut : « Faites que notre route soit heureuse. »

Les étoiles, guides des voies célestes, se mirent à briller plus fort. Debout, immobile au milieu de la pièce qui avait constitué sa chambre, Sora les observait comme si elles l'avaient appelé. La pièce était sombre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer, l'éclat de la lune passait par le vélux de la chambre située sous les toits suffisait à éclairer la pièce. Il la détailla avec étonnement. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissée, il y a deux ans, le même désordre, des vêtements éparpillés au sol, le lit encore défait, la fenêtre ouverte. Sur le bureau, des feuilles sur lesquelles il s'était dessiné en chevalier, en héros. Des rêves de gamin. S'il avait su, il se serait bien gardé de gribouiller ça. En plus, c'était une horreur, vraiment, il avait toujours été nul en dessin. Il aurait dû demander à Riku de lui apprendre, pour ces choses là, comme pour tout le reste, c'était lui le plus doué des trois.

Son cœur se serra. Tout ce désordre mimant encore la vie qui n'y était plus, tout avait été laissé tel quel comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Même sa mère avec qui il vivait seul depuis la mort de son père ne se souvenait pas de l'absence de deux ans de son propre fils. Comme si elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il sourit tristement. Maintenant, seule la poussière recouvrant les meubles et plus fine à certains endroits qu'il avait touchés lors de la nuit durant laquelle il était parti témoignait encore de ce qu'il dut vivre, des combats qu'il avait dû livrer contre les ténèbres, contre lui-même.

Machinalement, il se mit à ranger cette pièce qui n'était plus que le souvenir qu'avait été sa vie avant. Maintenant, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, il en était sûr, sa place ne se trouvait plus ici.

Il regarda la lune qui éclairait faiblement le ciel. Ici, elle était toute petite et rassurante, pas comme là-bas.

C'était ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand il l'avait observée avec délice. Une lune ténue et apaisante qui n'avait pas la taille ne l'éclat inquiétant de celle qui symbolisait le Kingdom Hearts.

Riku était allongé sur son lit qui se tenait contre la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte pour profiter du vent du soir, se délectant de cette lumière apportée par l'astre nocturne qu'il avait toujours apprécié. C'était si calme ici…

Ils étaient revenus la veille et il avait été si fatigué qu'il s'était endormi aussitôt qu'il avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, il n'avait pas pu profiter du rayonnement délicat de la lune.

Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil, il était bien trop impatient pour dormir. Demain, il allait revoir le Roi, il allait enfin pouvoir partir avec Sora et Kaïr pour réaliser la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites il y a de cela deux ans.

Son regard se posa par hasard sur la table simple qui lui servait à la fois de bureau et de plan de travail sur lequel il étalait avant les grandes feuilles de dessin sur lesquelles il avait rédigé les plans de leur radeau, le Haut-Vent, celui qui n'avait jamais été achevé.

Sur la table s'amoncelaient les lettres qu'il avait reçues pendant ces deux ans d'absence et qu'il avait jetées là à son retour, comme à son habitude.

Nombreuses mais trop peu pour une période aussi longue. Juste le minimum en fait. Ça lui venait de ses parents. Des scientifiques en géni génétique. Ils avaient toujours été très occupés par leur travail. Vraiment, étudier et connaître tout ce qui avait attrait à l'être humain ne leur avait pas permis d'être des parents modèles, toujours absents, sans arrêt absorbés par leurs recherches essentielles, n'ayant eu un fils que pour faire comme tout le monde.

Mais lui, il aurait désiré être différent, être libre, sans toutes ces obligations, ces comptes à rendre à tout le monde qui ne l'appelait que par « fils de ceux qui avaient découvert ceci, cela », sans avoir à supporter les éternels « toi, tu en as de la chance, tes parents sont de vrais génis »

En effet, de vrais génis dont la seule chose qu'ils avaient vraiment faite pour lui avait été de lui donner son prénom.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça, toujours.

Jusqu'à Sora.

Grâce à lui, il avait pu se détacher de l'image que l'on façonnait sans cesse autour de lui. Il était fils unique mais avec Sora, et puis ensuite avec Kaïri, c'était comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa famille, un frère et une sœur qui ne l'appelait que par « Riku » et rien d'autre, qui lui avait permis de reforger son identité qui le représentait. Eux, il les protègerait toujours.

Ces lettres, il s'en fichait, il savait ce qu'il y serait écrit. Toujours trois lignes uniquement, une pour le « cher Riku » d'usage, la seconde pour l'éternel « nous espérons que tu te portes bien et que ceci te permettra de vivre bien là où tu es », la dernière pour l'hypocrite et creux « ton père et ta mère qui t'aiment fort. » Il y avait toujours deux feuilles, l'une pour la lettre proprement dite, l'autre pour le chèque joint afin de couvrir ses frais. Un acquis de conscience. Ses parents n'avaient même pas tenté de le retenir quand il avait décidé seul de s'éloigner d'eux, de cette relique de famille si froide, si distante et pourtant si étouffante, pour aller vivre sur cette île perdue au milieu des eaux. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à en connaître la raison. Ils n'étaient jamais venus le voir, il n'était jamais rentré chez eux sur le continent non plus. Il espérait de toute façon que la distance les séparant que celle barrière d'eau les garderaient éloignés. Parce que eux, ils se feraient un grand plaisir à casser de leurs paroles moralistes ce qu'il avait construit ici.

Le seul lien qu'il gardait encore avec eux, c'était ces enveloppes contenant un mot répétitif et beaucoup trop d'argent pour quelqu'un vivant seul, et qu'il n'ouvrait jamais.

Son regard se reporta sur la lune qu'il adorait. Demain serait un autre jour, un jour merveilleux, il allait partir avec ses amis pour de nouvelles aventures. Cette pensée lui donna soudain mal à la tête. Peut-être la fatigue. Il sortait d'un long combat éprouvant contre les ténèbres.

Mais était-ce tout ? Dans sa tête, quelque chose tournoyait sans cesse comme si c'était quelque chose d'essentiel. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lever le voile qui entourait cette chose noyée dans son esprit. Un souvenir peut-être. Un souvenir flou qui lui donnait des maux de tête affreux à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'un peu et qui lui laissait un arrière-goût amère et triste. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ?

Et puis, c'était quoi cette blessure qu'il portait au poignet passablement refermée ? C'était quoi cette douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la paume et des articulations de sa main droite à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la bouger ? C'était dément, il s'était battu contre Xemnas, il avait reçu des blessures non négligeables mais aucune de se portait sur sa peau, il n'y en avait plus aucune trace, peut être juste par endroits quelques cicatrices fines qui semblaient dater d'au moins un mois. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Que s'était-il donc passé ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il essayait vainement de se rappeler sans succès ?

Il regarda sa main droite. Quelle étrange blessure, c'était comme s'il avait saisi le sabre de Xemnas à mains nues. Etrange et improbable, il n'avait pas le souvenir de ce qui avait engendré ça et ce n'était sûrement pas le combat contre le maître de l'Organisation XIII qui avait pu faire une chose pareille.

Ça lui faisait mal, mais plus encore le fait de se savoir privé de ce qui semblait être un morceau de sa mémoire accentuait cette sensation de mal aise qu'il ressentait.

Il resserra les doigts, emprisonnant toutes ses questions s'arrêtant invariablement devant ce mur infranchissable de sa mémoire close dans son poing.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, le même qu'il avait ressenti lorsque cette maudite organisation de Similis supérieurs l'avait privé des souvenirs de Sora et de Kaïri.

Pourtant, là, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, là, il ne ressentait nulle peur, juste une grande tristesse.

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna sur son côté droit, là où aurait dû se tenir une blessure béante faite par le sabre de son ennemi mais dont seul le vestige encore présent était une longue griffure qui courrait sur son flanc droit.

Il sentit quelque chose lui piquer la jambe. Il passa sa main dans sa poche. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une petite chose taillée et froide. Il retira l'objet doucement et le plaça sous les rayons de la lune pâle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Où avait-il trouvé ça ?

Autour de ses doigts s'enroulait une chaîne fine et argentée.

Au bout, il y avait un petit fragment de pierre polie et aussi rouge que le feu.

Ses lèvres bougèrent machinalement.

« Loup. »


	21. Carte 21

Carte 21

**Carte 21 : Le Passage**

« Vous… Vous croyez que c'est vraiment normal, ça ? », demanda Kaïri d'une voix blanche. Elle désignait d'un geste mal assuré ce qui se profilait au devant du vaisseau dans lequel tous étaient réunis. Ce dernier prenait un chemin qui lui faisait redouter le pire, une brèche dans l'espace infini qui s'ouvrait à eux, constellée de fragments gigantesques de roches noires et en apparence indestructibles, le tout en rangs serrés et ne laissant apercevoir entre elles que de minces interstices semblant beaucoup trop petits pour y faire passer un vaisseau de cette taille.

Donald reprit la carte qu'il avait posée il y a de cela à peine deux minutes et l'observa minutieusement d'un air de technicien calé sur le sujet.

Dingo soupira et la lui retira des mains, ce qui déplut au plus haut point au magicien du Roi.

« Rends-la moi, veux tu ?!

- Je crois que si tu la mettais à l'endroit, tu t'y retrouverais mieux !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, d'abord ?! »

Dingo lui désigna les annotations rédigées avec soin sur la carte, écrites par les anciens du Royaume.

« Moi, je préfère lire ça dans le bon sens, mais après, c'est toi qui vois… »

Le petit magicien forte tête lui lança un regard d'excuse et se mit à rire confusément. Il se rassit à son poste de copilote, repliant avec application la grande carte qui ne demandait qu'à être roulée.

« D'après mes calculs, le Royaume de la Lumière devrait être derrière ce champ d'astéroïdes. »

Sora, à qui les commandes du vaisseau avaient été laissées par habitude mais aussi par précaution aux vues de l'atterrissage exceptionnellement original et novateur (un crash de toute beauté d'une discrétion à faire peur…) effectué le matin même par ses deux compagnons de voyage étant venus les chercher lui, Riku et Kaïri pour ce voyage mouvementé, se retourna vers son ami qui se tenait debout derrière lui, en silence. Riku et lui échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Puis, Sora s'adressa à Donald qui pianotait furieusement sur le tableau de bord.

« Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ?

- Quoi ?! Tu mets ma parole en doute ?

- Ben… Tu tenais la carte à l'envers, alors….

- juste un détail.

- Bah important, le détail quand même ! Et puis, la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas toutes ces météorites à éviter pour accéder au Royaume ! On a dû se tromper, changeons de direction, je serais plus rassuré, je me sens mal parti pour un slalom intersidéral où la première place est déjà très convoitée par tous ces gros rochers !

- Oh allez, Sora ! Ne me dis pas que ce sont ces quelques petits cailloux qui te font peur ! Tu as déjà piloté le Vaisseau Gummi dans de pires conditions !

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas par plaisir !! C'est quoi ce chemin d'abord !?

- Un raccourci.

- Toi et ton raccourci, hein ! »

Les deux se regardèrent d'un air de défi, le rouge leur montant aux joues. Riku prit les devants, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui le fixa avec étonnement.

D'une voix calme et posée, il lui prodigua le fameux conseil qu'il avait toujours dans ce genres de situations désespérées leur permettant bien souvent de retourner ces dernières à leur avantage :

« Sora,… Fais de ton mieux.

- Quoi ?! C'est tout ?! », s'exclama Sora d'une voix blanche.

-« Non, tu as raison, j'allais oublier… Nous nous en remettons à toi, tu tiens notre vie entre tes mains.

- Mais arrête bon sang ! Dit comme ça, on a l'impression que l'on va tous mourir ici !! Si tu voulais me rassurer, c'est raté ! »

Un bruit assourdissant retentit. Le champ magnétique généré par les rotations des astéroïdes tournant sur eux-mêmes dans un espace confiné entre leur orbite et celle des autres rochers en gravitation autour d'eux avait formé un vaste réseau sonore assourdissant dans lequel le vaisseau était entré brusquement, attiré par les roches en suspension.

Un météore frôla l'une des ailes du vaisseau et le fit tanguer dangereusement. Sora serra les dents. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se déconcentrer ou bien ils allaient certainement y rester. Se dégager de ce piège dans lequel ils s'étaient laissés entraîner était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il n'avait que très peu de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de ce maudit champ de météorites dans lequel il s'était laissé enfermer.

Soudain, il vit devant lui une chose qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'hésiter plus longtemps. Les astéroïdes se resserraient en avant du nez de l'appareil, se fracassant les uns contre les autres sous la pression dégagée, fermant petit à petit la seule issue qu'il entrevoyait dans cette pluie de pierres gigantesques.

Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur le clavier du tableau de bord, mettant sous tension le maximum de réacteurs qui composaient l'arsenal de secours du vaisseau.

Il eut juste le temps de murmurer : « Accrochez-vous où vous pouvez ! »

D'un geste sûr, il appuya sur la commande du générateur d'hyperespace. Le vaisseau se mit à trembler comme si sa carcasse était sur le point de se rompre, émettant un bruit d'acier tordu. Tous ses passagers plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour endiguer ce tonnerre infernal qui leur vrillait les tympans prêts à exploser. Soudain, ils furent projetés en arrière avec une force inouïe, écrasés au sol, leur respiration coupée.

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes qui leur parut être des siècles tant cette pression intense qui les plaquait au sol était difficilement supportable.

Enfin, le bruit assourdissant cessa, faisant place au calme. L'air leur revint enfin, bien que leur respiration resta douloureuse encore quelques instants. Tous se regardèrent d'un air défait et soumis à la peur.

Sora déboucla sa ceinture et se dégagea péniblement de son siège, faisant craquer ses articulations endolories. Il regarda un instant par la vitre du cockpit. A l'avant du vaisseau, l'espace constellé s'étalait à perte de vue, dégagé comme jamais, d'un calme pesant. Il se retourna vers ceux que sa manœuvre désespérée avait malmenés. Tous essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, feignant de ne pas tenir compte de leur respiration sifflante et douloureuse, de leurs muscles ankylosés et des battements sourds de leur cœur se remettant mal de cette péripétie inadaptée pour un voyage soi-disant sans encombres.

« Ça va aller ? », dit-il en calmant les tremblements de sa voix et en aidant Kaïri à se relever doucement.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Mais Sora, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ? Tu as voulu nous tuer ou quoi ?! », s'écria Donald dont le séjour au sol sans autre forme de procès que ce « accrochez-vous où vous pouvez » avait déclenché une colère noire.

Sora se retourna et le fixa avec lassitude : « je viens de te sauver et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je sais pas si tu sais, mais si je n'avais pas activé l'hyperespace, on serait déjà en train de décorer l'espace avec les débris de notre vaisseau !

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Non, après !

- Euh… J'ai activé l'hyperespace ?

- Mais comment tu as fait ? Il n'y a pas de commande hyperespace sur ce modèle ! »

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Sora bondit à son poste de commande et lui montra la manœuvre qu'il avait effectuée auparavant. Le magicien le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est ça, l'hyperespace, pour toi ?

- Bah… Euh oui ! Avant, c'était comme ça que l'on faisait pour le déclencher…

- Ça, c'est tout sauf une commande d'hyperespace que tu as activée ! Tu as juste déclenché un signal d'appel haute fréquence pour localiser un monde dont les coordonnées ne sont pas entrées dans l'ordinateur principal du vaisseau !

-Mais alors, comment j'ai pu mettre en marche l'hyperespace ?!

- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas d' « hyperespace » de programmé sur ce vaisseau ! »

Sora baissa les yeux au sol, totalement décontenancé. Ses doigts avaient filés tous seuls sur le clavier de commandes, par habitude peut-être. Mais alors, comment avait-il pu faire pour mettre en route ce qui ne pouvait pas être activé sur ce vaisseau ?

Juste cette impression, celle d'une chose étant entrée en résonance avec l'appareil, peut-être l'explication de ce bruit intenable qui s'était emparé pendant quelques instants se lui ?

La voix de Dingo le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Là-bas ! C'est le Royaume de la Lumière !! On peut voir le Château Disney !! »

Kaïri qui s'était approchée doucement, prononça : « Comme c'est beau ! Tout est blanc ! D'ici, il paraît immense ! »

Immense n'était pas le terme adéquat pour qualifier ce devant quoi ils se trouvaient à présent. Le monde dans lequel ils avaient atterri était vide. Désespéramment vide. Sora balaya d'un regard effrayé les jardins s'étalant à perte de vue qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien, pas un champ d'oiseau, pas un murmure. Juste un calme étrange et pesant comme du plomb sur ses épaules, une impression qu'il avait déjà ressentie lorsqu'il avait gagné avec ses amis cette terre disloquée formant la Fin du Monde. Pourquoi ce silence hostile emplissait-il ainsi le seul endroit où la vie lui avait semblée auparavant comme indestructible ? Même lorsque le palais avait été envahi par les Sans-Cœurs, rien n'avait été à ce point aussi privé de son essence comme aspirée par le néant se tenant derrière les lourdes portes du monde. Cette absence de bruits caractérisant la vie en tout domaine et d'ordinaire tellement banaux que plus personne ne faisait attention à eux prenait ici une ampleur considérable et inquiétante.

Derrière lui, personne n'osait souffler mot, eux aussi touchés par cet étrange sentiment de solitude et de mort qui emplissait maintenant les moindres recoins du Royaume de la Lumière.

Sora souffla, comme pour lui-même : « Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Dingo avança de quelques pas en direction de l'imposante porte qui marquait l'entrée proprement dite du palais. Il s'arque bouta contre elle, aidé bientôt de Donald qui en fit de même, la faisant grincer effroyablement. Elle consentit péniblement à déverrouiller l'un de ses battants.

Dingo passa la tête par l'interstice créé. Il prononça d'une voix forte : « Votre Majesté ! C'est nous ! Nous sommes de retour !! Votre Majesté !! »

Il attendit quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas. Riku lui passa devant, finissant d'ouvrir d'un geste brusque la porte qui leur faisait barrage. Il se retourna vers Sora.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Son ami hocha la tête et se retourna vers ses compagnons, vers Kaïri.

« On va voir ce qui se passe ! Restez-là ! Nous n'en avons que pour une minute ! »

Kaïri, Donald et Dingo n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, les deux garçons avaient déjà disparu derrière la porte immense, s'engouffrant dans le couloir semblant être sans fin qui s'étalait devant eux.

Riku suivit Sora dans les méandres de ce palais qu'il ne connaissait qu'au travers les dires du Roi Mickey. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de la manière si précise avec laquelle ce dernier lui avait décrit son royaume alors qu'ils avaient été enfermés tous les deux dans le Kingdom Hearts. Tout y était à sa place, rien n'avait été omis ou passé sous silence.

Sora prit de la vitesse alors qu'ils passaient devant une allée gardée de part et d'autre d'armures vides et protégeant l'entrée d'une dernière pièce dont la porte était décorée avec les armoiries du Roi.

Il s'arrêta devant, reprenant son souffle, marquant un temps d'arrêt dans sa course folle. Il fixa avec sévérité cette dernière barrière qui se dressait maintenant entre lui et son but. Ils avaient recherché le Roi et la Reine dans tout le palais, ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Ils ne pouvait être que là, dans cette dernière pièce. Celle qui était toujours close, celle qui constituait le dernier rempart entre la salle de la Pierre Angulaire et les ennemis éventuels, scellée par les deux sceaux du Roi et de la Reine.

Il craignait le pire. La seule chose qui pouvait encore le rassurer était de sentir la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

Il murmura : « Ça va aller, tout ira pour le mieux, puisqu' Il n'est plus. »

Il regarda un instant Riku. Ce dernier rivait ses yeux verts sur une encoche qu'il n'avait pas remarquée au départ mais qui lui semblait à présent d'une importance folle, une gravure faite dans le bois massif près de la serrure. Deux épées croisant le fer donnant naissance à une créature à deux faces, l'une blanche et portant sur son épaule une aile d'oiseau, l'autre noire dont l'os de son dos se muait en un long aileron de dragon. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il remarqua avec stupeur que les deux épées ressemblaient trait pour trait à leur Keyblade, Ultima et Point du Jour.

Il passa sa main sur ce relief étrange et inquiétant, le désignant à son ami qui l'observait lui aussi à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Sora secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que ce dessin était déjà là la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici.

- On dirait la forme suprême. Deux épées enlacées donnant la puissance à l'élu.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne crois pas que ça ait une quelconque importance pour ce qui nous concerne maintenant.

- Une mise en garde.

- Hein ?

- C'est une mise en garde. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…

- Riku, on devrait plutôt se dépêcher, les reliefs du château ne nous dirons pas où Sont le Roi et la Reine ! »

Riku se détourna à contrecœur de cette chose qui l'avait fait tressaillir, lui redonnant ce maudit mal de tête qu'il subissait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire la lumière sur ces souvenirs dont il n'était plus le maître. Il passa sa main devenue glacée sur son front, essayant de faire fuir cette sensation oppressante qui l'enserrait à présente dans ses anneaux.

Sora apposa sa main sur le sceau du Roi, couvrant celui de la Reine du bout de ses doigts. La porte grinça.

Une détonation retentit, les faisant se courber de surprise, s'étendant à voir le plafond d'ébouler.

Mais rien. Ils fixaient avec anxiété la fin maculée d'obscurité du long couloir dans lequel ils se tenaient. Le bruit était venu de là. Ou bien… Il était venu de derrière.

Soudain, Sora fut repoussé avec violence loin de la porte sur laquelle il avait posée la main. Il alla s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, poussant un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il touchait les dalles dures sans ménagement.

Riku se précipita auprès de lui, l'aidant à se relever. « Sora ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! Tu vas bien ?! »

Ce dernier essuya un filet de sang qui s'écoulait de long de sa lèvre qu'il avait mordue au moment de l'impact. Il fixait les yeux écarquillés la porte qui l'avait balayé comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

« Il y a quelque chose derrière. »

Riku reporta son regard sur le bois noir de cette entrée close.

Soudain, un glapissement strident retentit tandis qu'un martèlement sourd et fracassant cognait contre le bois, le faisant se déformer sous la force de ses coups, lui arrachant des brisures grossières s'écrasant au sol à chaque heurt.

Riku s'écria affolé : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Sora se releva à toute vitesse, se mettant en garde. Une lumière aveuglante éclaira son poing tandis que pareil éclat naissait au bout des doigts de son ami. Point du Jour et Ultima prirent naissance en une gerbe d'étincelles, prêtes à combattre, répondant à l'appel de leur porteur. Juste à temps car la porte vola en éclat dans une pluie d'échardes qui s'effondrèrent sur les deux garçons. Ils se protégèrent le visage alors que devant eux, dans le passage que la chose s'était frayée au travers du dernier rempart du palais, se tenait une créature noire ébène, les empoisonnant de son regard rouge et ardent.

« Bon sang », s'écria Sora, « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Riku le repoussa brusquement dans un coin au moment où la créature, faisant sauter tout à fait la porte qui n'était plus qu'une relique, fonçait droit sur lui sur son ami.

Elle se tenait devant eux, d'une grandeur infernale, ressemblant de part sa tête à un cheval noir aux yeux de fou et aux dents agencées comme des crocs, son cou était noueux, ses muscles saillaient sous une peau qui paraissait être bien trop petite pour contenir un tel animal mythologique. Il gratta le sol de l'une de ses six pattes. A chaque fois que son sabot d'airain touchait les dalles de granit, il creusait celles-ci comme s'il ne s'agissait que de beurre tendre.

Sora se releva lentement, n'osant faire de mouvement brusque de peur de déclencher cette fureur qu'il devinait logée derrière ce regard rouge et démoniaque que la bête dardait sur eux.

Le cheval monstrueux hennit furieusement. Son cri se fit strident et leur arracha un hurlement de douleur, comme si les plaies qu'ils avaient reçues lors de leurs différents combats contre les Sans-Cœurs ou les Similis se rouvraient au son de ce sifflement retentissant et suraigu.

Une voix s'insinua dans leur tête, déformée et rauque, comme si elle était un amalgame de plusieurs timbres différents mélangés en une tonalité grotesque et horrible.

_« Porteurs, c'est ici que tout s'arrête. Moi, Syrinx, je vais arracher vos pauvres petites existences de mes dents. Je boirai votre sang en guise de compensation pour ce que vous avez osé devenir.» _

Serrant les dents, ils se redressèrent avec une peine non cachée, sous les rires tonitruants de cette créature qui leur intimait l'ordre de mourir.

Sora eu la force de lui crier en retour : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au Roi Mickey et à la Reine Minnie, démon !! »

_« Un châtiment juste réservé à ceux qui ne le sont plus. _

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LEUR AS FAIT ?!

- _Un Scellé pour une faute qu'ils ont commise_._ Une justice pour une ignominie qu'ils ont parfaite._

- TU ES UN SANS-CŒUR ?! »

L'animal sembla se courber en un rire décousu et dont les affres le secouait de toutes parts. Son corps gigantesque et monstrueux se déforma alors que ses yeux se rivèrent sur Sora qui recula d'un pas.

« _UN SANS-CŒUR ?! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! JE NE SUIS EN RIEN UNE TELLE BOUE SALISSANT LE MONDE ! JE SUIS L'EQUIVALENT D'UN DIEU ! JE SUIS UN ALANKAL ! »_

A ce mot, Riku ressentit une douleur atroce lui vriller le crâne, le privant de sa vue. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol comme terrassé par ce mot qu'il avait connu et dont les sonorités lui étaient familières. Le monstre les leur avait jeté à la tête avec dédain, lui, il l'avait reçu comme un coup au creux de l'estomac. La douleur se fit telle qu'il dut s'accrocher à Sora pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ce dernier avait fléchi sous son poids devenu mort, ayant eu juste le temps d'amortir quelque peu sa chute.

« Riku !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Riku !! »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami dans le but de le redresser. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, ce monstre qui leur faisait face ne tarderait pas à cesser son rire dément pour mettre ses menaces à exécution. Les yeux de son ami étaient dilatés comme jamais, exprimant une confusion intense, dans un geste convulsif, il plaqua ses mains sur son crâne dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette douleur qui le secouait de toutes parts.

Il resta sourd à ses appels, tremblant atrocement. La créature hennit de nouveau. Riku se tordit à ce sifflement suraigu et hurla. Sora lâcha sa Keyblade qui disparut avant même de retomber sur le sol. Il fit basculer son ami sur son dos et ploya sous sa charge. Il devait faire vite, cette chose, sa seule présence semblait incompatible avec celle de son ami, rendant cette dernière semblable à un un mal affreux. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fuir, au moins pour mettre son ami à l'abri.

Il repensa soudainement à ceux qu'il avait laissés dans la cour du palais, à celle qui l'attendait là-bas. S'il allait les rejoindre, il attirerait ce monstre dans son sillage et l'amènerait jusqu'à eux, jusqu'à elle. Mais aller où alors, si ce n'est rebrousser chemin puisque la créature bloquait l'entrée du hall de la salle sacrée du Trône ?

Une lumière jaillit alors de l'embrasure de la salle se trouvant derrière la créature infernale. Celle-ci fut éblouie et ferma dans un cri de fureur ses yeux ardents. Sora fixa l'endroit d'où était provenue cette source de lumière salutaire. Derrière la bête, il reconnut celui qu'il était venu cherché en ces lieux devenus maudits, le Roi Mickey, tenant sa Keyblade d'une main, l'appela d'une voix forte : « Par ici Sora !! Dépêche-toi !! »

La créature hurla de rage, se couvrant les yeux de l'une de ses pattes repliée en un angle aphysiologique.

_« MAUDIT SOIS TU !! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !! MES YEUX !! »_

Sora s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'avait creusée pour lui le Roi. Ce dernier l'aida à soutenir son ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les convulsions qui le gagnaient. Ils coururent vers l'emplacement du trône. Le Roi actionna le mécanisme avec sa Keyblade. La salle se fendit alors que le passage vers le Hall de la Pierre Angulaire jaillissait sous les dalles de la pièce, se muant en un escalier abrupt. 

Il cria au même moment où le monstre furieux faisait irruption dans la salle, ses naseaux crachant de la vapeur brûlante et sa voix se faisant tonnerre.

« Vite Sora ! Descends et ne te retourne pas !! »

_« TU VAS ME LE PAYER, STUPIDE PETIT ROI, TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE MOURIR TOUT DE SUITE, JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR AUSSI LONGTEMPS QU'IL TE RESTERA UNE ONCE DE VIE IMMONDE EN TOI !! »_

Il fonça vers eux, arrachant à chacun de ses pas les dalles polies qui constituaient le parvis de la grande salle du Trône, dans un tourbillon furieux de poussière ardente et de hurlements stridents.

Le Roi leva sa Keyblade un instant, plongeant son regard sans faille dans celui maculé de folie meurtrière du monstre qui s'élançait vers eux.

« Votre Majesté !! », s'écria Sora alors qu'il gagnait les escaliers menant vers leur salut.

Le Roi prononça d'une voix forte : « Lumière ! »

Le scellé entre la salle du Trône et le Hall de la Pierre Angulaire se referma lourdement, plongeant Sora et le Roi dans l'obscurité, verrouillant l'accès de leur monde au monstre qui était venu semer le chaos et la désolation en cette terre sainte.

« Ne te retourne pas !! », lui cria le Roi qui dévalait les escaliers.

Sora le rattrapa vite, annihilant le désir de regarder en arrière une dernière fois, pour voir disparaître ce monde qui était la terre de ses amis, engloutis par le dernier sort qu'avait lancé le Roi pour son salut.

Derrière lui, les escaliers tombaient eux aussi en ruines, il n'eut que le temps de descendre les dernières marches quand elles se brisèrent tout à fait, les débris masqués par une lourde porte aux inscriptions runiques qui se refermait sur leurs pas, et dont le bruit masqua le sifflement de rage et le hurlement de mort de l'Alankal dont le corps se disloquait en même temps que le monde qu'il avait souillé.

Dans un dernier rugissement de douleur et de fierté éternelle, le Royaume de la Lumière disparut.


	22. Carte 22

Carte 22

**Carte 22 : Le Scellé d'Ultima**

Le cri de Sora fut recouvert par le bruit tonnant de l'explosion. Ses yeux agrandis par ce qu'il venait de vivre témoignaient de sa colère et de sa peur. Il se précipita contre la porte d'airain sculptée par des orfèvres occultes et anciens du Royaume qui venait de s'éteindre à l'instant. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre elle, serrant les dents de rage, faisant fi bientôt de ce qui se mit à couler le long de ses poignets meurtris.

« OUVRE-TOI !! OUVRE-TOI !! »

Le Roi le regarda s'acharner contre ce verrou qu'il avait dressé entre eux et son monde qui avait entraîné dans sa chute le monstre ayant précipité ces événements néfastes et cruels. Il baissa les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver un peu de son prestige et de sa force qui convenaient à son rang. Lui aussi souffrait, parce qu'il n'avait pas su empêcher ce désastre d'arriver, parce que malgré tout son pouvoir, il avait encore échoué à sauver un monde qui lui était cher. Il avait préféré le détruire plutôt que de le voir tomber entre les mains de cette créature difforme et ivre de violence.

Il fixa d'un air désespéré l'élu frapper les battants de cet ultime rempart qu'il avait érigé pour sauver ses amis, pour se sauver lui de ce péril qui avait foulé sa terre. Bientôt, Sora tomba à genoux, épuisé, les mains en sang, le front collé contre cette maudite muraille qui restait sourde à ses supplications.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Ça n'est pas possible… Ce monde… Kaïri… Donald… Dingo… »

Le Roi s'approcha de son ami et lui posa sa main sur son épaule. Le garçon leva vers lui un visage défait et blanchi à l'extrême.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour eux, Merlin les a mis à l'abris avant que le monde n'explose. Tout va bien, ils doivent être en bas, dans le Hall de la Pierre Angulaire.

- Vous… Votre royaume… »

Le Roi lui sourit. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Sora restait le même, il avait beau combattre les ténèbres avec une force peu commune, il prenait toujours tout sur lui lorsque un malheur survenait, lui, il était le seul à pouvoir pleurer pour quelque chose qui n'avait finalement que peu d'importance pour lui, pour un être qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer ou simplement de croiser au détours d'un chemin. Il pensa alors aux paroles de Riku, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans les entrailles du Kingdom Hearts : « Sora ne sera jamais un combattant. Il endosse le rôle que tout le monde a taillé pour lui sans dire un mot, pour pouvoir se montrer à la hauteur de ce que les gens pensent voir à travers lui, un héros. Sora n'en aura jamais la carrure, tôt ou tard, ça cassera, il n'est pas fait pour ça, il est beaucoup trop gentil. Beaucoup trop pour tout ça. »

Dire simplement que tout n'était pas grave était une hérésie. Ça ne suffirait pas à cacher sa propre peine. Il se contenta de rester là, pour que son ami puisse au moins avoir le privilège de ne pas pleurer seul.

Sora regarda une dernière fois la porte clouée à jamais sur ce qu'il venait de vivre pour la seconde fois, la mort d'un monde.

Puis, il s'appuya contre elle et se releva en vacillant un peu. Aller de l'avant, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller maintenant. Une chose atroce venait de se produire, une chose qu'il connaissait. Il retint l'envie de hurler. Tout recommençait, encore une fois, comme si le cercle infernal dans lequel il avait été entraîné il y a deux ans de cela l'avait pris au piège pour l'éternité. Il était voué à regarder les choses s'éteindre, à se battre pour elles, à brimer ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui, à trembler sans cesse pour ceux qu'il aimait, en attendant désespérément que l'aube fasse pâlir cette nuit éternelle dans laquelle il était perdu.

Il passa devant le Roi sans dire un mot, de peur de lui montrer à quel point la mort de son monde l'avait affecté. Car lui, il ne vivait pas ici, cette terre n'était pas la sienne, alors que dire à celui qui l'avait sculptée et aimée comme une personne chère ?

Il se dirigea vers son ami que le Roi avait déposé contre le mur. Il s'agenouilla près de lui. Ce dernier ne s'était calmé qu'une fois qu'ils avaient passé l'embrasure du verrou actionné par la magie du souverain. Il essayait maintenant de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal, gardant l'une de ses mains contre sa tête, comme si le sifflement de la bête qui les avait attaqués se faisait encore entendre.

« Riku, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le garçon leva avec peine la tête vers lui, comme si le moindre effort lui était devenu douloureux. Il hocha la tête, encore étourdi. Le Roi les rejoignit.

« Cette créature est un Alankal, peu de gens restent indemnes lorsqu'ils rencontrent pareille entité. »

Sora le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Alankal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont les gardiens du Kingdom Hearts. »

Sora baissa les yeux vers Riku qui venait de souffler cette vérité du bout des lèvres.

« Ce sont des chimères formées avec l'esprit d'un être après que celui-ci ait été privé de son cœur. L'esprit se recompose un corps à partir de débris restant du sien ou d'autres avant leur mort, et il donne naissance à un Alankal.

- Riku… Comment… Es-tu au courant de ça ?...

- C'est une Alankal qui me l'a appris.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment…

- Je ne sais pas trop, après que l'on soit passés par la Porte de la Lumière, nous avons été séparés.

- C'est faux, nous avons toujours été ensembles, nous sommes partis ensembles et revenus comme tels dans notre monde !

- Non, c'est ce que tu crois parce que tu as oublié… Moi aussi, j'avais perdu mes souvenirs mais ça m'est revenu quand cet… Alankal s'est manifesté.

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça, hein ? Tu me fais une blague ?

- J'aimerais, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Tout ça, c'est de la faute du Kingdom Hearts.

- Tu délires ! Riku, ça ne me fait plus rire maintenant, un monde est mort et tu me sors des inepties pareilles ?! »

Riku se redressa et fit face à son ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était dur, il ne savait pas par où commencer, comment lui avouer à lui aussi que l'entité qu'il avait protégée de tout son cœur dans l'espoir de voir renaître les terres morcelées par la folie d'un homme plus noir encore que les ténèbres les prenait maintenant pour cible, souhaitant de tout son être les voir se dissoudre dans ce qui lui servait d'entrailles ? Comment lui dire qu'il devrait mener une bataille encore bien plus dure que les précédentes, ne combattant plus un être ou une organisation, mais bel et bien un dieu qui avait tout pouvoir sur eux, allant jusqu'à corrompre des chimères qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre leur existence tronquée, leur attribuant une force dépassant l'entendement pour les exterminer, aussi bien eux, que tous ceux qui avaient un jour croisé leur route et qui portaient en eux un peu de ce qui composait leur identité, un ensemble de souvenirs inaliénables voués à être éteints ?

La réaction de Sora lui fut douloureuse à voir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui retraçait ce que la vieille Mira lui avait révélé, il le vit décroître, se recroquevillant de plus en plus sur lui-même, perdant tout ce qui faisait de lui l'ami qu'il aimait. Soudain, Sora se leva, se précipita contre la porte close qui était derrière eux et vomit.

Riku détourna son regard morne de ce spectacle qui le meurtrit une nouvelle fois pour fixer ses yeux vers sur le Roi. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de garder un silence obstiné et grave.

Riku reprit le peu de souffle qui lui restait, essayant de calmer ce mal de tête qui refaisait surface et qui le clouait au sol. Il murmura en voyant la mine sévère du Roi : « Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sora se retourna brusquement et marcha sur le Roi, les poings serrés.

« Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien fait ?! C'était votre royaume !! »

Cette fois, le Roi sembla sortir de sa torpeur dans laquelle les paroles de Riku l'avaient plongé.

Il soutint le regard furieux de Sora.

« Oui, je le savais ! Et alors ! Moi aussi je suis triste d'avoir perdu ma terre ! Je le savais, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pu vous sauver ! Quand j'ai su que ça allait arriver, je ne savais plus quoi faire, et puis j'ai décidé de tout faire pour vous protéger, pour vous mettre à l'abri !

- Et les autres mondes ?! Et ceux qui ont eu le malheur de croiser notre route ?! Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire pour eux maintenant ?

- Il faut que nous allions voir Merlin, je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur la manière de combattre ces créatures et surtout comment s'y prendre pour empêcher Kingdom Hearts de nuire. »

Sora détourna la tête.

« Sora, ne m'en veux pas, mon monde était condamné au moment même où je vous ai fait part de mon invitation. Merlin l'a prédit à ce moment-là et malheureusement, ça s'est révélé exact. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Si ce n'est pas mon monde qui avait été détruit, à l'heure qui l'est, si vous étiez restés sur l'Ile de la Destinée, ça aurait été elle qui aurait implosé. Vous, vous avez l'espoir de pouvoir la revoir un jour, alors, gardez courage. Sora, relève la tête, ce n'est pas une attitude qui sied au porteur de la Keyblade ! »

Riku sursauta à ses paroles.

« Vous parlez comme elle, comme Mira.

- Mira ou Miriabelle, l'Alankal Sari, c'est une personne que je connais bien. Ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit elle qui soit venue vous sauver lorsque vous êtes passés par la Porte de la Lumière. C'est un maître Alankal puissant, son pouvoir s'étend au temps. Elle s'est détachée du Kingdom Hearts il y a bien longtemps, elle reste fidèle à son cœur et décide d'oeuvrer pour des causes qui lui semblent justes. Elle était la conseillère de l'ancien Roi du Royaume de la Lumière.

- C'est un Alankal. Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance ? », demanda Sora d'une voix blanche.

« C'est un personne juste, elle l'a déjà prouvé. Et puis, comme dans toute chose, il y a des exceptions, en ce qui concerne les Alankals, il y a très peu d'individus qui ne se plient pas aux volontés du Kingdom Hearts. Et elle en fait partie.

- Si vous étiez au courant pour ces entités, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?

- Parce qu'il est extrêmement rare que le Kingdom Hearts fasse appel à eux, ça n'arrive qu'une ou deux fois tous les mille ou deux mille ans, parce qu'en général, l'équilibre est maintenu en permanence entre les ténèbres et la lumière, et que les Alankals sont une arme à double tranchant pour celui qui se pâme de les utiliser, ils ont une volonté propre et des pouvoirs incommensurables qui les rendent vraiment dangereux.

- Alors pourquoi ils s'assujettissent envers le Kingdom Hearts ?

- Parce que ce dernier possède une chose qu'ils désirent retrouver plus que tout, leur cœur. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'exécution des projets de Xéhanort, peut-être que vous ne les auriez jamais vus ou rencontrés. »

Sora sourit nerveusement. « On en a de la chance, vraiment… »

Le Roi les guida vers une pièce qu'ils reconnurent à son joyau central qui semblait en soutenir toutes les voûtes.

Le Roi n'avait pas menti, Sora et Riku y retrouvèrent leurs amis ainsi que Merlin, la Reine et la fiancée de Donald. Sora se précipita vers Kaïri, lui posant mille questions, s'assurant qu'elle était bien réelle et en bonne santé. Celle-ci se recula d'un pas pour fuir un Sora qu'elle reconnaissait à peine, les yeux hagards, les mains ensanglantées, un peu effrayée.

Merlin le détourna un moment de la jeune fille inquiète, pour lui communiquer les informations qu'il avait dénichées au sujet de leurs nouveaux ennemis.

En entendant cela, Kaïri comprit alors pourquoi Sora s'était comporté ainsi, elle le regarda tristement.

« Ça ne finira jamais », pensa-t-elle douloureusement.

« Avant toute chose, il faut savoir qu'un Alankal n'est en rien comparable à un Sans-Cœur ou à un Simili, ce sont en premier lieu des esprits, donc détruire leur corps factice n'est pas suffisant pour les abattre, puisqu'il faut percer leur esprit. De plus, les pouvoirs qu'ils ont sont très différents de ceux dont étaient pourvus vos anciens ennemis, ils sont divers et variés mais principalement tournés vers l'attaque. Peu sont capables de défendre c'est pourquoi ils ne font qu'attaquer, comptant sur leur puissance pour parer les coups de leurs adversaires.

- Alors, nos Keyblades sont inutiles ? », demanda Riku.

Merlin lui sourit et rajusta son vêtement éternellement bleu.

- Non, bien sûr, les Keyblades sont les clefs des mondes, elles sont le lien qui unit ces derniers avec le porteur qu'ils ont choisi. Les Keyblades restent des armes de premier choix contre tout ennemi qui viendrait à agresser un monde. Et qui plus est, les vôtres, ce sont les deux Keyblades légendaires, celles qui peuvent accomplir les miracles.

Il y a cependant un mais, vous ne pouvez pas combattre un Alankal comme si vous étiez en face d'un simple Simili ou d'un Sans-Cœur, vos Keyblades doivent pouvoir frapper l'esprit et non juste le corps. C'est délicat à dire, mais je pense que malheureusement, cela ne soit pas possible pour vous.

- Quoi ?! », s'écria Sora, « qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ? Il va bien falloir qu'on se batte ! On ne va pas attendre sagement qu'ils viennent nous chercher ! Comment fait-on pour les combattre ? »

Le vieux magicien lissa sa barbe d'un air pensif, alors que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Oh… après tout, vous avez bien été capables d'appeler Ultima et Ultimécia, alors, après tout, pourquoi pas…

- Alors !!

- Très bien, je vais te le dire ! Vos Keyblades ont des scellés qui leur sont apposés et qui endiguent leur puissance en permanence. Ce sont un peu des régulateurs de forces qui leur sont apposés pour limiter leur pouvoir. Parce que sinon, si elles étaient à nues entre des mains inexpérimentées, leur force seule serait capable de détruire tout l'atlas des mondes.

-Quoi !! Mais ce n'est…

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Sora, dès le départ, Ultima t'était dédiée mais elle se mérite, elle ne prend pas sa forme d'apparat tout de suite, elle évolue en même temps que toi, ce n'est que lorsque tu as appris le vrai sens de la force qu'elle s'est dévoilée à toi, pas avant ! Car petit à petit, elle a accepté de lever un à un ses scellés, modelant sa forme de nombreuses fois pour te ressembler en permanence, jusqu'à dénouer le dernier lien qui la brimait pour redevenir ce qu'elle a toujours été, le Keyblade ultime. Et c'est pareil pour toi Riku, Mira a dû te l'expliquer.

- Elle m'a seulement appris que Point du Jour était en réalité la jumelle d'Ultima.

- Et ben… Ce n'est pas gagné si tu ignorais même cela »

Sora se mit en face de Merlin et pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant avec sévérité.

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça, moi, je ne savais même pas que ça existait un Alankal, alors…

- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, vous êtes trop jeunes pour lever le dernier scellé de vos Keyblades, le seul qui est indépendant de leur volonté. Si vous en perdez le contrôle une fois que les enclaves auront sauté, c'est la mort assurée des mondes. Il est déjà très difficile de maîtriser l'une d'elles comme ça, alors libérées de toutes contraintes, je crains le pire. »

Le Roi s'avança vers son conseiller et le sermonna.

« Voyons, Merlin, ce sont les élus, alors pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas capables de réitérer son exploit ?

- Parce que lui, il était un être exceptionnel, un surdoué, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a perdu.

-Sora et Riku sont exceptionnels eux aussi, j'ai confiance en eux, je sais qu'avec eux, tout ira bien. »

Le Roi Mickey regarda ses deux protégés avec fierté. Ils avaient grandis depuis que leur voyage avait commencé, ils avaient prouvé à de nombreuses reprises leur valeur. Bien plus que le pouvoir insensé qu'ils détenaient entre leurs mains, c'était eux, et eux seuls qui constituaient la véritable clef des mondes.

Merlin toussota pour se redonner de la contenance.

« Très bien, vous êtes le Roi, après tout, vous êtes plus apte que moi à prendre ce genre de décision. »

Puis il se tourna vers les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face, prêts à recevoir leur nouvelle mission pour le salut des mondes.

Il sourit. Le souverain avait raison, ils avaient prouvé de nombreuses fois leur loyauté envers une paix qu'ils avaient chèrement défendue, risquant bien plus que leur vie à chacun de leurs actes pour la survie de toutes ces terres qui leur étaient pourtant étrangèrent.

« Sora, fais venir Ultima. », dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Sora ferma les yeux, son esprit appelant son épée qui revêtit sur le champ son poing, vibrante, légère, impatiente de montrer au monde entier sa puissance démesurée. Il la tendit à Merlin qui s'en approcha avec respect, la détaillant minutieusement. Il lui désigna les sculptures gravant la garde et la lame.

« Regarde ! Chacune des encoches était auparavant l'emplacement d'un scellé. Plus l'encoche est grande, plus le scellé levé libère une force importante. Regarde ici, sur la garde.

- Bon sang !! Elle est énorme, elle fait pratiquement toute la garde !

- C'est ça, le dernier scellé, celui libérant la puissance ultime de ton épée. »

Riku s'approcha à son tour, essayant de se rappeler si oui ou non, il avait vu pareilles choses sur sa propre Keyblade.

« Comment fait-on pour le lever, ce dernier scellé ?

- Avec précaution mon garçon, avec précaution. Je tiens à te prévenir que si l'épée est totalement libérée, tu peux ne pas être plus fort, c'est juste un moyen d'acquérir la force ultime.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tant de précautions alors ?

- Parce que l'épée est alors libre de toute obligation envers son porteur. Tu sais, Riku, Ultima et Ultimécia sont très différentes des autres Keybaldes, elles ont une volonté propre. Elles peuvent choisir de fusionner avec leur élu comme de le réfuter et d'agir pour leur propre compte. C'est cela le risque lorsqu'on leur ôte toute enclave. Si elles se plient à votre souhait, vous serez les êtres les plus forts de tous les royaumes, de toutes les terres, plus encore que tous les Alankals servant le Kingdom Hearts réunis, plus encore que le Kingdom Hearts lui-même. Par contre, si vous ne parvenez pas à vous en faire obéir, au mieux, elles ne vous donneront pas plus de puissance qu'elles ne le font actuellement, au pire, elles vous enlèveront toute protection, et pourront même s'allier pour plier les mondes à leur volonté. »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, comme leurs amis qui les regardaient avec inquiétude. Que choisiraient-ils ? Une arme à double tranchant ou bien préfèreraient-ils conserver leur épée et leur force telles qu'elles étaient à présent, garantissant la sécurité des mondes mais aussi celle du Kingdom Hearts et de ses avatars ?

Sora ne fut pas long à donner sa réponse.

« Il faut sauver les mondes, pour cela, il nous faut la force de pouvoir le faire. J'ai confiance en Ultima, elle m'a défendu de nombreuses fois, elle m'a sauvé moi et les amis que j'ai. Je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas. »

Riku releva la tête à ces paroles qui avaient fini par lever le doute qui l'avait envahi.

« Sora a raison, nous avons besoin de cette force, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Bon, je savais que vous diriez ça, en ça, vous êtes bien pareils que lui. Sora, une fois que le dernier scellé sera levé, il se peut que ton épée prenne une nouvelle forme. Grade à l'esprit ce que tu viens de dire, ce que ton épée t'inspire, ne te détourne pas d'elle. Tu es prêt ? »

Sora regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis qui se tenaient dans cette salle où la Pierre Angulaire, le cœur des mondes, trônait toute puissante. Chacun d'eux lui rendit son regard avec espoir, parfois de la crainte. Kaïri lui sourit, lui redonnant confiance. Enfin, il rencontra le regard vert de son ami.

« Sora », dit-il d'une voix calme, « il est temps. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, prenant une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements sourds de son cœur.

D'une voix forte, il prononça : « Je suis prêt. »

« Alors, que s'ouvre le dernier scellé », répliqua le magicien en faisant converger vers lui toute la magie que lui déversait à présent la Pierre Angulaire dans laquelle il puisa le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire abdiquer le dernier rempart posé par les anciens sur Ultima et qui la tenait encore enserrée.

Celle-ci se détacha des mains de Sora pour se présenter face à la source de pouvoir qui la libérait de ses dernières chaînes. Elle se mit à briller furieusement tandis que l'espace fut rempli de mélodies à la fois aiguës et graves, heureuses et tristes, comme si chaque parcelle de l'épée se mettait à chanter sa liberté retrouvée. Lentement, son aspect changea, sa forme se modula en une chose dont les contours se firent beaucoup plus gros que ceux qui soulignaient d'ordinaire la lame somptueuse. De part et d'autre du corps de l'épée qui se modifiait à vue d'œil, la forme déploya deux ailes qui s'étirèrent, dévorant l'espace qui leur était offert.

Tous furent éblouis alors que la Keyblade reprenait enfin sa forme propre, celle avec laquelle elle avait vu le jour dans les méandres du Kingdom Hearts.

Sora rabattit son bras devant ses yeux aveuglés, se protégeant de cette lumière irradiante qui brûlait tout sur son passage. Tous firent de même, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à cette déferlante de puissance brute et inaltérable qui jaillissait sans fin de l'épée réveillée.

Enfin, l'éclat dément se réduisit brusquement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un halot lumineux qui s'estompa quelque peu à son tour. Sora releva lentement les yeux, le cœur battant, l'inquiétude lui vrillant l'estomac. Allait-il devoir subir le revers d'une confiance aveugle qu'il avait mise en cette épée qui venait de regagner sa liberté ?

Devant lui et emplissant toute la salle, des plumes blanches retombaient sur le sol s'effaçant à son contact, se déversant lentement et doucement sur eux comme une pluie fine et légère. Il regarda à l'endroit où s'était déchaînée auparavant, dans un concert de mélopées plus étranges les unes que les autres, son épée.

A sa place se tenait un garçon dont la peau claire projetait ce halot magnifique qui éclairait le Hall de la Pierre Angulaire. Dans son dos, deux ailes blanches immenses finissaient de disparaître en laissant derrière elles ces plumes immaculées et semblable à de la neige pure.

Il sursauta alors que son regard rencontra celui du garçon, celui de son épée.

Un visage qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant plusieurs années durant lesquelles il avait été un compagnon, mystérieux et aussi insaisissable que le vent, il l'avait connu gamin, il le retrouvait en tant qu'âme de son épée.

Il murmura alors que le garçon lui souriait, inclinant la tête sur le côté et se moquant sûrement de son air décontenancé, comme si de rien n'était :

« Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?... Tidus…. ? »


	23. Carte 23

**Carte 23 : Le Premier Monde**

Le garçon né de l'éclat de l'épée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant autour de lui avec interrogation. Le dernier monde qu'il avait connu en tant que tel n'était pas si sombre, là-bas, il y régnait une lumière qu'il avait apprise à aimer. Ici, dans cette pièce vide, seul le joyau central à l'aspect alambiqué formait l'unique source de lumière de l'espace, irradiant celui-ci de ses rayons discrets mais puissants. Il s'étira avec délice. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas vu le jour sous cette forme. C'était il y a deux ans de cela. Depuis lors, il avait regagné sagement la place qu'il savait être la sienne, dans cette épée à qui il avait transmis son nom.

Il fit quelques pas dans le hall et se planta devant celui qui l'avait invoqué et qui le fixait maintenant d'un air complètement perdu.

Il se mit à rire devant sa mine déconfite.

« Et bien et bien ! Tu en fais une drôle de tête dis-moi ! On jurerait que tu viens de voir passer le pire des démons ! »

Sora recula d'un pas, ne sachant que penser de ce qui venait de se produire. Son épée avait disparu et à sa place se tenait quelqu'un dont la présence était totalement improbable ici, en cette situation. C'était « ça », le dernier scellé d'Ultima ?

Devant lui, le garçon aux cheveux blonds dont les épis indomptables lui donnait un air de félin, éclata de rire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas ! Quand même ! Je t'ai mis sur la voie plus d'une fois ! »

Tous restèrent sans voix en fixant Sora à la dérobée, attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. Ce dernier sursauta et balbutia : « Tidus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Bah tu vois, tu m'as appelé, alors je suis venu, ça aurait été plutôt impoli de ma part de ne pas le faire ! Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu fais des choses que tu te mets à réfuter par la suite !

- Mais je ne t'ai pas « appelé » moi !! Et puis d'où tu sors d'abord ?! Où est Ultima ?!

- Pff !... Idiot ! Ultima, c'est m…

- Je voulais libérer mon épée, alors je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici ! », il se retourna vers Merlin qui faisait des yeux aussi ronds que les siens si ce n'est même plus, « tu l'as peut-être raté, l'invocation !! Regarde ! On a ramené Tidus ici ! Et du coup, on a perdu la Keyblade, mais comment on va faire ?! »

Le garçon sourit.

« C'est pas malin alors ! Je ne sais pas qui a mal fait sa part de travail dans l'histoire, mais celui là, il a réussi un coup de géni, ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu te rends compte, une si belle épée, et à la place, tu te retrouves affublé d'un misérable gringalet comme moi ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mon pauvre, je te plains, c'est vraiment pas de chance ! »

Il éclata d'un rire clair tandis que Sora regardait Riku d'un air complètement désespéré comme si la fin du monde était sur le point d'arriver.

Le Roi Mickey s'avança vers le garçon et dit d'une voix sévère :

« Ultima ! Ne sois pas si frivole, veux-tu ?! Comporte-toi avec plus de respect envers ton élu ! »

Cette injonction brisa le rire du garçon et le souffle de chacun. Il venait de dire clairement « Ultima » ? Mais alors…

« Oh ça va ! Pourquoi ne grondes-tu que moi, petit roi ? Ce n'est pas manquer de respect envers lui que de le considéré ainsi !

- Ah oui… », rétorqua le roi d'un air dur, « et comment le considères-tu ? »

Le garçon regarda Sora qui instinctivement plaça sa main devant Kaïri pour la protéger. Il sourit alors que ses yeux azurs s'allongèrent en un regard où brillait la malice : « Comme… Un « ami » ? C'est comme cela que l'on dit, je crois. »

Sora resta abasourdi. Ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût que lui faisait le garçon en face de lui ? Il était bien… L'âme d'Ultima ?

« Comment… Tu es une personne normale pourtant !

- « Normale » ? Je suis flatté que tu me trouves « normal » ! C'est vrai que j'aurais très bien pu ressembler au monstre de tout à l'heure, alors oui, à côté, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt normal en un sens !

- Ultima ! », le coupa le Roi avec autorité.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Il me trouve normal, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?!

- Nous voudrions savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui es apparu lorsque nous avons ouvert le dernier scellé de la Keyblade de Sora », reprit Dingo avec la nonchalance habituelle qui le caractérisait en toutes circonstances.

« Oui ! Explique-toi au lieu de tourner comme ça, autour du pot ! », tonna Donald son opposé, exaspéré par le caractère insaisissable du jeune homme.

Celui-ci mit ses mains devant lui, cherchant à calmer par ce geste l'assemblée devant laquelle il se tenait et qui était en train de faire son procès.

« Allons ! Allons ! Calmez-vous ! Je vous répète encore une fois que je suis ici uniquement parce que le Porteur de la Keyblade m'a invoqué ! Vous avez désiré voir l'esprit d'Ultima, et bien, je suis là. »

Sora se plaça face à lui.

« C'est toi, l'esprit d'Ultima ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Il semblerait, oui.

- Tu… Tu plaisantes ?! Tu es Tidus ! Juste Tidus ! Comment tu pourrais être une épée ? Et puis en plus, Ultima est forte, elle ! Toi par contre, tu adores le sabre, mais je t'ai déjà battu à plusieurs reprises sur l'Ile de la Destinée ! Et tu n'étais pas très fort…

- Pardon d'avoir été une mauviette.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Dans le genre, personne forte, j'aurais plutôt vu Riku ! Lui, je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre alors… Même en trichant…

- Quoi ?! Tu trichais ?! », s'écria le garçon aux yeux verts.

- Bah, rien qu'un peu… Pas beaucoup ! Juste la fois où j'ai alourdi ton épée pour que tu puisses bouger moins facilement…

- Je rêve !! Tu n'as pas fait une chose pareille ?!

- Mais tu t'en fiches d'abord, puisque tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu et que tu m'as filé un KO au bout de 5 minutes alors, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème maintenant !

- Mais c'est l'intention qui compte ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Tu me déçois !

- Riku… Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à me faire paraître faible et inapte à tout travail physique, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée d'avoir recours à de telles méthodes ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu ne me laisses jamais gagner !

- Et le « Vas-y de toutes tes forces ! Te retiens pas ! », ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Mais c'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Tu ne vois même pas le sens caché dans tout ça ?! Le petit « laisse-moi gagner au moins une fois pour couvrir mon déshonneur de 0 victoires 159 défaites », ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ? Regarde !! Tidus lui, avait bien saisi le concept ! Et puis de toutes façon, qu'est-ce que je raconte, il était plus nul encore que moi, j'ai pas à dire ça !

- Et oh ! Ton épée n'est pas nulle que je sache ! Il me semblait moi, que tu l'aimais bien, ta « petite Ultima » !

- Mais arrête Tidus avec ça ! Et puis comment tu pourrais être Ultima, je te connaissais bien avant le fait d'apprendre que j'étais le porteur de la Keyblade !

- Parce qu'avant d'apparaître, il fallait que je sois sûr que ce soit toi et personne d'autre que je choisirais pour détenir ma force ! Moi aussi j'ai triché dans le sens où toi, tu ne me connaissais pas, alors que moi je savais que tu pourrais appeler un jour une Keyblade. Alors j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir rester un peu à tes côtés pour t'observer, pour voir qui tu étais réellement. Pour ce qui est de ma forme, j'ai volontairement endossé une apparence qui te correspondait à chaque instant de ta vie, d'abord enfant puisque tu l'étais, doté de peu de forces parce que tu n'en possédait pas plus, j'ai grandi au fur et à mesure que ton cœur appelait plus de puissance envers moi. Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as invoqué vraiment, alors je suis venu, avec cette apparence qui me correspondait cette fois à moi réellement. Tu désirais avoir la force de sauver tes amis et les mondes qui t'étaient pourtant inconnus, une force que moi seul pouvais t'offrir.

Aujourd'hui, tu as souhaité me libérer complètement alors, me voilà tel que je suis réellement, un Priant.

- Priant ?

- L'esprit d'un monde. Pff ! Tu ne savais pas ? Les Keyblades sont les clefs des mondes, elles seules peuvent les ouvrir et les sceller à leur guise, on dit que celui qui se verra confier une Keyblade aura entre les mains le pouvoir d'apporter la lumière ou de plonger les mondes dans le chaos. Chacune est unique car elle est le reflet de la conjonction d'un cœur en qui retentit l'appel d'un monde bien précis qui désire son salut. Et chaque Keyblade requiert un sacrifice pour prendre forme et se sublimer. Le cœur est donné par celui du porteur. La matière première est fournie par le monde lui-même qui sacrifie l'un de ses êtres symbolisant son esprit.

La terre qui m'a vu naître s'appelle Spira, l'ancien monde maître et déchu des Invokeurs. Je suis le Priant maître que Spira a sacrifié pour créer une Keyblade ultime qui répondrait à l'appel de tous les mondes qu'il protégeait de sa seule force, afin de voir un jour leur salut arriver. Je suis l'âme d'Ultima. »

Sora le regarda avec une peine intense. Comment le garçon faisait-il pour sourire ainsi alors que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, alors que son être était enchaîné au métal d'une épée qui le changeait en simple objet ?

Il murmura :

« Tidus… Avant que je parte pour… Avant que ça ne commence, tu m'as dit quelque chose, tu t'en souviens ?

- « Ton voyage débutera à minuit. Le chemin sera rude et semé d'obstacles difficiles à surmonter, tu seras sans cesse confronté à tes peurs, tu perdras plusieurs fois ton courage, mais n'aies crainte, au fond de toi brille la lumière et elle te guidera vers ton destin. »

- Tu avais tout prévu… Tout s'est passé exactement comme tu l'avais prédit. Comment le savais-tu ?

- Parce que tu ressembles à celui qui a été mon contractant, celui de Spira. Une Keyblade requiert un sacrifice du monde, de l'élu aussi, un pacte est passé entre les deux pour éveiller le pouvoir de changer le destin. Ton cœur est de même nature que le sien, votre route se devait donc d'être le même.

- L'ancien élu… C'était Saïro, n'est-ce pas ? », dit doucement Riku en se rapprochant de son ami.

Celui-ci le regarda avec interrogation alors que les yeux verts du garçon prenaient une teinte sombre.

Ultima hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, Saïro, un élu du Royaume de la Lumière, comme vous.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? », questionna Sora alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait rien qu'en entendant le nom de ce personnage que l'on venait de citer.

« Saïro est mort Sora », lui répondit Riku voyant l'hésitation de la Keyblade au visage humain à révéler la vérité sur le sort tragique de son dernier porteur. « Kingdom Hearts l'a fait disparaître parce qu'il devenait trop gênant pour lui, comme nous le sommes devenus à présent pour lui. »

Les yeux de Sora s'agrandirent tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers Tidus détournant son regard du sien.

« Ce… C'est vrai ?... »

Le garçon hocha la tête tristement, avant de répondre d'une voix faussement enjouée :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant ! Il ne vous arrivera rien tant que serais avec vous ! Je vais vous protéger ! Je suis un Priant très puissant !

- Ton porteur est mort. Il était lui aussi à tes côtés quand cela est arrivé non ? Puisque tu le sais bien !!

- Saïro était fort, très fort, il avait un cœur si pur que chaque émotion qu'il ressentait était portée à son paroxysme, il en a souffert et petit à petit, il s'est laissé dévorer par son propre cœur trop instable.

- Tu mens !! », s'écria le Roi Mickey le foudroyant du regard, « il n'était pas comme ça ! Dans les écrits relatés, ce détail ne figurait pas, j'ai connu Saïro, en aucun cas il était fou !

- Il l'était !! Que connais-tu d'une personne que tu te contentes de voir uniquement lors des rapports de missions, de comprendre juste en lisant des livres stupides et jamais en le regardant pour ce qu'il était vraiment !? Ultimécia et moi, nous avons signé un pacte avec lui, c'est lui qui nous a donné la vie, en sacrifiant une partie de son cœur pour cela ! Je le comprends mieux que personne, j'étais lui autant qu'il fut moi !! Saïro avait peut-être une force immense qui le faisait redouté de tous, il n'en restait pas moins un être écorché, au point de créer une chimère qui ressemble facticement à celle qu'il a dû abattre au nom de la justice des mondes ! Alors, ne te pâmes pas d'avoir été d'une quelconque aide pour lui, toi et les tiens qui furent ses bourreaux jusqu'au dernier instant, au même titre que ce Royaume que je hais tant !! »

En crachant cela, les yeux du garçon avaient viré au rouge sang, tout autour de lui, les murs du Hall de la Pierre Angulaire se mirent à trembler. Un vent d'une force démente se leva, s'engouffrant en hurlant dans chaque méandre de la vaste salle. Soudain, il ferma les yeux et tout retomba, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son regard se reporta sur Sora qui sursauta. Le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui venait de lui prouver qu'il n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il avait vu comme un simple ami sur l'Ile de la Destinée. Ce pouvoir démesuré ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un être qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Tidus lui sourit, lui posant sa main sur son épaule. La pression était pourtant bien réelle, elle se faisait protectrice. Rien que par ce simple contact, Sora sentit la puissance si familière de son épée déferler en lui.

« N'aie pas peur, ton cœur a beau être de la même nature, tu ne seras jamais comme lui. Je veux dire… Saïro n'a jamais pu faire confiance en quelque chose d'autre qu'en ses épées et en sa propre force, il s'est toujours muré dans un monde déformé où les ténèbres ont la couleur de la lumière et celle-ci une teinte d'ombres, c'est ce qui l'a perdu. Toi, tu vis par et pour des amis qui te sont aussi précieux que s'ils faisaient partie de ta propre chair, et c'est ce qui te sauvera. Tout ira bien, aie confiance en moi. Je suis ton épée après tout. »

Sora lui rendit son sourire, retrouvant en celui qui se tenait devant lui l'ami qu'il avait toujours connu, un peu secret et étrange, mais dont la présence se faisait immédiatement rassurante, comme lorsqu'il était près de Riku. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Tidus suivi son regard et le porta à son tour sur celui que sa jumelle avait choisi.

Riku, impressionné, retint son souffle.

« Point du Jour, c'est ça ? Pff… Elle a toujours été un peu étrange.

- Comment ça, étrange ?

- Je suis lumière et elle ombre, parce que nous formons les deux côtés d'un même reflet. Elle a été créée dans un le but de combattre les ténèbres qui s'emparent du cœur de son porteur. Elle a toujours voulu conserver ce nom, même après ce qui s'est passé avec Saïro… Tu l'as appelée Point du Jour, tu n'étais pas très loin du compte, Ultimécia déteste le nom qui lui a été attribué à sa création parce que ça la prédestine à une visée guerrière et elle est trop douce pour ça. Elle te l'a peut-être chuchoté, Saïro l'avait nommée Chemin vers l'Aube. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu y étais presque !

- Pourtant, elle a toujours répondu à Point du Jour.

- Ultimécia est une Kyeblade certes très puissante, elle est aussi très protectrice, comme je te l'ai dit, elle est très douce et peine à mener le moindre combat. Point du Jour ou Chemin vers l'Aube comme tu préfères, ne t'aurais jamais imposé quoi que ce soit, pas même son propre nom. »

Riku baissa les yeux vers sa main droite, celle creusée d'une cicatrice profonde, le pacte passé entre lui et son épée.

Il réalisa alors la portée des paroles de Tidus au sujet de cela.

« Un pacte dans lequel l'élu doit offrir un fragment de son cœur… Mais alors, nous qui possédons de telles Keyblades, nous avons dû le faire aussi ?!

Tidus secoua la tête.

« Le pacte s'est opéré lorsque votre cœur a été en mesure de la faire, lorsqu'il est devenu assez fort pour pouvoir appeler à lui une Keyblade qui lui correspond. Mais la somme de l'allégeance de votre épée a déjà été versée. Ça a été le dernier cadeau de Saïro pour vous ses successeurs, celui de perdre ce qu'il lui restait de cœur pour ne pas fragmenter le votre. »

Tidus fronça soudainement les sourcils. Une chose immonde se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il fit un pas vers Riku et sans que celui-ci puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il lui agrippa la base de son cou et l'enserra avec force, lui arrachant un cri tant de douleur que de surprise. Sora se précipita pour lui faire desserrer sa poigne qu'il maintenait verrouillée.

Son visage se mua en un masque de dégoût profond et de colère intense. Il siffla entre ses dents : « Un sceau à neuf branches, la marque d'Amnivore ! »

Riku gémit sous le coup, le seul contact entre lui et le garçon lui était devenu insupportable. Il se débattit en vain pour lui faire lâcher prise, tandis qu'une douleur violente lui vrilla le crâne au point de lui faire troubler la vue.

« Tidus !! Lâche-le, qu'est-ce que tu fais !! »

Le garçon força sa proie à le regarder.

« Cette pourriture t'a ferré ! Maudit sabre ! Quel a été la rançon pour t'avoir lassé la vie sauve ?! »

Le Roi fit apparaître sa Keyblade Chaîne Royale et l'abattit avec force sur le bras du garçon dont les doigts étaient fichés dans le cou de son ami avec fureur, au point de le soulever du sol. Tidus ne chercha même pas à les éviter, rivant un regard rouge et haineux dans celui vacillant de sa proie, alors que la lame de l'épée du roi se fendit sur sa chair sans même l'entailler.

« Inutile, votre lame est bien trop faible pour espérer me faire le moindre mal. Cet immondice l'a touché, il l'a marqué de son emblème ! Réponds ! Porteur d'Ultimécia ! Que t'a pris Amnivore !! »

Riku serra les dents alors que la douleur s'amplifiait dans sa tête, il eu envie de vomir tant cette chose qui exerçait son pouvoir sur lui semblait émettre des sifflements aussi atroces que ceux qu'il avait entendus lorsqu'il avait été en face du monstre qui les avait attaqués. Il fit appel à son épée. Mais au lieu de ça, rien ne vint à part la voix menaçante de celui qui était en train de le tuer.

« Elle ne viendra pas, ne la cherche pas, c'est le poison d'Amnivore, la Keyblade ne rentre plus ne résonance avec son élu ! »

Riku serra les doigts sur le métal qui n'était pas apparu. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent si profondément dans sa paume que le sang perla. Il n'entendait plus que des voix autour de lui, un halot de lumières et de formes indistinctes lui parvenaient. Tout était mélangé en un amalgame de couleurs et de sons déformés qui lui donnèrent un haut le cœur. Quelque chose se forma dans sa main, une chose tiède qui trancha avec sa peau devenue glacée. Il desserra les doigts et y vit cette chose qu'il avait trouvée dans l'une de ces poches sans savoir pourquoi ni d'où elle venait lors de son retour dans son monde, une pierre rouge polie et rattachée à une fine chaînette argentée.

C'était ça qu'on lui avait pris, une partie de ses souvenirs, celle qui lui faisait si mal lorsqu'il essayait vainement de la ramener à la surface qu'il était obligé à chaque fois de l'abandonner au profit d'une autre pensée différente, et dont seule une petite partie lui avait été accessible au prix d'efforts intenses et douloureux.

Devant lui, tout redevint clair et net, le silence l'entoura complètement alors que les paroles d'Ultima se détachèrent comme un couperet qui tombe sur le fil du destin d'un être ligoté par la fatalité :

« Ça, je vais te le rendre, Amnivore ne peut rien contre cette parole. Tu as fait une promesse, tiens-la. »

D'un geste brusque, il enfonça ses doigts raidis comme des lames dans la peau de son cou pour en retirer un morceau de chairs noires et visqueuses qui sifflèrent en guise de malédiction pour avoir été ainsi privées de leur proie désignée. Tidus referma son poing sur elle, la broyant entre ses doigts. La boule de chairs émit un cri hargneux et se désagrégea en fumée passant entre les commissures de la main du garçon qui venait de lui faire subir le supplice réservé à ses ennemis, ceux d'Ultima, la purification par l'emblème qu'il représentait, le feu solaire. Il rouvrit sa main pour laisser échapper les dernières miettes de la chose qui s'était glissée dans le deuxième porteur de la Keyblade.

Riku plaqua sa main contre sa peau, dans l'espoir que le contact de sa paume glacée puisse clamer la sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentait à l'endroit où le garçon lui avait extrait la créature. Il sentit alors que quelque chose se remettait en marche en lui, comme un rouage bloqué par un grain de sable et dont le mécanisme remonté fonctionnait à nouveau. D'un seul coup, la sensation de nausée qui le brisait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se rappeler de ces souvenirs qui lui restaient inaccessibles comme si une chose effroyable l'avait obligé à les bannir de son esprit, céda brutalement.

Son mal de tête disparut tandis que lentement, des souvenirs épars refaisaient surface en lui, ce qu'il avait vécu avant de retrouver ses amis, son passage dans la Porte de la Lumière, sa chute infernale, son arrivée dans ce monde hostile, son emprisonnement dans les méandres de ses cauchemars, le petit lionceau téméraire qui lui avait mordu la main en signe de dédommagement pour toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait sollicitée, sa rencontre avec cette vieille femme bien plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, ses explications sur ce qu'il allait vivre à présent, et enfin cette personne qu'il avait laissée là-bas, dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour elle, celle qui lui avait tendue sa main pour le sauver lui, l'inconnu, celle qui lui avait rendu petit à petit ce qu'il avait tant perdu et qui portait ce prénom si étrange s'imposant à lui malgré le sort que lui avait jeté le démon en lui, Loup.

Riku releva la tête en murmurant son nom : « Loup. »

« Loup ? », reprit Sora, inquiet sur l'état de son ami aux vues de ce qu'il venait de subir.

Riku regarda son ami qui était près de lui, le soutenant encore alors qu'il restait chancelant, la mine inquiète et défaite. Il n'était pas le seul à l'entourer, le Roi, Kaïri, Donald et Dingo étaient là, Merlin le vieux magicien du Royaume s'était placé entre lui et le garçon qui l'avait malmené. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, cherchant en eux une explication. Ses souvenirs revenus, il se sentait certes libéré d'un poids mais il ressentait à présent de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Ah oui, il été revenu dans son monde l'Ile de la Destinée, c'était la vieille Mira, l'Alankal Sari qui l'avait sauvé et qui lui avait permis de regagner sa terre avec Sora. Elle les avait sauvé des griffes du Kingdom Hearts, celui qui cherchait à les abattre en levant contre eux et contre les personnes qui avaient croisé leur route ses armées de chimères plus terribles les unes que les autres, les Alankals. Il était en suite parti pour le Royaume de la Lumière, lui, Sora, Kaïri et les deux émissaires du Roi, pour recevoir les remerciements des mondes pour leur quête qui n'avait hélas pas pris fin lors de la mort de Xemnas.

Ils avaient essuyé leur premier revers dans cette bataille contre une divinité, un Alankal les avait mis en déroute et avait supprimé dans sa mort tout un monde.

Il se souvenait de tout à présent, de cette sensation de brûlure qui l'avait envahi alors qu'il tombait dans les méandres du temps fissuré par Mira, quelque chose s'était profilé devant lui, il avait juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir, une chose noir aux yeux jaunes, une chose terrible qui écrasait les autres de sa suprématie implacable.

Et elle, celle qu'il avait laissé là-bas, dans ce monde ingrat, elle avait aussi croisé sa route, elle aussi, elle serait la cible du Kingdom Hearts. Maintenant, elle deviendrait à son tour l'une de ses proies.

Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, réfutant l'envie de vomir qui le prenait subitement.

Il se retourna affolé vers Sora qui sursauta à la vue de son regard décomposé.

« Il faut qu'on parte, vite ! On ne doit pas attendre plus longtemps ! Vite Sora, nous ne pouvons plus attendre ! »

Son ami le regarda avec anxiété, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Où va-t-on ?», demanda Donald.

« Il faut sauver les mondes, c'est évident que c'est une priorité à laquelle nous ne pouvons pas nous y soustraire », reprit le Roi avec gravité, « que ce soit contre le Kingdom Hearts, contre les Alankals, les Similis ou encore les Sans-Cœurs, le résultat est le même, les mondes sont en danger et requièrent notre aide, celle du Royaume de la Lumière qui a juré de les défendre, mais aussi celle des élus. Cependant, on ne peut pas aller où bon nous semble comme ça, il faut que l'on puisse ouvrir des portails entre les mondes afin d'y accéder. La dernière fois, on a pu le faire en empruntant les mêmes chemins que ceux formés et utilisés par les Sans-Cœurs ou les Similis. Mais là, c'est différent, tous les passages ont été refermés lorsque Xemnas a été vaincu, alors je ne sais comment faire.

- Les passages sont faciles à créer. »

Tous regardèrent Tidus qui se tenait devant eux avec nonchalance, terminant de relacer les sangles de cuir portées à son bras gauche.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Sora.

« En créer, rien de plus simple, regardez ! »

Il tendit sa main devant lui. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent une lumière pourpre jaillir de sa main et se projeter au milieu de la pièce pour s'agrandir et donner naissance à une distorsion de l'espace.

« Co… Comment tu fais ça ? », dit Kaïri d'une voix blanche, les yeux rivés sur le trou béant qui venait de déchirer l'espace.

Tidus sourit.

« Facile, c'est l'un des pouvoir des Keyblades ultimes. Ultima ouvre l'espace, Ultimécia les referme. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous projeter dans le monde de votre choix. Le seul bémol à ça est qu'il faut une grande quantité d'énergie pour le faire et que mal utilisé, le passage peut vous rendre dans des mondes déchus, détruits si vous préférez. De plus, vous serez momentanément affaiblis, enfin, tout dépend de votre force en fait. Mais comme ça, il est quasiment impossible pour vos ennemis de déceler votre itinéraire, ils ne pourront le faire qu'une fois que vous aurez accompli un acte changeant le destin du monde dans lequel vous êtes, vous aurez donc toujours un peu d'avance sur eux.

- Alors, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! », s'écria Riku en se relevant péniblement, « il faut aller à Ellendora !

- Ellendora ? Quel est ce monde », demanda Sora en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds.

- Celui dans lequel j'ai atterri lorsque je suis passé par la Porte de la Lumière. Il y a une personne là-bas à qui j'ai fait la promesse de revenir la chercher !

- C'est Loup ? », questionna Kaïri.

Riku hocha la tête et s'approcha de Tidus qui refermait le maigre passage qu'il avait ouvert en guise de démonstration.

« S'il te plaît ! Il faut que l'on se rende là-bas !

- Pas de problème cependant, on ne peut pas emmener tout le monde, je ne peux pas masquer la présence de chacun lors de votre passage entre les mondes. De plus, il semblerait que personne ne soit à l'abri du Kingdom Hearts et ce, dans aucun des mondes s'ils ne sont pas scellés des deux clefs ultimes. Ce serait risqué de faire prendre part à votre périple des personnes qui ne pourront pas se défendre et qui feront des cibles parfaites pour vos ennemis. »

Sora rejoignit Riku. Le garçon blond baissa la tête.

« Désolé, Sora, Riku, mais tant que vous ne serez pas assez forts pour libérer le maximum de la puissance de vos épées, je ne peux rien faire de plus que d'emmener au maximum trois personnes, vraiment désolé. »

Sora regarda ceux qui étaient ses compagnons. Il se mordit les lèvres. Kaïri fut la première à s'avancer vers lui. Elle lui sourit et regarda Riku avec chaleur.

« S'il faut trois personnes et qu'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel, je lui cède ma place.

- Mais Kaïri, je…

- Cette personne est importante pour Riku, elle doit donc être la troisième à pouvoir voyager avec vous. Ne fais pas cette tête, ce sera différent la prochaine fois, et puis, je ne suis pas très forte, je sais que même si je le voulais, je ne vous serai pas d'une très grande aide.

- Kaïri…

- Tidus, est-ce que tu peux cependant nous emmener tous dans un lieu qui ne serait pas assailli par les Alankals ?

- Et bien, je suppose, cependant, ça vous obligerait à trouver un monde où vous connaissez parfaitement l'emplacement de la serrure afin de la sceller tout de suite, car, comme je vous l'ai dit, au moment même où vous poserez le pied dans le moindre monde, vous serez la proie des Alankals ! »

Sora cala un doigt sur ses lèvres et réfléchit un court instant.

« Voyons… Un monde où la serrure est accessible… Oui !! Peut-être celui-ci !! Oui ! Celui-ci serait parfait !!

- Lequel ? », demanda Riku en le regardant avec interrogation.

- La ville de Traverse ! La serrure est juste sur la grande place, derrière le clocher du troisième quartier ! Si Tidus peut faire en sorte de nous déposer juste devant, ce serait du gâteau !

- Oui, je pense que c'est possible, après tout, c'est toi qui vois, tu es mon porteur…

- Alors c'est décidé ! Ce sera notre premier monde !

- Ok ! J'ouvre le passage, essayez de rester groupés, le passage risque d'être chaotique, je vais encore avoir un peu de mal à me réhabituer à ma nouvelle forme ! »

Il tendit la main comme il l'avait fait auparavant pour ouvrir un prémice de passage dans l'espace.

Il ferma les yeux et appela à lui toutes ses forces. Elles étaient encore instables, mais elles semblaient inépuisables. Il égraina dans son esprit les sept portes à ouvrir pour créer le passage entre les mondes, le nom de sept amis morts en même temps que son monde lorsque celui-ci s'était sacrifié pour le salut de tous les autres, cette terre qui avait porté en son sein les personnes qui avaient créé les Keyblades, les maîtres de chimères purgatrices surpuissantes, ceux qui avaient façonné une terre, cette terre, le Kingdom Hearts qui les avait détruit en retour, en échange de son indépendance : Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Kimahri, Rikku, et lui-même, Tidus.

Il sourit.

Finalement, c'était lui qui avait eu le plus de chance malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, lui, il était resté après la chute de son monde. Par hommage envers eux, il les faisait vivre dans son cœur comme des souvenirs inaltérables. Après sa disparition, il avait assisté impuissant à la mort de tous ceux qui composaient son univers. Il avait erré seul, pendant des jours, des semaines, des siècles peut-être, il n'en avait plus le souvenir, jusqu'au jour où une personne entendit son appel et lui rendit une illusion de vie, mais une vie quand même. Il avait alors rencontré Saïro qui l'avait sortit de ses ténèbres, il avait rencontré celle qui était censé devenir son complémentaire, Chemin vers l'Aube. Sa solitude s'était peu à peu effacée, il avait retrouvé le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille.

Il s'était senti trahi lorsque Saïro avait lui-même plongé dans les ténèbres desquels il l'avait extrait, il avait alors disparu, se plongeant dans un sommeil qu'il aurait voulu éternel pour ne plus jamais revoir le moment où son maître, non, son ami avait lâché la garde d'Ultima, où son cœur déjà effrité et tombant en poussière s'était fait transpercé par ce sabre maudit, Amnivore, pour ne plus jamais revoir une fois encore ce visage défiguré par tous les sentiments qu'il avait réveillés au moment de sa mort, ce regard virant au jaune, Saïro avait trahi sa confiance.

Il avait pensé ne plus jamais arriver à pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un, il s'était alors endormi, pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Et puis il avait entendu cette voix, une voix faible, tremblante, mal assurée, gauche et incroyablement naïve. Une voix qui affirmait cependant vouloir faire l'impossible. Il avait alors ouvert les yeux, intrigué, et il avait vu un enfant au regard clair, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un garçon désirant devenir ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être, afin de réaliser des choses bien trop difficiles pour lui. C'était un garçon rêveur qui se mettait à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un nom, pas très doué pour quoi que ce soit, mais dont le cœur était d'une pureté incroyable. Le seul qui malgré tout avait réussi à le sortir de sa torpeur, le seul qui l'avait considéré comme un ami alors qu'il ignorait tout de lui, le seul auprès de qui il avait pu renaître et auprès duquel il resterait.

Sora n'était en rien son maître, en rien son porteur ou quelque autre terme obscur que ceux créant les Keyblades avaient inventés pour qualifier ce qui devait être entre eux, entre un outil et un humain, parce qu'avec lui, il redevenait un être à part entière.

C'était son ami.

Lentement la barrière des sept sceaux se leva et le passage s'ouvrit brusquement, le premier pas vers un destin qu'ils devraient changer pour de bon, achever ce que Saïro leur prédécesseur avait commencé il y a cela dix ans, la destruction du Kingdom Hearts, le royaume maudit.

Leur voyage venait de commencer.


	24. Carte 24

**Carte 24 : Le Contractant**

Il serra entre ses doigts le pendentif que l'Alankal lui avait remis avant son départ pour les autres mondes. Cette pierre, la pierre Sélénite, lui avait permis de retrouver son chemin au milieu de ses ténèbres.

Riku regarda autour de lui. Ultima avait une puissance extraordinaire malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle avait ouvert un passage dans l'espace comme si de rien n'était, elle les guidait à présent entre les mondes qu'ils apercevaient tels des mirages au cours de leur voyage dans la distorsion de l'espace.

Il rouvrit sa main et fixa un moment la petite pierre qu'il tenait renfermée au creux de ses doigts, à la place où d'ordinaire se tenait son épée.

Et lui, serait-il capable de libérer l'esprit de sa Keyblade alors qu'il ignorait jusqu'à son nom ? Pourrait-il seulement espérer le faire se matérialiser à l'instar de l'âme d'Ultima qui était apparue contre toute attente et qui regorgeait d'une force infinie ?

Pouvoir faire de même était une condition obligatoire si lui et Sora désiraient sceller les mondes une fois pour toutes, pour les protéger définitivement de la suprématie du Kingdom Hearts et de ses hordes d'Alankals. Mais est-ce que lui saurait accomplir la même chose que son ami ?

Il en doutait, il avait la preuve que ça serait bien plus difficile pour lui que ça ne l'avait été pour Sora, sa propre épée ne lui avait encore pas révélé sa forme définitive, de plus, il avait le désavantage de n'avoir jamais rencontré quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pouvait lui faire penser à une forme revêtue par Ultimécia avant qu'il ne la possède réellement.

Tidus avait appliqué ce procédé pour être sûr de son choix. Ultimécia devait avoir opéré de la même manière ou alors, elle l'avait choisi en aveugle, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle seule avait répondu à son appel comme il avait reconnu le sien dans les ténèbres, Mira le lui avait bien dit, il ne peut y avoir qu'une Keyblade pour un seul cœur, une seule qui se fait le reflet de celui-ci et qui lui confère le pouvoir qui est le sien.

Pourtant, il avait beau chercher en sa mémoire reformée depuis peu, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un être qui puisse porter au fond de lui le spectre de son épée. Peut-être qu'il y en avait jamais eu.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de telles pensées, il avait un rôle à jouer dans cette quête, celui d'être la moitié perdue d'un tout éclaté d'une personne morte, l'ancien élu, celui d'être le complémentaire de Sora, il s'y appliquerait donc jusqu'à la fin.

Soudain, devant eux, le passage fut inondé de lumière aveuglante.

Tidus se retourna vers eux.

« Nous arrivons, tenez-vous sur vos gardes, l'ennemi n'est pas loin ! Sora ! Riku ! Dès que nous y serons, ce sera à vous de jouer ! »

En disant cela, le garçon blond fut entouré d'un halot irradiant éblouissant qui se reporta au creux de la main de Sora. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers cette boule de lumière qui venait de reprendre sa place. Entre ses doigts, Ultima venait de se retransformer en ce qu'elle était vraiment, une Keyblade mystique à l'aspect travaillé et gravée de symboles runiques incantatoires.

Sora regarda en arrière, dévisageant chacun de ses amis. Il devrait les protéger, aucune erreur ne lui serait permise. Son pied droit heurta quelque chose sur lequel il prit appui, la fin du passage, avant de se projeter dans un décor qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir si souvent arpenté au cours de son précédent voyage, la Ville de Traverse.

Il détailla l'endroit devant lequel il se trouvait alors que ses compagnons, arrivant à sa suite, terminaient de s'extraire un à un de la distorsion de l'espace créée par Tidus.

A peine Dingo, en bon dernier, eut franchi la limite entre le passage et le monde dans lequel ils avaient été projetés que le tunnel lumineux se referma en un bruit de tintements, laissant la place éclairée de ses propres lumières.

Sora reconnut devant lui la fontaine avec son horloge sculptée dedans, le dessin d'un végétal grimpant de long des pierres du monument y était apposé. C'est là que se trouvait la serrure du monde, au cœur de celui-ci.

Il se retourna vers ses amis.

« Je vais poser le premier scellé, reculez-vous, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer ! »

Le Roi prit par la main Kaïri qui hésitait à s'éloigner de Sora et de Riku pour qui elle tremblait déjà. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit, le même qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait posé le pied au royaume de la Lumière. Le Roi l'entraîna vers une arcade sous laquelle il ordonna à son magicien, son conseiller et à son capitaine de rester. Il se tourna vers Kaïri qui ne quittait pas des yeux ses deux amis demeurant seul face à la prétendue serrure de ce monde.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant que Sora a libéré Ultima, nous avons enfin un avantage sur nos ennemis !

- Vous croyez… ? », souffla-t-elle apeurée.

« Bien sûr, regarde donc ! »

Sora fixait le petit temple érigé au cœur de la ville. Tout semblait calme, la ville illuminée de ses nombreuses décorations enjouées se faisait vide. En lui, la voix d'Ultima résonna : « _Fais vite, Sora, je sens leur présence ! Scelle cette serrure ! »_

Il tendit alors le bras au bout duquel, réapparut son épée dans une gerbe de lumière intarissable.

« Tidus, quels sont les scellées à apposer ?

_- Cette ville a été construite sur la base d'un élément foudre ! Ses deux verrous sont Golgotha et Ixion ! Le dieu Tonnerre et celui de la Foudre ! Golgatha est son Alpha, Ixion son Oméga !_

- Alors, je me charge de Golgotha ! Riku, le verrou qui te restera à fermer sera Ixion !

- Compris ! »

Sora ferma les yeux. Il murmura vers son épée la prière qu'il lui adressait avant chaque combat qu'il menait : « Ouvre-moi le chemin, Ultima ! »

Puis il fit un pas en arrière alors que la lame de son épée se mettait à virer au rouge s'illuminant d'une quintessence irradiante et semblant sans fin. Le vent se leva autour de lui, à ses pieds, un pentacle se dessina lentement, se traçant de contours angulaires au centre desquels apparut son emblème à lui, une couronne à trois lames.

Un rayon de lumière ardente partit de l'extrémité de sa Keyblade pour frapper de plein fouet le cœur du petit édifice placé en face de lui. Un craquement se fit entendre tandis que les pierres le constituant se gorgèrent d'une lueur pâle et bleue. Lentement, le socle de la fontaine grinça et se mit à tourner sur lui-même, pour enfin faire apparaître le cœur du monde, une serrure dorée dont le chat semblait sans fond et d'où s'échappait des rires, des bruits de fêtes, des paroles se mêlant les unes aux autres en une voix unique, l'âme du monde.

La serrure émit un premier cliquetis qui fit résonner avec lui plusieurs voix formant un chant langoureux et étrange qui se tut au bout de quelques secondes. Une créature aux ailes blanches et à l'aspect de grand oiseau de proies se dessina sur le mur de pierre, englobant entre ses serres la partie droite de la Serrure dont l'éclat avait disparu.

Le prologue venait d'être verrouillé.

Sora se tourna vers son ami qui était resté quelques mètres en arrière, subjugué. Il en avait entendu parlé, alors c'est comme cela que l'on scellait un monde ? Ça paraissait si facile et pourtant, le résultat avait été magique. Sora venait de protéger en sa seule action tout le futur de ce monde. Un exploit qu'il se devait maintenant de réitérer afin de sauvegarder le passé de cette terre. Lui, il devait sceller l'Oméga de cette ville pour lui apporter son épilogue.

Son cœur se mit à battre, il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille, ça lui semblait plus qu'improbable de réussir maintenant un acte aussi peu à sa portée que celui-ci.

« Vas-y Riku ! La moitié gauche est pour toi ! », lui lança Sora en le rejoignant.

Pas question de faillir maintenant. Il avala sa salive avec peine. Il ferma à son tour les yeux, appelant à lui sa propre épée. Oui, il devait lui faire confiance, tout se passerait bien.

Au bout de ses doigts, un éclair jaillit et prit forme lentement. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait rassuré, Point du Jour lui avait répondu au même titre que les autres fois où il avait fait appel à elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Ce n'est… Pas vrai…

- Riku !! Ton épée ! Elle est…»

Sa main trembla. La Keyblade formée entre ses doigts était d'un noir absolu et mat, les volutes de sa garde avaient disparu se changeant en deux paires d'ailes de dragon. Les gravures avaient été comme effacées, ternies par une patine sombre. Quant aux dents de la clef, elles s'étaient muées en crocs usés et brisés à leur extrémité. La chaînette ornant le manche était rompue à son bout et pendait lamentablement. Cette chose qu'il tenait dans sa main, ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme de la Keyblade qu'il avait créée, rien ne vibrait en elle, elle semblait comme…

« Morte… »

« Ce n'est pas possible…. C'est un vrai cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller ! », murmura-t-il d'une voix déformée.

Un bruit affreux retentit à ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Le revêtement avait été comme soulevé par-dessous et formait à présent une cicatrice boursouflée et saillante vers le ciel.

Le garçon eu le souffle coupé, dans le trou qui venait d'apparaître, sous les pavés de la place soulevés, quelque chose glissait dans un bruit de sucion immonde qui lui donna la nausée. Soudain, ce qui semblait ramper sous les dalles de la place s'arrêta brusquement et un œil jaune se logea dans la fente créée sous la roche.

Riku fit un bond sur le côté en criant d'horreur alors que la créature déchirait le sol pour s'y extraire. Une partie de sa peau en décomposition dégoulina sur le sol, terminant de se putréfier en l'empoisonnant, le brûlant de traces noires nauséabondes.

« Riku !! », hurla Sora alors que l'un des bras déformés de la créature s'allongeait et fonçait à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le garçon qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette chose qui venait de forcer le passage dans le monde où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Il sentit une pression sur son épaule gauche et perdit l'équilibre, s'affalant lourdement sur le sol, repoussé avec force par son ami.

Le bras visqueux de la bête passa au dessus de lui, le frôlant et rongeant le tissu de sa manche entré en contact avec sa peau recouverte d'un poison corrosif. Il arracha le tissu et le jeta au sol avant que l'acide ne lui lacère le bras.

Il se releva rapidement alors que la deuxième attaque arrivait déjà. Le monstre, furieux d'avoir raté sa cible déviée par cet autre insecte, revenait à la charge.

Sora évita l'un des bras qui fonçait vers lui en déportant son poids vers la droite. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le muret de l'escalier qui montait vers le clocher de l'église du troisième quartier. Le choc émis lorsqu'il atterrit brutalement contre la pierre fut rude, un craquement sec se fit entendre. Le visage de Sora fut déformé par la douleur. Il se releva péniblement, se tenant le bras qui prenait un aspect anguleux et anormal. Il n'eut pas le temps de se focaliser sur la douleur qui envahissait son épaule, il eut juste le temps de voir arriver sur lui le monstre dont la tête difforme était fendue à présent d'une bouche grossière et clouée de dents jaunes.

Il bascula sur le côté alors que sa main entra en contact avec le liquide immonde recouvrant le monstre qui lui faisait face. La brûlure fut immédiate. Il hurla, retombant sur le sol sans même essayer d'amortir sa chute. Il regarda sa main dont la peau virait au rouge sanglant.

« _Je m'en charge. »_

Son épée se décolla de sa main blessée et se redressa dans les airs, se muant en un halot difficilement supportable pour la bête fuyant toute source de lumière. Ultima se changea en l'être qui l'incarnait.

D'un geste brusque, Tidus fractionna l'un des bras de la créature, libérant son porteur et laissant l'ennemi qui se dressait en face de lui hurlant de rage, dégoulinant de sang noir et putride qu'il ne pouvait arrêter.

« C'est un Xilommid, un esprit servant de Terre et de Poison ! Sora, est-ce que ça va ?! »

Celui-ci lui répondit à peine, souffrant le martyr à cause de la brûlure qui gagnait tout son bras.

Tidus se baissa et passa son bras valide autour de son épaule, il se redressa et fit un bond de côté, évitant l'attaque de la créature en guise de représailles pour son bras mutilé. Il se dirigea à une vitesse vertigineuse vers l'endroit où se tenaient les amis de son élu. Il le déposa sur le sol, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire plus de mal que le monstre ne lui en avait déjà fait.

« Sora !! », s'écria Kaïri en se penchant vers lui , « Sora !! Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Tidus se tourna vers Merlin et vers Donald.

« Vous êtes magiciens ! Enlevez-lui ce poison ! C'est en train de lui ronger la peau !

- C'est quoi ce monstre ? », commença Merlin.

« On n'a pas le temps ! », s'exclama le Roi, « faites lui des soins ! Ultima, je viens combattre !

- Pas question ! Restez où vous êtes ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Sa cible se rapprochait en grimaçant un sourire abject.

Tidus se releva et regarda vers le deuxième porteur de la Keyblade. Lui aussi avait été touché, le monstre s'en était pris à Sora uniquement parce que celui-ci l'avait dérangé alors qu'il voulait s'attaquer à Riku.

Il cria : « Riku ! Fais venir Ultimécia !! Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul ! »

C'était vrai, il ne disposait encore que de peu de pouvoir, bien trop peu pour ce genre d'ennemi, un Alankal de niveau supérieur, attiré sans doute par le pouvoir déclenché par son maître lorsque celui-ci avait scellé la serrure. Sora ne lui permettrait pas encore de prendre pleinement sa puissance originelle, et manque de chance, son état l'affaiblissait encore plus.

La seule solution, faire équipe avec l'élu d'Ultimécia afin de bénéficier de la force nécessaire pour défaire l'Alankal.

Il s'élança vers le garçon aux yeux verts qui se relevait péniblement. La peau de son épaule se teintait elle aussi de rouge.

« Tu as reçu du poison ?!

- Ça… Ça va… Tidus, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !?

- Appelle Ultimécia !

- Je ne peux pas !!

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne peux pas, je l'ai faite venir tout à l'heure et ce n'était pas elle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

- L'épée qui est apparue n'est pas Point du Jour !! J'ai donné naissance à une Keyblade morte !! »

Tidus l'attrapa par le bras et le tira avec force sur le côté, évitant de justesse le supplice réservé aux ennemis de l'entité qui revenait sur eux, lassé sans doute du peu de résistance de son autre proie.

Tidus plongea son regard bleu dans celui désespéré de Riku.

« C'est de ma faute si cet Alankal a pu venir jusqu'ici !! Je n'ai pas su remplir ma part de contrat ! J'ai échoué ! Ma Keyblade !... Elle est morte !!

- Arrête ! Ultimécia ne peut pas mourir ainsi, pas si moi je suis toujours en vie ! Tu es sûr qu'Amnivore ne t'a rien fait d'autre que de te toucher ?!

- Comment je le saurais ?! Je ne l'ai même pas vu !! Juste perçu pendant une fraction de secondes !!

- Alors on n'a pas le choix ! On ne peut pas régler ce problème maintenant ! Si on n'abat pas cet Alankal, il va finir par détruire toute la ville ! Il faut que tu prennes la place de Sora !

- Quoi ?!

- Il n'est plus en état de me donner de sa force et je ne peux me servir de la mienne sans mon contractant ! Du moins, pas pour l'instant !... Deviens mon élu !

- Je… Je ne peux pas ! Et si cela se reproduisait ?! Et si tu te mettais à dépérir comme Point du Jour ?! J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre, c'est de ma faute si on en est là !

- Riku, deviens mon contractant ! »

Riku regarda Tidus. Ce dernier le fixait dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas. Si ça avait été Sora, tout aurait si facile, il n'aurait pas hésité. Pour Sora, manier une telle Keyblade était comme un jeu d'enfant. Et lui, que pourrait-il faire de cette force ? Pourrait-il la sublimer comme le faisait son ami, la transformant en lumière salvatrice ? Lui, il ne faisait que donner naissance à l'ombre et au doute. C'est ce qui avait coûté la vie à sa propre épée. Qu'arriverait-il ensuite ? Son cœur n'était pas comme celui de Sora, il ne pourrait jamais donner à Ultima la force qu'elle requérait pour libérer la sienne.

« Je… Je n'y arriverais pas.

- Tu es un élu, celui d'Ultimécia, que se soit elle ou moi, quelle différence ?!

- Je n'y arriverais pas !

- Si tu fuis maintenant, alors ce n'est plus la peine d'espérer la lumière !

- Elle ne m'a jamais été donnée…

- Si. Tu as fait une promesse, tu te dois de la tenir. »

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent. Loup. C'est vrai, il lui avait promis, et pas seulement à elle, à Sora, à Kaïri, au Roi, à tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui et pour lui, il avait juré de les protéger quitte à en crever.

Il releva les yeux vers Tidus dont le regard était sans faille et sévère.

Ultima lui tendit la main.

Le sifflement du monstre se rapprocha, remis de ses blessures qu'il avait colmatées avec la boue qui lui servait de corps, il était de nouveau prêt à se rabattre sur les morceaux de choix que lui avait désigné son maître, Kingdom Hearts. Il se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenaient Kaïri, Sora, le Roi et ses sujets, ne ressentant plus aucune menace quelconque de la part de cet étrange garçon qui lui avait sectionné un bras et qui maintenant était devenu bien plus faible que lui.

Un éclair jaillit dans son dos, plus puissant que tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné de ressentir par delà tous les mondes dont il avait contribué à la destruction, le faisant se ramasser sur lui-même, horrifié par cette lumière atroce qui lui brûlait les yeux. Il se retourna en sifflant de rage vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ceux qu'il considérait comme de pauvres loques.

Un vent déchaîné le balaya, le faisant peiner pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre précaire. La lumière se concentra en un halot qui redessina les contours d'un seul être.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers cette source de lumière qui venait de mettre en déroute de par sa seule présence le monstre qui marchait sur eux.

Kaïri fut la première à prononcer son nom.

« Riku ! »

Il avait senti une puissance immense déferler en lui au moment où il avait saisi la main que lui avait tendue Tidus. Cette puissance était telle qu'elle referma toutes ses blessures. Son cœur avait émis un battement sourd, à l'unisson de celui d'Ultima. L'énergie infinie de l'épée légendaire se mêlait à la sienne comme si elle était devenue son propre sang.

Il se redressa alors qu'une onde de choc écrasa le sol, défonçant la créature qui lui faisait encore face.

Il regarda sa main. La cicatrice laissée par son épée se fit plus profonde, remplacée avec force par celle de l'épée avec laquelle il venait de passer un pacte.

Alors, c'était ça, la puissance d'Ultima, la Flamme de Courage Infini, la Keyblade de Sora ? C'était ça que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on ouvrait les scellés d'une telle épée ?

Il tendit sa main devant lui alors que le halot irradiant qui l'entourait se fusionnait en une lame acérée revêtant son poing. Une épée longue au métal luisant, reflétant les rayons d'un soleil manquant en cette nuit sans fin qui recouvrait ce monde, les dents de l'extrémité se recourbèrent en une garde de sept crocs courbes et aiguisés, le manche était sculpté en un dessin de deux ailes blanches sur lesquelles étaient gravées des inscriptions occultes signant l'invocation d'une telle arme sans commune mesure avec tout ce qui avait été créé en tant que tel. Au bout de la garde, en guise d'emblème, un long ruban rouge descendait presque jusqu'au sol.

Le Roi murmura : « Alors c'est ça, la forme prise par Ultima lors d'un pacte avec un autre élu, avec celui de Point du Jour ? »

Riku regarda vers le monstre cloué au sol par la déferlante de puissance qui le recouvrait et contre laquelle il n'arrivait plus à lutter.

« _Riku, mon esprit est celui du Soleil. Je ne pourrais te donner qu'une seule fois ma force, ce ne sera qu'une seule attaque. Ne rate pas ta cible._

- Je ne la raterai pas.

-_ Alors entends le nom de mon pouvoir :_

- Assaut. »

Il concentra toute sa force dans un coup unique. Sa voix se fit grave.

Un seul coup, et ce fut fini. La créature fut transpercée par un rayon de lumière aveuglante surpuissante, décomposant ses chairs putrides et dissolvant le moindre fragment de l'esprit encore présent dans cette enveloppe recomposée de morceaux pourris de corps en décomposition.

L'Alankal hurla, son cri fut banni par la flamme de l'épée légendaire, effaçant toute trace de son existence révolue il y a de cela bien longtemps. Le corps difforme explosa finalement en une multitude de grains de poussière scintillante et belle, recouvrant le monde comme les lueurs accrochées au coin des fenêtres, aux portes de chaque maison.

Tous regardèrent en silence ce spectacle grandiose et superbe, créé à partir d'un être immonde et se sublimant pour former une chose merveilleuse.

Chaque parcelle lumineuse, touchée du pouvoir d'Ultima, refermait peu à peu les stigmates que le monstre avait infligés à cette terre qu'il avait souhaité asservir.

Riku resta quelques instants encore à admirer ce que cette chose avait laissé derrière elle comme unique témoignage de son passé achevé. C'était beau, on aurait dit de la neige blanche qui tombait sur le monde, l'enveloppant dans un manteau protecteur et délicat. Il se retourna lentement vers la serrure incomplète du monde.

La partie gauche lui était destinée, elle attendait elle aussi d'être refermée.

_« Le dernier scellé est Ixion, le dieu foudre. Hâte-toi, je ne pourrais maintenir la résonance entre nos deux cœurs bien longtemps. »_

Il tendit son bras dans la direction de cette moitié qui devait être complétée. Ultima s'enveloppa de nouveau d'une lumière éblouissante tandis qu'à son extrémité, un rayon partit en direction de la serrure, la frappant de plein fouet. Un vent doux se leva, l'entourant.

Au sol, se dessina un double pentacle au centre duquel deux épées croisées donnaient naissance à un être ailé.

Des paroles se firent entendre, un conte, une légende.

Puis, doucement, tout se tut alors que la serrure se mettait à briller. Ses contours se redéfinirent pour graver la roche du cœur de ce monde en une serrure sculptée aux volutes anciennes et complexes. Un cliquetis retentit.

Le chat de la serrure se remplit alors d'un dessin fragile, celui d'une créature semblable à un oiseau de proie protecteur survolant une licorne blanche. Les dieux gardiens de la Ville de Traverse.

La première serrure venait d'être scellée pour l'éternité.


	25. Carte 25

**Carte 25 : Saïro**

« Ça va aller Sora, le poison a été enlevé, tu ne risques plus rien. Par contre, pour ton bras cassé, il faudrait des soins plus puissants. »

Sora regarda Tidus alors que celui-ci fouillait avec application dans l'une de ses poches. Il fit une grimace. Il avait bien cru y passer cette fois, le temps que Merlin et Donald lui procurent les premiers soins, le poison avait gagné presque la totalité de son bras et faisait route vers le cœur, sa destination finale.

Il se ravisa en voyant que Kaïri était au bord des larmes. Il sourit en se redressant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû tout en disant d'une voix forte : « Oh tu sais, moi, ce n'est pas une si petite blessure qui aura raison du grand Sora !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! », marmonna Tidus, « mais où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? », lui demanda Dingo, intrigué par le curieux manège du garçon fouillant méthodiquement toutes ses poches, même les plus petites (au nombre incroyable de 9, juste pour le blouson qu'il portait !)

« Un remède ! Un remède digne de ce nom !

- Dis tout de suite que les nôtres sont peu efficaces ! », ronchonna Merlin qui était susceptible sur le sujet.

« Mais non, mais non ! Mais il semblerait que vous ayez utilisé toutes vos réserves de magie pour endiguer le poison ! Et puis, on ne va pas laisser Sora souffrir comme ça ! »

Sora jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Kaïri qui s'inquiétait encore plus.

« Ne dis pas ça Tidus, je suis solide comme un roc !

- Et mou comme un gros morceau de guimauve », lui lança Riku en souriant, heureux de voir que son ami puisse encore faire le fier après ce qu'il avait subi.

- Que celui qui a besoin de la Keyblade des autres pour pouvoir se battre contre une simple plante verte se taise, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre.

- Ce n'est pas une plante verte, mais un Xilommid ! », le reprit Tidus, attaquant les poches de son pantalon.

« Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai eu besoin de ta Keyblade ! On ne va pas en faire tout un plat ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te l'avais volée que je sache !

- Alors Riku !! » , lui lança Sora avec une voix posée et étrangement calme, « en parlant de ça, elle est bien, Ultima, hein ?

- Pas mal.

- Comment ça « pas mal » ?! Je suis un Priant de tout premier ordre moi, je suis non seulement « pas mal », mais aussi « extraordinaire », « super génial », « méga classe », « trop fort », et « indubitablement le meilleur de votre équipe » !

- Tidus… Je ne te voyais pas comme ça…. », dit Sora d'une voix déçue.

« Comme quoi ? », demanda l'intéressé en terminant son check up complet pour la troisième fois.

« Quelqu'un de si prétentieux. », dirent Riku et Sora en même temps.

L'autre se releva, sortant d'une poche par miracle oubliée, leur mettant sous le nez une fiole remplie de liquide suspect et d'une couleur oscillant entre vert et bleue, indéterminée et d'une consistance à faire peur.

« Réaliste, je suis réaliste. Regardez ça !!

- Ah… Tu as réussi à prélever un morceau de l'Alankal ? », demanda Sora, cherchant à éloigner cette horreur le plus loin possible de lui.

« Ben non voyons, ça, c'est la potion que tu vas boire !

- La… Quoi ?...

- C'est super ça, c'est une recette fabriquée spécialement pour les gros traumatismes par une personne experte dans son domaine, Lulu !

- Lulu ?...

- Une experte en magie noire.

- Tu ne me feras jamais boire ça.

- Alors souffre en silence, cher maître ! », dit Tidus en lui offrant un sourire lumineux et en rangeant la fiole dans sa poche droite niveau inférieur de son blouson.

Riku s'avança vers Tidus et fourra sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer la fiole.

« Ehh !! », s'exclama celui-ci surpris, « rends-moi ça !!

- Tu vas boire ça et qu'on en parle plus, tu vois pas que tu fais peur à Kaïri avec ton bras tout déformé ?!

- Non ! Riku ! Je veux pas ! C'est immonde ce truc !!

- Tu vois, il en veux pas, rends-la moi, je la ressortirais pour les grandes occasions ! »

Riku pinça le nez de son ami et lui fourra le breuvage dans la bouche alors que celui-ci essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Sora s'étouffa, prit un air écoeuré et d'un coup, avala, étonné.

« Ce… C'est plutôt bon en fait, ce truc !

- Ben Lulu, elle ne fabrique pas que des sorts de magie noire visant à faire exploser les ennemis ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais !?

- Vu la couleur…

- C'est la même que l'étang de Sélénnos ! Il est très réputé à Spira pour sa beauté !

- Si tu le dis… Tu en as d'autres sur toi, des flacons de cette mixture ?

- Non, malheureusement, c'était le dernier… Saïro adorait ça.

- Le pauvre… »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors que progressivement, le bras de Sora retrouvait sa souplesse et sa forme qui lui était propre.

« Génial !! », s'écria-t-il « je n'ai plus mal !! Merci Tidus !

- il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal. »

Sora se releva rapidement. Rester à terre ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'étira. Il se sentait encore un peu engourdi mais ça allait passer rapidement. Il regarda le décor qui s'étirait devant lui, égal et redevenu lui-même depuis que Riku et Ultima avaient abattu la menace de l'Alankal.

Merlin avait donc eu raison, en libérant l'esprit guerrier des épées légendaires, on pouvait tuer les esprits que le Kingdom Hearts avait pris pour assurer sa protection. Il avait été plus qu'étonné de voir que son ami avait pu lui aussi être l'élu d'Ultima. Une épée douée de raison pouvant décider de son porteur, c'était une chose extraordinaire.

Il jeta un regard vers Tidus qui relaçait machinalement ses chaussures.

Un geste d'humain, un geste automatique, étrange pour un objet.

Non, lui, c'était plus qu'un simple objet, c'était son épée, et même plus, c'était son ami.

Etrange comme pouvaient être les choses, cet équilibre toujours maintenu entre les éléments qui fondaient le monde. Un équilibre révoltant qui se permettait de sacrifier des gens pour en faire des objets, les privant de leur liberté.

Tidus en était l'exemple parfait, avec sa force surpuissante qui le rendait étranger à tout ce qui pouvait être vivant, et pourtant, gardant en lui des attitudes, des expressions, des pensées qui faisaient de lui un être plus humain que n'importe qui en ce monde où la félicité éternelle avait été dérangée que lorsque cette créature avait posé le pied dans cette ville.

Il ne devait pas se laisser dépasser par ce genre de pensées, il trouverait un moyen, il y en avait sûrement un.

Il se retourna vers ses amis qui attendaient les prochaines consignes. Il fut surpris de ça. Alors finalement, il redevenait naturellement ce qu'il n'aimait pas être, celui qui donne les ordres, celui qui commande, celui qui se doit d'avoir réponse à tout, de montrer l'exemple en toutes circonstances. Il aurait espéré que la présence du Roi ou de Riku change la donne. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Riku ne pourrait jamais faire ça, lui qui hésitait toujours à rappeler combien ce qu'il avait fait leur avait coûté à tous, ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui imposerait sa volonté au reste du groupe. Quant au Roi, depuis la disparition de sa terre, c'était devenu quelqu'un à défendre comme les autres, ayant perdu son statut de protecteur des mondes en même temps qu'il avait appris que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas agir, sa Keyblade ne lui permettant pas de se battre d'égal à égal avec les Alankals.

Il devait donc une fois de plus reprendre le rôle que l'on lui assignait toujours en raison du choix de sa Keyblade pour une personne faible et pourtant inexpérimentée.

« Allons dans le premier quartier, j'ai des amis là-bas, ils se feront un plaisir de vous offrir le gîte. Vous serez à l'abri avec eux, cette ville n'est pas très grande, mais on a vite fait de s'y perdre quand même. Quand on sera là-bas, on pourra se reposer. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, il remarqua pourtant le regard inquiet de Riku. C'est vrai, ils devaient se dépêcher, pour cette personne qui semblait être quelqu'un de précieux pour lui.

Alors ils feraient vite. Il prit un pas rapide, se dirigeant aisément dans ce monde qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur. Kaïri avait l'air de l'apprécier, s'extasiant devant toutes les illuminations qui charmaient quotidiennement les rues de la ville. Il entreprit de lui faire un rapport détaillé sur le fonctionnement de la citée, elle l'écouta attentivement, l'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lui demander plus de détails qu'il s'empressait de lui donner avec joie. Parler d'autre chose, ça lui faisait du bien.

Ils arrivèrent vite dans le second quartier plus calme et moins animé que le troisième, avec son hôtel bien tenu et ses échoppes débordantes de marchandises luxueuses. Enfin, il poussa les portes du premier quartier où se trouvait la maison qu'il cherchait, celle de cet homme si habile de ses mains qu'il avait fabriqué un jour une marionnette douée de vie et qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, Geppetto.

Celui-ci était en train de remonter le rideau de sa petite boutique quand il vit arriver vers lui le garçon qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'écria à sa vue : « Sora ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Oh !! Mais ce sont aussi Donald et Dingo et… »

Il retint ses paroles à la vue de Riku. Ce garçon, s'était celui qui lui avait pris son fils alors qu'ils avaient été avalés par la baleine Monstro.

Riku détourna les yeux. Lui aussi s'en rappelait, et même très bien, il avait même osé dire qu'il valait mieux sacrifier le cœur de cette marionnette pour sauver celui de Kaïri.

« C'est mon ami Riku !! Vous le reconnaissez ?!

- Ou… Oui ! Je le reconnais, oui !

- Tu vois Riku ! Il se souvient de toi ! », dit-il d'une voix enjouée alors que son ami relevait un peu la tête avec timidité, « Monsieur Geppetto, où est Pinocchio ?

- Oh ! Il est allé faire des courses pour moi, il rentrera bientôt, mais dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici !

- Nous sommes venus vous demander s'il vous serait possible de nous héberger mes amis et moi ! Je m'excuse d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste, et je sais que nous sommes nombreux mais pourriez-vous…

- Il n'y a pas de problème Sora, je te dois bien ça ! Entrez ! Entrez ! Mon atelier est petit mais j'ai des chambres à l'étage ! Venez ! »

Il se retourna et entra dans sa boutique, tenant la porte à ses invités. Le petit magasin sentait le bois et était bourré d'objets plus jolis les uns que les autres.

« Comme c'est beau !! », lui dit Kaïri avec émerveillement, « c'est vous qui avez fabriqué toutes ces merveilles ?

- Oui, je suis menuisier !

- C'est bien plus beau que ça ! Tous ces jouets ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! C'est Sora qui doit être content ! Il adore tout ça !

- C'est vrai ? Ça me fait plaisir, les enfants d'aujourd'hui ne jouent pratiquement plus avec toutes ces vieilleries.

- Moi aussi je les adore ! C'est magnifique grand-père ! »

Le rose monta aux joues du vieil homme. Il avait peu de compliments de ce genre, surtout venant de personnes aussi jeunes, il se contentait d'appliquer son art sur le moindre morceau de bois le sculptant avec application. Le reste venait seul, les formes, les mécanismes, tout s'assemblait pièce par pièce jusqu'à prendre vie sous ses doigts d'orfèvre minutieux.

Riku détailla la pièce avec étonnement. Cette petite échoppe ressemblait à celle que tenait Mira, simple et pourtant si accueillante… Le vieil homme les précéda à l'étage, leur donnant avec plaisir des petites chambres à deux lits, ne comptant pas, donnant seulement de bon cœur.

Comme il s'en voulait… A lui aussi, il avait fait du mal. Il l'avait rabaissé comme jamais, lui qui considérait une petite marionnette comme son propre fils. Maintenant, il avait l'air noble, comme Mira, bien plus que lui ne le serait jamais.

Le Roi se tint à côté de lui, remarquant son air sombre et son air triste.

« Ne détourne pas la tête Riku, regarde toujours devant toi. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais si tu fais des efforts, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, je dois faire des efforts. Vous savez, moi non plus, je ne suis pas très fort… Pour tout ça.

- Et bien les voyages forment la jeunesse », dit Tidus en passant et en lui tapant dans le dos brusquement, « enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit ! »

Il courut vers Donald et Dingo qui venaient de trouver dans l'atelier une petite poupée mécanique à remonter. « Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?! »

Le Roi soupira et secoua la tête. Vraiment, il ne comprendrait jamais le caractère d'Ultima, si insaisissable. Il regarda Riku d'un air désespéré.

« Promets-moi une chose, celle que l'âme d'Ultimécia ne soit jamais comme ça !

- Majesté ! Il faut que je vous dise… Tout à l'heure… Point du Jour, ce n'est pas elle qui est venue.

- Qui alors ? C'est bien une Keyblade qui est apparue !

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas la mienne… Ou du moins, pas celle que je connais… Celle-ci avait l'air si… Mourrante… Aucune vibration ne me parvenait, rien, je ne sentait rien venant d'elle. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu sceller la serrure… Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça va poser un sérieux problème si Point du Jour se remanifeste de cette manière…

- Tu en as parlé avec Sora ?

- Non… Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça… Et puis, je doute qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et Mira ? Qu'a-t-elle dit à ce sujet ?

- Rien, je lui ai montré Point du Jour, et à ce moment là, elle était comme d'habitude.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Ellendora est le monde où vit Mira, je crois…

- Oui.

- C'est là-bas que tu veux aller ? Pour cette personne, Loup, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu devrais lui demander conseil, Mira est une Alankal très ancienne, elle fut la conseillère de plusieurs générations de rois du Royaume de la Lumière, elle connaît pratiquement tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les élus et leurs Keyblades, elle en a guidé plus d'un. Moi, je ne sais que ce qui était écrit dans les livres à la bibliothèque du Royaume, et ce que j'ai découvert en voyageant. Mais c'est vrai que mon savoir est limité. Et puis, je sais qu'Ultima a raison sur un point, si j'avais passé plus de temps à essayer de comprendre ce que peuvent ressentir les gens au lieu de me contenter de lire des rapports sur eux, jamais une telle tragédie ne serait arrivée, peut-être… Peut-être que j'aurais pu arrêter Saïro avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

- Vous avez bien connu Saïro ?

- Oui, un élu comme il n'y en avait jamais eu auparavant au Royaume de la Lumière, un géni. Il fut élu à 10 ans à peine, il a sauvé les mondes des ténèbres plusieurs fois. C'est lui qui est à l'origine d'Ultima et d'Ultimécia. Son pouvoir était immense, même sans ses épées, il pouvait mettre en déroute des armées entières de Sans-Cœurs… Il a aussi créé les Orbes d'invocation, ce qui a permis à Sora de ressusciter les mondes détruits à partir de l'âme du cœur le plus puissant des terres disparues.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! En effet, il avait l'air fort… Vous savez, je ne sais pas si on y arrivera, à côté de lui…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Saïro était Saïro, vous, vous êtes vous ! Vous prenez des chemins différents mais à l'arrivée, le résultat est le même ! Vous avez prouvé de nombreuses fois que vous n'avez rien à envier à Saïro. Vous êtes ses successeurs, mais aussi des Porteurs de Keyblades à part entière qui peuvent garder la tête haute. Moi, je sais très bien ce que vous valez, vous nous valez tous et même plus.

- Merci…

- Je le pense !

- Dites-moi, vous auriez…

- Une photo ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

- Non, désolé, il n'a jamais voulu qu'on le… Oh ! Si ! Peut-être ! J'ai ça ! »

Le Roi fouilla dans l'une des poches de son habit royal pour en retirer un petit carnet de cuir relié. Il l'ouvrit et en tourna les pages avec application jusqu'à en sélectionner. Il tendit le livret à Riku.

« C'est le journal de mon père, ses écrits. C'est lui sur la photo, Saïro est là, à côté, la seule fois où il a accepté, c'était pour cette photo officielle, juste celle-là. »

Les yeux de Riku s'agrandirent. Cette personne… Alors c'était lui, l'ancien porteur des Keyblades légendaires Ultima et Ultimécia ?!

A côté du Roi, il y avait un jeune homme à l'air plutôt fin, à la peau très blanche, presque transparente, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire timide. Il avait des cheveux longs et bleus, retombant sur ses épaules et les recouvrant comme un vêtement, deux longues mèches passaient devant ses épaules et encadraient un visage à l'ovale parfait, retenues par ce qui semblait être deux enclaves argentées emprisonnant les mèches en leur centre, comme des perles passées dedans. Il avait une frange masquant son front, séparée en deux par un épi central qui faisait dévier les mèches de chaque côté de son front, descendant le long de ses tempes jusqu'à son menton. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, l'un de ses bras recouvert par un amalgame de sangles remontant jusqu'à son épaule droite. Autour de son cou, il reconnut cette pierre rouge que Mira lui avait confiée. Il remarqua alors ses yeux, des yeux dorés et mélancoliques, formant un regard qu'il n'avait jamais oublié pour l'avoir croisé une fois dans les dédales de la citée perdue, Illusiopolis. Cet homme avait alors une physionomie qui ressemblait à celle-ci, s'y rapprochant un peu mais ne le caractérisant pas, parce que c'était toujours comme ça que ça marchait, il l'avait compris en combattant le double blanc de Sora, son Simili Roxas. Des sentiments similaires, une forme différente revêtue par le corps au moment de la mort du cœur, une simple enveloppe qui se reconstituait selon le bon vouloir du Kingdom Hearts qui les façonnait d'après l'image qu'il avait d'eux.

Oui, il en était sûr, il avait déjà rencontré le propre Simili de Saïro en la personne tant redoutée et pourtant si écorchée qu'avait été l'ombre de Xemnas, celui qui se cachait toujours et ne souhaitant qu'une chose, que tout cela se termine très vite afin de pouvoir retrouver ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Cet homme, c'était celui que Xemnas avait surnommé de manière dédaigneuse Saïx.

Sora l'avait combattu, il était si fort qu'il avait presque failli perdre, son adversaire dominant complètement le combat, d'une force et d'une rapidité démente. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à un acte que lui seul avait surprit, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ami, il avait vu le Simili laisser tomber son arme au moment où Sora s'était élancé sur lui, il s'était laissé frappé de la lame de sa propre Keyblade, renonçant alors à ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Il était mort ainsi, en levant son regard mélancolique, imprégné d'une tristesse infinie vers ce royaume maudit qui l'éclairait de sa lumière blafarde et laide, riant de lui, de l'avoir transformé ainsi, en pantin désarticulé pleurant sans cesse avec tout ce qui pouvait lui rester de lui.

Il avait compris ce geste parce qu'auparavant, il avait combattu le Simili de Sora. Parce que Roxas était aussi vrai que Sora lui-même, parce que les Similis, quoique l'on puisse en dire, avaient bel et bien un morceau de cœur en eux, parce qu'ils ressentaient les choses aussi humainement que s'ils étaient vivants, le Simili de Saïro avait choisi lui-même sa mort définitive, une mort sans espoir de renaissance, fidèle à ce rôle que l'on lui avait imposé depuis le début sans jamais lui demander son avis, il avait une fois de plus protégé la lumière. Parce que lui représentait désormais les ténèbres.

Une seule phrase était sortie de ses lèvres alors que cette illusion de carcasse délivrée par Kingdom Hearts redevenait poussière, il avait levé ses yeux dorés vers cette divinité de cauchemar et il avait hurlé son ultime souhait, celui qu'un Simili était condamné à ne jamais ressentir : « Kingdom Hearts, où est mon cœur ?! »

Riku baissa les yeux sentant son cœur se serrer. Jusqu'au bout, cette personne avait prié pour redevenir ce qu'elle était, pour qu'on lui rende enfin ce que tous lui avaient volé, son cœur. Il repensa à Loup qui avait perdu cet être cher à jamais, à sa peine si grande qu'elle cachait toujours sous son sourire distrait et à ses paroles polies. Savait-elle que jusqu'au bout, son frère avait souhaité revenir près d'elle ? Elle qui était son cœur ?...

Il murmura en se mordant les lèvres : « Pauvre Loup…

- Qui est Loup ? », demanda doucement le Roi Mickey alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour la peine qu'il avait involontairement causée à son ami.

« Loup, c'est la sœur de Saïro… Sa petite sœur… »

Le Roi fit un bond en arrière et le regarda d'un air choqué.

« Saïro n'a jamais eu de sœur. »


	26. Carte 26

**Carte 26 : Loup Céleste**

« Saïro n'a pas de sœur ».

Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans sa tête indéfiniment, comme si elle ne devait jamais s'éteindre. Elle lui emplissait ses pensées, comprimant son esprit à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas possible… Ça ne pouvait pas l'être… Loup…

Il avait eu beau hurler au Roi qu'elle existait bel et bien, la réponse de ce dernier devait rester inchangée.

« Saïro n'a pas de sœur, il n'en a jamais eu. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Lui, il ne l'avait pas rêvée, elle existait. Elle parlait de l'ancien élu comme si… Et toutes ces choses qu'il avait vues, cette maison au bord de l'eau, cette pièce dont chaque meuble était sculpté d'un loup majestueux et secret, il y avait bien une deuxième chambre, la sienne, celle de Loup. Tous, autant qu'ils étaient, devaient se tromper, c'était sa réalité, et elle resterait inchangée.

« Riku, tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sora. Devant lui, son ami ouvrait la route dans ce passage entre les mondes qu'il avait créé de par son pouvoir, celui de sa Keyblade. Il le regardait l'air soucieux, s'inquiétant de sa mine harassée, défaite, de son visage blêmi à l'extrême.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire alors que lui-même était complètement perdu ?

Il avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas poser de questions mais le visage décomposé de son ami lui faisait peur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Cette fois-ci, il était décidé à crever l'abcès.

« Ellendora, c'est le monde dans lequel tu as atterri après avoir franchi la Porte de la Lumière ? »

Riku sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il hocha la tête.

« Qui est Loup ?

- … Je ne sais plus. »

Cette phrase lui meurtrit les lèvres à son passage.

Que s'était-il passé là-bas ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt. Déjà, le passage s'ouvrait devant eux sur un nouveau monde, leur destination. Est-ce qu'ils devraient de nouveau faire face à l'une de ces créatures, les Alankals ?

_« Je ne pense pas »_, prononça Ultima dans sa tête, lisant dans son cœur comme dans un livre ouvert, _« Il y a bien un Alankal ici, mais sa force repousse celle des autres… Ce doit être Sari, l'Alankal du Temps._

- Elle est dangereuse ?

-_ Plutôt, oui ! C'est un Alankal maître, gouverneur de plusieurs légions d'Alankals supérieurs. Son pouvoir est extrêmement rare, mais ne t'en fait pas, Sari ne sert pas le Kingdom Hearts._

- C'est possible ça ? Je croyais les Alankals fidèles au Kingdom Hearts !

-_ Certains sont si puissants que le Royaume ne peut pas leur imposer totalement sa volonté. Pour s'en défendre, il les isole et les fait vivre en autarcie dans un monde neutre créé pour eux. Il leur offre l'illusion d'une vie « normale ». Sari était la conseillère des rois de la Lumière et ce, depuis des siècles. Elle continue de servir le royaume mais elle s'est retirée de ses affaires._

- Et Kingdom Hearts tolère ça ?

- _Oui et non, de toute façon, il ne pourra s'en prendre à Sari que si elle rompt l'équilibre entre ténèbres et lumière. Jusqu'à présent, elle se contentait de jouer le simple rôle d'informatrice autant pour les partisans de la lumières que pour les émissaires des ténèbres. Cependant, ces derniers la craignent beaucoup trop pour s'aventurer jusque dans ses terres, pour les Sans-Cœurs ou les Similis, une Alankal de ce statut est proche d'une divinité dont on redoute le courroux. »_

Comme la première fois, le passage s'élargit pour laisser la place à un nouvel horizon.

Sora regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés dans un village soigné aux maisons coquettes et rustiques, les rues pavées s'insinuant comme des artères entre les échoppes, les boutiques, les masures décorées d'enseignes bariolées et flatteuses.

Ils se tenaient à présent sur une place calme et ombragée par de grands arbres qui la circonscrivaient.

Riku regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle ne lui parvenait de ce village auparavant grouillant de vie et d'agitation continuelle. Ça ne ressemblait en rien au lieu qu'il avait quitté.

« Riku !... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?... », murmura Sora en lui montrant du doigt une chose qui le fit sursauter.

Un oiseau ayant pris son envol et semblant avoir été arrêté dans son élan, restant suspendu entre ciel et terre, figé et immobile.

Le pouvoir de Mira.

« Viens ! », s'écria-t-il, s'élançant à toute vitesse dans l'une des ruelles pavées partant de la place.

« Attends Riku !! »

Sora courut pour le rattraper. Dans sa course, il croisa des groupes de gens amassés en petites troupes, eux aussi privés de tout mouvement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux et ne devait jamais reprendre son cours normal. Ce monde était un simulacre de vie où tous ces êtres avaient été figés dans le temps et l'espace, érigés comme des statues de cire. Il rattrapa son ami, lui empoigna brutalement l'épaule et le força à s'arrêter.

« Riku !! Tu vas ma dire ce qu'il se passe ici !! Maintenant !!

- Lâche-moi !!

- Pas tant que tu seras comme ça ! C'est quoi ce monde, hein ?!

- C'est… C'est le pouvoir de Mira, tout ça !

- L'Alankal Sari ? Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas notre ennemie !

- Je sais, il y a dû avoir un problème avec ce monde ! Peut-être que le Kingdom Hearts a envoyé ici l'un de ses gardiens, je ne sais pas ! Elle n'utiliserait jamais un tel pouvoir sans raison ! Il faut que je sache ! »

Ils se remirent à courir à toute allure, entre les arcades, traversant des places silencieuses et gelées en un théâtre de marionnettes une fois le rideau baissé.

Riku accéléra encore alors qu'il reconnaissait la ruelle dans laquelle ils s'engageaient à présent, un ruelle sombre débouchant sur un espace clos et délimité par des arbres immenses projetant au sol leur ombre imposante, protégeant une petite bâtisse, la vieille boulangerie à l'aspect ancien, engloutie par le reste du village beaucoup plus moderne.

Riku s'arrêta brusquement, si soudainement que Sora qui le suivait un peu en retrait faillit le percuter de plein fouet. Il vit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front pâle.

Devant eux, la vieille maison s'était effondrée totalement sur son côté droit, ses débris s'éparpillant autour de la zone éventrée comme si la boutique avait coulé sur son flanc droit. Une fumée immobile s'échappait au-dessus de cette cicatrice profonde et laide qui avait déchiqueté la maison en deux.

Debout, devant la masure en ruines, quelqu'un se tenait immobile, leur tournant le dos. De là où ils étaient, ils ne distinguaient de ce personnage étrange que sa haute stature et son accoutrement alliant des couleurs sombres, noir et rouge sanguin.

Riku se mordit la lèvre sans prêtre attention à cette personne semblant avoir été prise au piège par le pouvoir de mira, comme les autres, victime de son envoûtement, celui qu'elle avait jeté sur le monde entier.

La boutique était dévastée. Et Mira ? Et Loup ? Peut-être étaient-elles encore là dedans…

Il se précipita vers le magasin cassé, faisant fi de ce personnage stupidement planté en travers de sa route et qu'il devrait sans doute contourner au même titre que les débris dont certains bloquaient l'entrée de la boutique.

Un rire.

Il s'arrêta brusquement alors que s'élevait vers le ciel colorié d'une teinte éternellement vive et acidulée un rire clair.

Lentement, devant lui, l'être sans vie leva les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, les paumes rivées vers l'azur figé. Sous son geste, le manteau noir qui le recouvrait se plissa entre ses épaules, soulevant légèrement l'attache d'un sabre d'une longueur impressionnante maintenu en travers de son dos par un fourreau épais à trois sangles.

Bon dieu, cet individu n'était pas sous l'emprise de Mira ?... Comment ?...

Les yeux de Riku s'agrandirent à la vue du bras gauche de celui qui semblait se jouer du pouvoir de l'Alankal Sari. Une main aux doigts recouverts d'une carcasse rouge effilée lui donnant l'aspect d'une serre effroyable, et pas seulement la main, tout le bras était enveloppé dans cette cuirasse aux vertèbres se prolongeant par des crochets tranchants rivés à même la peau, l'extrémité supérieure gainant l'épaule se terminait par une lanière de cuir bouclée dans son dos et passant de part et d'autre de son thorax. L'autre bras était recouvert par la manche unique de son manteau fendu aussi bien devant que derrière et dont les pans s'écartaient au rythme de chaque soubresaut de son rire débridé, laissant apercevoir des bottes noires ferrées, sanglées sur leur côté. La main restante était passée dans un gant remontant sur son avant-bras et bouclé de trois passants, laissant libre l'extrémité de ses doigts.

La cicatrice qu'il portait à la base de son cou se fit lancinante. Instinctivement, Riku porta sa main sur ce souvenir douloureux. Les deux garçons restaient figés, une boule comprimant leur gorge et leur estomac. Qui était cet homme qui les précédait dans leur but ? Allait-il lui aussi à la rencontre de l'Alankal Sari ?

Ils ne ressentaient rien provenant de lui, qui pouvait-il être ? Un émissaire des ténèbres ? Son vêtement noir et rouge pouvait le faire appartenir à cette caste. Pourtant, cette aura oppressante qui les caractérisait d'ordinaire était absente chez cette personne. En fait, c'était comme si rien ne s'échappait de son être. Du vide, rien d'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient croisé pareil prodige, celui de n'avoir aucune essence marquant une vie.

Le rire de l'homme se fit plus marqué. Une à une, de longues mèches bleues coulèrent le long de ses épaules, venant s'égoutter dans son dos, recouvrant peu à peu le sabre noir qui leur donnait son relief par-dessous.

Il prononça d'une voix étrange et surnaturelle, coulante et râpeuse à la fois, calme et claire, apaisante et pourtant dérangeante : « Le Ciel et la Terre… Quelle bonne… Et agréable surprise ! Je ne m'y attendais pas… »

Sora fit un pas ne avant, serrant les poings, essayant de faire taire le mauvais pressentiment qui envahissait tout son être tel un poison mortel.

« Et toi ! Qui es-tu ? Es-tu un Alankal ?... »

L'homme éclata de rire et se retourna lentement vers eux, délaissant la contemplation de la boutique saccagée et détruite sur laquelle il avait posé les yeux.

Son visage était fin, l'ovale parfait, encadré par deux mèches longues, maintenues en leur centre par de courtes enclaves argentées et passant devant ses épaules. Les mèches de sa frange étaient séparées par un épi central laissant la peau de son front nue et gravée d'une cicatrice courte cruciforme. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, presque transparente, ses yeux soulignés de longs cils noirs étaient dorés.

Le pouls de Riku s'accéléra, son souffle se bloqua au creux de ses poumons tandis que les traits du visage de celui qui se tenait en face d'eux se superposaient et se fondaient un à un avec ceux d'une image, la seule sur laquelle cet homme avait accepté de figurer, à côté du précédent roi de Lumière.

Son nom s'échappa en même temps que son souffle devenu douloureux et terrifié : « Saïro… »

L'homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dévisageant de son regard fauve un à un les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face. Sa main gauche revêtue de ses griffes d'acier sanglant recouvrit son bras droit, crissant contre la protection supplémentaire de cuir épais de deux pièces placées sur le devant de son thorax et dans son dos, nouées ensembles de part et d'autre de son corps par des courroies rouges. Dessus, un loup féroce y était gravé, entouré de symboles runiques dont certains firent sursauter Sora tant leur ressemblance avec ceux couvrant la lame d'Ultima était saisissante.

Sur sa poitrine, les sangles rattachant le fourreau de son sabre noir courraient et se mêlaient à celles qui tenaient enserrée la cuirasse autour de son bras. Son manteau était remonté jusqu'à ses clavicules laissant libre son cou, l'extrémité achevée par un col jalonné des deux lèvres de la fermeture laissée vacante.

Sora avala sa salive avec peine. Cet homme avait le visage presque d'un enfant et pourtant, derrière ce masque lisse, sculpté avec soin, il y avait une chose, cette chose, celle qui donnait à ce regard l'air d'appartenir à une bête folle et enragée. Il parvenait à sentir cela, ce qui glissait à travers les veines de ce personnage n'était pas du sang, mais quelque chose s'apparentant à de la lave en fusion. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'occasion de ressentir une chose à ce point exacerbée, pas même chez le Simili maître qu'ils avaient dû affronter, cet homme était comme possédé par une entité noire et venimeuse qui le remplissait lui et son ami d'une terreur sans nom, leur coupant toute capacité de raisonner. Il fallait pourtant faire quelque chose ou bien ce regard sans fond dont ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux finirait par les rendre fous.

Et pourtant, plus ils se répétaient cela, plus les battements de leur cœur affolé se faisaient plus intenses, une peur viscérale comprimant chaque centimètre de leurs chairs et les privant de tout mouvement volontaire.

L'homme sourit. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent sur des dents blanches et régulières aux canines saillantes.

Sora murmura dans un ultime effort : « Qui… Es-tu ?...

- Je suis Tenrô, le Loup Céleste. »

Il avait répondu en plaçant l'index de sa main gantée sur ses lèvres, d'une voix presque enfantine aux intonations douces, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Les apparats glissés dans ses cheveux teintèrent.

Pourtant, tous ces attraits ne parvenaient pas à cacher ce qui transparaissait derrière tout ça, une chose noire et abyssale à la nature démente.

L'homme fit quelques pas vers eux. Riku recula instinctivement. Le personnage remarqua ce mouvement et dit d'une voix calme : « Allons, allons, te ferais-je peur ? »

Riku ne répondit pas, ne sachant comment contrôler la panique qui s'emparait de lui. Cette voix, ce visage, tout était d'une finesse incroyable, tout masquait à merveille l'esprit d'une bête monstrueuse et tordue.

Il tendit sa main ferrée vers le visage des deux garçons, ses yeux dorés virèrent au rouge.

Une lumière furieuse s'échappa du cœur de Sora, repoussant la serre de l'homme qui plissa légèrement les yeux sous le coup de cette leur éblouissante.

La Keyblade de Sora se plaça entre lui et ses proies.

L'homme prononça d'une voix monocorde : « Tiens, Ultima… »

Tidus prit forme devant lui, lui barrant le passage, le regard ardent et furieux, les poings serrés d'une colère sans nom.

Il cria à son ennemi : « Recule, Saïro !! »

Sora regarda Tidus avec effroi. Il venait de dire… Saïro ?!...

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Tidus plaça son bras devant ses amis.

« Recule !! Ne fais pas un pas de plus, tu m'entends ?! »

L'homme s'avança pourtant jusqu'à lui et d'un geste que personne ne pu voir ou même deviner, exécuté à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement, il agrippa brusquement les cheveux de la forme prise par Ultima dont la tête bascula brutalement vers l'arrière sous la violence du carcan que venait de lui passer le porteur du sabre noir. Le contact entre la serre cuirassée et la peau de la Keyblade déchaîna des éclairs zébrés de noirs et de rouge, englobant la poigne de l'homme qui avait saisi à mains nues le métal sacré de la Keyblade légendaire, la forçant à plier sous la douleur occasionnée par l'incompatibilité des deux êtres.

L'homme plongea son regard rouge dans celui d'Ultima à terre.

« Ou bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me feras ? Qu'est-ce que je peux craindre de toi que j'ai forgé ? »

Les griffes d'acier pénétrèrent dans la peau de la Keyblade. Malgré la douleur provoquée par le contact de cette cuirasse venimeuse, Tidus lutta pour se libérer, peine perdue, la force de son opposant était si écrasante qu'il peinait tant et plus rien que pour ne pas se retrouver face contre terre.

Où donc puisait cette puissance sans nom dont semblait s'être pourvu le spectre de son ancien élu ? Et ce regard dénaturé où rien d'autre que la furie s'y reflétait avec rage, pouvait-il seulement appartenir à cet être si bon qu'avait été son porteur ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, se laisser détruire maintenant était impensable, il avait encore des choses à accomplir.

L'homme siffla entre ses crocs : « Sais-tu au moins à quel point je te hais ? »

Il vit en lui une toute autre chose que ce qu'il ressentait avant lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence pour le défendre, du noir, rien que des ténèbres et une rage incontrôlable. Cet homme n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait connu et respecté. Saïro n'était plus, c'était devenu une carcasse remplie d'ombres folles et qui n'avait de son ancien élu que les traits revêtus avec sacrilège.

Il entendit Sora hurler son nom, cette poigne diabolique l'empêchait de se dégager d'elle pour aller rejoindre son ami. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il se batte et sans son épée, c'était joué d'avance. Si par un maléfice quelconque, Kingdom Hearts avait réussi le prodige de façonner une chimère recousue des morceaux de l'enveloppe décédée de Saïro, alors ils n'avaient aucune chance, c'était trop tôt, bien trop pour affronter pareil monstre renfermant en lui la force et les pouvoirs immenses de son ancien maître. Sora et Riku n'avaient aucune chance.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose entourer son assaillant, une autre entité que celle abjecte de cette lame corropue forgée dans le sang des mondes exécutés par le Kingdom Hearts et qu'il portait dans son dos. Une aura ténue, familière, une présence qu'il avait déjà ressentie pour s'être trouvé maintes et maintes fois auprès d'elle.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux déformés par la fureur de son bourreau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait … », murmura-t-il affolé devant cette aura pervertie et anormale, « qu'as-tu fait… »

Le jeune homme afficha vers lui un sourire de dégoût et d'un geste violent, l'envoya s'écraser au sol contre Sora qui se précipitait à son secours malgré la peur qui le secouait de toutes parts.

Le choc fut rude, leur coupant le souffle. Ils glissèrent sur le sol abrasant sur plusieurs mètres. Tidus se releva avec peine, plaquant l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête où s'était appliquée la cuirassa noire. Le sang s'égouttait le long de sa nuque meurtrie. Il se retourna vers Sora sui avait involontairement amorti sa chute et qui tentait de se redresser, essayant de ne pas tenir compte des longues griffures sanglantes qui lui mordaient tout l'avant-bras. Riku les aida tant bien que mal à se remettre sur pieds, tentant de calmer à chaque instant cette peur grandissante qui le gagnait petit à petit et qui se muait en terreur.

Cet homme, c'était le démon, tout en lui était maculé d'une suie noire et dense le rendant effroyable sous son visage enfantin tordu par ce dégoût qu'il affichait ouvertement envers eux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, ces traits étaient bien ceux qui façonnaient le visage de l'ancien élu, le frère de Loup.

Cette enveloppe, qu'abritait-elle alors, si Saïro était mort ? Cette entité était d'une force peu commune et rien que sa présence le remplissait d'une peur si intense qu'elle se muait en malaise difficilement supportable pour lui.

Sora se redressa enfin, récupérant le peu d'air qu'il arrivait encore à prendre malgré l'emprise de cette aura toute puissante qui comprimait l'espace de sa hargne autour d'eux.

Il regarda Tidus dont le vêtement se couvrait peu à peu de son sang. A côté de ça, ses égratignures étaient bien superficielles…

« Tidus… Ça va aller ?... »

Son épée hocha la tête difficilement.

L'homme face à eux se mit à rire, de son rire clair et inapproprié à ce qu'il était devenu, un véritable monstre.

« Vous me faites pitié !... Est-ce là, la seule puissance que tu parviens à tirer d'Ultima ?... Alors, vois comment on se sert d'une épée. »

Il passa sa main gantée par-dessus son épaule gauche et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde de son sabre. Un hurlement sourd se fit entendre, strident, insupportable. Un vent déchaîné se leva, s'engouffrant sans les ruelles du village figé, partant de la place dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, balayant tout sur son passage.

Soudain, tout retomba. Sora et Riku virent sa main droite se transformer peu à peu en une matière proche de la pierre.

L'homme la fixa avec étonnement.

Une voix claire se fit entendre.

-« Si tu t'en prends à eux, crois-moi Tenrô, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. »

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent en un sourire mauvais. Il haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

« Allons Sari, ne sois pas si susceptible ! Surtout dans ton état !... »

Il se retourna vers celle qui avait interrompu son jeu. Incroyable, comme cette misérable loque pouvait être tenace ! Même tailladée par son sabre, elle tenait encore debout et le fixait de ses yeux jaunes inutilement furieux. Il devait admettre qu'en cela, elle l'impressionnait. Elle était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

« Mira !! », s'écria Riku alors que la silhouette fine de l'Alankal se découvrait derrière leur ennemi.

La vue du trou béant dans sa poitrine, du sang qui s'écoulait de tout son corps perforé à de multiples endroits par des marques sauvages et larges l'horrifia. Ses vêtements déchirés découvraient sa peau recousue par des coutures énormes la raccommodant à plusieurs endroits. Pourtant, malgré son état catastrophique, elle gardait cet air terrible qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ses yeux dorés s'étaient mués en deux braises ardentes et tous les muscles de son visage saillaient sous sa peau recollée en un masque enragé.

Les marques noires qui soulignaient ses yeux s'étaient étendues sur tout son corps, descendant le long de ses joues, courrant sur ses épaules et ses bras, léchant le bout de ses doigts.

« Un sort de régénération ?... C'est un art bien complexe pour une mourante… Tu ne devrais pas faire de mouvements inutiles Sari, tout ça va finir par tomber en morceaux…

- Silence !! Je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi en prenant sa voix, abomination !! »

L'homme sourit. Il plaqua sa main gelée sur sa poitrine.

« Voyons… Tout est ici, comme avant !... Rien ne manque !...

- Si, ce qui te servait de cœur ! Je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses abandonner tout ce en quoi tu croyais pour devenir la seule chose que tu exécrais… Comme tu me déçois, Saïro… Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Il parut étonné par ses paroles qu'elle lui avait jetées à la figure. Ses yeux devinrent glacials.

« Regarde-toi, pauvre petite créature qui tient à peine debout ! Sois encore heureuse que je ne te tue pas tout de suite.

- Tu ne le peux, que tu sois Saïro ou cette chose sans âme que tu es devenue, mon temps n'est pas encore révolu. »

Les pupilles de l'homme se contractèrent. Il allait faire taire cette vieille harpie pour de bon. Sa vue l'insupportait au plus au point. Comment osait-elle lui débiter pareilles inepties alors que sa vie s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau rapiécée comme un vieux morceau de tissu limé ?

Sora cria à Tidus : « Il faut que tu reprennes la forme de l'épée, il faut que l'on se batte !

- Sora !! On ne doit pas rester ici ! Sari va déployer une fois de plus son pouvoir ! Si elle et ce monstre se battent, nous paierons de notre vie cet affrontement !

- Il faut aider Mira ! », s'écria Riku affolé devant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'Alankal, « elle n'y arrivera pas seule !! »

Soudain, un tourbillon enveloppa l'homme. Mira recula, se protégeant le visage de son bras nu et lacéré. Les cercles de vent opaque et rouge fusionnèrent devant le maître de l'épée noire et se changèrent en une forme qui s'agrandit rapidement, laissant apparaître un homme au visage couvert d'un haume cuirassé, une armure incomplète lui recouvrant les épaules et l'un de ses bras, s'arrêtant au niveau de la base de son épaule, libérant le reste de son autre bras nu.

Dans son dos, une épée large et disproportionnée était rattachée par deux sangles croisées sur le devant de son thorax.

Il fit face à l'homme et dit d'une voix jeune légèrement étouffée par la protection masquant son visage et au travers de laquelle elle devait filtrer : « Tenrô-sama, il vous faut partir maintenant. Nous mettrons des jours pour récupérer votre main…

- De quoi te mêles-tu Loki !! Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas finir tranché par la lame de mon sabre !

- Pardonnez mon insistance, mais le Royaume vous mande ! »

L'homme aux yeux dorés tendit la main vers son émissaire et l'appuya sur son épaule. Ses serres déformèrent la cuirasse portée par son messager sous la pression gigantesque de sa poigne infernale.

« Si je découvre que c'est encore l'un de tes petits stratagèmes pour me gâter le plaisir d'en finir avec cette Alankal obsolète… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase énoncée comme une menace sourde, il se retourna vers la sorcière d'Ellendora.

« Dommage, Sari, je ne puis répondre à tes provocations pour l'heure et tu m'en vois navré, mais ne t'en fais donc pas… Tôt ou tard, tu finiras bien par crever, Amnivore s'est délecté de ton temps déjà une fois. Il est compté dorénavant… »

Elle serra les dents sachant bien au fond d'elle-même qu'il avait raison, personne ne survivait aux blessures infligées par le sabre noir, le Dévoreur de Cauchemars, et elle pas plus qu'une autre personne.

« Attends !! Tenrô !! Que vas-tu faire d'elle ?! Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?!

- Pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient. »

Il jeta un regard vide sur les deux garçons terrifiés qui n'avaient osé le repousser. Qu'ils étaient faibles ! Les tuer maintenant ne serait qu'une formalité, quelque chose d'ennuyeux de plus à faire en cette journée morne et insipide. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'esprit d'Ultima qui avait tenté de lui barrer la route, de s'opposer à lui pour protéger des êtres aussi chétifs. Lui aussi s'était affaibli, peut-être à cause de son nouveau porteur beaucoup trop inexpérimenté pour manier une telle épée. Un choix regrettable de la part de la Keyblade qu'il avait forgée, une chose qui ressemblait portant bien au caractère stupide de cette épée, naïve au possible pensant une seule seconde que ce garçon maigre pourrait le remplacer lui, l'être tout puissant.

Il lui adressa un regard dédaigneux que Tidus reçut comme une plaie profonde au cœur.

Enfin, il disparut dans un mur de flammes noires et incandescentes, suivit par son émissaire qui avait sans le vouloir, sauvé la vie de ceux qui avaient provoqué la colère de son maître.

Le silence les entoura de nouveau, personne n'osait bouger, encore sous le choc de cette confrontation inégale qu'ils avaient eu avec l'ennemi le plus dangereux qu'ils avaient jamais connu, jouissant d'une force écrasante et omnipotente à côté de laquelle leur pouvoir était complètement inutile.

Riku et Sora étaient couverts d'une sueur glacée et acide, les battements de leur cœur étaient sourds et inégaux.

Ils avaient eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir comme ça, à si moindres frais, s'il avait voulu, leur ennemi les aurait réduits en charpie comme il l'avait fait avec l'Alankal Sari.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement, sortant de leur torpeur. Sari s'écroula sur le sol, à bout de souffle, l'air lui manquant, l'un de ses poumons défoncé la privant d'une grande partie de sa respiration douloureuse. Riku et Sora se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Vues de près, ses blessures étaient encore plus affreuses et chacune marquait la peau de l'Alankal comme une cicatrice au fer rouge.

Riku passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules, n'osant pas relever l'Alankal de peur d'aggraver son état incertain. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bruns aux reflets dorés, la marque des Alankals.

Elle se mit à rire ce qui lui fit recracher du sang poisseux.

« Mira, ne parle pas ! », lui dit-il essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point son état était grave.

« Ha ! Ha ! Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir… Mais tu es là, c'est bien…

- Mira… Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?... Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il fallait que ça m'arrive un jour de toutes façons, il y trop longtemps que je défie les règles du Kingdom Hearts…

- Mira…

- Aide-moi, je ne veux pas rester là… Et ne fais donc pas cette tête, ne sois pas triste pour quelque chose qui ne t'est pas utile, et puis, ce n'est pas maintenant que je meure, ce n'est pas comme ça que je meure. »

Ils l'aidèrent à se remettre sur pieds. Ce fut difficile pour eux, elle était couverte de blessures profondes et sérieuses dûes à son affrontement avec le porteur du sabre noir, chacun de ses pas semblait être une véritable torture pour elle. Pourtant, par fierté, elle ne se plaignit jamais alors qu'une traînée de sang joignait l'endroit où elle s'était effondrée et chacune des empreintes qu'elle laissait sur le sol sablonneux de la petite cour qui avait formé pendant des siècles son unique royaume, le sien.

Ils regagnèrent lentement la petite boulangerie détruite.

Riku sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement lorsqu'il découvrit l'endroit si chaleureux dans lequel il avait passé des heures si agréables complètement en ruines, brisé avec force et rage par un être sans nom dont le sourire était diabolique.

Il pensa alors à Mira dont l'existence s'égrenait à présent à vue d'œil. Et Loup qui n'avait cessé de perdre tout ce qui formait sa réalité, réduite en cendres méthodiquement, effaçant chaque repère de sa vie, d'abord son frère, puis sa maison, son amie, ce en quoi elle avait cru pendant si longtemps partait en fumée.

Il souffla à l'Alankal : « Mira… Mira… Et Loup ?... »

Elle baissa la tête vers le sol, regardant les gouttes de son propre sang tomber sur le sol sans rien faire pour arrêter ces hémorragies qui la vidaient.

Sora, ayant trouvé un morceau de tissu propre posé sur la moitié de comptoir de la vieille boutique encore debout, comprima avec retenue les berges de la plaie béante trouant sa poitrine de part en part.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Il était au bord des larmes. Il était bien comme Riku lui avait décrit, sensible, faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il était courageux et sans peur, en fait, il tremblait pour tous ses amis réunis. Ultima avait choisi un élu pur qui ne serait jamais souillé par quoi que ce soit.

« Merci, mon garçon, mais ne t'embête pas… Ce n'est plus la peine…

- Mais !...

- Laisse ça, je ne suis qu'une Alankal, tu sais, je ne ressens pas la douleur…

- C'est faux !! Vous… Vous… »

Il chercha ses mots. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Voir les mondes s'éteindre, être le spectateur impuissant de la mort et de la souffrance d'autrui, il n'y arrivait plus. Cette personne n'était en rien de la même espèce que les créatures qu'ils avaient dûes combattre, elle, elle dégageait de la force, mais une force protectrice et douce, quelque chose de bienveillant. Ce n'était pas une Alankal, ce n'était pas qu'un morceau d'esprit recollé avec des bouts de chairs éparses, les coutures violacées qu'elle portait sur sa peau ne signifiaient rien pour lui, c'était une personne comme une autre, non, c'était une personne encore plus touchante, fière malgré tout, digne et forçant le respect.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il ne recula pas. Ce contact n'était pas désagréable, il était tiède.

« Oh, non, ne pleure pas pour ça, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance… Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je t'assure.

- Ne dites pas ça…

- Ha ! Ha ! Tu es gentil !... Ultima, tu as vraiment bien choisi. »

Tidus baissa la tête, désolé. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Encore une fois, il avait échoué à sauver ceux qui comptaient pour lui. La blessure qu'il avait au cœur se rouvrit une fois de plus. Elle ne devrait jamais cicatriser.

L'Alankal posa son regard épuisé sur Riku. Il fallait lui dire, avant que son temps n'arrive, il fallait leur dire à tous les trois ce qu'ils devraient affronter. C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. La vérité serait encore une fois dure et douloureuse à entendre pour eux.

« Riku… Tu sais… Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… Je suis désolée…

- Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu n'as pas à le faire !

- Si… Bien sûr que si… Pardon, je n'ai pas su l'arrêter… Saïro… Non, Tenrô… Loup…

- Que…

- C'est cela qu'il était venu chercher… Ce qui lui appartenait…

- Non ! Pas Loup !!

- Ecoute-moi… S'il te plaît, écoute-moi… Loup… Je ne pense pas qu'il lui fasse du mal physiquement…

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?! Cet homme est complètement fou !!

- Riku…

- Loup, elle a le droit de vivre elle aussi !!

- Il ne la tuera pas…

- Comment le sais-tu ?! Il a bien blessé Tidus, il t'a blessée, toi !!

- Saïro n'est plus… Je croyais stupidement que lorsque le Kingdom Hearts l'avait détruit, il avait été annihilé… Mais ce que ce maudit royaume a fait est horrible… Que tu le crois ou non, son âme n'a pas disparu…

- Cette chose est Saïro ?! Impossible !! C'est un monstre !!

- Tu sais, quand on devient seulement la moitié de soi, on ressent un gouffre perpétuel ouvert sous nos pieds, la sensation d'être incomplet, celle de savoir que l'on ne le sera jamais plus… Quand je suis devenue Alankal, je l'ai ressentie moi aussi, cette impression de néant qui nous dévore au point de nous faire souffrir continuellement, j'ai cru devenir folle, j'enviais ceux dont l'existence n'était pas tronquée, ceux qui vivaient en ignorant ma peine et ma solitude. Personne ne me voyait, personne ne me regardait, personne ne comprenait à quel point je pouvais souffrir… Je me suis mit à haïr tous ceux pour qui j'étais devenue inutile et morte, parce qu'au fond de moi et même si ça me faisait mal, j'étais encore vivante… On ne peut devenir Alankal que si on meurt en ayant des regrets… J'en avais… J'en ai toujours… Je n'avais pas vingt ans quand je me suis faite dépouillée de mon cœur… Alors, je sais ce que ça fait…

- Toi, tu n'es pas comme lui… Tu es une personne formidable, Mira !

- Je sais ce qu'il ressent… Il ne guérira sans doute jamais… On a tous le même désir, celui qui vous dévore tout le temps sans jamais nous laisser une seconde de répit… La seule chose qui devient importante pour nous est de récupérer un petit bout de ce qui nous faisait exister pour de bon, un peu, juste un petit peu de notre cœur… Il n'échappe pas à la règle, c'est pour cela qu'il est revenu…

- Qu'est-ce que Loup a à voir avec ça ?! Elle n'est pas responsable de tout ça !...

- Riku… Loup est le cœur de Saïro… Tu comprends ?... »

Riku se mordit cruellement la lèvre. Loup. Mira toussa, reprenant difficilement sa respiration courte.

« Pardon, je t'avais promis de la protéger, je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse…

- Le Roi… Le Roi Mickey m'a dit… Que Loup… N'était pas la sœur de Saïro…

- C'est juste, elle ne l'est pas… Saïro n'a jamais eu de sœur, tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade… Tu sais… Avant, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit fragment de rien du tout …

- Je ne comprends rien !! », cria-t-il, se reculant brusquement de l'Alankal, ressentant son cœur se déchirer. Il ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant que Loup n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu en elle, une simple jeune fille… Celle à laquelle il tenait tant.

Sora posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Loup n'est pas la sœur de Saïro, ce n'est pas une personne…

- NON !

- Elle est juste une entité créée de toutes pièces par Saïro…

- NON !! TAIS-TOI !! »

Il hurlait à présent. Il voulait fuir, loin, très loin de cette pièce qui se remplissait d'une odeur de sang et de mort.

L'Alankal vomit des bouffées de sang noir. Elle voyait bien que chacun de ses mots le brisait un peu plus… Mais il fallait qu'il sache, maintenant, que sa Loup n'était qu'une autre des pièces se rattachant au puzzle complexe et sans fin qui composait l'histoire de Saïro.

« Saïro a toujours été seul…

- JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !!

- Un élu de géni aux pouvoirs incommensurables, bien trop grands pour un enfant tel que lui. Combattre encore et encore est une croix que l'on se doit de porter et ce, même si cela fait affreusement mal… Je le sais… Vous aussi… Vous le vivez… Au fond de vous, vous espérez redevenir ce que vous étiez avant, des enfants libres… Mais vous le savez, rien ni personne ne pourra changer le court du temps, jamais vous ne pourrez revenir en arrière, vous devez vous acquitter de la tâche qui vous a été confiée, et ce, sans jamais rien désapprouver… Parce que vous êtes les élus… Et que personne ne pourra prendre votre place… Pour lui… C'était pareil, il n'a jamais souhaité devenir cet élu que tout le monde attendait… Il sauvait les mondes… Mais son pouvoir trop grand n'a pas cesser de l'isoler de tous, trop craint par ceux qu'il défendait, trop haï par ceux qu'il combattait… Il a toujours été seul… Et peu à peu, il s'est enfermé dans un monde où rien ne transparaissait, toujours seul…

Et puis il y a eu la création des Keyblades… La première avec laquelle il signa un pacte fut Ultima la glorieuse… Et faire mourir une vie pour profiter de sa force marqua le début de sa déchéance… Et enfin, il y a eu Ainu, la seule personne qui a réussi à briser les ténèbres dans lesquelles il se noyait peu à peu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Parce ce qu'aux yeux des gens, il était le porteur de la Keyblade, mais juste ce dernier. Rien d'autre… Juste une appellation pour ne jamais le citer par son vrai nom…

Ainu était différente, elle, elle a été la seule personne qui l'ait regardé pour ce qu'il était vraiment, un enfant perdu. C'était un maître esprit de terre, elle enveloppait son monde de son aura protectrice, parce qu'elle était son gardien. Son emblème était les loups qu'elle adorait et qu'elle gouvernait en tant qu'esprit de vie.

Ce fut la seule personne que Saïro a aimée plus que tout autre chose de par tout l'atlas des mondes. La seule.

Ainu était le priant du monde reflet de Spira… C'est à partir d'elle que fut forgée la deuxième épée légendaire, Ultimécia la douce…

- Saïro, il…

- Oui, au nom de la justice des mondes, Ainu a été sacrifiée pour lui offrir la deuxième Keyblade toute puissante… Saïro en est devenu fou… Complètement fou… Au point de voir en Ultimécia le spectre de celle qu'il aimait… Il a créé à partir du Priant du Radiant Garden une chimère, parce qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans celle qui représentait son cœur…

-… Loup… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait…. ?

- … Loup est une chimère conçue à partir de l'âme d'Ultimécia pour coeur et de la chair de Saïro pour enveloppe charnelle… Elle était parfaite, elle ressemblait en tout point à celle qui avait laissé le monde qu'elle protégeait la sacrifier pour l'espoir de salut des autres terres… Les mêmes yeux, le même visage, la même manière de se comporter, tout était identique à Ainu… Pourtant, aussi immense que soit son pouvoir, Saïro n'a pas pu se substituer au Kingdom Hearts qui attribue les cœurs, les façonnant avec une alchimie qui lui est propre…

Loup ne s'est jamais souvenue de Saïro, pour elle, il était juste quelqu'un de gentil, qui la protégeait…

Saïro lui, il ne s'est relevé qu'une seule fois pour avoir le courage de lui dire qu'elle était sa sœur, pour la rassurer, pour lui offrir une charpente sur laquelle elle pourrait un jour se construire parce que malgré tout, elle était vivante…

Tu comprends maintenant ce qu'est Loup ?... Elle n'est rien, elle n'existe pas, elle vient de nulle part, construite sur les cendres d'un amour perdu et révolu par la volonté d'un homme ayant perdu sa raison… Et pourtant, elle était vivante…

Loup, elle est ni plus ni moins que la matérialisation de l'âme d'une défunte, elle est l'esprit d'Ultimécia… »

Le garçon se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il se dégagea brutalement de son ami qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Non, il ne voulait aucun réconfort de la part de qui que ce soit… Tous, autant qu'ils étaient, étaient des monstres qui s'étaient permis de jouer avec la vie comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité à acquérir pour pouvoir s'en servir comme bon leur semblait.

Il regarda l'Alankal mourante avec détresse.

Il se retint au mur et s'appuya contre lui tant le choc l'étourdissait. Il se releva en vacillant, ne sachant plus s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir retrouver le dernier scellé de son épée garantissant un espoir de salut pour les mondes en danger, s'il devait se sentir malheureux de la perte d'une chose qui n'avait jamais existé.

Il se cassa soudainement en deux, souriant, pleurant en même tant, ne sachant pas comment faire pour se ressaisir… Leur montrer ainsi sa faiblesse pourrait leur faire peur… Il devait se montrer digne quoi qu'il arrive, cesser tout cela au plus vite, il devait être celui sur qui on pouvait compter… Mais à quoi ça servait tout ça, toute cette mascarade… Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

« Mon pauvre… Je suis désolée… », souffla l'Alankal.

Tidus regarda Sora. Il restait figé sur place et interdit, devant son ami qui était en train de se perdre très loin de lui, que devait-il faire ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour essayer de le calmer, de le rassurer, aucun mot ne lui venait.

L'âme d'Ultima s'agenouilla près de Riku dont le visage blême était secoué par des émotions intenses passant au travers et le marquant d'une griffure profonde à chaque fois qu'elles disparaissaient pour laisser la place à la suivante, plus complexe et plus douloureuse encore.

« Riku, Loup existe, tu sais !... Elle est née par le souhait insensé de Saïro envers sa bien-aimée, mais elle est là, elle n'est pas une poupée que l'on possède pour le plaisir de se sentir moins seul, c'est une personne vivante… Elle n'est pas comme moi, elle, elle vieillira par les ans, sa vie ne s'est pas arrêtée, elle continue aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra… Si elle est l'esprit de ton épée, elle est aussi une personne aussi vraie que toi ou Sora… Elle est… Juste… Différente… »

Le garçon releva lentement la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts dénaturalisés, perdant tout ce qui faisait leur éclat.

Il murmura d'une voix brisée et entrecoupée de sanglots douloureux : « Elle… n'est plus là…

- C'est vrai, l'avatar de mon ancien élu détient ce qui fait Loup… Mais tu sais, il ne lui fera jamais de mal, Loup est encore Ainu à ses yeux… Il a beau avoir perdu son cœur, son enveloppe contient toujours ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était avant… Parce que malgré tout elle possède en elle l'âme d'Ainu, le cœur de Saïro… Je pense qu'il faudra se battre pour la récupérer… Mais… Tout n'est pas perdu… Je veux dire…

- Ultima a raison », souffla l'Alankal Sari avec peine, sa respiration se faisant encore plus difficile, « rappelle-toi, tu as fait une promesse, il faut que tu la tiennes…

- Rien n'est plus pareil maintenant…

- Si, tout l'est encore… Loup reste Loup… Personne ne peut dire le contraire, pas même Tenrô devenu l'Alankal de Saïro par regret, rien ni personne ne pourra défaire cette vérité… Alors, relève la tête, il te reste encore quelque chose à faire…

- Comment ?! Je n'ai plus la force de combattre !... Et mon épée… Je…

- Si Point du Jour se revêt d'une forme altérée et presque morte, c'est que son esprit est perdu quelque part et qu'il attend que son élu le sorte de cet abîme dans lequel il est tombé… Amnivore est un sabre né du sang des mondes qu'il a détruits, il est incompatible avec les Keyblades qui sont sensées les protéger… C'est à cause de ça que l'esprit et ta Keyblade ont été séparés… A toi de les réunir à nouveau, Riku…

- Comment ? Sans Keyblade, je ne peux pas combattre… Et si c'est cet homme qui détient Loup, il va falloir que je me batte pour la récupérer !

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution… Tenrô attaquera encore, sa mission est de vous détruire, vous serez sûrement confrontés à son pouvoir dément tôt ou tard… Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance… Encore une fois… Je sais que jusqu'ici, je n'ai fait que te cacher la vérité, mais comprends-moi… C'était pour Loup… Et aussi pour moi, tu sais, elle est un peu devenue comme une fille pour moi, malgré tout… Et je sais que je n'ai pas su la protéger comme il se doit… Mais je t'en prie, fais-moi encore une fois confiance, je ne te décevrais pas… »

Riku essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller comme ça, ils avaient raison, quelque part, Loup l'attendait sûrement… il lui avait promis, il tiendrait sa promesse.

« Que dois-je faire ?

- Va voir l'Alankal Kagami, celui du reflet des âmes… Elle est dans un monde que vous connaissez sûrement, la Jungle Profonde, elle n'aime pas trop se montrer, elle n'affectionne pas trop la compagnie des Hommes et préfère celle des bêtes sauvages… Elle se trouve au cœur de la Jungle, faites attention… Kagami est aussi sauvage que ses bêtes qui l'entourent en permanence. Elle vous mettra sûrement à l'épreuve mais n'aie crainte… Si ton souhait est juste que ton cœur ne possède pas l'ombre du doute, elle acceptera de rendre vie à ton épée sans avoir l'âme d'Ultimécia à ses côtés… C'est une Alankal maître dont le pouvoir s'étend sur la création des choses… C'est une amie…

- Merci… Mira… »

Elle se mit à rire mais elle fut bientôt secouée par des quintes de toux rauque. Riku et Sora l'aidèrent à se redresser un peu pour qu'elle puisse reprendre un peu d'air par le seul poumon intègre qu'il lui restait encore. Elle leur sourit comme si de rien n'était. Son visage lisse, celui qui composait son enveloppe lors de sa mort était magnifique, marqué d'une bonté et d'un courage infini malgré sa nature obscure.

Elle siffla un air court aux sonorités étranges et lointaines.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'elle venait d'appeler.

De dessous le comptoir défoncé, un petit miaulement se fit entendre alors qu'un petit museau sombre parut doucement à l'air libre.

« Ko… Kovu ! », s'écria Riku décontenancé alors qu'il reconnaissait le petit lion qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Le petit animal, en entendant son nom et en voyant son ami, se précipita à ses pieds et se frotta contre lui, rassuré mais encore tremblant de la peur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque cet homme était venu s'emparer de Loup.

Il portait sur son flanc droit une grande griffure.

Riku se baissa et le prit dans se bras. Le lionceau cala sa tête contre lui en ronronnant, reconnaissant enfin une odeur familière.

« Tu as dû avoir peur… Tu l'as défendue toi aussi, malgré tout, hein ?... », lui dit Riku en lui caressant le museau.

« C'est un lionceau ? », demanda Sora en discernant son allure caractéristique qui le rattachait aux grands fauves qu'il avait côtoyés lors de sa quête.

Son ami hocha la tête.

« Quand tu es reparti dans ton monde la dernière fois, il y a eu un problème…

- Je sais Mira… C'était encore cet Alankal.

- Tu as lâché Kovu… J'ai juste eu le temps de le ramener sain et sauf…

- Pardon…

- Ne l'oublie pas cette fois…

- Non, compte sur moi !

- Kovu pourra vous aider dans votre mission, surtout toi Riku, en attendant que tu retrouves l'usage d'Ultimécia… J'ai mis ma dernière magie dans ce sort… »

Les yeux de Riku et de Sora s'agrandirent. Un sort ?

Mira leur sourit et puis soudain, son visage se contracta sous les affres d'une douleur qu'elle avait affirmé ne plus ressentir… C'était proche pour elle.

Elle regarda les deux garçons avec gentillesse.

« J'aurais aimé que cela ne tombe pas sur vous… Vous êtes si adorables… Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je parle comme une vieille maintenant… De toute façon, j'ai toujours été une vieille radoteuse… Riku, Sora, il est temps pour vous de reprendre votre route…

- Quoi ?! », s'exclama Riku.

« Et oui… C'est l'heure… Ultima ! Ouvre un passage veux-tu ? »

Tidus hocha la tête et forgea dans l'espace une brèche dans l'espace.

Sora s'approcha de l'Alankal.

« Et vous, qu'allez-vous devenir ? On ne va pas vous laisser comme ça !

- Tu es gentil… Vous l'êtes vraiment tous les deux… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ce n'est pas maintenant que je meure… »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec peine et inquiétude. Elle leur sourit pour les rassurer, mettant ses dernières forces pour se montrer encore comme ce qu'elle n'était plus, l'Alankal Sari, le maître du Temps. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à se regarder en silence.

Sora plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens voilés.

« Merci pour tout. »

Elle lui rendit son salut. Puis il disparut dans le passage ouvert par son épée.

Riku se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

« Ne perds pas confiance en toi, Riku, autour de toi, il y a des gens pour qui tu comptes et pour qui tu voudras faire l'impossible parce qu'ils représentent ta force. Tu n'es pas seul, Riku… »

Son regard vert redevint sauvage et imprenable. Il hocha la tête et pénétra lui aussi dans la brèche formée par Tidus auparavant, ne cessant pourtant de la suivre du regard, comme un dernier hommage.

Tidus referma le passage. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il s'approcha de l'Alankal qu'il connaissait bien. Par fierté, par devoir, pour eux, elle avait contenu son état qui était proche de la mort. Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, qu'ils n'étaient plus là pour la voir, elle avait abandonné sa retenue.

Il essuya le sang qui s'écoulait à flot de sa bouche fine, intarissable. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et difficile, lui arrachant un râle de douleur à chacun de ses passages dans l'unique poumon restant. Ses yeux se voilaient et devenaient ternes.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu a été forte petite Mira, très forte… Tu sais, s'il y a un endroit où les personnes comme toi peuvent aller, un endroit beau et sans peine ni douleur, je suis sûr que tu l'atteindras… Tu le mérites… Moi, je sais que les Alankals ont un cœur, parce que le corps est indissociable de lui… Le tien était très grand… Tu es allée très loin sur ton chemin, tu es une personne formidable Miriabelle Bary… »

Il entendit encore une fois son rire, un rire ténu, mais présent jusqu'au bout. Il sourit. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Mets-toi à l'abri, hein !… Tu sais, ce monde, il n'est présent… Que pour moi… Alors il va disparaître si je ne suis plus là pour lui donner vie…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mira.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est comme je l'avais prédit, c'est comme ça que je meure… Je ne me suis pas trompée… Tu sais, ce fut… Ma première divination… J'avais 8 ans à l'époque… Je m'étais toujours demandé… Qui était celui avec lequel je parlerai jusqu'à la fin… C'était toi…

- Tu as toujours été la meilleure, Mira, une vraie sorcière d'exception, la meilleure de ton clan.

- … Prends soin d'eux, Tidus…

- Oui. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Lentement, la respiration saccadée de l'Alankal ralentit puis enfin, elle s'arrêta tout à fait.

Loin des frontières de la terre qu'ils venaient de quitter, Riku et Sora qui s'étaient retournés vers Ellendora, inquiets de ne pas voir Tidus les rejoindre, virent le monde se fendre dans un bruit de tonnerre pour se briser en mille morceaux formant des cendres légères s'éparpillant dans l'espace au gré du vent.

Le temps de Mira, l'Alankal Sari, s'était écoulé.


	27. Carte 27

**Carte 27 : Le Gardien de Jungle Profonde**

Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils s'acharnaient stupidement sur sa main. Sari avait bien réussi son coup, elle s'était entourée d'une magie interdite de par son art pour le priver de sa main droite, celle qui tenait le sabre.

Défaire le sort lancé telle une malédiction par l'Alankal au bord de la mort était une chose complexe, même pour les gardiens du Kingdom Hearts.

Il fixa d'un air absent le plafond de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une scène fastidieuse y était représentée avec force détails inutiles chargeant beaucoup trop le dessin. Il ne prit pas la peine de la comprendre se contentant de la regarder afin de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que sur sa main en piteux état, sur ceux qui attendaient vainement l'instant, le seul, où la magie diminuerait assez pour faire céder le scellé apposé.

L'heure était proche, sa torture prendrait bientôt fin.

Sari avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation, elle avait été l'adversaire le plus coriace qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il avait passé des minutes fabuleuses lors de son combat. Maintenant, il attendait juste qu'elle se décide enfin à crever, pour reprendre l'usage de ce qu'elle lui avait ôté. Comment avait-elle osé le comparé à cette carcasse morte il y a de cela 10 ans ? Il n'était plus celui que tous appelaient « Saïro », Kingdom Hearts lui avait attribué un nouveau nom, une nouvelle identité, l'anagramme de ce qu'il avait été durant toutes ces années. Maintenant, il était Tenrô Inukaos, le Loup Céleste, le porteur du sabre noir.

Tout le reste n'existait plus.

Il sentit soudainement un frisson parcourir sa peau. Enfin… L'agonie de cette pauvre chose touchait à sa fin. Les émissaires l'entourant plongèrent alors leurs doigts acérés sous sa peau pour en retirer une cartouche remplie de liquide argenté et fluide comme du mercure. Le sort de Sari avait été apposé avec son propre sang.

Lentement, il reprit possession des muscles de sa main. Il joua quelques instants avec les articulations de ses doigts puis se leva. Tous reculèrent, anxieux, apeurés.

L'Alankal à sa droite, le septième, celui qui était venu interrompre son combat, lui tendit un vêtement noir afin qu'il s'en couvre les épaules.

« Vous allez prendre froid, à rester comme ça, sans rien sur le dos. »

Loki était bien le seul à ne pas le craindre, le seul à qui il vouait un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Les autres se regardèrent, entendus. Loki était l'Alankal le plus fou de tous les 8 restants, au point de ne pas tenir compte du comportement totalement dément de ce maître désigné par Kingdom Hearts pour le protéger. Il était sans doute juste pressé de mourir. Une fois de plus.

Le porteur du sabre noir soupira, regardant d'abord avec interrogation la chemise que lui tendait son émissaire stupide, et ensuite avec ennui. Il n'aurait donc jamais la paix…

Mais bon, il préférait ce manque cruel de respect à celui feint par tous redoutant seulement sa colère. Tous les autres, ils étaient imbibés de lâcheté sous leur air respectable.

D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha la chemise des mains et s'éloigna de ses soi-disant compagnons pour lesquels il n'éprouvait que du mépris.

Il passa dans le long couloir vide rempli de toutes ces enluminures coûteuses et de ces tapisseries épaisses aux couleurs criardes à vomir couvrant les murs et le sol, regagnant la seule partie de ce manoir qui semblait être conçue pour lui, une pièce noire et peu éclairée, là où ses yeux ne souffriraient pas en permanence de cette lumière qu'ils adoraient tous. Au passage, il passa le vêtement que son émissaire lui avait remis. Non pas qu'il eût froid, mais il détestait avoir les mains encombrées par quoi que ce soit. Il détestait montrer au monde ce trou qui perçait sa poitrine, celui qu'il portait à la place du cœur.

Il ne frappa pas avant d'entrer. Ce n'était pas la peine. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était restée telle qu'il l'avait déposée dans la chambre, assise sur une chaise face à la fenêtre jalonnée de barreaux noirs épais, ses yeux gris perdus dans le vague.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, il lui avait manqué cruellement, son trésor.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa un moment, minutieusement. Elle était restée la même, rien n'avait changé. Et dire que cette chose était tout ce qui lui restait de cette image qui lui emplissait par moment la tête…. Il détourna un moment le regard, passant l'une de ses mains sur son visage. C'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait belle, il était revenu pour elle, rien que pour elle. Elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux remplis de peur, non, de dégoût. Pourtant, c'est bien à cause d'elle qu'il était devenu ainsi, ni monstre, ni homme, vivant mais à moitié mort, une livre de chair en décomposition qui attendait juste que le grand moment vienne enfin le délivrer de cette agonie éternelle. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu revenir vers lui, pourquoi avait-elle préféré se cacher derrière cette vieille harpie qui lui avait volé son trésor ?

En mourant, il avait regretté tout, absolument tout, la moindre chose qui avait composé son existence inutile. C'était elle qui l'avait fait revenir, le transformant en un petit pantin dont ce Royaume aimait l'utilité pratique, elle l'avait privé de sa liberté encore une fois. Et puis sans cesse ces souvenirs incomplets où elle apparaissait le dépossédant de son libre arbitre qui venaient le hanter sans répit, tout ça, c'était de ça faute.

Il se leva, arpentant avec colère l'espace de sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait refusé de le suivre ? C'était de sa faute s'il avait dû utiliser son sabre sur elle.

Les berges de sa plaie lui crachèrent une douleur venimeuse. Il s'arrêta, reportant son regard doré sur elle.

Elle, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il savait bien que cette poupée n'était pas elle, juste un réceptacle construit en découpant sa propre peau à lui, une enveloppe dans laquelle dormait l'esprit de celle qu'il appelait Ainu dans ses souvenirs épars et confus.

Maudit Royaume, il avait bien réussi son coup. Il l'avait privé de plus de la moitié de sa mémoire, celle du corps d'avant. Il ne lui avait laissé que l'essentiel, ce qu'il jugeait utile pour qu'il puisse mener à bien sa mission comme un bon petit soldat qu'il semblait être, sans se préoccuper un seul instant de ce qu'il pourrait bien ressentir, lui, ainsi vidé de sa substance. De toute façon, Kingdom Hearts agissait toujours comme ça, il n'était pas le seul à être dans cette situation. Pourtant, les autres semblaient si dociles, acceptant cela comme si c'était normal. Tous le dégoûtaient, personne ne comprenait à quel point sa révolte était grande.

Il se rapprocha de celle que Saïro avait appelée Loup. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et cala sa tête contre la sienne. Sa peau était chaude, pas comme la sienne toujours froide et terne. Amnivore avait fait des dégâts. C'était l'âme d'une Keyblade qu'il avait séparée. L'âme d'Ainu errait. Cette situation l'attristait, quel dommage, si près du but et ne rien pouvoir toucher, c'était frustrant. Il aurait aimé parler un peu avec elle, comme avant.

Bien sûr, jamais ça ne pourrait être comme avant. Loup n'était pas Ainu, c'était juste une copie. La vraie Ainu, celle qui sommeillait au fond d'elle, attendait de retrouver un coeur, le sien, pas celui fabriqué et incomplet qu'il lui avait donné. Cette chose, la seule qu'il ait jamais désirée de Kingdom Hearts, il allait bientôt pouvoir le lui offrir. C'était même pour ça qu'il laissait ce Royaume l'humilier de la sorte, c'était pour cette unique chose qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, un cœur, par pour lui, juste pour elle. Le Royaume le lui avait promis en échange de sa protection.

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs magnifiques et ferma les yeux. Il murmura : « Patience, sois patiente, encore un peu, j'y suis presque, crois en moi, Ainu. »

Il passa sa main dans le poil doux du lionceau. Sentir sa présence contre lui le rassurait. Il sourit, se trouvant stupide. C'était lui qui était sensé protéger Kovu, pas l'inverse… De toute façon, depuis le début, tout était parti de travers et encore une fois, il avait échoué à être ce qu'il désirait devenir, quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, c'était peine perdue. Plus il avançait, plus il s'enfonçait. Il redoutait maintenant chaque confrontation jalonnant son voyage, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de fuir.

Son regard vert glissa vers Sora qui se tenait sur sa gauche. Lui aussi, bien que silencieux, était dans le même état que lui, les mâchoires serrées, les doigts crispés, les muscles raidis, malgré son visage impassible, lui aussi allait tout sauf bien. Quant à Tidus qui leur ouvrait le chemin, il s'était retransformé en cette Keybalde légendaire dont il possédait la jumelle maudite, fuyant leurs regards terrifiés lorsqu'il était revenu près d'eux une fois le monde d'Ellendora détruit et la vie de Mira consumée, s'enfermant dans un silence qu'il maintenait à présent entre lui et eux, restant sourd à leurs questions angoissées, ne prenant pas la peine de les rassurer. De toute façon, Sora et lui avaient instinctivement compris.

Et l'âme d'Ultima souffrant le martyr s'était laissée redevenir ce qu'elle était devenue, un objet simple, sans voix ni pensées.

Sora n'avait pas cherché à le faire parler de force. Ça s'était vu sur son visage qu'il avait voulu faire paraître impassible et détaché. Tidus avait lui aussi pleuré.

Son cœur se serra. C'était injuste, Mira ne méritait pas ça… pas plus que Loup et tous les autres qui avaient été entraînés dans un abîme sans fond finalement à cause d'eux et en retour, ils prenaient conscience que cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Les Alankals étaient bien trop forts pour eux. Et lui, celui qui s'était relevé de ses cendres pour devenir un monstre effroyable, le spectre de Saïro était le pire de leurs cauchemars.

Mira avait essayé de leur expliquer mais lui, ce qu'il voyait, c'était une créature abyssale qui avait tout renié par esprit de vengeance.

Ces doigts se serrèrent un peu sur Kovu qui leva son museau vers lui. Comment est-ce que ça avait été possible? L'ancien élu s'était laissé envahir par les ténèbres, comme lui.

En fait, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre, ils avaient arpenté le même chemin, celui couvert d'ombres. Lui, il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Il s'était arrêté et avait regardé en arrière. Des personnes chères à son cœur l'avaient sauvé.

Personne n'était venu pour lui, Saïro était resté seul, tout seul, au fond de ses ténèbres.

Si Riku n'avait pas eu Sora, Kaïri, le Roi et ses amis, s'il n'y avait pas eu Loup, rien ne se serait passé comme ça, il ne serait jamais revenu vers la lumière.

Le prémice avait été sa Keyblade qui lui avait offert une lueur dans la nuit qui l'entourait en permanence. Il avait ressenti sa douce chaleur l'entourer, le réchauffant peu à peu. Loup. C'était elle, depuis le début. Elle avait toujours été là.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte au début que tout en elle symbolisait son épée, sa peau blanche comme l'aile immaculée sculptée sur la garde de Point du Jour, ses cheveux noirs comme la couleur du métal sombre de sa lame, ses yeux argentés comme les reflets courrant sur la Keyblade légendaire et toujours, ses vêtements invariablement rouges, du même pourpre que celui recouvrant les griffes de sa clef.

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit lion qui était serré contre lui. Kovu miaula faiblement, l'air complètement perdu. Sur son flanc, une griffure profonde striait le poil sombre. Lui aussi, malgré sa petite taille, il avait tenté de protéger Loup.

Tenrô n'avait pas eu de pitié pour lui non plus, il ne semblait plus en avoir pour personne. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Loup….

Il s'était juré de la retrouver, et ce, à n'importe quel prix. Il lui avait promis. Mais pour cela, il devait d'abord se défaire de cette peau de lâcheté qui le recouvrait, il devait devenir fort. Pour Sora, pour Kaïri, pour tous les autres qui comptaient sur lui et pour lui. Pour Loup. Pour lui.

Il déglutit péniblement, essayant de faire taire ce tremblement imperceptible qu'il avait dans la voix.

"Jungle Profonde est un monde où tu es déjà allé, Sora?"

Cette question brisant le silence sembla tirer son ami d'une profonde léthargie.

Il sursauta.

"Hein?... Euh oui, c'est le deuxième monde après la Ville de Traverse que Dingo, Donald et moi avons visité.

- Et comment est-ce?

- Et bien, c'est assez compliqué pour se déplacer, à part le campement où l'on peut marcher sur du plat, tout le reste n'est qu'escalade et acrobaties.

-Hein?

- Ben oui, Jungle Profonde est une forêt dense où il est difficile de marcher, seuls les gorilles et lui parviennent parfaitement à s'adapter à ce milieu, ils peuvent se déplacer sans aucun problème.

- Qui est "lui"?

- Tarzan. Il a été recueilli par les gorilles alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, depuis, il vit parmis eux, vit comme eux et arrive très bien à leur parler ! D'ailleurs, c'était un peu compliqué au début pour se comprendre, nous ne parlions strictement pas la même langue! Mais Tarzan est un excellent guide, il connaît cette forêt comme sa poche et il nous a beaucoup aidés.

- Tu veux dire que ton ami dans ce monde est un homme a moitié singe? (Ca ne m'étonne pas, remarque, venant de toi…)

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que lui, il y a aussi Jane, et puis tous les gorilles!

-Jane?

- La jeune fille qui est venue étudier les gorilles dans ce monde. Elle les adore, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui a appris à Tarzan à parler notre langue, elle est patiente et très gentille! Les leçons qu'elle a données à Tarzan nous ont beaucoup servies, parce qu'au début, on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait, entre lui qui parlait Gorille et Donald qui mâche ses mots en permanence, bonjour la communication!...

- Je rêve…

- Alors tu n'imagines même pas le mal que j'ai eu pour lui demander des infos vous concernant toi et Kaïri, pour essayer de savoir si vous étiez parvenus dans ce monde!

- A mon avis, tu n'aurais même pas dû demander, Sora.

- A bon? Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que même perdus dans l'Atlas des mondes, nous aurions trouvé un moyen d'atterrir dans un monde où ses habitants n'étaient pas tous des personnes parlant gorille.

- Ouah!! Mais tu es méchant là, Riku!!

- Nous, je dis juste la vérité.

- _Sora, Riku, nous arrivons.", _dit une voix claire dans leur tête.

Tidus venait de sortir lui aussi de son silence obstiné.

"Tidus, c'est au cœur de la forêt que nous allons, derrière la grotte de cœur", dit Sora.

"C'est là que se trouvent tes… "Amis"?

- Non, ils doivent sûrement être au campement. Jane reste là-bas, alors Tarzan aussi.

- Je vois. Enfin… Je crois.

- J'aimerais éviter de les impliquer là dedans. Le mieux serait de trouver l'Alankal Kagami au plus vite afin de pouvoir sceller ce monde parce que sinon, il va manquer la force de Riku. Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir ce monstre à nouveau débarquer dans ce monde."

Riku baissa les yeux. Oui, sans Point du Jour, non, sans Loup, il ne pouvait pas se battre et devenait un fardeau de plus pour Sora.

"Désolé", murmura-t-il.

"Hein? Mais de quoi?", s'exclama Sora en voyant le visage noué de son ami. "Oh allez Riku! Ne fais pas cette tête! On va trouver un moyen, il y en a toujours un, il y a es choses bien plus graves que ça, ne t'en fais pas!

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi… Merci, Sora.

- Ben, tu sais, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui fais office de personne à protéger, laisse-moi profiter un peu de cette situation, c'est plutôt rare!

- Pff! Tu es bête!"

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. C'est vrai, Loup le lui avait bien dit, il n'était plus seul.

Riku repensa aux dernières directives laissées par Mira au seuil de sa mort, une fin douloureuse qu'elle leur avait épargnée. La seule personne qui pouvait encore l'aider était cet Alankal Kagami. Il fallait lui faire confiance malgré sa réticence devant cette caste de vie et de mort que formaient les Alankals. Pour l'instant, mise en à part Sari, chacune des confrontations qu'ils avaient eu avec eux avait été une épreuve horrible et difficile à vivre où les sacrifices avaient été grands, bien trop pour ce que eux avaient donné en échange, le perte de milliers de vies, deux mondes anéantis pour la sauvegarde de seulement 9 personnes rescapées en tout. Le tribut était effroyable.

"Sora, la serrure de ce monde se trouve où?

- Dans un endroit appelé "Grotte de cœur", il faut traverser cette grotte pour arriver au cœur du monde, pour trouver la serrure. C'est l'endroit que je veux atteindre en premier.

- C'est là où tu veux aller en premier? Mais sans ma Keyblade, je ne pourrais pas poser le dernier scellé! Il nous faut d'abord trouver l'Alankal pour que je puisse clore l'Oméga du monde!

- C'est ce que je compte faire. L'Alankal sera près de la serrure.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

- Mira avait dit qu'il était l'esprit de ce monde. S'il l'est vraiment, il fera tout pour le protéger et pour cela, il faut qu'il maintienne la serrure hors de danger. Il ne peut qu'être là-bas."

Riku regarda son ami. Son visage était si sérieux… Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que celui qu'il avait à ses côtés avait cessé depuis longtemps d'être un petit garçon chérif et craintif, pleurant pour un rien. Maintenant, il ressemblait vraiment à ce personnage qu'il aimait incarner lors de leurs jeux d'enfants: un héros.

Ils se dégagèrent ensembles du passage entre les mondes qui referma ses lèvres derrière eux. Ils observèrent la terre qu'ils foulaient à présent de leurs pieds. Une forêt luxuriante chargée de hautes racines, de plantes aux feuilles larges, de troncs d'arbres énormes et immenses couverts de lianes épaisses et touffues. Tout était vert et resplendissant. La vie sauvage éclatait en chaque parcelle de ce monde vierge et intact de tout mal.

Dans les branches s'enchevêtrant les unes dans les autres comme un canevas compliqué, les oiseaux chantaient avec délice.

Les deux garçons se rassurèrent alors qu'ici et là, ils voyaient un écureuil sauvage bondir entre les branches peu espacées et compactes, un oiseau s'envoler pour gagner le ciel avec liberté. Tout était intact ce qui signifiait que rien ni personne n'était venu troubler ce théâtre naturel et paisible.

Sora soupira de soulagement alors que Riku se détendait peu à peu.

"Ici, au moins, aucun Alankal maléfique n'est venu semer le malheur."

Il grimpa lestement sur une haute et large racine qui était tendue comme un bras végétal au dessus du sol recouvert d'un tapi épais de feuilles mortes.

"Viens Riku, l'entrée de la Grotte de Cœur est par là."

Il désigna une sorte d'ouverture naturelle lovée près de on perchoir, masquée par des lianes pendantes qu'il écarta d'une main avant de s'y engouffrer.

Riku le suivit sans se poser de questions, ne désirant pas le perdre dans cette forêt dense où l'on avait vite fait de s'égarer.

L'obscurité totale l'entoura alors qu'il pénétrait dans le petit passage où était entré Sora. Il tendit machinalement les mains devant lui, espérant se retrouver dans ces ténèbres en cherchant à tâtons son chemin caché. Il entendit Sora se mettre à rire puis sa voix fut brusquement engloutie, ce faisant lointaine.

"So… Sora?", appela Riku inquiet, ne voyant toujours rien et se retrouvant brutalement séparé de son ami constituant son seul guide.

Il avança prudemment vers l'endroit où son ami avait semblé être avant de disparaître.

"Sora, ça ne me fait pas rire! Si tu attends le bon moment pour me faire peur, c'est raté, je sais que tu es là (pas bien où exactement mais tu es là, ça, j'en suis sûr!), et en général, ça t'amuse de faire ce genre de choses gamines."

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il essaya de se retenir mais ne distinguant rien de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ses mains n'atteignirent que quelques racines qui se rompirent sous son poids. Il cria, dévalant à toute vitesse une pente abrupte et lisse, le tout dans le noir le complet. Il se protégea le visage d'une de ses mains, s'attendant au pire.

Tout à coup, une lumière vive l'éblouit alors qu'il rencontra durement le sol, lui coupant net la respiration de surprise et par la même occasion la voix.

Sora était debout devant lui et éclata de rire, tant et plus, si bien que des larmes coulèrent bientôt le long de ses joues.

« Mon dieu !! Si tu voyais ta tête !! », lui lança-t-il avant de s'écrouler littéralement de rire.

Kovu à ses pieds inclina la tête et il crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur son masque.

Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte avec honte que le péril qu'il venait de « braver » était ni plus ni moins qu'un simple tronc d'arbre creux d'une taille impressionnante et incliné vers le sol dans lequel il venait de glisser, reliant certainement l'entrée du passage dans lequel il s'était engagé et cette petite clairière fermée dans laquelle il venait de tomber pour fini assis sur un tapis de feuilles.

Beaucoup de peur pour pas grand-chose.

Et apparemment, son ami était tout à fait au courant de ce léger détail qu'il avait omis de lui signaler en entrant dans ce trou à travers les lianes entrelacées de cette forêt.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir », dit Riku piqué au vif, essayant de se relever. Mais il retomba sur le sol aussitôt, le pied coincé dans une de ces innombrables racines qui jalonnaient le sol. Il étouffa un juron, retirant le maudit appendice qui lui avait crocheté sa chaussure de manière quelque peu sournoise.

A côté de Sora qui s'étouffait de rire, pleurant, toussant et riant à la fois, Tidus avait repris pour la peine sa forme humaine et, comme toute bonne épée fidèle qu'il était, suivait son élu dans un fou rire totalement débridé.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha !... Qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse !... », dit Riku offensé, n'osant plus se relever devant eux, attendant que les deux individus hilares se tenant devant lui veuillent bien se détourner au cas où il serait encore victime d'une plaisanterie douteuse offerte par cette forêt qui, décidemment, cachait bien son jeu.

Cette remarque acerbe acheva Tidus et Sora dont le fou rire redoubla.

« Super, s'ils meurent maintenant, ce sera ma faute », pensa Riku avec détachement.

Sora reprit un peu de souffle, tâchant de se contenir tant bien que mal afin d'articuler, entre deux quintes de rire clair : « Tu veux un coup de main, Riku ? »

Le garçon aux yeux verts le fusilla du regard alors que Sora et Tidus se soutenaient mutuellement afin de ne pas s'écrouler au sol sous les assauts de leur fou rire incontrôlable.

« Non merci, ça ira, je pense que je sais encore marcher tout seul.

- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise sur deux jambes, sitôt debout, sitôt tu tombes.

- Mais tu m'énerves à la fin ! Tu ne t'es jamais pris de gamelles dans ta vie ou quoi ?!

- « Gamelle » ? C'est quoi, « prendre une gamelle » ?

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi en plus ! »

Mais Sora et Tidus le regardaient à présent avec des yeux ronds, décontenancés, devenus soudainement silencieux, restant bouche bée, les yeux rivés sur Riku qui fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi !? », dit-il méfiant, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !?

- Euh… Riku !... », murmura Sora d'une voix tremblante.

« Et oh ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer, hein ?! On ne peut pas être sérieux deux minutes avec toi !

- Derrière toi… Riku », dit Tidus d'une voix étrangement clame et ténue.

Riku frissonna. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent, son cœur se mit à s'affoler dans sa poitrine alors que sa respiration se coupa.

Lentement, il se retourna vers ce que ses amis lui désignaient d'un regard crispé.

Rien, juste le sol couvert de feuilles, des plantes hautes et des arbres enveloppés par des lianes épaisses.

Il soupira.

Il aurait dû le savoir, encore une de leurs farces stupides et puériles.

Il posa sa main par terre et prit appui dessus pour se relever avec colère. L'heure était tout sauf aux plaisanteries. Il réajusta son blouson et l'épousseta d'un revers de main. Ces deux-là allaient l'entendre.

« Pff ! Je le savais ! », commença-t-il en serrant les dents de honte pour s'être fait une fois de plus avoir.

Soudain, une ombre surgit devant son visage.

« Tu savais quoi ? »

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il retomba sur le sol qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Il leva les yeux vers la chose qui était brusquement apparue devant lui, lui faisant une peur sans nom.

Sur une haute branche d'un arbre penché, un petit être était perché, lui faisant face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête en bas, se retenant à son perchoir improvisé par ses deux jambes repliées sur la branche le soutenant.

C'était à première vue une fillette aux cheveux coupés courts de couleur brune, certaines mèches fines étaient tressées et retenues par des perles multicolores passées à leur extrémité.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se mit à rire.

« Bah tu vois, je te l'avais dit pourtant, à peine sur tes jambes, tu retombes aussitôt. Tu ne devrais pas te forcer à rester sur deux jambes, tu sais, à quatre pattes, c'est bien aussi. »

Cette voix… C'était donc elle, tout à l'heure ?

Elle agrippa de ses deux mains minuscules la branche sur laquelle elle s'était suspendue et se redressa sur elle, restant assise dessus. Puis elle sauta de son perchoir, atterrissant lestement et sans bruit sur le sol devant Riku médusé.

Elle était très petite, sa peau avait la couleur du miel. Ses cheveux courts effilés et ébouriffés remontaient sous leur épaisseur le long de sa nuque fine, s'étalant à leur extrémité en épis de chaque côté de sa tête, contrastant avec les mèches lisses et séparées par une raie centrale au sommet de sa tête. Son petit visage était rond, entouré par deux mèches retombant devant l'angle de sa mâchoire, l'une d'elles tressée au même titre que celles agencées de manière égale dans sa chevelure, retenue à son bout par une perle de bois.

Elle tenait ses mains derrière son dos. Son bras droit portait près de l'épaule un bracelet de tissu épais et rouge. Quant à son costume, il était composé d'une chemise beige sans manches ornée à l'épaule d'une fleure rouge brodée, dont les pans étaient croisés sur sa poitrine le tout maintenu par une ceinture de tissu brun enroulé plusieurs fois autour de sa taille gracile, nouée sur le côté droit. Elle portait un short court et brun foncé auquel était suspendu un petit couteau fourré dans un étui rattaché à l'un des passants de son short par une lanière de cuir. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de petites bottes sombres dont les côtés étaient lacés et dont le cuir souple était brodé de deux fleurs orangées portant en leur centre deux grelots fins cousus.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, suivant l'expression et l'attitude de ce garçon étrange qui venait de pénétrer dans sa cachette pourtant si bien gardée.

Riku vit alors que sur ses tempes s'étalaient des tatouages noirs, partant du bord externe de ses yeux en amande et se prolongeant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, semblables aux tâches caractéristiques portées par la fourrure des félins. Une marque dont la présence et la forme étranges se retrouvait dans ces traits noirs qui soulignaient les yeux de Mira une fois que sa forme d'Alankal avait été revêtue.

Il distingua aussi avec étonnement ses deux oreilles pointues cachées légèrement par les mèches folles de ses cheveux, de vraies oreilles de chat brunes au bout noir et pointu.

Cette gamine avait l'air d'une fillette âgée d'à peine 9 ou 10 ans et pourtant, tout en elle l'impressionnait affreusement. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était celle d'une bête sauvage.

Il avala sa salive alors que lentement, tel un serpent ondulant sur le sable, une longue queue tigrée s'écartait de la fillette, rattachée à son propre dos et venait s'enrouler autour de l'une de ses jambes fines.

Elle n'avait pas seulement l'air d'un félin, elle l'était donc à moitié !

Elle s'accroupit soudainement devant lui, le faisant sursauter violemment par la spontanéité de son geste, mettant son visage à la hauteur du sien.

Elle appuya son menton au creux de ses mains et l'observa longuement, plongeant son regard sylvain aux reflets dorés dans le sien impressionné.

Il murmura dans un souffle : « Es-tu… L'Alankal ? L'Alankal Kagami ?... »

Elle répondit d'une voix fluette et sans appel : « Et vous, vous êtes chez moi. Amis ? Ou ennemis ?

- Qu… Quoi ? C'est toi ? L'Alankal Kagami c'est toi ? », dit Sora en s'approchant de la fillette.

Celle-ci fronça un sourcil et claqua avec sa langue.

Il n'y eut qu'un bruissement, des ombres noires se projetèrent au sol, coupant l'avancée de Sora, immobilisant les êtres qui avaient impunément pénétré le territoire de l'Alankal. Des dizaines de jaguars se dressèrent entre eux et elle, les crocs sortis, les griffes saillantes.

Sora se figea sur place, entouré en quelques secondes par un cercle menaçant se refermant rapidement sur lui. Il rappela à lui Ultima qui vint revêtir son poing. Mais il retint son geste. Riku, dépourvu d'arme et à terre était lui aussi encerclé par des fauves enragés.

La fillette le regarda avec détachement. S'il faisait le moindre geste, ce serait son ami qui en paierait les conséquences.

« Alors, amis, ou ennemis ? », répéta-t-elle avec une menace sourde dans la voix.

Elle sourit avec froideur, perdant d'un seul coup la candeur qui imprégnait auparavant ses traits d'enfant.

Kovu miaula, son miaulement se fit brusquement rugissement.

Les yeux de Riku s'agrandirent. Le dernier sort de Mira la Fileuse de Temps, celui lui offrant la protection qu'avait léguée Saïro à Loup en tant que dernier présent. Dans un halot de lumière aveuglante, le lionceau grandit, se changeant en un lion féroce aux muscles saillants sous sa peau sombre.

Il franchit d'un bond gigantesque la distance le séparant du premier cercle formé par ses ennemis. D'un revers de patte, il balaya lourdement ses assaillants qui furent projetés à terre sans ménagement, libérant Sora qui s'élança vers Riku, profitant de la confusion qui s'emparait des jaguars restant debout pour aller lui porter secours.

L'Alankal siffla, ses bêtes fondirent sous cet ordre vers Riku resté à terre.

Kovu rugit et attrapa à la gorge le jaguar qui allait planter ses crocs dans la peau de son ami, il referma ses mâchoires sur lui qui couina de douleur, et le lança contre ceux qui s'élançaient pour lui porter secours, coupant leur élan. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol en poussant un cri sec.

L'Alankal recula d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec la lame d'Ultima passée sous son menton. Elle leva les yeux vers Sora qui la fixait avec colère. Son regard passa sur ses troupes terrifiées par la présence du grand lion furieux qui les avait mis à terre comme s'ils ne représentaient rien pour lui, n'osant bouger sous la menace de l'animal royal qui s'était placé entre lui et ses amis.

Elle hérissa le poil, sifflant comme le ferait un chat furibond vers Sora qui la menaçait de sa Keyblade placée sous sa gorge, lui coupant toute retraite.

Elle exécuta une moue enfantine.

« Tricheur ! », lui lança-t-elle avec rancune non feinte.

Celui-ci sourit malgré lui de l'air mignon de l'Alankal pris au piège.

« Tu ne nous a pas laissé le choix non plus, tu as fait appel à de bien vilains chatons !

- Et toi, tu as utilisé un lion ! Ici ! Dans ma forêt ! Tricheur !

- Il fallait bien que l'on se défende ! Et puis je ne savais même pas que Kovu pouvait se changer en lion comme ça, c'est plutôt étrange, enfin, son aide nous a été extrêmement précieuse. Alors, c'est de bonne guerre moi je trouve.

- Pff !

- Si tu es l'Alankal, tu dois nous aider », dit Riku remis de sa frayeur et s'approchant lentement de Sora, tout en gardant un œil pas très rassuré sur les fauves tapis dans un coin de la clairière, n'osant faire le moindre geste à cause de la présence de Kovu leur montrant les crocs.

« Et si je ne veux pas, vous allez leur faire mal, c'est ça ? », dit la fillette d'une petite voix et en couchant les oreilles vers l'arrière.

« Tu as bien essayé de nous en faire… », commença Sora.

« Mais c'est parce que vous faites peur aux animaux en criant trop fort, vous cassez les racines qui servent aux arbres à se nourrir et tenir debout, vous leur faites mal, vous faites mal à la forêt ! Moi, je voulais juste la défendre ! C'est vous qui êtes méchants ! Si je ne la défends pas, qui le fera ? Mais maintenant, vous allez me faire du mal à moi aussi, et vous allez casser la forêt encore et encore, et moi, je ne peux plus rien faire !! »

Elle était au bord des larmes.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

« S'il vous plaît, dites à votre lion de ne pas faire de mal à ma famille ! Rappelez-le, s'il vous plaît !! Il leur fait si peur ! »

Sora regarda Riku avec interrogation.

« Ta famille ? Mais ce sont des jaguars ! », dit-il avec méfiance.

« Sora, baisse Ultima », dit Riku en passant une main dans la crinière noire et drue de Kovu dont le grognement sourd et l'allure terrible tenaient les fauves prostrés dans un coin de la petite clairière, l'air misérable.

Il avança vers la fillette ramassée sur le sol tendis que Sora retirait prudemment le fil de son épée de sa gorge. C'était étonnant qu'une si petite fille puisse être comparée aux monstres qu'il avait déjà rencontrés sur sa route.

Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à cela, s'obligeant à rester sur ses gardes, se répétant sans cesse que la petite créature qui se tenait devant lui était tout sauf menue et frêle comme elle paraissait l'être, c'était un Alankal, les marques noires sur ses tempes en étaient la preuve, le signe que la fillette appartenait à une caste guerrière aux pouvoirs considérables.

Mais elle paraissait si fragile tout à coup, avec ses gestes courts et saccadés, des gestes d'enfant.

« Riku, fais attention ! Dieu sait ce qu'elle va nous sortir !

- C'est bon Sora… Si on laisse ta… « famille » partir, tu nous aideras ? »

Le petit Alankal renifla et hocha la tête. Riku se sentit honteux de lui proposer pareil marché, surtout dans ses conditions, et qui plus est à une si petite fille, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait obtenir l'accord de l'Alankal et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Il se tourna vers Kovu qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, attendant ses directives.

« Ça va Kovu, laisse-les partir. »

Il rugit avec colère, provoquant une peur panique chez les grands félins qui s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, regardant un instant leur amie, se demandant pourquoi elle n'allait pas les rejoindre, puis ils disparurent aussi promptement que lorsqu'ils étaient apparus, aussi rapides que des ombres, engloutis par la végétation luxuriante de la Jungle Profonde.

Le lion fit demi-tour et regagna les côtés de son ami. Sa présence fit sursauter l'Alankal qui recula en criant à son approche, apeurée par la taille du félin qui avait mis en déroute un si grand nombre d'éléments de sa famille malgré le fait qu'il fût seul.

Kovu se coucha lentement sur le sol, fixant des ses yeux verts chaque mouvement effectué par la petite créature qui avait lancé un si grand péril sur ses amis, sa queue frappant le sol avec impatience.

Ultima disparut de la main de son porteur et reprit la forme de Tidus qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Riku prit la parole.

« Mira… L'Alankal Sari nous a dit que toi seule pourrait nous aider. J'ai besoin de toi… Pour ça. »

Il tendit sa main devant lui, appelant de toutes ses forces la lueur qui auparavant éclairait son chemin.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se matérialiser. Sa keyblade prit forme lentement et difficilement entre ses doigts, plus délabrée que jamais, terne et sans vie. Ce n'était presque plus qu'un bout de métal rayé dont il ne sentait plus le cœur battre.

Sora se mordit les lèvres. Ultimécia était encore plus atteinte qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Elle était mourante et il entendait dans son cœur ses râles d'agonie.

Tidus ferma les yeux et se détourna. Voir sa « jumelle » dans cet état le rendait fou. Tout ça… C'était de la faute de Saïro, non, de ce qu'il en restait plutôt, il avait séparé l'âme d'Ultimécia de son réceptacle dans un but qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait déjà essayé de redonner vie à Ainu en prenant pour cela une partie de son propre corps, de son propre sang pour façonner une enveloppe à l'effigie d'une personne ayant disparut dans le néant. Cet espoir de fou avait échoué, Loup n'était pas Ainu, elle restait l'âme d'une Keyblade maudite, elle n'avait jamais récupéré les souvenirs de celle qui avait été condamnée à mort au nom de la justice des mondes. Saïro avait donné naissance à une chimère de chairs vierge de toute pensée et de toute mémoire.

Alors, que comptait-il faire une fois de plus à cette âme écorchée et souillée par son désir absurde de faire renaître une personne défunte ?

Le résultat était là, devant ses yeux, Ultimécia se mourait lentement et affreusement.

La fillette effleura du bout de ses doigts le métal sombre de l'épée de Riku et les retira aussitôt, comme si le simple contact entre elle et la Keyblade l'avait brûlée.

Elle regarda Riku avec une tristesse infinie.

« La pauvre… Comme elle doit avoir mal… Entends-tu son souffle, comme il se tarit ? »

Riku baissa la tête. Bien sûr, point du Jour ne vibrait plus entre ses mains, elle tremblait doucement, essayant encore de lui offrir le peu de forces qui lui restait encore, malgré tout, elle essayait de le protéger.

Quelque part, dans le noir, Loup sanglotait, toute seule.

« Sans elle, je ne pourrais plus me battre, parce que c'est elle qui a répondu à mon appel, parce que sans elle, je ne peux rien. Alors, s'il te plaît, aide-moi à la réparer.

- Ta Keyblade, elle a perdu son cœur, tu sais…. Une Keyblade, c'est la matérialisation de deux souhaits, celui du porteur et d'un être dont le cœur bat à l'unisson de celui qui l'a appelé de toutes ses forces. Si l'un des deux composants s'égare, alors la Keyblade n'a plus de raison d'être, elle s'effrite et petit à petit, elle disparaît. »

Elle posa ses petites mains sur celles de Riku et inclina la tête, recherchant son regard qu'il maintenait rivé vers le sol.

« Si ton épée est encore là, c'est que son cœur n'a pas été détruit et qu'il subsiste quelque part. Il erre, dans un monde où tu n'es pas. Il se sent perdu, il a beau t'appeler, tu ne l'entends pas. Parce que quelque chose a été tranché entre vous, ce lien qui vous unit n'existe plus que facticement. Je sais qui a fait ça, ça ne peut qu'être lui parce que c'est son pouvoir, celui du sabre noir, il coupe tout et ne laisse que ruines derrière lui. Il efface, pour que l'histoire puisse être remodelée ensuite. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a épargné l'âme de ton épée mais le résultat est le même, si tu ne trouves pas la force nécessaire pour rappeler la partie manquante de ta Keyblade, celle-ci restera ainsi et finira par mourir.

- Mais… C'est Point du Jour qui me donne cette force dont tu parles ! Sans elle, je ne suis rien !

- Non, elle matérialise ta force et la sublime en y superposant la sienne que tu lui permets de libérer. Parce que pour qu'une Keyblade voit le jour, il faut que son élu ait la force de crier son nom par delà ses propres ténèbres, ceux de son cœur, c'est de là que vient la lumière.

- Comment faire alors ? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à…

- Pour l'instant, tu ne le peux. Il faut une alchimie rare et spécifique au monde qui a créé cette Keyblade en offrande pour son porteur afin de pouvoir la reforger. Et tu n'as pas les compétences requises pour recréer un sort d'un tel niveau. C'est une magie interdite que l'on ne peut déclencher qu'une fois, lorsque le monde meurt. »

Elle baissa les yeux, retirant ses mains de celles bien plus grandes de l'élu dont le regard exprimait une grande détresse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses oreilles se couchèrent.

« Mais toi, tu le peux, non ? », demanda Sora, brisant le silence tendu régnant entre eux.

« Mira… Mira m'en demande beaucoup trop… Je ne peux pas… », souffla la fillette en se rongeant les ongles.

« Mais tu peux nous aider !! », s'écria Riku, « Tu es un Alankal, tu peux sûrement faire quelque chose, après tout, vous êtes bien ceux qui autorisent les porteurs à acquérir le pouvoir en leur remettant leur première clef, celle qui leur correspondra par la suite, non ?!

- Oui mais je ne peux pas, je… C'est… Mira en demande beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas faire ça…

- C'est elle qui nous a indiqué là où l'on te trouverait, elle avait l'air d'avoir confiance en toi ! Mira semblait de respecter ! Je croyais que tu la connaissais !! Bon sang !! Elle est morte en espérant que l'on puisse changer les choses, elle s'est sacrifiée pour que l'on puisse faire quelque chose !! », cria Riku avec rage, se relevant d'un seul coup.

La fillette se retourna, le visage défait, lui faisant face de toute sa maigre hauteur.

« Je le sais !! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu penses que parce que je ne possède plus mon cœur, je ne peux pas souffrir comme toi ?! Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Mira ! J'ai ressenti au fond de mon être chaque coup qu'elle a reçu de cet homme ignoble, cette agonie atroce qu'elle vous a cachée pour ne pas vous faire peur, pour ne pas que vous perdiez courage, moi, je l'ai ressentie dans ce qui forme le reste de mon corps comme si c'était moi qui étais en train d'expier !! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que tu es le seul à avoir mal, le seul qui ressent de la peine pour toutes ses vies gâchées pour suivre un stupide plan qui ne sert qu'au Kingdom Hearts ?! Moi aussi, je l'aimais !! »

Sa voix se cassa sur un sanglot qui la secoua comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd q'une simple feuille.

« Mira… Moi, quand je suis morte, il ne restait rien de moi, juste un petit bout de visage… Une boule de chairs… Alors comment aurais-je pu trouver le moyen de rester ainsi… Je voulais mourir pour de bon ! Mais elle, elle a dit que ce serait du gâchis, elle m'a ramassée dans la boue, et elle m'a donné un morceau de son propre corps… Par celui refait, non, le sien, pour ne pas que je meure ainsi…. Et moi, je n'ai pas été capable de lui éviter ça… Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse, moi je voulais qu'elle reste comme ça, avec son visage gentil et ses paroles douces… Parce que moi aussi, je l'aimais… »

Elle enfonça la tête dans ses épaules, ravalant ses larmes, les essuyant avec la paume de sa main.

Riku se radoucit, s'en voulant pour cette colère injuste et pour sa conduite violente envers la fillette. Toute cette histoire qui rendait fou. Il devait s'excuser pour ses paroles dures et méchantes. Et lui dire cela après s'être emporté de la sorte lui paraissait absurde.

Il murmura quand même :

« Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… »

Des mots creux, stupides, inadaptés pour la petite fille.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il enfin, après plusieurs minutes où il réfléchit à un moyen de la consoler mais n'ayant pas trouvé la solution, beaucoup trop maladroit pour ça.

Elle se redressa un peu, surprise par cette question franche et directe.

Elle releva un peu ses oreilles vers l'avant. Elle balbutia d'une petite voix : « Vous… Vous l'avez dit… Alankal Kagami…

- Non, ça, c'est le nom que l'on t'a donné après ta mort, non ? Celui qui correspond à ton pouvoir, parce que Kagami veut dire « reflet, miroir ». Moi, je… J'aimerais savoir quel était tom nom, le tien, avant. »

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ses petites canines étaient pointues.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant un instant. Elle hésita, son regard passant sur chaque personne qui l'entourait, revenant à la fin sur le garçon aux cheveux argentés qui lui souriait timidement.

Elle souffla d'une petite voix ténue et hésitante :

« Yu… Yune… C'est comme ça que je m'appelais… Avant.

- Pardon Yune, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni effrayer ta famille, ni casser ta forêt… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. »

Sora fixa son ami avec interrogation. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, aussi mal. La première fois qu'il l'entendait s'excuser ainsi. La fillette sourit péniblement. Elle plongea son regard sylvain dans celui sauvage de Riku.

« Tu portes l'odeur de Mira… Vous la portez tous les deux… C'est comme ça que j'ai pu vous trouver… Peu de gens viennent ici, la dernière fois, cet homme méchant a brûlé la forêt parce que les arbres et les plantes l'empêchaient de construire sa maison, il criait tout le temps après tout le monde, il tuait les animaux et ma famille pour en faire des peaux recouvrant le sol de sa tente… Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence.

- Clayton », dit Sora avec colère.

Elle hocha la tête tristement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Clayton est mort. Il ne viendra plus faire du mal à ce monde, Donald, Dingo et moi, nous l'avons renvoyé d'où il venait, du néant.

- J'ai senti la présence des Keyblades… Mais ces épées peuvent détruire aussi bien qu'elles protègent, c'est leur porteur qui décide de cela… La dernière fois, je n'ai pas osé intervenir, j'avais peur pour moi alors je me suis cachée comme une lâche… Mais cette fois-ci, je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose… Mais j'ai encore échoué, on dirait… »

Sora s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur sa tête. Elle redressa les oreilles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous, on ne veut pas faire de mal à ce monde, au contraire, nous allons le sceller pour que personne ne puisse plus venir ici en ayant des pensées mauvaises envers cette terre. Plus personne ne pourra venir le saccager. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin du pouvoir des deux Keyblades et celle de Riku est en mauvais état.

- Je sais… Mira… Elle vous a menés jusqu'ici… Parce qu'il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour faire revivre une épée cassée, un seul pour redonner assez de vie pour que l'élu puisse ressouder l'âme et le métal en une seule entité, et ce moyen… C'est moi.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « c'est moi » ? », demanda Riku en prenant garde de ne pas effrayer le petite fille.

« Je… Pour cela, je dois devenir l'élément manquant, celui de rechange. Il faut établir un nouveau pacte entre un esprit et le métal de la Keyblade pour que celui-ci puisse être de nouveau compatible avec ton cœur.

- Mais… Loup… C'est elle, l'esprit de Point du Jour…

- Je sais, personne ne peut la remplacer, elle est unique car elle est le seul cœur qui puisse répondre au tient et qui te donne la force de te battre. Personne ne peut prétendre prendre sa place…. Personne, sauf… Une copie… Son reflet… Kagami, c'est mon pouvoir… Etre le reflet d'une personne et être en tout point semblable à elle, m'octroyer par cela ses pouvoirs, c'est ce dont je suis capable… Et si je prends la place qui lui est sienne, ton épée renaîtra de ses cendres, jusqu'à ce que l'âme de Loup revienne en elle… C'est le seul moyen… Parce que sans ta Keyblade, tu n'as pas le pouvoir d'accomplir ce miracle, tu n'es pas Saïro, tu ne peux pas être ce qu'il a malheureusement été, un demi dieu… Pas encore…C'est trop tôt.

- Yune, je…

- Moi seule peux faire cela, il n'existe qu'un seul Alankal possédant le pouvoir d'imiter un cœur et c'est moi.

- Alors je refuse ! Je sais ce que veut dire « devenir l'âme d'une Keyblade » ! Il faut disparaître, comme Tidus… Ou Ainu, être l'esprit d'une Keyblade, c'est mourir ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! J'en ai assez de ce cercle infernal ! Ça ne finira jamais ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! »

Elle secoua la tête, son regard glissant sur Kovu allongé sur le sol, près de Riku.

« Mourir, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur… Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est laisser cette forêt sans défense. Je… J'en suis responsable… Elle m'a recueillie lorsque je suis devenue… « Ça ». Moi, j'ai juré de la défendre… Si je disparaissais, elle n'aurait plus personne pour la protéger…

- De toute façon, je refuse de te demander ça », dit Riku en se relevant. « Je vais trouver un autre moyen.

- Riku », dit Tidus d'une voix posée, « il n'y en a pas d'autre, sans Loup, ta Keyblade est condamnée, sans l'énergie d'Ultimécia, tu ne pourras pas retrouver Loup ni la reprendre à Saïro, non, à Tenrô.

- C'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas la force de parer à ça ! Alors, je ne vais pas demander à quelqu'un de réparer mes fautes !

- Yune ne va pas mourir… Le tribut d'une vie en échange de la création de l'épée a déjà été versé, elle deviendra comme Loup… Un être de chairs dont le pouvoir fusionnera avec le tien.

- Quoi ? »

Il regarda Tidus avec interrogation.

« C'est vrai, il faut une essence vitale pour créer une Keyblade, mais il ne faut qu'une vie. Yune ne sera que l'esprit qui t'accompagnera dans ta quête jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves Loup. »

Son regard azur glissa sur la fillette silencieuse.

« Ça ne te fera pas mal, à toi.

- Je… Je sais… Mais… J'ai peur… Que va devenir ce monde ?

- Sora te l'a dit, on va le sceller, on est devant la serrure, non ? Une fois scellé des deux Keyblades, plus aucune personne aux pensées malfaisantes envers ce monde ne pourra franchir ses limites. Jungle Profonde sera sans danger, mais pour cela, il nous faut le pouvoir de Riku. Sora est l'Alpha des mondes, Riku leur Oméga. La dernière fois, nous n'avons sceller le dernier monde seulement parce que j'ai pu me synchroniser avec Riku, mais je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose puisse se reproduire. Mon élu est Sora et personne d'autre, je ne peux répondre qu'à lui. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu nous aides, nous n'y arriverons pas sans toi. »

L'Alankal posa son index sur ses lèvres et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son regard vert se reporta vers Kovu qui la fixait d'un même regard sylvain. Il avait l'air confiant.

Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

« Promettez-moi de rendre justice à ce monde, hein ?... Si j'accepte, je ne serais plus là pour lui… »

Son visage avait perdu ses traits enfantins et prenait un air sévère, adulte. Riku était conscient du sacrifice qu'il imposait à ce petit être fragile, lui faire quitter sa terre et ceux qu'elle protégeait, qu'elle aimait, l'emmener au cœur d'une bataille insensée à l'issue non prononcée où elle n'avait pas sa place… Pourtant, elle était prête à renoncer à son rôle et à sa vie malgré le danger qui la guettait.

« Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Parce que vous ne portez pas l'odeur de la mort… Et puis, votre lion vous aime, il vous fait confiance… Les bêtes ne se trompent pas… Et vous avez été guidés par Mira… A travers vous, elle m'a demandé de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé… Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me cacher… Pour protéger Jungle Profonde, il faut défaire le mal à sa source… Alors… Je pense pouvoir y arriver. J'ai peur, mais je ne peux pas rester ainsi, les bras croisés en attendant que le mal ronge les racines de ce monde… J'ai trop souvent fermé les yeux, bouché mes oreilles, je n'ai plus le droit de faire ça… Je m'en veux, j'aime ce monde, je voudrais lui offrir un espoir de pouvoir continuer à vivre malgré tout, c'est un petit souhait, mais c'est le mien. »

C'est vrai, un maigre souhait, mais un souhait délicat, fébrile, pur.

« Je… Je vais le faire, je crois que je peux y arriver. »

Riku la regarda avec beaucoup d'admiration. Elle était petite, mais dotée d'un grand courage. Comme Loup.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne disparaîtras pas, hein ? », demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je serai juste incluse dans ton épée. Et quand tout sera fini, je redeviendrai ce que je suis, rien qu'un Alankal.

- Tu n'es pas juste ça, ne dis pas ça !...

- C'est la vérité pourtant, j'ai cette apparence parce je suis morte à l'âge de 10 ans mais… Peut-être que je suis bien plus âgée que toi, tu sais… Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici, alors…

- … Yune, est-ce que tu pourras être comme… Tidus ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire… Euh… Pas seulement une épée… ce… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… Parfois, tu pourras être comme tu es maintenant ? Pas seulement un esprit courrant dans une lame mais une être humain ?

- Et bien… Peut-être… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant… Mais je pense que si tu en décides ainsi, et bien, je pourrai retrouver ma forme…Enfin… Celle qui me correspond en tant qu'Alankal, je veux dire…

- Tant mieux.

- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu avais besoin de ta Keyblade !

- Oui, mais parler à du métal, ce n'est pas aussi bien que de parler avec quelqu'un. »

Elle prit un air étonné et puis elle sourit. Elle était mignonne. Elle allait devenir la pièce de rechange pour Ultimécia, le lien permettant de nouveau au garçon de se synchroniser avec sa Keyblade meurtrie.

Elle se tourna vers Sora.

« Si toi tu es l'Alpha des mondes, alors du devras verrouiller le premier scellé de Jungle Profonde. Son dieu protecteur, celui du commencement est Chimeria.

- Compte sur moi, je vais sceller la serrure de Jungle Profonde, promis. »

Elle sourit, rassurée. Etant à moitié animale, elle pouvait sentir la force émaner du porteur d'Ultima, une très grande force mais une force protectrice et salutaire.

Son regard balaya lentement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle voulait graver en sa mémoire le moindre détail de cette clairière qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur, afin de ne rien oublier. Elle allait être privée de ce qu'elle considérait comme son refuge, ses racines pendant un temps indéterminé.

Elle aurait aimé dire au revoir à sa famille absente, mais il état temps pour elle d'accomplir son devoir pour un jour pouvoir espérer voir son souhait se réaliser.

Elle s'agenouilla devant Riku et releva la tête vers lui.

« C'est bon, je suis prête. Fais-moi devenir Ultimécia. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais elle la voulait forte et sans peur.

Riku rappela à lui le fantôme de sa Keyblade et la tendit à Yune.

Celle-ci contourna le métal de sa main et vint la poser sur le cœur du garçon.

«Montre-moi qui je dois être. Si je veux qu'Ultimécia m'accepte, il faut que je sois en tout point semblable à l'être qui lui a offert son âme. »

Riku ferma les yeux. Comment décrire Loup ?

Peut-être comme étant une jeune fille un peu trop petite et trop menue pour son âge, comme Yune, délicate et gracile dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle s'excusait tout le temps aussi, pour un rien. Elle rougissait souvent parce qu'elle était très timide, elle était un peu maladroite. Elle travaillait pour rester habiter à côté de cette mer qu'elle adorait et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle n'est plus de famille pour elle. Elle avait un don, celui de lire au travers le cœur des gens. Elle portait toujours des vêtements rouges, elle en adorait la couleur. Elle était timorée mais quand elle souriait, elle ressemblait à l'une de ces gravures finement ciselées que l'on pouvait apercevoir parfois dans des musées inconnus, de véritables trésors rares et magnifiques.

Loup c'était tout ça, et plus encore, elle représentait des choses, des pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à traduire. Il se mit à rire, se sentant ridicule de ne pas parvenir à exprimer la moindre chose concernant celle qu'il avait laissée.

Il rencontra un regard argenté.

Il se figea, interdit.

Devant lui, à la place de la fillette qu'il avait observée, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et ondulés, retombant sur ses épaules et couvrant le haut de son dos, son visage avait les traits fins et délicats, ses joues étaient teintées de rose. Elle portait une robe rouge taillée dans un tissu écossais bordé d'un liseré noir.

« Incroyable ! », souffla Sora derrière lui.

Loup.

Sa main blanche était posée sur son cœur. Elle sourit timidement et dit d'une voix douce, la sienne : « Alors c'est elle, la voix d'Ultimécia ?

- Loup ! », s'écria Riku qui ne savait plus q'il était ancré dans la réalité ou s'il rêvait éveillé.

Ses lèvres tremblaient.

C'était bien elle sui se tenait là, devant lui, elle était comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, une chimère irréelle et magnifique. Enfin, il la retrouvait.

Il avança une main hésitante vers elle.

Elle lui sourit encore et se changea en une lueur insaisissable.

« Non !! », cria-t-il affolé alors que ses doigts passèrent à travers ce corps auprès duquel il avait depuis si longtemps désiré être.

La lueur se fondit en lui comme un souvenir.

Bien sûr, Loup n'était pas là. Elle ne l'était plus. Et c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas su la défendre.

« Riku ! Regarde ! », murmura Sora en lui désignant ses mains.

Il baissa ses yeux verts vers ses mains qui s'étaient refermées sur une chose lisse et tiède. Entre ses paumes était posé le métal d'une épée. Une couleur sombre aux reflets argentés, une garde sculptée de deux ailes, l'une blanche et l'autre noire, l'extrémité de la lame se découpait en une griffe semblable à une aile de dragon, d'une teinte rouge profond. Le métal étincelait d'un éclat fiévreux mais doux alors qu'une chaleur rassurante le gagnait peu à peu.

Point du Jour résonna, répondant à son cœur par un écho où se mêlaient des sonorités étranges et mystiques, magiques.

Il entendit une voix claire résonner en lui, celle de Yune. Elle chantait, reprenant de sa voix fine la mélodie qui s'échappait de Point du Jour reforgée.

Il sourit tristement.

Elle avait réussi l'impossible.

C'était ça, le pouvoir de ce petit Alankal si touchant, celui de recréer l'illusion d'un être désiré et disparu.

Il passa sa main sur le métal étincelant de son épée, sentant au bout de ses doigts et dans son cœur la vie de cette dernière affluer en lui.

Quelques petits fragments de lumière pâle retombaient encore sur le métal de la Keyblade, lui offrant la lueur qu'ils détenaient en eux, achevant de la rendre belle et vivante.

La seule chose qu'il restait de Yune.

Il murmura vers elle et rien que pour elle ces quelques mots :

« Merci, Yune. »


	28. Carte 28

**Carte 28 : Radiant Garden**

Riku se releva et regarda autour de lui. Sentir entre ses doigts le métal tiède de son épée ressuscitée, les infimes pulsations émanant d'elle comme s'il entendait les battements d'un cœur factice qu'il savait pourtant réel, tout était différent maintenant. Sa force était la sienne. Et le fait que la petite Alankal soit devenue l'esprit de son épée, pour lui, pour cette forêt, le rendait aussi nostalgique qu'elle envers ce monde qu'elle symbolisait.

Comme elle, il regarda chaque élément de cette terre qu'elle aimait comme s'il s'agissait de son propre monde qu'il quittait à présent. C'était une explosion de couleurs belles et fragiles, brutales et sauvages. Une vie magique à protéger.

Il reporta son regard vert sur le métal sacré de son épée. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était douce et posée, vibrante. Il n'osait même plus serrer la garde, ayant peur de l'abîmer, de faire mal à la petite fille qui avait scellé sa vie à l'intérieur.

Et s'il n'arrivait plus à se synchroniser avec elle ? Et si vouloir d'elle la moindre chose la cassait ? Et si elle se couvrait encore de cette suie noire étouffante qui l'avait privée de son souffle ?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout à réapprendre d'elle, s'en voulant pour sa faiblesse qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Pourtant, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait était la même, celle qui avait éclairé ses ténèbres lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé englouti dans les entrailles du Kingdom Hearts.

Encore, malgré tout, elle lui offrait sa protection, sa confiance.

Il murmura, incertain, ne sachant si elle pouvait encore lui répondre : « Yune… Est-ce que tu m'entends ?... Yune !! »

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant au fond de lui la voix si petite de la fillette. Il distingua alors ses yeux verts aux reflets dorés, ses cheveux courts, ses petites oreilles pointues.

« _Ne crie pas ! Yune n'aime pas quand on lui crie dessus !_ »

Elle se mit à rire.

« _Tu te fais vraiment du souci pour Yune ? Hi ! Hi ! Yune est contente !!_ »

Il sourit, rassuré d'entendre enfin sa voix. Elle était toujours là. Dans son cœur, la fillette croisait les mains derrière son dos, les oreilles dressées de part et d'autre de son visage rond et délicat, il entendait le tintement des grelots cousus sur le côté de ses bottes brunes.

Oui, elle était là, pour lui.

« _Tu vois ?! Yune est là ! Tout plein là ! Ça a marché hein ?!_

- Oui.

- _Yune est forte, hein ?_

- Oui, tu es très forte. »

Elle éclata de rire, plaçant ses mains devant son visage enfantin.

« Yune, quel est le dernier scellé de ton monde ?

- _Taurux, comme Chiméria, c'est un esprit de terre._

- Merci.

- _N'aie pas peur, hein ? Yune est forte, alors, n'aie pas peur._ »

Il releva les yeux vers son ami. Il avait l'air inquiet. Bien sûr, Sora s'inquiétait toujours.

« Ça va Sora, ça va.

- Tu en es sûr ? Riku, tu sais si…

- Ça va. Il faut sceller ce monde, le temps nous fait défaut. Allez, Sora ! C'est toi qui représentes l'Alpha, c'est à toi de fermer en premier la serrure. »

Sora passa sa main dans ses cheveux et rit, se sentant ridicule d'avoir douté de celui qu'il prenait pour exemple, son éternel rival, son ami. Il avait raison, il était temps de mettre ce monde à l'abri du danger une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il rappela à lui Ultima.

« Ouvre-moi le chemin, Ultima. »

Les inscriptions gravées sur la lame de son épée devinrent lumineuses tandis que sa Keyblade s'entourait d'un halot irradiant se concentrant à son extrémité. Sora se retourna vers un arbre massif couvert de lierre sombre parsemé de fleurs mauves. Le rayon partit en direction de l'écorce épaisse. Le rideau de lianes s'écarta, mettant à jour la serrure de Jungle Profonde. La partie droite de la serrure se mit à briller tandis que les sons de la jungle s'amplifièrent en une mélodie sauvage et indomptable. Un cliquetis sonore retentit alors que le cercle orné en son centre d'une couronne à trois lames entourant Sora disparaissait.

Le prologue avait commencé.

Il soupira, rassuré. Sceller la première partie de la porte de ce monde était le prémice d'une paix qu'il avait promise à la gardienne de cette forêt.

Riku s'approcha à son tour. C'était à lui maintenant, à lui de terminer ce qui venait d'être entamé.

Il regarda Sora quelques secondes, un peu inquiet, se demandant s'il pourrait réitérer une telle magie, ayant encore dans la bouche le goût amère de ce qu'il s'était passé à la Ville de Traverse.

Il rencontra le regard azur de son ami, celui profond de Kovu redevenu lionceau. Ils lui faisaient confiance. Il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva son épée en direction de la serrure partiellement close du monde.

« Yune, aide-moi s'il te plait.

-_ N'aie pas peur, regarde devant toi et fais-moi confiance. Ce sera ton souhait, pas le mien. Riku, quel est ton souhait ?_

- Yune, scelle cette serrure s'il te plait. »

La lame d'Ultimécia se couvrit d'inscriptions runiques phosphorescentes. Elle s'entoura d'une lumière bleue étincelante. Il sentit l'énergie de sa Keyblade se concentrer en un point qu'il dirigea vers la serrure. Un pentacle se dessina à ses pieds alors que le pouvoir de sa Keyblade entra en contact avec la serrure de Jungle Profonde.

Celle-ci s'illumina, laissant échapper le chant du monde pour la seconde fois. Le cliquetis retentit tandis que la serrure se modula en un dessin gravé à même l'écorce de l'arbre qui la portait, représentant une chimère à trois têtes se tenant face à un minotaure imposant accoudé sur son arme disproportionnée. Les dieux protecteurs de Jungle Profonde.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

L'épilogue était bouclé.

Il avait réussi. Enfin. Il entendit au fond de lui la petite voix de Yune. Elle riait.

Elle lui dit simplement : « _Merci._ »

« Radiant Garden est un monde fermé. Avant, on l'appelait la Forteresse Oubliée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui, c'est là… »

« Où nous nous sommes rencontrés et où nous nous sommes affrontés lors de notre périple », pensa Riku amèrement.

La Forteresse Oubliée, elle portait bien son nom, un souvenir cuisant qu'il aurait voulu bannir de son esprit, comme tous les autres. Là où il avait accablé Sora de mensonges blessants et injustes, là où il avait voué son ami à une mort certaine. Dans ce château tordu aux escaliers sinueux, Sora s'était donné la mort dans l'espoir de les sauver, Kaïri et lui.

Une malédiction qui le hantait sans jamais se lasser, la sienne, celle qui empoisonnait son voyage. Partout où il allait, tout lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait, cette trahison, tout continuait à le miner affreusement.

« Allez Riku !! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant que Léon et les autres se sont chargés de la reconstruction du monde ! La dernière fois que j'y étais, la ville était en pleine restructuration. Le château avait été fermé amis ce n'est pas plus mal, ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus accueillant dans le genre visite touristique ! Ce château me fait froid dans le dos.

- Sora…

- Quoi ? Riku, tu es sûr que ça va ? C'est vrai que Léon est un peu taciturne et assez avare de paroles mais c'est quelqu'un de fort et de droit. L'avoir à nos côtés sera un atout considérable. Et puis, lui et les autres sont dans un monde qui n'a pas été scellé pour l'heure alors je… Nous devons le mettre à l'abri. On est bientôt arrivés. Et Yune, ça va ?

- Ah… Euh oui, je pense.

- Décidemment, tu es vraiment bizarre Riku. »

« _Riku… Tu es malheureux ?_ »

Il sursauta. Ça lui faisait toujours la même impression lorsqu'il entendait la voix ténue de la petite Alankal dans sa tête. Il oubliait constamment qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Ce n'est rien Yune…

_- Tu as peur ?_

- Un peu…

- _Yune est forte, fais-lui confiance !_ »

Il sourit. C'est vrai. Maintenant, son épée était réhabilitée. Il pouvait de nouveau se battre.

« _Ri-chan, n'aie pas peur !..._

- C'est que… Tu sais, c'est un peu difficile à dire… Quand je suis avec Sora…

-_ Tu n'aimes pas être avec lui ?_

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que… En fait, chaque monde dans lequel nous entrons représente un souvenir agréable pour lui, des gens étant ses amis, des personnes qu'il apprécie et qui sont heureuses de le revoir… Moi, je me rends compte que tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de renier tout ça… J'ai essayé de fuir la réalité… J'ai tout cassé… Et à chaque fois que nous rencontrons quelqu'un, Sora… Lui, il salue un ami, moi, je reconnais l'une de mes victimes.

- _Tu as peut-être raison… Et alors ?! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois avoir peur de tout ! Si tu t'en veux autant, alors essaye de rester celui que tu es maintenant pour montrer à tous ceux envers qui tu as une dette à rendre, que tu as changé et que tu es quelqu'un sur qui ils peuvent compter. Tu n'es pas très différent de Sora, je veux dire… Toi aussi, tu peux faire naître la lumière ! J'en suis sûre !_ »

Elle avait raison. Il devait faire des efforts pour se montrer à la hauteur de ce que les autres voyaient en lui à présent, un porteur de lumière et non l'avatar de cet être cauchemardesque qui était devenu petit à petit lui afin de renaître. Il releva la tête A présent, il devait aller de l'avant.

La Forteresse oubliée n'était en rien celle qu'il avait connue. C'est vrai, il n'était seulement allé qu'à son château dominant le reste du monde de ses hautes tours étranges et soufflées, il n'avait découvert de ce monde que l'intérieur de sa sentinelle effroyable.

Ce qu'il voyait à présent lui parut édifiant et magnifique. Une ville neuve et reconstruite, ses quartiers encore timidement peuplés mais renaissant peu à peu de leurs cendres avec obstination. C'était un agencement de bâtisses aux toits couverts de tuiles et paillées par-dessus, aux murs de pierre antiques. Les remparts élevés surplombaient la ville la protégeant. Tout lui paraissait immense comme si l'espace était devenu quelque chose de vital pour ce monde étouffé il y a deux ans par les ténèbres le recouvrant et le dissimulant.

Un monde étrange où se côtoyaient, à l'instar de sa forteresse inaccessible et mystérieuse séparée de la citée par des chutes d'eau vertigineuses, présent et passé, patrimoine et renouveau, pierres antiques et technologie nouvelle.

Sora admira cet endroit qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer, poussant son ami à éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui devant ce spectacle qui lui coupait le souffle, lui montrant ça et là des endroits, des passages qu'il nommait avec entrain. Il était fier d'avoir participé à sa sauvegarde avec ses amis. Cette citée jadis en ruines méritait bien le nom qu'elle avait regagné par la force de son obstination à vivre malgré tout, Radiant Garden.

« Léon et le comité de restauration ont vraiment fait du bon travail, c'est superbe !

- Oui, ce monde est vraiment beau.

- Viens ! On va voir où ils en sont !! »

Sora s'élança dans les escaliers menant des remparts à la première place, celle principale. Riku le suivit, ne perdant rien de ce qu'il voyait maintenant de ses propres yeux, les siens, et non ceux rouges d'Ansem.

Sora et lui arrivèrent bientôt devant une maisonnette basse à la porte de bois épais. Il se retourna vers son ami.

« Ici, c'est là que se trouve le premier poste de contrôle, celui de Cid et avant, Merlin y vivait en attendant de pouvoir regagner le château Disney ! Heu… Cid est un inventeur de géni, il a mis au point un programme spécial pour défendre la ville des Sans-Cœurs même sans l'aide de la Keyblade et de son porteur ! Mais il est un peu grognon, il parle sèchement mais ne le prends pas mal, il est toujours comme ça ! »

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais retint son geste à la dernière minute, s retournant encore une fois vers Riku surpris.

« Heu… Encore une chose… Il y aura une fille, Yuffie… C'est une ninja, alors surtout, ne t'approche pas d'elle par derrière sans la prévenir !

- Pff ! Comme si j'allais faire ça à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas !

- Non parce qu'elle a un peu des réactions épidermiques et on a vite fait de se prendre un shuriken dans la figure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Ah… Tu as déjà essayé, à ce que je vois…

- C'était un malentendu !...

- Pas de problème, je te crois.

- Tu crois quoi ?

- Ben, ce que tu essayes de me justifier depuis maintenant cinq minutes, que tu t'es approché d'elle sournoisement par derrière, que tu lui a fait peur et que tu t'es pris un shuriken dans la figure.

- Je ne l'ai pas approchée sournoisement !!

- Si tu veux.

- …. Bon ! J'ouvre !

- C'est ça, ouvre.

- …. Riku, tu me crois au moins ?!

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Bon ! Tu l'ouvres cette porte où je le fais pour toi ? »

Sora actionna la poignée de la porte et entra, suivi de son ami qui se retenait de rire devant sa mine défaite et sa tentative de justification ratée, naïve au possible.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle meublée de hautes étagères bourrées à craquer de vieux grimoires volumineux et couverts de poussière, entre lesquelles se tenait une table basse recouverte d'un service à thé encore fumant. Dans un coin de la pièce, le décor changeait totalement, les murs se couvrant de plans techniques affichés les uns sur les autres, suspendus au dessus d'un terminal sous tension dont l'écran imposant affichait sans cesse des séries de chiffres se succédant sans fin.

« Mais où sont-ils donc tous passés, c'est désert ici ! », dit Sora en arpentant la pièce de long en large. « D'habitude, Cid ne quitte presque jamais son poste de contrôle, c'est bizarre ! Et puis Aerith n'y est pas non plus !

- Aerith ? C'est joli comme nom.

- Et bien, ça correspond à la personne qui le porte ! », dit une voix claire en riant malicieusement.

Sora et Riku regardèrent vers la porte où se tenait une jeune fille à l'apparence très douce, aux yeux bleus, aux longs cheveux châtains retenus en queue de cheval par un ruban rouge. Deux mèches ondulées retombaient en avant de ses épaules, laissées libres de toute entrave. Elle tenait à la main un panier recouvert d'un tissu blanc.

Elle sourit.

« Aerith !! », s'écria Sora en courant vers elle.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, rendant à sa manière la joie exprimée à son encontre par son jeune ami.

« C'est gentil de nous rendre visite Sora ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Tu n'as pas changé Aerith ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir !!

- Moi aussi ! Oh ! Mais où sont Donald et Dingo ?

- Et bien… Nous avons eu un petit souci… Ils n'ont pas pu venir.

- Comme c'est dommage !

- Mais j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !! Regarde !! C'est Riku !! »

Elle posa son regard sur celui qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Un garçon d'une haute stature, aux cheveux argentés lui retombant sur les épaules et dont les mèches de sa frange masquaient légèrement ses yeux verts.

Elle sourit et s'avança vers lui, joignant ses deux mains ensembles.

« Alors, c'est toi Riku ? Ça alors ! Tu es exactement comme Sora t'avais décrit ! »

Elle lui tendit une main blanche au poignet cerclé de deux anneaux dorés.

« Heureuse de te connaître enfin, je suis Aerith Gainsborough, enchantée! »

Il lui rendit sa poignée de main, soulagé de son accueil si chaleureux.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle était vraiment une personne d'exception, rien que le fait de la voir, de l'entendre parler, tout en elle était emplit de calme et d'une gentillesse infinie.

Elle lui sourit encore et se dirigea vers la petite table pour y poser son panier.

« Aerith, où sont Cid, Léon, et puis Yuffie ?

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Ils sont au chantier de rénovation, tu sais, derrière les fortifications ! C'est bientôt terminé, Cid a mis au point un système pour éclairer le chantier la nuit, afin que les travaux puissent se terminer le plus vite possible. Et puis, tu sais, on ne l'appelle plus tellement comme ça maintenant ! Ça a bien changé depuis ton départ, la ville s'est étendue le long du rempart ! Le chantier de rénovation est devenu un très grand quartier, si grand qu'il ressemble presque à une petite ville ! On l'a baptisée Midgar. Léon travaille encore là-bas, Yuffie aide pour la logistique, je vais leur apporter leur déjeuner.

- Et bien, nous allons y aller ! Il faut que je vois ça ! Merci, Aerith !

- Attends Sora ! Si tu veux, je vais venir avec vous, j'ai dû faire deux passages, Cid et Yuffie ont déjà eu leur repas, tu connais Yuffie, elle et la patience, ça ne fait pas bon ménage ! Par contre, Léon et Tifa n'ont encore rien pris.

- Tifa est ici aussi ? Je croyais qu'elle était partie à la recherche de Cloud !

- Oui, mais tu sais comment est Cloud, insaisissable. Elle a décidé de l'attendre ici, ça lui fera un point de chute quand il aura enfin trouvé ce qu'il recherche. Cloud est comme ça, mais il finira bien par revenir. Et puis, il a intérêt à le faire, sinon, c'est moi qui irai le chercher, et je suis beaucoup moins gentille que Tifa pour ses choses là ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

- Sacré Cloud, il ne changera jamais !

- Malheureusement non. Quoiqu'il en soit, venez avec moi, tel que je te connais toi aussi, tu n'as pas dû manger ! »

Elle se tourna vers Riku.

« Toi non plus je suppose ! »

Il secoua la tête. C'est vrai, depuis leur départ, ils n'avaient jamais fait de halte pour se reposer un peu, pressés par l'avenir des mondes en péril.

« Alors, c'est parfait ! Vous prendrez votre repas ensembles comme ça ! Juste quelques petites minutes s'il vous plait, et nous partons ! »

Elle fouilla dans un petit placard de la pièce et en sortit le nécessaire pour le déjeuner qu'elle divisa en cinq parts égales, enveloppant le tout dans une serviette et déposant ses provisions dans son panier.

« On peut t'aider Aerith ? », proposa Sora.

« Oh non !... Il ne me reste plus que le café à faire ! Oh ! Euh… Vous désirez peut-être autre chose ? Tout le monde n'est pas Léon et son amour pour le café noir amer extra ! J'ai de l'eau ou du jus de fruit, c'est peut-être mieux.

- Va pour le jus de fruit ! Tu prends quoi, Riku ?

- Euh… Pareil.

- Tu en mets deux alors !

- Ça marche ! »

Elle vida la boisson chaude dans un thermos qu'elle cala avec deux petites bouteilles dans son panier.

« C'est tout bon ! », dit-elle en saisissant l'anse de son panier.

« Laisse, c'est pour moi », dit Riku en se chargeant du fardeau avec facilité.

Elle sourit, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Merci beaucoup.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Ils la suivirent dans les méandres de la ville, passant sous des arcades ombragées et bifurquant dans des ruelles réaménagées et neuves. Aerith leur montrait ce qui avait été reconstruit, ce qui attendait encore de l'être.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent près des remparts, aux pieds des fortifications. Ils passèrent devant un trou béant creusé dans la muraille infranchissable à partir de laquelle s'étalaient des plaines rocheuses et énigmatiques, le chemin pour accéder au Ravin de Cristal, celui pour le Précipice des Ténèbres.

Sora s'arrêta devant et regarda ce passage menant à une arène naturelle où il avait mené l'un de ses plus éprouvant combats, là où il avait abattu mille Sans-cœurs, là où il avait appris la vérité sur le devenir des fragments de cœur libérés par les créatures noires qu'il anéantissait, le dessein de Xemnas. Et c'était lui, cette chimère, ce Simili de celui qui représentait maintenant leur adversaire le plus redoutable qui lui avait annoncé cette vérité qui l'avait perdu, semant le doute dans son esprit, le prémice d'une vérité que son Alankal détenait à présent, Saïx.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser en lui-même que ce nouvel ennemi surpuissant l'était peut-être même plus que ce soldat légendaire avec lequel il avait croisé par deux fois le fer et qu'il n'avait réussi à défaire qu'une seule fois.

« Nous ne l'avons jamais reconstruit, ce pan de mur détruit est le témoignage de ce que ce monde a enduré durant la bataille, c'est la même chose que cette forteresse inaccessible, ce sont des souvenirs que l'on se doit de garder précieusement dans notre mémoire pour ne jamais oublier. Venez, ce n'est plus très loin. »

Sora passa à contre cœur devant cette cicatrice béante courrant sur le flanc du rempart.

Ils gagnèrent bientôt un quartier gigantesque et totalement nouveau pour lui aux hautes bâtisses illuminées de toutes parts, fraîchement édifiées, ici et là, des échafaudages collés aux façades témoignaient de la construction récente des maisons, établissements et échoppes prometteuses. Le quartier était formé en un cercle se refermant sur une place où se trouvait dressé vers le ciel un monument massif ancré au sol par des chaînes robustes. Un édifice glorieux bâti en mémoire de l'origine de Midgard relevé sur les ruines fumantes d'un monde en péril.

Ils distinguèrent un groupe de personnes postées près du monument central.

Sora reconnut alors une personne qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il appréciait pour sa droiture, étant un véritable exemple pour lui.

Il se tenait dos à eux, guidant du sol, le déplacement d'une poutre massive au dessus du monument en pleine construction.

Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, son blouson portant dans son dos deux petites ailes rouges sur lesquelles retombaient quelques mèches brunes des se cheveux qu'il avait laissés pousser.

Léon Leonhart se retourna vers eux en entendant son nom et les regarda d'un air étonné. Riku dévisagea alors un jeune homme au visage balayé par des mèches fines et l'encadrant, rebiquant sur le côté lui donnant un air félin, des yeux bleus et des traits fins, une cicatrice oblique barrant son front et gravant la peau claire entre ses yeux clairs. Il était vêtu d'un blouson court au col en fourrure blanche sans manches, ajusté sur une chemise blanche. Son pantalon noir portait sur chaque côté une fermeture allant de la ceinture à ses chaussures sanglées, refermé par trois passants au dessus du genou.

Une ceinture était fixée de manière désinvolte autour de sa taille, retombant sur son côté gauche où était suspendu le fourreau d'une épée massive dont la garde sculptée d'un revolver dépassait.

« Léon !! », cria encore une fois Sora en courrant vers lui.

« Sora ? », répliqua celui-ci d'une voix claire.

Sora s'arrêta devant lui et se mit à rire devant la mine décontenancée de son ami si sérieux.

« Et ben, tu en fais une drôle de tête Léon !

- C'est que… Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais aussi vite Sora. »

Le garçon fronça un sourcil.

« Et bien, merci, ça fait plaisir, je vois que, comme toujours, tu caches affreusement bien ta joie de me revoir ! »

Riku sourit. C'est vrai que le jeune homme avait l'air d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Pourtant, Léon sourit à son tour : « Je suis content de te revoir Sora. »

Sora se mit à rire, sachant l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Léon ne s'était pratiquement jamais dépareillé de son air grave, il lui avait juste offert un sourire et ce, qu'une seule et unique fois, lorsqu'il était revenu sain et sauf du monde caché du Radiant Garden, Space Paranoïd dans lequel lui, Donald et Dingo s'étaient fait aspirés. C'était quelqu'un qui prenait tout sur lui et qui avait du mal à exprimer quoi que ce soit.

Un peu comme Riku.

Alors parvenir à le faire sourire était une chose rare, tenant presque au miracle.

« Léon ! Viens ! Je vais te présenter Riku !

- Riku ? Le Riku ?

- Oui !

- Alors c'est vrai, tu l'as retrouvé pour de bon ? Je suis content pour toi Sora.

- Merci, moi aussi, je suis content ! »

Sora le conduisit devant son ami mal à l'aise de se faire ainsi remarquer et mettre en avant. Il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui l'intimidait affreusement. Celui-ci le détailla rapidement de la tête aux pieds, une main gantée callant son menton.

Riku rougit pour la peine tandis que le jeune homme murmura : « Stupéfiant… Alors c'est toi Riku ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, j'avais une toute autre idée de toi en fait.

- Co… Comment ça ? »

Léon fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer une feuille pliée avec soin qu'il tendit à Riku.

« C'est le dessin qu'avait fait Sora pour nous aider à te retrouver. Il faut dire que tu es mieux en vrai que sur le papier. Ce n'est pas très ressemblant. »

Riku n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'horreur absolue griffonnée sur la feuille. Sora avait toujours été nul en dessin, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

« Fais pas attention ! », s'écria son ami en arrachant la feuille des mains de Léon pour la fourrer avec précipitation dans sa poche.

« C'est moi, cette horreur ?

- Oui, enfin non ! C'est rien qu'un dessin ! Léon ! Pourquoi tu as toujours ce truc sur toi d'abord ?!

- Pour ne pas passer à côté de ton ami sans le reconnaître ! Tu le cherchais, non ?

- Avec ça comme modèle, j'aurais très bien pu passer à côté de toi en te faisant des grands signes sans que pour autant tu fasses le rapprochement », dit Riku d'une voix blanche. « Sora, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?!

- Tu en as de drôles toi ! C'était pas facile je te signale et j'ai fais de mon mieux d'abord ! J'aurais dû prévoir le coup et emporter une photo de toi dédicacée au cas où tu te déciderais à aller voir ailleurs peut-être ?!

- Et alors !! Tu pouvais pas t'appliquer un peu ?! Je ne suis pas un amas de traits tremblants qui ne vont pas avec les uns les autres quand même !!

- Pardon, mais je suis nul en dessin.

- Nul ? Ce n'est même plus un terme adapté là, tu as largement dépassé le stade de « nul » si tu veux tout savoir, c'est carrément… Ça ne peut pas et ne devrait pas exister une horreur pareille !

- Bah ! On ne peut pas être bon partout !

- Ben voyons ! »

Ils se mirent à rire. Léon haussa les épaules. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que cet ami imaginaire décrit si souvent par Sora le recherchant de toutes ses forces était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il avait là un bon ami lui correspondant tout à fait et en tous points.

Il les guida à travers le dédale de ce nouveau quartier bâti pendant leur absence, prenant plaisir à leur décrire comment les travaux s'étaient passés. Tout le monde s'y était mis, petits et grands, pour forger cette nouvelle annexe symbolisant leur espoir d'une ère nouvelle.

Sora remarqua que Léon avait changé, son attitude était toujours la même, un peu distante, mais plus chaleureuse qu'avant. Il changeait lui aussi peu à peu, ne s'enfermant plus dans ce silence grave et obstiné qu'il gardait toujours lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, semblant être miné par quelque chose, une chose inconnue et profonde verrouillée en lui comme un secret bien gardé. Pourtant, il sentait toujours cette mélancolie qui l'entourait, moins forte qu'avant mais toujours présente.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un établissement aux murs blancs, l'enseigne demandant encore à être posée.

Léon passa sa main dans ses cheveux, rejetant en arrière l'une de ses mèches balayant son visage. Il était en retard, il allait encore se faire passer un savon certain. Et ça ne se fit pas attendre, il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte vitrée dans sa partie supérieure que celle-ci s'ouvrit violement, laissant passer une jeune fille mince aux cheveux courts et noirs, le front portant un bandeau sombre dont les pans retombaient dans son dos. Vêtue d'un short court et vert kaki, d'un T-shirt noir et d'un boléro sans manches foncé par-dessus, les bras recouverts de gants en mailles noires remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, des bottes serrées en dessous du genou, elle avait les mains calées sur ses hanches.

Léon soupira alors que Yuffie Kisaragi se plantait devant lui, furieuse.

« Léon !! », cria-t-elle, « en voilà des manières !! Tu devrais avoir honte, laisser une jeune fille toute seule pour décharger tous ces cartons !! Tu sais bien que c'est aujourd'hui que Tifa ouvre et toi, tu préfères courir les rues on ne sait où !!

- Yuffie…

- Non !! Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses !! Tu devais avoir honte, Léon Leonhart ! Aie honte !! Grr !!»

Soudain, elle remarqua ceux que Léon masquait derrière lui. Sa voix changea alors tout à fait, passant de la colère noire à l'explosion de joie. Elle frappa dans ses mains, sautant sur place : « Sora !! »

Elle bouscula pour la peine Léon qui avait causé son courroux pour se frayer un passage vers son ami retrouvé, elle lui prit les mains et cria surexcitée : « Sora !! Tu es revenu !! Eh ! Léon ! Tu as vu ? Sora est revenu nous voir !! »

Aerith se mit à rire devant l'air vaincu de Léon refusant de relever.

« Yuffie ! Toujours aussi... En forme !

- Et comment ! Il faut bien que j'ai de l'énergie pour deux, Léon trainaille tellement que rien ne serait fait si on lui confiait la moindre chose ! La preuve !»

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, lassé.

La jeune fille lâcha les mains de Sora pour aller se planter devant Riku qui recula d'un pas, sentant venir un péril à la nature inexpliquée. Elle leva un sourcil, lui tourna autour d'un air suspicieux et lança avec un sourire radieux : « Toi, tu dois forcément être Riku !! »

Il balbutia décontenancé : « Euh… Oui !... »

Elle se retourna vers Sora et leva son pouce vers le ciel.

« Félicitations ! Tu as tenu ton pari, tu l'as retrouvé, ton ami ! Je suis fière de toi, tu es un vrai ninja Sora ! »

Sora passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se mettant à rire.

Elle tapa dans le dos de Riku en lui lançant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps :

« Moi, c'est Yuffie ! La grande Yuffie Kisaragi !! Mais appelle-moi Yuffie !

- Ah, euh ok !... moi c'est Riku, juste Riku, mais appelle-moi Riku. »

Il sourit malgré lui en entendant en lui Yune rire. Sora avait raison, cette fille survoltée était bizarre, elle était partout à la fois, emplissant tout l'espace de sa présence. Elle avait l'air gentille, avec un sacré caractère, mais elle était une fille sur qui on pouvait compter.

Elle se tourna vers Riku.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Sora nous a parlé de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis un sacré bout de temps !

- Arrête Yuffie… », dit Sora affreusement gêné.

« C'est vrai non ?! Et puis je l'ai reconnu tout de suite !! Vraiment sympa ton dessin Sora ! Vraiment le même ! »

Léon se retint de rire, abandonnant tout à fait la partie.

Aerith posa la main sur l'épaule de Sora et sur celle de Riku.

« C'est l'établissement de Tifa, elle l'acheté après la reconstruction de ce quartier, pour donner aux autres l'exemple. C'est un bar en fait, il fait café aussi. Il n'a pas encore de nom, elle y réfléchit et ne veut pas se presser, elle veut un nom bien particulier pour un établissement particulier !

- Ça alors !! Tifa tenancière d'un bar ! J'arrive pas à le croire, c'est super ! Ça lui va plutôt bien, c'est une personne forte, Tifa.

- En fait, elle en tenait déjà un avant que ce monde ne soit détruit.

- Alors, c'est génial !!

- Oui, et c'est grâce à vous tout ça, les mondes sont sauf grâce à vous. »

Sora baissa les yeux. Non, c'était faux, à cause d'eux, les mondes courraient un péril encore plus grand que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à présent. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il leur apprenne ce à quoi ils devaient faire face.

Léon se retourna vers lui, le précédant dans le couloir de l'établissement aux murs couverts de photos remplies de souvenirs. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale encore vide mais déjà très chaleureuse et accueillante.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde plutôt. »

Il lui désigna une grande photo posée sur le comptoir à côté d'un téléphone noir. Une photo où tous les membres du comité s'y trouvaient, Sora, Donald, Dingo, Yuffie, Léon, Aerith et Tifa.

« Tifa a tenu à la mettre ici, pour nous avoir « toujours tous sous la main ». Tu n'échappes pas à la règle.

- Merci…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! », dit une jeune fille se relevant de derrière le comptoir. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et s'accouda sur le comptoir, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Tifa !

- Surpris ? L'endroit te plait-il ?

- Il est génial !

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Je n'ai pas encore eu de clients, vous êtes donc les tout premiers ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

C'était drôle, tous si différents, et pourtant, alliant si bien leur présence et leur personnalité les unes avec les autres comme s'ils étaient les pièces d'un puzzle s'emboîtant les unes aux autres pour former une unité indestructible. C'est ce que pensa Riku en les regardant tous les uns après les autres. Ils l'avaient accueilli comme si de rien était, comme s'il faisait partie depuis longtemps de cette grande famille qu'ils formaient tous, réunis par un même destin, de mêmes épreuves qui les avaient rassemblés dans une amitié intangible.

« Écoutez-moi, je… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire de très important… », dit Sora d'une voix grave.

Ils restèrent silencieux, sans un mot, le regard perdu dans le vague, ne pouvant se résoudre à cette idée, cette vérité que les porteurs de la Keyblade leur assenaient à présent. Et dire qu'ils avaient cru que tout ce cauchemar auquel ils avaient été confrontés avait pris fin une bonne fois pour toutes lors de la chute de Xemnas… Mais la réalité les frappait de nouveau comme un glas macabre. Ils entraient à nouveau dans une ère sombre.

Sora se tordit les doigts, s'en voulant affreusement de leur apporter une fois de plus la mauvaise nouvelle et le malheur. Mais il fallait qu'il obtienne leur aide, coûte que coûte. Le fracas de la mort du Royaume de la Lumière emplissait encore son esprit, le hantant par cette envie de vomir qu'il lui procurait et cette peur qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Dans cette bataille, il se devait de s'entourer de personnes fortes, les plus fortes, celles qui seraient capables de tenir tête aux Alankals surpuissants.

Léon se leva et s'éloigna un peu de l'endroit où ils se tenaient tous, attendant sa réponse, encore sous le choc de cette terrible nouvelle à laquelle personne ne s'y attendait. Il passa sa main sur son visage blêmi, serrant les dents. Sora venait de lui demander de les accompagner lui et son ami dans leur périple, parce que quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il était l'un des gardiens du Radiant Garden. Non pas que cette idée lui soit ennuyeuse ou ne lui fasse réellement peur, il pensait à l'avenir de ce monde pour lequel il s'était battu afin de lui redonner un maigre espoir, un second souffle de vie. Ça ne finirait donc jamais…

Depuis longtemps il avait perdu la volonté de faire réellement changer quoi que ce soit. Il avait essayé, il n'avait récolté que souffrances et désillusions. S'il avait aidé Sora auparavant, c'était pour lui permettre de mener à bien ce souhait qu'il portait au fond de lui et qu'il avait retrouvé en Sora, parce qu'il voyait à travers lui celui qu'il avait été et qu'il aurait dû devenir si ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Il savait pertinemment que rester sans rien faire, se voiler la face était bien plus doux que de faire face aux difficultés. Pourtant, il doutait d'en avoir un jour la force.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'isolant de cette salle, de ce monde qui représentait son idéal. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, pas d'autres alternatives. Ils comptaient sur lui, une fois de plus, malgré tout.

Ça recommençait encore, comme avant.

« J'accepte. »

Sa voix tomba comme un couperet. Aerith ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Elle devinait derrière son visage calme et sa voix sévère la confusion qui régnait au fond de son ami. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Garantir la paix des mondes signifiait accorder au Radiant Garden la sienne. Et de tous, il était celui qui possédait le plus de force, celui qui savait le mieux se battre, celui qui aurait le plus de chances face aux Alankals.

Pourtant, ce sacrifice était grand. Ah… Si lui était là, rien ne serait pareil… L'espoir serait plus grand.

Sora se leva et s'avança vers Léon.

« Pardon de t'imposer ça Léon… »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de regagner son rôle que les autres façonnaient pour lui, d'être ce personnage dédié à rassurer tout le monde, celui qui gardait la tête froide en toutes circonstances.

Au fond de lui, il criait.

Sora ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, de toutes façons, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Le visage de son ami était à présent fermé comme jamais. Il se retourna vers ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

« Il faut que je trouve la serrure de ce monde… Pour la sceller et mettre Radiant Garden à l'abri. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être ?

- Au Précipice des Ténèbres, derrière le Ravin de Cristal, c'est là qu'elle se trouve », dit Léon en se détournant pour sortir de cette pièce dont l'atmosphère l'étouffait à présent.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, une fois dehors, il respirait enfin un peu mieux. Et si tout recommençait ? Et si une fois encore il échouait dans sa mission ? Ici, il avait trouvé un refuge auprès duquel il avait commencé à oublier tout ça. Maintenant, le passé qu'il cachait refaisait surface lui intimant l'ordre de le regarder en face sans ciller, pour qu'il se rappelle encore et encore ses fautes inexpiables.

Il fut rattrapé par Sora qui le contourna et lui fit face. Ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Pardon Léon !

- De quoi ?

- Pour tout ça ! Ce… C'est de notre faute, je sais que ce n'est pas juste de vous en faire payer les conséquences mais… S'il te plait, on a besoin de toi !

- J'ai accepté, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors l'affaire est close. Va plutôt au Précipice des Ténèbres sceller la serrure de ce monde. Je vous rejoindrai après.

- Euh… Bien… »

Léon se dégagea et reprit sa route silencieuse, abandonnant son ami qui le vit disparaître au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Riku le rejoignit suivi d'Aerith. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sora.

« Laisse-le un peu seul, c'est dur pour lui.

- Ça l'est pour nous tous », murmura Sora en baissant les yeux.

« Tu as bien fait de lui demander ça Sora », dit Riku.

« Léon est fort mais il n'a pas à se battre pour réparer nos fautes ! »

Riku ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il parlait mais de ce sentiment mélancolique entourant en permanence le jeune homme, celui qui le rendait distant des autres. Il s'était senti intimidé par sa présence non pas parce qu'il dégageait cette notion de puissance folle, ni parce que ses paroles étaient sèches, mais parce que indiciblement, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Lui aussi devait se battre contre une part de ténèbres grandissante et dévorante, lui aussi cachait au fond de lui des cicatrices béantes et lancinantes, faisant de cet homme un être écorché vif. Alors, sil lui avait trouvé au cours de son périple ce qui représentait sa lumière, peut-être que lui aussi parviendrait à la saisir ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Aux pieds du Précipice des Ténèbres, il y a une chute d'eau, elle est au Nord, elle masque l'entrée d'un passage menant à la Citée Perdue. C'est là-bas que se trouve la serrure de ce monde », dit Aerith.

« D'accord, nous allons la trouver, reste ici pendant ce temps Aerith ! », dit Sora en se détournant.

« Faites attention surtout, c'est assez dangereux ! », dit-elle en croisant ses mains devant sa poitrine.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, revenant à l'entrée de Midgar. Riku frissonna. L'air s'était incroyablement rafraîchi. Il sentit le poil chaud de Kovu perché sur son épaule contre son visage. Machinalement, il passa ses doigts le long de son museau humide. Le petit lion ronronna, gardant tout de même les oreilles dressées vers l'avant, en alerte.

Ils regagnèrent le trou lové au sein des fortifications de la ville, l'entrée du Ravin de Cristal.

Sora rappela à lui Ultima qui sommeillait. Le spectre de Tidus réapparut à ses côtés. Sa présence le rassurait. Tidus s'étira, tiré de son repos à la demande de son maître et détailla les environs avec application. De larges plateaux circonscrits par des rochers hauts et anguleux présentant une fine ouverture entre eux, les reliant les uns aux autres par un passage taillé dans la roche.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste celui du vent s'engouffrant entre les gorges des montagnes cerclant les plateaux et sifflant de temps en temps. Riku sentit soudainement dans sa main quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux. Yune avait passé ses doigts fins dans la paume de sa main, elle avait repris sa forme d'origine.

« Comment… »

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

« Tu l'as souhaité, non ? »

Elle sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Yune va te protéger. »

Il referma ses doigts sur ceux de la fillette. Sa main était chaude et rassurante, contrastant avec sa peau glacée. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ils descendirent un à un les hauts plateaux jusqu'à arriver à une grande étendue coincée entre un précipice vertigineux et des pans de montagne épaisse. L'espace était balayé par le vent, quant à la roche sombre le délimitant, elle était lacérée de rainures profondes. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils surplombaient toute la ville. Au loin, des chutes d'eau immenses s'écoulaient avec fracas aux pieds du ravin.

« Normalement, il nous faut descendre dans les gorges du Précipice pour accéder à la Citée Perdue, d'après ce que nous ont dit Léon et Aerith.

- Sora, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Riku intrigué par les scissures profondes martelant la roche.

« C'est là que je me suis battu avec Séphiroth, ces marques, ce sont celles de son sabre et d'Ultima. Mis à part Xemnas, Séphiroth a été le plus redoutable adversaire que je n'ai jamais eu. Sa manière de combattre est écrasante, elle ressemble à celle de Tenrô.

- Et tu l'as battu ?

- Non. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui soit assez forte pour se battre d'égal à égal avec Séphiroth et c'est Cloud.

- Cloud ?

- C'est un ami… Enfin, je crois, Cloud est assez bizarre, il ressemble à Léon, je veux dire… Ils sont tous les deux marqués parce qu'ils ont vécu et des deux, je dirais que Cloud est le plus instable. Il possède lui aussi sa part de ténèbres et cette part, c'est Séphiroth. Il a disparu en le combattant mais j'ai confiance en lui. Cloud reviendra. Bon, il faut descendre, je ne sais pas comment, mais il le faut.

- Sora », dit Tidus après avoir analysé le précipice attentivement, « regarde là-bas, il y a des parapets accessibles. Je pense que l'on arrivera par là, ça me semble assez large et solide pour tenter le coup. »

En effet, des plateformes étroites étaient comme creusées dans le flanc abrupt du ravin, formant un escalier vertigineux bâti par l'érosion.

« Bon bah, on n'a pas le choix, il faut y aller, je descends en premier », dit Sora en resserrant les lanières de ses gants noirs.

Il se dirigea vers la première rambarde située à un mètre en dessous de lui. Il se pencha pour faire passer sa jambe par-dessus le rebord du précipice.

Soudain, une rafale de vent rouge explosa, les projetant à terre. Sora, déséquilibré, se raccrocha in extremis à la paroi rocheuse. Avec un grondement féroce, le sol se défonça en crevasses béantes.

« Sora !! », s'écrièrent ensembles Tidus et Riku.

Ils retinrent leur ami qui regagna le plateau du Précipice des Ténèbres, la peur au ventre, ayant bien failli chuter dans ce ravin qui ne demandait qu'à l'avaler pour de bon. Il reprit son souffle coupé par la peur alors qu'il regagnait la terre ferme. Il s'écroula au sol, soulagé, les jambes en coton.

Yune se recroquevilla derrière Riku, les oreilles couchées en arrière.

« Riku, regarde !... », souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Tous se retournèrent vers le centre du plateau formé en un cirque naturel.

Une créature élancée se tenait debout, encore enveloppée par la poussière et le vent rouge qu'elle avait dégagés en posant le pied sur le sol de ce monde.

Tidus prononça alors comme une malédiction : « Un Alankal…. »

Sora et Riku se figèrent à ce nom jeté dans leur silence apeuré tandis que devant eux, la créature se débarrassa lentement de cette armure lui masquant le visage. Chacune des pièces de sa cuirasse retomba sur le sol s'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres dans la roche dense sous le poids dément du métal sombre.

Elle sourit en les voyant, rejetant en arrière ses cheveux rouges flamboyants.

L'Alankal avait l'aspect d'une jeune femme aux yeux jaunes et froids, aux avant-bras recouverts par des lames de métal rouge remontant jusqu'au coude et affinant ses doigts en griffes acérées. Elle était vêtue de rouge de la tête aux pieds, son corset l'enserrant avec force lacets noués autour de sa taille fine, laissait son cou libre ainsi que le haut des ses épaules dénudées mettant à jour une énorme cicatrice noire lui balafrant la base de son cou. La raison de sa mort.

Derrière elle, l'unique pan de sa jupe écarlate retombait en une traîne épaisse et terminée par de la fourrure noire et sanguinolente, le reste d'une peau arrachée à un animal ayant croisé sa route. Ses jambes portaient des bottes pourpres remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et au talon effilé et haut.

Ses cheveux aussi rouges que sa tenue dégageaient son front marqué d'un symbole noir, la marque des Alankals.

Elle les fixa avec délice et exécuta une moue langoureuse vers eux, elle posa enfin son doigt crochu sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Quel bonheur, des proies ! Et pas n'importe lesquelles ! Les Porteurs des Keyblades ! », lança-t-elle passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle amorça un pas vers eux. La terre gémit alors.

« Voyons voir… Comment vais-je vous massacrer… Hum… Peut-être en vous arrachant tête et cœur, ou bien en aiguisant mon sabre sur vos misérables petites carcasses…. Allez… Dîtes-moi, je suis impatiente de connaître vos derniers désirs… Moi, Rosso la Rouge, je meure d'envie de vous entendre hurler de douleur. »


End file.
